Disney Fan Fiction
by Spartans300
Summary: All of the Disney animated movies have been combined only for the Villains to take over and have their happily ever afters. It's up to Rumpelstiltskin to gather the heroes and defeat them.
1. A New Freezing Ch 1

Cold. Everywhere it was cold. The icy wind howled through the air, swirling the snow that fell rapidly from the gray sky. Everywhere it was white but the light was quickly fading. Which was a problem for the man traveling across the mountains.

He was dressed all in dark blue; the traveling cloak whipped behind him, the hood pulled over his head, a scarf covering the lower portion of his face, a sort of half-skirt hung around his legs, and high snow boots was below his thick leather trousers. In his gloved hands was a weathered staff that had some ice covering it, which made gripping it a difficult task. But not as difficult as the trek that he was making. The blizzard was everywhere: snow covered the way before him and left no trace of his passing behind. It reached up to his shins, which was still deep enough to unable to notice what was underneath. With his staff he would poke the ground before him. At times it would serve him well, helping him avoid icy patches, loose rocks, or drop offs that led to rocky ravines or valleys. Other times it was not so helpful with ice suddenly breaking or rocks giving way underneath him after he had checked, making him stumble. The snow would be so thick in front of him that it was difficult to see where the snow was in the air and where it fell.

After falling down the third drop that he had failed to notice he spotted something on the horizon ahead. It looked like some sort of forgotten structure. With a wave of his hand the staff appeared in it and he made his way toward that general direction.

He found out that he was right. Upon a mountainside was a weathered and slightly damaged castle. He half-climbed, half-walked up the snow-covered side, the snow here reached up to his knees. After nearly a half hour he found a damaged and icy staircase leading up to the castle, crossing over a ravine that dropped to a hundred feet. At times the wind would pick up, and he had to grip the rail as hard as he could so that he wouldn't fall to his death. Other times the ice would be so slick that getting traction would be a near impossibility.

It took him some time before he made it to the gates and by then the sun was well gone and the temperature had dropped rapidly. With what little strength he had left, he stepped inside and shut the doors quickly with a wave of his hand. Leaning against his staff with one hand, he lowered the scarf to reveal his face. He was quite young, which masked his real age, and his amber eyes had a mischievous look to them. But it was his skin that was strangest: there was a slight golden sheen to it like he had been working in a gold mine or had fallen into a pile of gold dust.

He gaped at the sight before him. The entire castle was created purely out of ice. A foyer in the shape of a snowflake was before him and spiral staircases made out of ice led up to the towers and rooms, which he guessed was also made out of ice. There were several holes and cracks on the walls that let in the snow but everything was smooth and beautiful.

A low whistle of astonishment passed through his lips and then he proceeded to shake the snow off of his clothes and de-iced his staff. He then made up his mind to explore the castle. Like the foyer, the few rooms that were in the castle were made up out of ice. There were a few cases in which the room was filled with snow but that was due to a section of the ceiling or wall caving in. Emblems of snowflakes, with no two of them alike, were on the walls in the corridors and rooms. As he proceeded to go higher and higher in the castle there were less and less of the snowflakes and more and more of sharp icicles that spiked out at random locations on the walls, ceilings, and even floors. When he found the main room upstairs there were icicles everywhere and made it nearly impossible to walk without getting hurt. Finding the castle to be completely devoid of life he made his way back down to the foyer and huddled underneath the staircase. He didn't feel in the least bit cold.


	2. A New Freezing Ch 2

Elsa was pacing in a side parlor next to the Great Hall inside of her castle. Despite no fire in the fireplace, the cold didn't bother her. She was wearing her signature off-the-shoulder crystal blue dress and bodice with powder blue sleeves and shoes all of which was made up of ice. Glancing to the windows, she could see some snow flurries that was the precursor for the coming storm that was slowly creeping down the mountains.

Suddenly, a voice spoke out, "You don't mind if I light a fire do you? It is rather dingy in here."

She turned to see a figure sitting in one of the chairs across from her and a roaring fire materializing in the fireplace. He was dressed like a traveler with a large cloak, scarf, boots, and gloves. In his hands, he held a weathered staff. His hair was dark and his face seemed to glisten in the firelight. His amber eyes played with his mischievous smile.

Elsa walked up to him, curiosity and anxiety on her face. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

The person stood up. He was quite tall and slim, not at all like Kristoff. More like Prince Hans of the Seven Isles, she remembered with a shudder.

"True, I didn't introduce myself. Some call me Miracle Man, while others in extreme cases call me the Dark One. But I'm simply known as Rumpelstiltskin," he bowed, rolling the r in his name. "Now as to your second question I have ways to come and go as I please. Now what you should be asking is what are you going do about that storm?"

Elsa turned away from him and stared into the fire. After a long pause, she spoke again. "I don't know. I don't even know if I'm the one causing it."

"Trust me, dearie, you're not."

"How would you know?" she asked quickly, looking at him. "I've never heard nor seen you before."

"Ah, but I have heard of you. The Snow Queen! I must say I was very impressed by your castle up on the North Mountain. Top marks for creativity and beauty! A reflection of its architect!"

Elsa playfully smirked at his compliment. She never met anyone quite like this guy. She decided to steer the conversation back to the current situation.

"And just who is creating this blizzard?"

"Someone who is way out of your league, your highnessness. If you do plan on getting past this storm, and finding the person who is behind this, you will have very little chance in defeating her. Oh, and there is the little detail that your kingdom will freeze before you even succeed."

"What?" she exclaimed, suddenly afraid. A breeze was starting to pick up in in the room.

"Of course, I can protect your kingdom," he said waving away her concern.

"You?" she looked questionably at him.

"But of course!" he exclaimed as if it was obvious. "I did just materialize inside this room, lighted a fire, and made some hot chocolate." He indicated a silver platter with two mugs, a pot, and a small bowl of marshmallows that had appeared out of thin air. He picked up one of the mugs and sipped the steaming contents. "Oh, and I also crossed through that blizzard while trying to reach here."

"You…did?" Elsa's face now changed from a questionable look to one of wonder. She picked up the other mug and sipped it as well feeling the warm deliciousness of chocolate running through her.

Rumpelstiltskin threw his arms impatiently in the air. "Yes! Though it is not something I would want to do on a daily basis. Now about the protection of your kingdom from this blizzard; like all magic, it'll come with a price."

"Anything," Elsa said quickly, relieved that she wasn't losing control over her powers and that this stranger had offered to save her kingdom from the approaching storm.

Rumpelstiltskin cackled as he stood up and held his hand. "Done."

Elsa shook it.

Rumpelstiltskin held up a finger. "Now meet me in one hour out in your courtyard so we can get started."

With a wave of his hand the platter and its contents disappeared in a puff of smoke and the fire went out leaving the only light coming from the windows. As he was making ready to leave, Elsa spoke up, "Wait. I'm sure that my sister, Anna, along with our friends, Kristoff and Olaf, would like to join as well. Not that anything is going to stop them from following."

Rumpelstiltskin didn't seem in the least bit deterred. "Of course, the more the merrier."

"Wait!" she exclaimed again.

He turned to face her again, an eyebrow rose questionably.

"Just who is causing this storm?" asked Elsa.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "A dark sorceress named Maleficent."

With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Elsa was slightly taken back. She glanced at the empty fireplace to find that there was not a single trace of the fire that was glowing there only a few moments ago. She secretly missed the warmth that it had brought. She also wondered what had prompt her to offer anything to a full stranger that she had never met before nor ever heard of.


	3. A New Freezing Ch 3

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" asked Kristoff as he hitched his reindeer, Sven, to his sled. Anna and Elsa were also outside, with the former wearing cylan gloves, black-heeled boots, and a magenta cape with matching cap on her head. Olaf was there too, though, this time without the cloud of snow above his head. The temperature was slowly decreasing now with the storm now halfway down the mountain. There were a few guards waiting at the gates on the wall and the doors that led to the castle. Besides them the courtyard was relatively empty.

"Yes," said Elsa slowly, slightly embarrassed by her own quick decision making.

"Oh, come on Kris," said Anna her hands on her hips. "Remember our first meeting? And look how that turned out?"

"Yeah, you're right," agreed the ice harvester reluctantly. "By the way what you told us about him he sounds like a creep."

"Well, that is no way to treat your guide!"

Everyone turned around to see Rumpelstiltskin leaning against one of the fountains. He approached Sven and with a wave of his hand a carrot appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kris grabbing the carrot. "No one feeds Sven carrots but me."

There was a small "ahem" coming from the ladies.

"And Anna," added Kris as he took a bite.

"As you wish," replied Rumpelstilskin casually. "By the way that carrot's enchanted to turn people into a dwarf."

Kristoff spat out the carrot.

"That one was a quip," cackled Rumpel. "Not serious."

Kris glared at him and turned to find Sven already eating the carrot from his hand. Kris turned back to both ladies as Rumpelstiltskin came up to them.

He whispered to the reindeer, "Is it just me or does Elsa's cheeks seem a little pink to you?"

"Well, your highnesses, shall we go on our merry adventure?" he asked.

"What about your end of the bargain?" demanded Elsa.

"That's what I meant," he pointed out. With his free hand he reached into the folds of his inner robe and pulled out something that they couldn't see.

"What is that?" asked Anna.

"Invisible chalk, dearie," he explained. He held it to her. "I'm going to need you to draw a circle around me."

He stepped back and held his staff above his head as Anna got down on her knees and started rubbing the invisible chalk on the stone around him.

"So what is that supposed to do?" asked Olaf.

"It's a protection spell," Rumpel replied.

"So what is that supposed to do?" Olaf repeated.

Rumpel sighed impatiently. "It's going to protect the staff while it holds the spell around the kingdom." He turned to Elsa. "Does this guy have any brains?"

Elsa covered her mouth to shield her giggle.

Olaf answered instead, "I don't have a brain…or a heart."

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes, and looked down to see Anna nearly finished. "Hold on, dearie, I'm going to need a way out first."

With that he slams the staff onto the courtyard, and it stood still on its own while the spell came out of its top and rose to encompass the kingdom. He then stepped out and indicated to Anna to continue. He approached the sled and held his hand to Elsa.

"Your highness."

Elsa lightly smiled at his gentlemanly manner and took his hand as she stepped onto the sled. Kris rolled his eyes, but then stepped forward to do the same with Anna as soon as she was finished. He also stepped onto the sled and took the reigns. Olaf got in the back with the blankets, kindle, and some food.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to face Elsa. "Now this spell can protect the kingdom from the wind and snow. However, it cannot stop it from getting colder here. And anyone leaving here cannot get back in."

"I understand," the queen replied.

"What about you?" asked Anna.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her and then started waving his hands into the air. The snow around them rose and swirled. Before they knew it there was a horse made out of snow right beside the sled. Touching the snow-horse with his hand, it turned to ice and came alive. On its back was a saddle; reins were in its mouth, and even the mane waved when the horse shook its head. Rumpelstiltskin got on it and put his scarf up on his face.

"Shall we go?" his muffled voice came from the scarf. Without waiting for an answer he took off toward the open gates.

At Kristoff's urging Sven raced after the magic steed in hot pursuit. To his right he heard the queen mumble something along the lines of "show off."

Something was definitely changing the queen and he had a funny feeling that this new guy was causing it.


	4. A New Freezing Ch 4

Elsa looked at the mountains around them. They finally stopped that night during a break in the storm. They had traveled through it all day, and to their amazement, it seemed to get stronger the longer they were in it. Luckily, both she and Rumpelstiltskin had combined their powers to push the snow and wind away from them making them see at least a few feet ahead of them. Wherever they looked around them, they could barely make out silhouettes of trees and rocks through the storm. Any foliage that came across their path was completely frozen to the point of it being solid. The snow before them was deep enough that even Sven had trouble passing through.

Now that the storm had stopped its relentless rage, they decided to take the chance to make camp and rest. Kristoff got out the kindling and made a small fire. It was just warm enough to heat up the two people who were not magical. They had to tell Olaf to keep a slight distance away from the fire in order for him to not melt. Rumpelstiltskin had gotten off his ice horse and started to create miniature fires around them.

Kristoff was the first to speak, "So, Elsa told us who was responsible for this storm. A sorceress named Maleficent. I've never heard of her."

"Neither have I," said Anna.

"Nor I," said Elsa.

"What's a Maleficent?" asked Olaf.

Rumpelstiltskin was silent for a moment before turning to face them. "Well, to put it simply she is evil. She is also the second person in this world that is an incarnation of pure evil. She has been the cause of many vile acts as well as the start of the Overtaking."

"The Overtaking?" asked Elsa.

Rumpel sighed and sat down in front of the fire. "I suppose that your kingdom has been far enough from its effects until now. It is a long story…"

"We've got all night," interrupted Anna obviously interested.

"Oh, is this story time?" asked Olaf. "I've been wanting to know what story time is like."

"Well, dearie, you're about to get a long one," said Rumpelstiltskin.


	5. Entering Into the World Ch 1

There were voices all around him. At first they sounded muffled and far off. As time slowly passed they seemed to grow fainter. All of a sudden he felt his body rise and then everything went away again.

He felt something tickle his nose. He flared his nostrils reflexively and the tickling stopped. He heard a kid's voice call out from far away. Slowly, he opened his eyes and was greeted with an intense brightness. He shut his eyes quickly and tightly. He felt another person enter the room and from the deep sounding of the voice it was a man. Slowly, but surely he opened his eyes to see a blurred man sitting next to him. As he blinked a few times the man came into focus. He was large and burly with muscles rippling underneath his simple shirt. A turban capped his head and dark brown eyes twinkled behind a mass of a black beard.

Seeing that he was fully awake, the man spoke in a deep voice, "So, my friend, you're quite a surprise."

He tried to rise from his cot but a sharp pain shot through his skull making him nearly black out again. He groaned and fell back on the cot. The man called out and a woman entered the room bringing a steaming bowl and handed it to the man. The woman was slender with black hair like the man, with fair skin, brown eyes, a red dot on her forehead, and wore a blue dress. She smiled kindly at him and left the room. He also noticed two faces leaning around the corner to the next room. One was quite young, with black hair in a bowl cut, brown eyes, and quite chubby cheeks. The other was much older with the same black hair and brown eyes. The woman quickly ushered them away from the opening.

The large man gently pushed the bowl toward his lips, encouraging him to drink. He did so and immediately coughed at the sharp tasting contents. Settling back down he asked, "What do you mean by that I am a surprise?"

The man pulled back the bowl and held it in his lap, "Well, we don't really get people like you this far south."

He looked down at himself to see that he was wearing tattered and worn pants, a tunic, and a beggar's cloak. He held up his hands to find that they were lighter than the skin of the man in front of him.

"I see," he said only slightly understanding.

The man offered the bowl again and he took a longer sip this time though still coughed as soon as he was finished.

The man pulled the bowl away. "What is your name?"

He closed his eyes and tried to remember. For some odd reason he couldn't quite remember who he was and where he came from. He thought long and hard until his head started to hurt again. Then a thought came into his mind. Just one thought. He wasn't sure if it was his name or something else. So he said, "Rumpelstiltskin."

"A strange name," said the man.

Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes and looked around the room. He seemed to be in some sort of hut made up of stone and palm branches covered the roof.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the Man Village," the man answered.

Rumpelstiltskin thought that the man was playing him. "No, really where am I?"

The man chuckled. "That is the name of our village. It's always been called that though we've never really thought up a name for it."

Rumpelstiltskin grunted in acknowledgement. He could feel his eyes getting heavy as he made himself comfortable.

"I'll let you sleep, Rumpelstiltskin," the man said as he rose and left the room.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't know how long he slept. He could feel someone enter the room. He could tell that it wasn't the man or the woman. The person said and he could tell that it was a boy. Perhaps the older one. His nose caught the scent of fruit and food and he opened his eyes.

He was right. Sitting on a stool next to him was the older of the two boys carrying a board laden with slices of fruit and a bowl of soup. The boy seemed to cheer up at the sight of him awake.

"Good. You're awake. My name's Mowgli. My mother told me to give this to you in case if you were hungry."

Rumpelstiltskin simply blinked. He then started to sit up again and a pain that seemed to split his skull struck him. The boy, Mowgli, set the food down and set an arm on his shoulder.

"Do you really think that you should move now?" he asked, his voice was full of concern.

Rumpelstiltskin bared his teeth and grumbled, "If I don't I won't be able to later." He proceeded to ignore the pain and sat himself upright, his back leaning against the wall. He breathed heavily at the effort and motioned to Mowgli to give him the bowl. He took it and sipped the contents. It was different than the one that they gave him before but he kept on drinking it until he had finished. He handed it back to Mowgli, whose eyes had gone wide at the amount that he had drank.

"Why were you out in the jungle?" he asked.

Rumpelstiltskin gave him a curious look. "What?"

"That's where we found you," he replied. "Or, I found you."

Rumpelstiltskin let that sink in.

"I don't remember how I got there," he said. "Nor do I remember who I was before that."

"Oh," said Mowgli. That was all he could say.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at him. "That was your mother and father before?"

"Yes," he replied. "My adoptive parents along with my adoptive brother, Ranjan."

"The kid?"

"Yeah."

Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath, letting everything sink in. The air around him was thick with humidity. As he looked out of the window into the next room he could see several buildings similar to the one that he was in. Beyond them was a jungle that seemed to rise up like a tidal wave.

The boy followed his gaze.

"That's the jungle over there. I was actually raised there."

Rumpelstiltskin turned to him, his eyebrow raised questionably.

"Yeah, by a pack of wolves. I had to come here because there was the tiger, Shere Khan, who was planning to kill me. He tried too but I managed to defeat him. As we passed by the Man Village I got a chance to see it as well as…a girl named Shanti. She…sort of, convinced me to stay," he finished hesitantly.

Rumpelstiltskin snorted in amusement. He could tell that this Shanti was more than just a girl to Mowgli. Suddenly, there was a bell ringing outside and many people were yelling and crying out. Without a second thought he ran outside with Mowgli following him.


	6. Entering Into the World Ch 2

Rumpelstiltskin went outside to see many people running around, some clutching vases, baskets, or babies to their bodies as they tried to get off the streets.

"What's going on, Mowgli?" said a small boy that Rumpelstiltskin had seen earlier. He assumed that it was Ranjan.

"I think they're returning," he answered.

Rumpeltstiltskin was about to ask who "they" were but at that moment Mowgli's father arrived.

"Quickly, the sultan's men have arrived. I need all of you boys to get inside."

"Wait," said Rumpeltstiltskin grabbing hold of the man's shoulder. "Who is this sultan?"

He turned to him. "His name is Jafar. It is said that he has power that no ordinary man can compete against. He took over from the first sultan without much of a fight. His men now take what is not theirs. He lives in the palace in Agrabah."

There was some shouting over at the far side of the village. The man turned and headed in that direction. He found a large wagon that was being driven by eight small donkeys. The coachman was something that he had never seen before. It was some sort of wolf-like animal with a long snout, black fur, and wore a red uniform, gold shoes, a medallion around his neck, and a star near his belt. Four men on horses and carrying scimitars flanked either side of the wagon. One of them, Razoul, came up to the man. Razoul wore a black vest with a sash that held his scimitar. On his head was a large turban that had a ruby on top.

"Are you the leader of this village?" he demanded.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Then by the order of the sultan, Jafar, you must pay a percentage of your profits. If you cannot pay then you must compensate or be arrested."

The man nodded his head sadly.

Razoul nodded at the creature. "Sheriff of Nottingham."

The sheriff immediately hopped down and started hammering door-to-door shouting, "Taxes! Taxes are due!"

They managed to collect enough valuables to fill slightly half of the cart. Most of the time two of the guards would bust through the door to collect the valuables by force. There were a few instances that the people of the household didn't have enough gold or any other valuables to pay and so they took vases, food, tables, chairs, and in some cases, livestock. There was one or two members of the household, mostly men, who tried to prevent the guards from taking their belongings and in those cases they were struck by the handles of the scimitars and then chained to the wagon, the women and children crying out loud. There were even a few instances where they took children from the families and had put them into the wagon as well.

Once they were finished, they made their way out of the village. Razoul turned to face the village leader and push his horse until it was inches in front of him. "Next time try to meet the tax. Otherwise we will have to collect more."

The man only glared and gave a miniscule nod. Razoul turned his horse and led the caravan out of the village. Once they were out of sight, the man returned to his home. As he reached it his wife, Mowgli, and Rajan ran out to meet him.

"Mowgli, tell our guest that the sultan's men have left," he said.

"Father, he's gone," Mowgli answered.

"What?" he asked confusingly.

"He's not here."

He was silent for a moment and then turned to the direction where the caravan had left.

Inside one of the vases Rumpelstiltskin mutters quietly to himself at how long the trip is going to take.


	7. A Desert Snake Ch 1

The great city of Agrabah was situated at the edge of the desert north of the jungle and next to the Jordan River. A bazaar consumed most of the city where anyone could find just about anything. Food from all corners of the world, rugs of every shape, size, color, and design, trinkets from far off lands, and even material household items. Now that Jafar is the sultan it is also a center of a slave trade where those who are unable to pay the tax are taken and sold to those who could afford them. Another major market was the donkey trade, which had grown considerably after he took power. They were quite young and wild. Stories flew that there were cases that a few could speak but all that did was bring in more costumers. On a large rise just north of the city was the giant palace that overshadows the city like a mother hen over its chicks. The entire building was made out of white marble with high walls, rounded parapets and domes, and behind the walls was a large garden.

It is in the bazaar that the caravan stops. One of the merchants came up to the guards.

"Quite a load you've got here."

Razoul turned to him and snickered. "The sultan will receive the gold first, Abis Mal. The rest will be auctioned off."

"Oh, I know," said Abis Mal slyly as he came to the slaves. One of them, a girl with a braided ponytail, lavender skirt with purple borders, and shirt that shows her midriff, caught his attention. He licked his lips as he held his hand to touch her but the flat side of a scimitar struck his hand. He recoiled to see Razoul glaring at him.

"That means no inspecting," growled the captain of the guard.

"Fine," the merchant pouted. "I'm not interested in slaves anyway." His eyes roamed the amount of jars and vases inside of the wagon.

Rumpelstiltskin heard the whole conversation while he was in the jar. His back was on fire for having to stay in the vessel for such a long time having to get out only when the caravan had stopped for the night. And even then he couldn't stay out for long with only enough time to stretch and steal one of the goatskin water bags that was on one of the horses to quench his thirst. Now he was parched having drank the whole thing only hours ago. His stomach also growled and though he had tried to sleep it off, as soon as he woke up it immediately grumbled and continued to grumble all the way to Agrabah.

He felt the wagon start again shortly and soon he heard the creaking of the massive gates that led to the palace. There was then a flurry of activity as he heard guards urging slaves to unload the gold. As soon as that was done the wagon and the rest of the occupants had left the palace and went back into the bazaar. It stopped on the back end of a stage.

Once he was sure that all the guards were gone he slowly and surely got out of the jar. There were several gasps that came from the new slaves that were chained to the wagon. He put a finger to his lips but it was too late. One of the children said a little too loudly, "Are you a slave too?"

Rumpelstiltskin winced at the loudness from the child's voice. Sure enough it got the attention of two of the guards at the entrance to the stage, who shouted and drew their scimitars.

"Wish me luck, guys," Rumpelstiltskin mock saluted to the slaves and took off down the alley. He found himself in the one of the streets with vendors selling livestock. The guards were hot on his heels and quickly hopped and tip toed on the backs of a herd of sheep. Seeing a rug hanging out of a second story window he grabbed onto it and climbed up to find him in a ladies' dressing room.

"Beg your pardon, ladies," he said, smirking as they all shrieked at his appearance. He immediately headed to the other side of the room, ducking underneath the suitor and went out another window. He landed on a wagon that was carrying carpets.

"Look there he is!"

He turned to see the captain of the guards now leading four of his men down the alley. Quickly, he jumped from the wagon and slipped into a small crack. Frustrated, Razoul took the men around the block. Rumpelstiltskin, however, wasn't going to come out the other end. He quickly backtracked out of the crack to see the last of the guards going around the corner, and then he went back into the street that had the livestock. Pulling his hood up and picking up a staff he walked down the street. However, it didn't last long as a shout came from behind him.

Immediately, he ran down the street and turned to find himself in the main bazaar. However, here there were more guards and they soon caught on and started to chase after him as well. Rumpelstiltskin ran past sword swallowers, fire breathers, coal walkers, and snake charmers. He ran past food sellers, and at those times he would use the items to slow down those guards that were gaining.

He knew that it was beginning to get hopeless as he was running out of tricks to play on them. Rounding a corner he found himself in a dead-end with only two doors that were locked and the windows too high. Hearing the shouts of the guards getting closer, he turned around and prepared to fight.

Suddenly, a rope came down in front of him and voice above him shouted at him to take it. Doing as he was told, he was pulled quickly into a room. Curtains were pulled over making the whole room dark. Rumpelstiltskin was about to speak but someone shushed him when the guards' voices sounded below the window.

"Where is he!?" shouted Razoul.

"He came down this alley," said one of the guards.

"Where he isn't here now is he? Try to doors."

There was a pause.

"They're locked."

"What about the windows?"

"Too high."

"He can't have gotten past us. Spread out!"

There was a jumble of voices as they started out of the alley.

Another one of the guards spoke, "What if he had help?"

"He's only been here a day. I'll doubt if he found help here. Now get searching!"

There was a few seconds of silence. Rumpelstiltskin's eyesight had adjusted during the conversation outside and he saw that he was in a mostly empty room with three other people. One of them was very big and obese with a slight boyish look and crooked smile. The other man standing above him was large and muscular with gray skin and a waxy, thin mustache. He wore a vest that showed his bare chest and in his fist was a knuckleduster that had three large claws near Rumpelstiltskin's throat. The other man, who was near the window, was tall and dressed in a blue cloak with a gold clasp that had a hand engraved on it. A blue hood was pulled over his head and a blue kerchief pulled up the lower portion of his face with only his eyes appearing. He also wore dark blue trousers with gold slippers on his feet.

As soon as the rest of the guards were gone he rounded on Rumpelstiltskin and pulled out a curved and articulated dagger and pointed it at his throat.

"Give us one reason why you're worth being saved," he demanded in a low, muffled voice.


	8. A Desert Snake Ch 2

"Answer quickly, boy," he growled in a low voice.

Three men all of them looked like they meant business surrounded Rumpelstiltskin as he lay on the floor of a building where he was just saved by them from sultan Jafar's guards. He gulped, knowing he had to think fast.

"I've come to put a stop to Jafar?" he said uncertainly.

There was an awkward silence that lasted for several seconds. The three men were quite surprised by his answer and he could tell that they were trying hard not to burst out laughing. But the man in front of him robed in blue slightly raised his dagger from Rumpelstiltskin's throat.

"And just how, precisely, do you plan on accomplishing that?" he asked.

Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth to say that he wasn't sure but shut it quickly as he realized that would probably prompt him to being thrown unceremoniously back to the guards. So he thought long and hard. Finally, he spoke up again.

"I know that Jafar has stolen gold and valuables from the surrounding lands and has them sent to his palace. I was thinking of hiding somehow getting into something made of gold and taken in."

He held his breath as he watched the faces between the three men but they were as still as stone. Finally, the leader stood up and sheathed his dagger. The other men also relaxed, though slightly.

"What a coincidence, boy," he said. "For we had the same thought."

Rumpelstiltskin raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I can help you."

"Perhaps," said the man slowly. "The question is can we trust you?"

"Can I trust you?" Rumpelstiltskin countered.

"Hmm, so we both have trust issues," said the man. He was silent for a moment before lowering his kerchief and pulling back his hood to reveal a man in his late forties with black hair, graying goatee, brown eyes, and fair skin. The corners of his mouth twitched in a slight smirk.

"I guess we can set that aside by telling our names. I am Cassim, the King of the Forty Thieves."

Rumpeltstiltskin stood up to see that he could look at him straight in the eye.

"I am Rumpelstiltskin."

"Funny name."

"So I've been told."

"Are you from up north?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Cassim said gently. "That people of your race are usually found in the lands up north especially in the major cities of London and Paris and the kingdoms surrounding those lands."

Rumpelstiltskin thought about this. "Perhaps. I have no memory other than I was found in the jungle only a few days ago."

"I see."

There was another awkward silence between the men. Then Cassim turned to his cohorts.

"Go back to your positions and tell everyone that we have an ally."

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" asked the one with the claws.

"Don't worry, Sa'luk. I'll find out."

Sa'luk gave Rumpelstiltskin a hard look and then exited the room with the larger thief.

Cassim turned back to Rumpelstiltskin. "Come with me."

They traveled up to the roof to find the sun already in the middle of the sky. Cassim had pulled his hood and kerchief over his face and proceeded to make his way remarkably swiftly across the rooftops. His reflexes were precise for before someone would look out of a window or look up from the streets, he would be out of sight and still for a few seconds, and then proceeded as if nothing had happened. They made their way across Agrabah without any hassle and Rumpelstiltskin found himself in an abandoned building with an open wall that had a full view of the city especially the palace.

"Sorry about the mess," apologized Cassim. "Normally only I go up here."

Rumpeltstiltskin looked around to see a few old, dusty rugs on the floor, blankets hanging from the ceiling, a few scatter jars and vases, and even a few lamps.

"Well, at least the view is good," he said hoping to lighten the mood.

The king of the forty thieves sighed at the sight of the palace and leaned against the wall. After a few seconds he spoke, "What I'm about to tell you is something that I've told nobody else. It's a secret that I've been keeping for a long time." He turned to face Rumpelstiltskin. "My son was going to marry the princess of the sultan. I had not known this at the time so we had a plan to…crash the party. Then Jafar had arrived on their wedding day, and using sorcery, had taken control that very day. A strange undead army had the sultan's guards trapped and there was chaos everywhere. I had never seen anything like it. We had to put a hold on our plan. Then, as the army left, Jafar had taken over as sultan and forced the guards to pledge their loyalty to him. Over the many weeks and months that he has been as sultan, he has amassed a vast amount of gold. Also during that time, we had to hide inside of the city because he had set up many barriers around Agrabah to stop anyone from entering or leaving without permission. I found this place along with the dagger." He took it out and held it in his hand. "I had given this dagger to my wife when my son was still a child. I told her to give it to him when she thought that he was ready. When I found it, I knew that my son was somewhere in the city. After a long time of searching I heard that it was he that was marrying the princess on the wedding day." He looked back at the palace with a wistful look on his face. "But none of that matters now that my son is imprisoned inside the very palace that he was going to live in along with his bride."

"There is something else in that palace as well. Something that I have told my men about; there is a magic lamp somewhere in the palace. This lamp has a genie trapped inside of it that will grant any three wishes to its master. I've told my men that that is the main goal for the raid. To find the lamp. With that we will be rich men."

"So my job will be to find this lamp will the rest of the thieves make off with whatever treasure that Jafar has stockpiled?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

Cassim shrugged his shoulders. "It's up to you. I don't like having to keep my men in the dark. There is honor among thieves, you know."

"Don't worry. I'll do it," stated Rumpelstiltskin. "However, there is one, tiny, little detail: that being that only gold goes into the palace."

Cassim smiled. "Don't worry. I've thought of that as well." He walked to the middle of the room and rolled the rug over to reveal a small hole that was big enough to hold a small box. Opening it Rumpelstiltskin gasped. What would've been a rag before there was instead a cloth of gold wrapped around something with a handle. Carefully, Cassim unwrapped the cloth to reveal a golden hand.

"Behold the Hand of Midas. One touch will turn anything into gold."

Rumpelstiltskin had to take a few seconds to find his voice. "Why didn't you use that to retire from thieving?"

Cassim wrapped the hand back up with the cloth and set it back into the chest but didn't put it into the hole. "How long do you think that we would've been able to keep our gold? I have heard that there is evil spreading across the lands, unstopped, unchallenged. Jafar's coup was only one of many that had happened across the world. Kingdoms have fallen under curses, the armies of the dead have devastated any armies that challenged them, large numbers of people have been imprisoned, and the seas can no longer be used for trade. Roads are being watched on and travelers are searched at random by monsters, goblins, and men."

Rumpelstiltskin let that sink in. So it wasn't just here but everywhere that kingdoms have been taken over by villains.

"Then I guess it's time to fight back," he said thoughtfully. "Starting here."

Cassim stared at him and then a smile grew on his face. "I knew the reason why I brought you here. You have a free spirit like my own. Like my son's."

Rumpelstiltskin walked up to him and held out his hand. "Then let's go free him for I have a plan."


	9. A Desert Snake Ch 3

One of the sultan's guards was standing sentry at a corner of the bazaar. Though he wasn't the brightest among the bunch he knew that all of this just seemed wrong. Jafar had been taking gold from the people under his rule. And if it wasn't gold then it was possessions and if it wasn't possessions then it was the people themselves. That's why he never liked the job of collecting taxes. He much preferred having to stay close to his home city. However, even here he didn't like the changes that Jafar had made. Here he had to see what the tax collectors brought in and time and time again he tried to avoid the slave auction whenever they had brought in people.

Now that was done he stood idly by watching the bustle and hustle of the bazaar. Behind him he heard voices coming from the street. He turned to see two men with not-so-innocent looks to them. They didn't seem to notice him at the corner watching them; they were quite into their conversation.

"…Girl from that recent trip looked like quite a prize," said one.

"I'll say," snickered the other. "Looked like she was only twelve years old."

"Young enough for a few fun activities," said the first wickedly.

The two of them laughed. The guard knew that they were referencing the slave auction. He was about to move away when the first spoke again.

"While I was there I saw a face of a merchant I've seen recently."

"To which are you referring?" said the second. "There are plenty of merchants here."

"I can't quite remember his name, but he had this look about him. It especially showed when he saw the vases and jars that were presented. I've never seen such a battle of prices. But he got all of them."

"I think I know who you're talking about. Is his name Abis Mal?"

"Yes! That's the one. Anyway, so I thought that he seemed a little too joyous to get the jars and vases. I followed him to his vendor. He reset his entire stock, which lasted for a while. As I thought that this guy was going to waste my time, he took a few of the jars and took them inside. I went into the building next and got up on the roof. There was a little paddock in the alley and that's where I saw it. I think he was too stupid to know any better because he should've covered them up."

"Covered what up?"

The guard tried to keep a straight face as he listened intently for the man's voice dropped down to nearly a whisper.

"Gold. Everywhere it was gold. Vases and jars just turned to gold. I couldn't count how many there was but I'm sure that it was a fortune."

"Hey, there's another auction going on tomorrow. Perhaps we both could follow him and see the treasure?"

The two men laughed and walked away.

The guard watched them go and as soon as they were out of sight he hurried off to find Razoul. This was definitely important news.


	10. A Desert Snake Ch 4

There was a big commotion at the palace gates later that day. A throng of people lined up on the streets to see several camels, donkey drawn wagons, and even an elephant carrying forty golden jars that were nearly as tall as a man. Leading the parade on horseback was Razoul with a permanent grin on his face. He looked down to see the former merchant Abis Mal being dragged away in chains to be sent into the dungeon.

"I didn't know those were there!" he pleaded again and again. "Those are not mine!"

Razoul only ignored him and continued to stare at the treasure. It was quite impressive to see. The lids were sealed shut but not for long. He figured that the thief had put more treasure into the jars and vases. Valuables he had swindled from customers before he sealed them in gold. Yes, it was a good day.

The treasure room was set underneath the throne room. It was enormous, spanning across two rooms. Red and black banners hung from pillars, walls, and balconies. The floor was covered with a vast hoard: all types of gems from the size of a fingernail to as big as a tangerine were scattered, scepters of gold and silver had gems topping them, gold coins were heaped in mounds topped with gold bars, necklaces made up of gold, pearls, and precious stones were everywhere, statues that could be held in a palm of a hand was also amongst the piles, while their far larger brothers were set all around the room.

The gold jars were set aside from the rest of the mound. A few seconds after the guards were gone a shadow seemed to peel away from the balcony and climbed down one of the banners to them.

Cassim glanced around. His senses were focused on every disturbance no matter how minuscule. Once he determined that he was alone he crept to the loot and pulled out his knife, prying open the first jar. One of the thieves came out gasping for air, but Cassim quickly shushed him. He did the same thing to the rest of the vases until they were all open. Forty thieves were now standing idly by, their eyes focused on the treasure hoard that lay around them. Cassim did one last check at the door to see two guards that used to be standing erect at the door were now knocked out. Rumpelstiltskin stood in their place and nodded at the King of the Forty Thieves. With a signal to his second in command, the forty thieves began grabbing at whatever they could get their hands on. They were kids in a candy store that never seemed to end. No one noticed Cassim slipping away through the door.

Whatever satchels, pouches, or leather bags the thieves had brought with them they had quickly overflowed. Several of the thieves went to the stables and made the elephants there stampede causing them to crash into the palace. Other thieves started leaving the room trying to find larger bags or ways to transport the loot.

It was evident that the guards were quickly overwhelmed by the amount of chaos that was happening. If they cornered one thief, five more would arrive to aid their comrade. In some cases they would leave the guards utterly humiliated. If one guard managed to calm an elephant, within a few minutes the amount of chaos would frighten it and make it stampede again.

However, the mayhem didn't last for too long. Jafar appeared and began wielding his sorcery at anything that displeased him. Elephants were shrunk to miniature size, thieves were encased in glass, and their gold out of reach, and structures were reinforced with a mere swing of his serpent staff. Within minutes all of the thieves were captured and the elephants brought to a more controlled size.

"Well, well, well," he said slowly, with a slight smile. "The legendary Forty Thieves. Such bravery. Such determination. Such greed. People after my own heart. If I ever had one that is. Now I'm only going to say this once: where is your fearless leader?"

"Will you let us go if we tell you?" said a thief from Turkish descent.

Jafar shook his head, the smile still on his face.

"Dear, oh dear. Is there any honor among thieves? No, suppose not. Why don't you come out and reveal yourself, my spy."

He motioned over to the shadows of an entryway and a figure strode out into the light. The thieves that could see in that direction gasped at the betrayal of one of their own.


	11. A Desert Snake Ch 5

Cassim strode quickly down the cold stone steps that led into the dungeon. He could hear the chaos that was happening upstairs. He knew that his men would get a little carried away by the amount of treasure that was there. It was all part of his plan. The more occupied the guards and Jafar were the more time that he had to find and free his son and new family.

There was hardly any lighting in this part of the palace, which suited the King of Thieves just fine. There were plenty of times in the past that he had found himself in even darker situations before Jafar's coup. He avoided hanging chains and random torches, preferring the dark and mysterious cover of the shadows.

At the bottom he noticed a shape. It was sitting down on the floor with chains above its head and more chains on the ankles. Cassim approaches slowly and realized that it is the Princess Jasmine. The long black hair had only one ponytail; there were several rips in her red clothing, and a gold snake bracelet on her arm. A small gold crown was lying next to her. Without the light, her skin was still fair but there was some bruising on her beautiful form.

Cassim reached out his hand and gently shook her.

"Not again. Please…don't," her voice croaked. "It…hurts." She tried to curl her legs but the chains only allowed for a few inches.

Cassim's face fell underneath his disguise. This beautiful, young woman that his son was marrying was broken. It was terrible to see her in such a state. He glanced down the dungeon and could see the large form of the sultan, a small monkey, and a lantern that was slightly giving off light. He turned back to Jasmine and held up her chin so that her tired eyes met his. He took off his kerchief and pulled back his hood so that she could fully see his face.

"Princess Jasmine," he said as gently as he could. His heart melted seeing her this way. "My name is Cassim. I'm the father of Aladdin-"

"Ala…ddin," she said weakly.

"Yes, I'm the father of your betrothed," he could see that she hadn't had much food for a few days at least. "Your true love. I need to know where he is. Is he here?"

"Aladdin," she repeated. She blinked her eyes rapidly and a light seemed to return to them.

"I…I remember," she said weakly. "He…Jafar had come and destroyed everything. He…couldn't be stopped. Genie was forced to be in the lamp again."

Cassim nodded hoping to encourage her. "That's right. Go on."

"He imprisoned us. Aladdin, Abu,…my…father," her voice began to crack again and tears started to form in her eyes.

Cassim stroked her face lovingly and leaned closer. "Continue, please. Where is Aladdin? Where is my son?"

"One…day, he came down with another person. He was dressed like a pirate with a hook on his left hand. The man carried a lantern that seemed to glow. I could hear…bells. Jafar pointed to Aladdin and his shackles were out of the wall. The man picked up the chains and took him…away." Her voice broke and she started to cry. Cassim tried to console her as best as he could.

"Aladdin, no! Don't take him!" she started to cry out. "Please don't! Aladdin! No! Please, not again! No! I can't stand it!"

"Astonishing isn't it?"

Cassim turned to see Jafar at the head of the stairs staring down at him. He hadn't noticed the havoc that was happening up stairs had stopped. In an instant Jafar raised his staff and Cassim was chained to the wall beside the princess.

Jafar smirked. "Like I said, astonishing isn't it? At just how much the mind of a princess can take before she breaks? You should've seen her before at how much of a fight she put up before she accepted her fate becoming my…slave of sorts."

He walked down the stairs and approached his new captive, ignoring the sobbing of the princess at his feet.

"At last I have captured the Forty Thieves along with their king. I would expect someone of your reputation to be a little more…regal." He looked down at the clothing. "But I suppose that this is regal compared to the peasantry in this wretched land."

Cassim glared at him.

"No words of anger? No frustration?" Jafar goaded. "You do realize that you have failed. That you are now at my mercy. That I am the most powerful being in the land!"

Cassim leaned toward him and said in a low voice, "There is still…the genie."

Jafar's smile dropped for a second but reappeared.

"Are you referring to your new friend? I doubt he'll be able to escape alive."

"Are you sure?" Cassim replied, his grin increasing. "Then why are you here instead of trying to stop him?"

Jafar's smile was replaced by a look of utmost hate and he rushed for the stairs, his cloak billowing behind him.


	12. A Desert Snake Ch 6

Rumpelstiltskin had found Jafar's old hideout relatively easily despite it being concealed. Cassim had provided him with fuzzy information on how to find it and even he was unsure of how he came to acquire that knowledge. It was also, for the most part, out of the way of the pandemonium going on around the palace, which provided easier access. As he got closer to the secret entrance, he ducked behind a pillar as three guards rushed to another part of the castle. After making sure no one was coming, he entered through the entrance.

He found himself at the bottom of a long and spiral staircase and walking up it he found a dark and dusty room with a few large shelves. The shelves were filled with a variety of objects from books to vials to glass containers with strange preserved…things. Everything was coated in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs hung in corners.

He approached one of the shelves. Cassim had told him what to look for: a ordinary-looking, golden lamp that one would find in a junk pile. He spied it and took it down. It was how the king of thieves had described it with a thick layer of dust. He started to dust it off when it started to shake and spasm in his hands. It took a great amount of strength to keep it in his hands as it vibrated and a glow suddenly emanated from it. Suddenly, a blue smoke poured out of the opening and sparks shot out like firecrackers. A cry seemed to come out of the smoke and the form of a large blue man appeared with a black goatee, small ponytail on the top of his head, and gold bracelets on his wrists.

"GOOD MORNING AGRABAH!" he shouted. "Boy, is it wonderful to be back on the air, ladies and gentlemen." He spotted Rumpelstiltskin staring up at him with his jaw gone slack. "And it looks like we have ourselves a new guest today. Hi, how are ya? What's your name?" He put a microphone in front of him.

"Rumpelstiltskin," he replied hesitantly.

"Wow, that's quite a mouthful," the genie said cheerfully. He then held a giant magnifying glass in front of Rumpelstiltskin that enlarged his eye. "Say, you're a lot younger than my last master. He was quite the senior psychopath." His features contorted to look like Jafar as he said this but then returned to normal.

"That's what I came to tell you about," said Rumpelstiltskin hurriedly. "Jafar's alive and taken over. I-"

Genie gasped loudly. "Hold on, kid," he raised his hand to stop Rumpelstiltskin and took out a walkie-talkie. "All units we have a code red!"

Outside of the room Rumpeltsiltskin could hear dozens of genies repeating the phrase. About another dozen of genies materialized in the room wearing SWAT armor.

"Quickly, get him to safety, boys," one of them said and they all surrounded him and led him out of the room. Just as they were passing one of the shelves, Rumpelstiltskin spotted a black lamp akin to the one that he was holding and slipped it into the folds of his clothing.


	13. A Desert Snake Ch 7

Rumpelstiltskin could feel the palace shake for the third time.

"Either that was an elephant that Jafar missed or he's found out that I'm here," he commented.

"Rumpelstiltskin!"

He and the Genie turned to see Sa'luk coming out of one of the corridors. The look on his face was something that Rumpelstiltskin had never seen on anyone but he knew what it was: fear.

"I see you got the Genie," the thief pointed out. "We need to get out of here."

"Where's Cassim?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"He's okay," Sa'luk answered hurriedly, his eyes locked onto the lamp. "We need to get out of here."

Rumpelstiltskin took a step forward when another shake this time making the floors and walls crack. He looked back at Sa'luk, a confusing look on his face.

"If he's okay, they why is the palace feels like it's going to collapse?" he said in a low voice as his mind race with what was happening. "Jafar had already captured the Forty Thieves…" His eyes widened at the truth. "You. You betrayed him! You told Jafar where he would be…" His eyes then narrowed with anger. "And he realized where I would be. So he's coming for me."

Sa'luk eyes also narrowed and an evil grin stretched across his face, as he got ready to pounce, his knuckleduster in front of him. "Well, it seems that you are not as naïve as you appear. However, by the time that Jafar arrives you will be dead and the genie will be mine!"

He leaped forward only to have the genie blast him across the room with magic. Rumpelstiltskin held out his hand.

"No, Genie. I'll take care of this."

Genie looked back at him with concern and confusion.

"Are you sure, Rumpel?"

He smirked.

"Yeah. I'll be okay."

The Genie then patted his shoulder and disappeared into the lamp. Rumpelstiltskin looked up to see Sa'luk getting up. His grin only got wider as he saw that Rumpelstiltskin was facing him alone and with nothing.

"You're going to face me with nothing, boy?" he taunted.

Rumpelstiltskin looked around and saw a golden staff on the floor. He picked it up and took up a defensive stance with it. Sa'luk let out a hallow laugh and started to circle him with his claws at the ready. Rumpelstiltskin watched him calmly, his staff held in front of him, and continued to keep the thief in front of him. Suddenly, Sa'luk lunged forward with his claws. Rumpelstiltskin managed to parry his strike but then his vision exploded in a shower of stars as Saluk's fist struck his head. Sa'luk then punched him in the gut, and he stumbled onto his knees. Sa'luk raised his claws and brought his fist down in a strike. Rumpelstiltskin's vision managed to come back enough to see it coming and he rolled away and stood up. His stance was still a little wobbly from the lightheadness that filled him but he brought his staff up. Sa'luk, however, didn't waste time and rushed him again with the claws in front. Rumpelstiltskin again parried it but this time he struck his adversary in the chin, startling him. Wasting no time, he brought his staff down on his foot, and Sa'luk growled with pain. Although, despite the pain, the thief swung with his fist but Rumpelstiltskin managed to dodge it. He twirled the staff and hit his enemy's wrist, again making him howl in pain. Sa'luk then raised his claws again for a downward strike, which Rumpelstiltskin parried. This time the thief put all of his strength to overcome the young man and he grinned viciously as he saw that Rumpelstiltskin couldn't match his strength. With his free hand he gripped the staff and pulled his quarry towards him. He kneed him in the gut, making Rumpelstiltskin almost drop to the floor but he still kept his grip on the staff. Sa'luk then struck him with an uppercut and Rumpelstiltskin let go of the staff and flew several feet across the floor.

He groaned as he turned on his side, his vision quite hazy, and a thick substance was in his mouth. He spat it out and could see that it was red. He coughed up the rest of the blood that filled his mouth. A hand pulled him up by the collar of his clothing and he was face-to-face with Sa'luk.

His vision and hearing managed to return as Sa'luk growled at him.

"Well, you put up quite a fight. Honorable, but futile. You are simply no match for my strength, boy."

"But are you a match for my intelligence?" he called back; his hand reached into the bag and pulled out the Hand of Midas, stabbing the thief with it. Sa'luk gasped in shock as his body and clothing began to turn to gold. He let go of Rumpelstiltskin and watched in shock as his body transformed into that of a gold statue. With an angry cry, the last of his body turned to gold and with a loud thud it fell onto the floor.

Rumpelstiltskin breathed heavily, dropping the Hand, and nearly collapsed at the realization of what he had done. As far as he could remember he had never harmed or killed another human being. He closed his eyes at the sight of the statue and shuddered, the cry still echoing inside of his head.

Suddenly, the sound of someone clapping brought him back to reality. He stood up quickly and looked around to see Jafar at the far end of the room. He gulped at the sight of the tall, thin man dressed in long robes of red and black with a matching turban. His face was quite haughty with a triangular appearance and a black goatee. In his hand he held a serpent staff of gold with ruby eyes.

"Well, well, well," said Jafar as he strode slowly forward, his smirk not leaving his face. His eyes blazed with intensity. With a wave of his hand the Hand of Midas vanished in a puff of smoke.

" _Boy_ , you have some nerve to try and rob from me. _I_ am the most powerful sorcerer in the world."

"That's funny because you never saw all of this coming nor this," Rumpelstiltskin countered and with his foot he lifted up the staff and threw it like a spear toward Jafar. He then turned around and ran toward the balcony. Once he reached it he realized that it wasn't a good idea, for below him was a stone walkway that led into the garden. There were no trees and the fountain was a few dozen yards away. He turned back to see a Jafar, unfazed, pointing his staff at him and he was suddenly thrown out with a blast of magic.

A well-placed bush softened his fall, but his body still hurt. Grunting from the pain on his legs and lower back he stood up to see the lamp had fallen out. Suddenly, Jafar appeared in a puff of smoke, the smirk now a grin. Striking the ground with his staff, he created a ring of fire that encircled Rumpelstiltskin, and, to his horror, it encased the lamp.

"I'm just getting _warmed up_."

Rumpelstiltskin froze at the sight. The fire destroyed the lamp, burning it to a crisp. Jafar let out a maniacal laugh of victory.

"The genie is now gone. Do you understand now, _boy_? I won! I am the ruler of this land! All shall serve me!"

"Hate to rain on your party," Rumpelstiltskin said, his voice low enough to still be heard above the flames. "But you haven't won yet."

Jafar stopped laughing. He noticed that Rumpelstiltskin was looking above him and he turned to see Cassim, Jasmine, the former sultan, and Abu the monkey all holding copies of the lamp. The fairy, Tinker Bell, flew above their heads and with her fairy dust, carried the real lamp.

"One of the things that I have a real talent for is thinking ahead," taunted Rumpelstiltskin, now with a smile on his face.

Jafar let out a scream of rage, and with a wave of his staff, the whole palace shook. Fissures in the ground started to form and widen, and magma started to rise out. Burst gas bubbles sent magma onto anything that wasn't the hot liquid, melting it. The garden quickly burned, the trees becoming pillars of fire, the bushes withering to ash. Flaming flowers drifted through the air like miniature kites that soon burned away.

The former prisoners quickly rushed for cover from Jafar's wrath a couple of the lamps cascading down onto the floor. Jafar quickly took advantage and directed the lava toward those that were dropped.

Rumpelstiltskin reached into his satchel again and pulled out the black lamp that was in Jafar's secret room. Cassim had told him that Jafar had turned into a genie and was trapped in the lamp. Somehow he had gotten himself free. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't sure if he was still somehow connected to it but decided to take the chance. He tossed it into the lava and watched as it sank into the molten rock. Jafar's laughter made him look back up at the dark sorcerer.

"Foolish _boy_. I am no longer a genie. I no longer have the weakness of being tied to the lamp."

"That's fine with me," Rumpelstiltskin countered. "You'll die one way or the other."

He nodded to Cassim and the King of Thieves nodded back. He drew his dagger and threw it at Jafar. However, Jafar had noticed the exchange, turned around, and caught the knife.

"You'll have to do better than that," he sneered, " _boy_."

He turned to see Rumpelstiltskin had jumped across the chasm and was now in front of him. In a flash, he forced the knife still in Jafar's grasp into his chest. Jafar gasped as he felt the cold steel enter into his body, cutting through flesh and bone straight through to his heart. He stumbled off of the blade and continued to stumble into the chasm of fire. A shockwave burst as soon as his body disappeared, throwing Rumpelstiltskin nearly into the lava. Using the knife he managed to save himself by sticking it into the cliff.

At that moment the Genie appeared and saved him, bringing him back into the palace.

"Thank you, Genie," said Jasmine. "Now for my second wish: I wish for you to fix this kingdom."

Genie smiled and bowed. "At once, Princess. One episode of Extreme Makeover Kingdom Edition coming right up!" With a battle cry, nearly a thousand Genies in workmen clothing, carrying power tools, and driving construction machines swarmed out of the palace and started to redo the palace, Agrabah, and beyond with little purple swirls to indicate the magic.


	14. A Desert Snake Ch 8

There was an incredible celebration that evening. Rumpelstiltskin could only recall half of it for it seemed to last for many days. Jasmine's father, the old sultan, had given back all of the gold to the people of Agrabah as well as any lands that Jafar had added to his kingdom. The slave trade was immediately disassembled and any slavers still in the kingdom had to immediately give up their slaves. The guards were now sent out to gather the former slaves and to provide them safe passage back to their villages or towns or wherever they came from. Dignitaries and representatives were also invited to the palace to celebrate the end of Jafar's reign.

Massive tables were set up in a pavilion with the Sultan, Jasmine, Cassim, and Rumpelstiltskin at the head table that overlooked the rest. Genie butlers went to and fro between the tables providing food, drink, and, every now and then, entertainment. Abu scampered between the tables, either swiping food or valuables. However, that was short lived as Tinker Bell flew over him and lifted him out in the open with pixie dust. He screeched in dismay at having been discovered and his antics caused those nearby to laugh.

"Ho, ho, ho," laughed the Sultan as he watched the thieving monkey escape from Tinker Bell and hid again underneath another table. "This is such a good change than what to we have endured."

"I couldn't agree more, father," agreed Jasmine.

Cassim noticed that she was smiling for once. But it was small and sad.

"We'll find Aladdin," he consoled her.

She met his eyes. "But how? We don't even know where the pirate took him?"

Rumpeltsiltskin glanced over at her as she said "pirate." Cassim was also deep in thought. Then his face slightly brightened.

"I think I may have a solution," he said. Everyone at the table looked over at him, giving their full attention.

"If I'm correct, there is a gold scepter with an emerald set at the top that has an Oracle in it. The Oracle will provide an answer to any question that you ask it. However, you are only limited to one question."

Jasmine and her father both agree on using the scepter to find Aladdin.

At that moment Abu jumped across the table with a few nuts stuffed into his cheeks and held an orange in the crook of his arm. Tinker Bell was in hot pursuit, her voice making the sound of bells. Abu managed to duck out of sight under Cassim's chair and Tinker Bell, having lost sight of him, rested on Jasmine's chair. Suddenly, Rumpelstiltskin realized something.

"I think I know where Aladdin is," he said slowly.

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Cassim.

"I think he's in a place called…Neverland," he looked at each of their curiosity-filled faces in turn. "Don't ask me how I know that place. But from the description that Jasmine provided of the person that brought Tinker Bell, it is without a doubt that he is a pirate. And there's only one place that I can think of that has pirates." He fixed his eyes on the fairy. "Am I right?"

Tinker Bell also seemed to realize it as well and nodded.

Jasmine's eyes hardened at this realization. "Then tomorrow we will journey to Neverland. But how do we get there?"

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning," answered Rumpelstiltskin matter-of-factly.

Everyone stared at him with open mouths. Even Abu, who had come out of nowhere, had dropped the food that he was holding.

"I don't know how I know that as well," said Rumpelstiltskin and he turned away, his gaze going distant.

Later that night as everyone slept, a shadow seemed to come out of the palace and entered into the garden. Rumpelstiltskin went up to the fountain. That conversation at the feast only hours ago still bothered him. He still couldn't explain how he knew what he knew. He figured that it had something to do with the images that had appeared in his head. The images had appeared rapidly in his mind after the shockwave from Jafar's death swept across the land.

One of them was Tinker Bell. He couldn't explain it but he felt that he had seen her before. Somewhere. He remembered a room with a square of light fixed in front of him and emanating from the light was the fairy. The more he tried to remember the more people he saw in that light. One of them was a boy flying, another a beautiful girl with red hair and, oddly, a fishtail, and a Lion that seemed to be talking but he couldn't remember the words.

Another was when he was inside a large, dark room. He could feel that the room was full of people. Another large square light was in front of him and seemed to fill his vision. He could see a lot of white and amongst the white a castle on a mountain revealed itself. A voice seemed to sing out "Let the storm rage on!" That voice seemed to stir something in his heart. He couldn't explain it.

Another was of a dragon amongst a forest of thorns. What was astonishing was that the thorns were on fire. The dragon was huge with a purple belly, black wings, green scales, and spiral horns.

A final image was of a small child. It was a girl with dark hair like his. She sat next to him on a comfortable piece of furniture and he seemed to watch her. It was a good memory because he could feel happy at that sight of her. He didn't understand it. He wished that she could turn to him so that he could see her face. But for some reason the more he tried to recall that memory the more it seemed to leave him. And he didn't want that. He wanted to see her. He knew that she was key to finding out who he really was and where he came from.


	15. A New Freezing Ch 5

Elsa awoke suddenly at the sound of a howl. She looked around to see the fire was low now. Anna, Kristoff, and Sven had also fallen asleep. There was no sign of Rumpelstiltskin or Olaf. Snow flurries drifted gently through the air. Around the campsite the snow was smooth and glowed from the moonlight that shone above them. A set of tracks interrupted the even plain. Following them she saw Olaf occupying himself with an icicle. Looking around she didn't see any other tracks nor any sign of Rumpelstiltskin. Figuring that Olaf may have an idea she walked up to him.

Olaf noticed her approaching him but as he walked up to her a flat icicle sliced off his head with his body continuing forward.

"Oh, hi, Elsa. Oh, look at that. I'm beheaded."

Elsa snorted with amusement and picked up Olaf's head and set him back on his body.

"Thanks," said Olaf. "That feels better."

"Olaf, where's Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Well, seeing as how you people had fallen asleep in the middle of his story he decided to go check on if there was any wolves that were lurking outside of our camp." Some barking and growls sounded from the woods around them. "By the way I didn't know that there were dogs that lived out here."

"Those aren't dogs," said Elsa. She immediately began to prepare herself for a fight. She hoped that Rumpelstiltskin was all right and that Anna, Kristoff, and Sven would wake up. As she backed to the camp she saw a pair of eyes in front of her. Then another and another until there were half a dozen pairs. Elsa started to use her magic to create a heavily packed snowball in her palm.

"Oh," realized Olaf. "Wolves. They sure look like dogs. Maybe they're cousins."

Just as she thought that they were going to attack, a sharp whistle sounded through the forest. At once the wolves turned around and fled. Elsa was quite confused at the sight. Telling Olaf to stay at the camp, and giving him an order to awake the company if the wolves returned, she followed the pack.

She didn't have to walk very far. In a frozen meadow was Rumpelstiltskin in the middle of the pack. The wolves seemed to be pawing at his feet and panting happily. Rumpelstiltskin also seemed to enjoy their company as he petted and scratched their heads. Noticing Elsa, he threw his staff, and with a flash it had arms, hands, and legs. It sprinted off with the wolves in hot pursuit, howls breaking through the air. Laughing, Rumpelstiltskin watched them go. Elsa also giggled at the peculiar site and figured that it was safe to approach him.

"That was pretty clever," she complemented.

He turned to face her, his smile still on his face. "It'll occupy them for a little while. Then it'll return to me."

Elsa opened her mouth but then closed it. She didn't know what to say. Under normal circumstances she would put on a more regal appearance but this was anything but normal, which was saying something.

Rumpelstiltskin still smiled and walked over to a partially ice over fallen tree and sat down. Elsa followed suit.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at her curiously, his head cocked to one side.

Elsa felt a blush coming as she struggled with her words. Normally, she wasn't this shy or this silent. Or at least not after she had accidently frozen her kingdom of Arendelle not long ago. "For drifting off. I was really liking the story though." She added hastily.

He gave her a mischievous look. "What part do you remember last?"

Elsa looked down at other feet, embarrassed. She thought for a little bit and said, "Where you realized that Princess Jasmine's fiancé could be in Neverland."

"Oh, good. That's where I stopped."

A silence split between them. Elsa glanced at him, and after a moment he met her eyes. Licking her lips nervously, she spoke out again. "Can you be able to do anything with magic?"

He giggled. "Almost anything. There are a few provisos, a few other rules with having magic."

Now Elsa was curious. "Like?"

"Like I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. Dead is dead, there is no going back from that. Another is that I can't make people fall in love with anybody else. Love, true love to be exact, is the most powerful magic of all. It can transcend worlds and realms. It cannot be controlled because it is naturally made. Trust me, if I could, say bottle true love, then I could do anything."

Elsa was quite surprised by his statements but they did make sense. "What about killing anybody? Isn't that a rule?"

He waved it away. "Not really, no. I can't use magic to directly kill someone, say like squeezing his or her neck. I can use magic to cause their deaths in other ways. But you're a queen and a woman and you're probably not interested in that sort of thing."

Elsa smirked. "You got that right. I almost killed my own sister by freezing her heart. However, she sacrificed herself to save me and that brought her back."

"That's definitely a mark of true love."

Suddenly, his features seemed to stiffen, and he looked around like a bloodhound that had just caught a scent.

"What is it?" asked Elsa.

Rumpelstiltskin silenced her with a finger to her lips. He stood up slowly, his eyes looking around, his head going from side to side, trying to listen. Elsa stayed still and also listened. Then she heard it: a cawing as if from a crow. Rumpelstiltskin immediately sprang into action and followed the noise into the woods. Elsa try to follow but he was took quick, running across the snow as if it was solid ground. Beams of light and sparks shot from his hands above him trying to hit something that seemed invisible. Elsa noticed a small, dark shape going from tree to tree. At a closer inspection she could see the flash of wings. As soon as it started it stopped, and Rumpelstiltskin gave a shout of frustration. She finally caught up to him, unconsciously putting her arm on his.

"What was that all about?"

Rumpelstiltskin stared out into the sky, hoping to catch sight of his quarry. "A spy of Maleficent. It's not safe anymore. We need to head back and break camp." He noticed the sun beginning to climb over the mountains as dawn was breaking. "And the sooner the better. I'm willing to bet that Maleficent will do everything in her power to slow us down if not stop us."


	16. A New Freezing Ch 6

By midday the company had bypassed the mountains that lay was west of Arendelle, and far in the distance was a mountain range that wasn't covered in snow and was instead shrouded in dark clouds and green mists. Rumpelstiltskin pointed out that they were the range of mountains that Maleficent dwelled.

To Kristoff's dismay, Rumpelstiltskin had told them that they would have to ditch the sled in order to make more time. He aided Elsa in making an ice horse to ride, while Kristoff and Anna rode on Sven. During the remaining day of the journey, Olaf would switch between the reindeer and Elsa's ice horse.

"I never knew that such evil would be so close to my kingdom," said Elsa pensively as she rode alongside Rumpelstiltskin.

"I assume you don't go out much," he commented.

"No," she answered. "I had locked myself in my room for the safety of my family and sister for the majority of my childhood. It was a time that I never could control my powers. I was always afraid that I would hurt someone." She turned back to see the rest of the company on Sven following them. Her sister waved at her and she waved back. "Then on my coronation day, I lost control. I created an eternal winter on Arendelle much like what you see around you." She smiled, remembering how her sister persisted to save her and the kingdom. "My sister helped me to find the way to controlling my power through love."

"I think you're leaving out a few key parts, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin gave her a knowing look. "Like, running away, creating a fabulous ice palace _while_ singing a fantastic song, creating lovable snowmen, turning your sister's heart to ice, turning your sister to ice, and she sacrificed to save you, thereby creating an act of true love." He counted his fingers. "Am I missing anything?"

She tried hard not to smile. "You're such a flatterer."

"And you need to lighten up every once and a while," he countered riding ahead of her. "You put on such a charade of a queen that you-" He was cut off by something cold and wet hitting him on the back of his head. He glanced back to see Elsa put on an innocent face and point behind her to the rest of the company.

"What?" asked Kristoff.

Rumpelstiltskin turned back to Elsa, and smiled thinly.

"All right, dearie. Let's play," with a snap of his fingers Elsa's horse reared on its hind legs and set off on a gallop. Laughing, he raced after her. Kristoff also urged on Sven and they ran across the valley.

"I'm starting to think that Elsa is changing a bit," he said back to Anna.

"A bit?" she questioned.

"Well, maybe not a whole lot," he admitted.

"Are you kidding? She's got to have taken a liking to him," she tightened her grip around his waist as they picked up the pace to keep up with the two ice horses. "I know it. Perhaps it's not true love yet, but I'm willing to bet that they'll soon fall in love like we did."

"You mean like I realized that I loved you after I left you with your fiancé?" he smirked at her.

She punched him playfully in his side. "You know full well what I mean."

"Hey, why are they stopping?" asked Olaf, looking ahead.

Anna and Kristoff did too and sure enough the two riders did make a sudden stop, facing south. Sven stopped right next to them.

"What's going on?" asked Kristoff.

"Elsa?" asked Anna.

Rumpelstiltskin pointed to the horizon. They turned to see an amazing sight. They could see a forest that had no sign of the winter that surrounded it. Beyond the forest on a hill sat a castle clouded in a green mist. High walls surrounded the castle, but what was around it was even stranger. A forest of thorns had arisen from nowhere and choked any roads that led to the dreary structure.

"That is the kingdom of King Stefan and Queen Leah," he explained. "Their daughter is Princess Aurora, whom Maleficent had cursed. On her sixteenth birthday she pricked her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. However, instead of dying to the original curse, Merriweather, one of the good fairies, had changed it so that she would sleep. And now the whole kingdom is under the curse so as to never discover the truth. In order to undo the curse, she has to be kissed by her true love, Prince Philip. That prince is now a prisoner of Maleficent inside of her castle."

"Well, let's go save him!" exclaimed Anna.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to them. "No, not you. Maleficent is too powerful for any of you."

"So, why did you bring us out here?" asked Elsa.

He waved his hand at the snow and ice around them. "Prince Philip needs to be able to get to the castle without too much trouble. You can help by clearing away the snow."

"And what will you be doing?" asked Kristoff suspiciously.

"Well, for one, releasing Prince Philip, "he answered nonchalantly. "One person is far more likely to get past the guards and sneak into the castle without much trouble than five. And for another, I need to distract the witch so she can't stop Philip when he goes to rescue Aurora."

With that he turned his horse and galloped toward the darkened mountain range.

"I still think that he may need our help," persisted Anna.

Elsa turned her attention from Rumpelstiltskin to the cursed kingdom.

"What he said makes sense, Anna. If there's any chance that Prince Philip can be able to reach his true love and break the curse without Maleficent's interference, then we need to make sure that his path is clear."

Anna frowned but silently agreed. They then proceeded to cross the barrier between the two cursed lands and rode toward the silent castle.


	17. A New Freezing Ch 7

Rumpelstiltskin crept closer to the forbidding structure that towered above him. The stone structure had an eerily green glow but as he looked up he could see a purple aura on the tallest tower. The castle itself was composed of many towers on a square base that sat on the top of a mountain with a drawbridge connecting a watchtower on another mountain. So close to the castle he could feel dark magic emanating from within as if during the Overtaking, Maleficent seemed to get stronger with every victory made by evil.

Taking a look around the corner he could see a patrol pacing back and forth on the drawbridge. From his distance he could tell that it was squat and with slightly piggish features. Waiting until it was close enough, he waved his hand and on the opposite side a few rocks slide down. The minion ran toward that side of the bridge, his small but beady eyes scanning the cliff side. Taking that opportunity, Rumpelstiltskin materialized inside of the castle and slipped into the shadows.

He proceeded further through the castle with this tactic. However, there were a few instances in which a guard or two would catch him only to have them be turned to stone and crumble into dust. Eventually he found the dungeon. He glanced inside one of the cells to find not a handsome prince but a large mouse with red trunks. His hands were chained above his head as he sat down on the floor, his head down. He gasped as he recognized the prisoner.

The mouse must have heard him because he had looked up and saw Rumpelstiltskin turning away.

"Wait," he called in a high pitch voice. "Who are you?"

There was no reply.

As he continued he found another large mouse, this time female with a short dress. There was also a thin character, two ducks about the same size as the mice, and a yellow dog. There were also two small boys in separate cells. One was dressed in green with a green cap on his red hair that had a red feather. The other seemed to be in his early teens also with red hair, a green vest, yellow long sleeved shirt, green pants with brown boots. Beside the last one's cell was a girl with blonde hair, a pink dress with white sleeves and black shoes. In a cage next to her was a golden orb that gave off pulses of light. In another cell was an old man with a blue tunic, blue shoes, and a similarly colored pointed hat. Occasionally he would give a slight grunt whenever the shackles at his wrists sparked with lightning.

At the end of the cellblock, he found a tall and handsome man with brown hair, black and gray clothes with brown pants and black boots. He sat on a cot with shackles around his wrists.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and then he started to hum a tune. The Prince opened his eyes and looked up at the door. His eyes widened with shock at the sight.


	18. A New Freezing Ch 8

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf arrived at the forest of thorns after clearing as much of the snow on the road as they could. Up close they could be able to see just how massive the barbs were; they choked up every path, every road that led up to the castle preventing all manner of animals except perhaps the smallest creatures.

"Wow," said Olaf in awe as he looked up. "This cloud of snow actually blocks my view of the top of the forest."

Anna turned to her sister. "Are you sure that Rumpelstiltskin sent us to the right place?"

Kristoff turned to her. "Anna, I don't think that having forests of thorns surrounding castles is a regular thing around here."

Anna shrugged, eyeing a particularly large barb that blocked the road. "Well, you never know."

Elsa slid off her ice horse and approached it. She took a deep breath and let it out, calming herself.

"You can do this, Elsa!" shouted Anna from Sven's back.

Elsa turned back and beamed at her sister before facing the forest. With a wave of her hands, her powers of winter shot out. The barbs closest to her were immediately covered in ice and soon more and more were claimed under freezing powers. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she poured more and more of her power on the forest, speeding the freezing process. Her sister, Kristoff, and Olaf both cheered for her to continue, and with their encouragement, Elsa covered the thorns that blocked the cobblestone road.

"Hey, guys," said Olaf pointing behind them. "I think I see a storm in the distance."

They all turned to the direction that he was seeing and could see a large buildup of dark clouds on the horizon. Flashes of lightning could be seen and even from their distance they could still hear the thunder. Soon the clouds spread out and encompassed the sky above them.

"Rumpel must be fighting against Malifacent," observed Kristoff.

"That must mean…" said Elsa, but a bolt that struck the ground only a short distance away cut her off.

The thunder that followed startled both Sven and the ice horse, throwing their occupants to the ground. Elsa quickly ran to her sister and helped her up.

"Hey, guys, could you do me a favor and grab my butt?" asked Olaf, who was in pieces. Kristoff came up to him and stacked him up properly.

"Ah, much better," he said with relief. Then he squinted in front of him. "Hey, something's not right."

"Yeah, that lightning bolt was a little too close," agreed Kristoff.

"Yeah, well I can't breath through my nose," said Olaf feeling his face. "Wait a minute, I don't have nose!"

Kristoff turned to his reindeer. "Sven."

The reindeer gave a disappointed groan and stuck his tongue out, with the carrot completely covered in saliva.

"Thanks, Sven," said Olaf, walking over and putting the carrot back into place. "It's really runny though." He sniffed.

"Hey, who's that?" Anna pointed out in the field.

A rider was approaching them on a white horse with a red cloak billowing behind him. As he came closer they could see that he was handsome and tall even on the horse. He wore a black shirt and on that a gray tunic with brown pants on his legs. With his left hand he carried a blue shield and with his right hand he carried a straight sword.

"That must be Prince Philip," said Elsa her eyes staring at the figure before looking up at the horizon.

"Then Rumpelstiltskin must have succeeded!" said Anna joyously.

Elsa was about to say that she hoped so but she heard a whizzing sound above her before there was a thunderous crash behind them. The whole company was thrown several feet away with pieces of ice showering around them. Elsa looked up to see Prince Philip looking down upon her from his horse before looking up. She turned around and gasped, her eyes growing wide.

Maleficent was standing on the bridge beyond the forest of thorns. She was dressed in pitch-black robes with deep purple on the hems. Her face was green like ivy with wickedly curled horns topping her head. Her evilly green eyes glinted at the sight of the fallen company but soon turned to a glare as they focused on the prince.

"Now you will deal with me, oh prince," she said, her voice magnifying around them. "And all the powers of HELL!"

With a large burst of flame that melted the rest of the ice, she seemed to grow, her arms stretching, shadow and flames gathering around her. Within the haze of heat an enormous dragon appeared. Black scales covered the top part of her body, while purple covered her underbelly. Sickly yellow wings spread out behind her, casting an enormous shadow upon all present. Amidst the jet-black scales of her head were two glowing orbs of her eyes. When she opened her maw, a glow seemed to come out from within; short bursts of fire jetted out and a forked tongue snaked in and out.

At first Prince Philip hesitated, the sight of the monster almost too overwhelming. Almost. Glancing down at the snow queen, he spoke in a low voice.

"Find safety."

Then he spurred his horse forward, his shield raised up to defend himself. It was a good thing too because as soon as he got close, Maleficent breathed a column of green fire at him and knocked him off his horse. Despite the shield being enchanted it did nothing to stop the amount of pain that flooded his arm and hand. It felt like an entire wall of cement had come down on his bare arm. As he looked up, smoke and haze stung his eyes. A shadow crossed his face above him and instinctively he leaped away. Behind him he could feel the heat of another blast, this one crumbling the bridge. He backed away from the crumbling precipice and looked up to see the dragon raising its head again, her mouth opening. Another column of fire discharged from her maw. This time Prince Philip was ready, his feet firm, and his shield raised up. However, the power was just too much and he stumbled back. With a clash of her jaws, her teeth narrowly missed him.

Knowing that a direct confrontation would be his death, Prince Philip quickly ran into the forest of thorns. Maleficent, determined to end the prince's life and secure her reign over the world, followed him. However, the mass amount of thorns prevented her from fully entering it, and only her head and neck were able to move through the cursed wood. However, she didn't go too far as Prince Philip struck out from behind a particularly large briar and hit her on her nose. Growling in annoyance, as the blade didn't damage her, she snapped back, a clash every time her jaws closed. Philip swung his sword but missed as she retreated away. Frustrated at not being able to kill the prince, she reared back and shot a pillar of fire, lighted up the cursed forest, and forced him out into the open again.

Prince Philip found himself encircled by flames and his back was up against the cliff. Through the haze, he could see the monstrous black beast rear up and catch sight of him. Now he had only one way out and he took it. Sheathing his sword, he climbed up the cliff face. A roar from behind alerted him that Maleficent was approaching fast. At last gaining a foothold at the top, he spun around with his sword drawn. With a clash of teeth the dragon missed him by inches, but quickly recovered and struck again with lightning swiftness. However, the prince was ready and swung his blade, each time forcing her to rear back at the last minute but only slightly. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't hold off the powerful beast and retreated, little by little.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were a little distance away and had watched the two combatants battle back and forth. The two royals and even Olaf gasped in surprise as Maleficent struck low, and the Prince jumped back nearly losing his balance at the edge of the precipice.

"Come on, come on," repeated Olaf in a low voice and even Elsa was unsure if the prince was going to make it out alive. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw him regain his balance and held his shield up, ready for whatever Maleficent was going to throw at him next. He didn't have to wait long when she breathed an immense pillar of fire, knocking his shield completely off of his arm and leaving him defenseless.

"Oh no!" Elsa gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes remained fixed on the lone figure as he stood up. Even from the distance she could hear Maleficent laugh, and she shuddered at the sound. It gave her chills, which was something. She saw him hold his sword out in front of him and could see his mouth move but the smoke and haze quickly covered the sight for a second. When it cleared, she could see Prince Philip bring his sword behind him and then threw it at Maleficent, as she was about to lunge forward. With cry of pain, the monstrosity reared back, and then charged at the lone, defenseless, and weaponless figure, fire coming out of her mouth in short bursts in order to end his life with hers. As her jaws were about to close, the figure jumped away, and then the dragon fell. From her distance, Elsa couldn't tell whether Prince Philip had fallen with the dragon or had survived. A shockwave was sent through the whole region and nearly blew the company onto their backs.

"That's it!" shouted Anna. "We have to help."

"Wait, Anna!" yelled Elsa and Kristoff together but it was no use. Anna ran toward the cliff with the rest of the company in hot pursuit. Luckily, the fire had burned down much of the forest of thorns so there was little difficulty in reaching the cliff. Elsa created a staircase made up of ice for them to climb up but Sven had to stay behind. Reaching the top, they found Prince Philip crouching and panting.

Anna ran up to him and took his arm around her shoulders, helping him up.

"Ah," he grunted. "Easy that's not my good arm."

"Is Maleficent…?" started Elsa.

"Dead?" he finished her. He turned around to stare over the cliff. "I hope so."

They also looked over the cliff to see a large block spot on the ground with a sword sticking into it. Suddenly, right before their eyes the sword turned as black as the spot.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the prince turned back to the company.

"Thank you for your help. I must say, I have never met any one of you before."

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle," explained the snow queen. "This is my sister, Anna, her…boyfriend, Kristoff—"

"Boyfriend?"

"And I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" said the snowman and he hugged the prince's middle.

The prince chuckled weakly. "I see."

Elsa spoke again. "Prince Philip, did Rumpelstiltskin free you?"

He turned to her. "Yes, he did. It was he who gave me my sword and shield. However, we were discovered by Maleficent's raven. It alerted her minions, and we had to fight to get out of there. As I was about to leave, Rumpelstiltskin said that he would give me a head start and then disappeared into a cloud of smoke. As I fled from Maleficent's castle, the sky darkened above me. Lightning flashed behind me, and thunder quickly sounded but it was never aimed at me." He looked around to see worried looks on each of their faces. "Since Maleficent had arrived here, I can only assume that your friend has failed and is possibly dead."

Elsa took a moment to find her voice. "No. I will go back and find him."

"What about Maleficent's minions? They will try and kill you."

A shadow crossed over the queen's face. "I'd like to see them try."

With that she ran down the ice staircase with her friends close behind her.

"Wow. And I thought that you were the determined one," said Kristoff to Anna.


	19. A New Freezing Ch 9

Elsa was the first to reach the forbidding structure that was Maleficent's castle. All around her it looked like a warzone. Buildings were crumbling, rubble laid everywhere, and rocks blocked paths. Scorch marks dotted the place, and small fires still burned. Smoke still snaked through the cracks and rose into the air. Elsa had to cover her mouth with her sleeve to stop herself from breathing it and going into a fit of coughs.

When she approached the gatehouse she could see that the bridge was destroyed. After wiping her eyes and clearing her throat she threw her arms out and created a bridge out of ice to cross. At this point Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven caught up with her.

"I'm thinking that Maleficent should've redone her castle," said Olaf. "It's very bleak here."

Kristoff couldn't help but gape at the sight. "Okay, now I'm terrified." He looked back at the two royals to see them already crossing the bride. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yep," both of them said at the same time.

They entered the castle to find similar results. Whole corridors looked like that they had collapsed with gaping holes on the walls, ceilings, and floors. What was once leering gargoyles situated on precipices above them was now rubble on the floor. Scattered around their feet were various weapons as well as shields and other equipment. However, there was still no sign of the devilish occupants that were once minions to Maleficent.

"Well, it doesn't look like anyone's home, so let's go back," said Kristoff backing away from the entrance.

"Oh no, you don't," objected Anna, pulling him back in. "This is a big place and we need all the help we can get. So we might as well split up." She looked to her sister, who nodded in agreement.

"You, Kristoff, and Sven can go down there," Elsa pointed toward a corridor to their left. "See if you can find more prisoners. I'll take Olaf with me and try and find a way upstairs."

"If there's any prisoners alive that is," mumbled Kristoff as he followed Anna through the corridor.

Though she hated to admit it out loud, Elsa had to agree with him as she searched through the castle. There was not a sign of life. Everywhere she went it was in a state of abandonment with weapons lying about, and rooms and corridors in various states of ruin. She found a staircase that seemed to wound its way up and much of it fallen down leaving holes that she sometimes had to leap over to cross. Following it and using ice to fill up the gaps with an icy staircase, she found herself in what was left of the throne room. The floor was practically covered in rubble from the wall, pieces of columns were scattered around, and chunks of the ceiling were missing. A layer of ash covered the majority of the ground, and burns blackened what was left of the walls and the floor.

As she walked gingerly around, she could only imagine the intense battle that had occurred between Maleficent and Rumpelstiltskin. Though the witch had won, Elsa hoped that there was a sign, something, to show that he was still alive. All her life she had kept herself inside the castle of Arendelle, safe for everyone and only recently did she have the courage to open up herself to her sister and let people in. She had never felt this feeling before. This need to see if he was safe.

"Finally, a bit of color in this bleak castle," said Olaf.

Elsa looked over to see him bending down and held up a piece of clothing. She gasped. Rushing over she took the piece of clothing from Olaf's hands. It was a piece of Rumpelstiltskin's blue cloak.

"Oh no," she spoke, letting out the breath she had been holding. Her hand covered her mouth as she sank down to the floor.

"Elsa?" asked Olaf slowly but her head only bowed down to her chest. It was what she feared.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and instinctively she pressed herself against him. Her eyes started to moisture. With a wave of a hand a kerchief appeared, and she took it.

"Thanks, Rumpel," she said before wiping her eyes. Then she gasped and looked up to see the mischievous smile and amber eyes of Rumpelstiltskin. He was still clad in his blue cloak, grey pants, and a golden clasp on his shoulder though there were no more gloves, boots, scarf, and large winter cloak.

"You're alive?" she breathed a sigh of relief as he helped her stand up.

He looked down at himself and patted his chest before looking back at her with a half smile. "I think so."

She laughed and stepped forward to hug him but he quickly stepped back.

"Were those tears for me?" he pointed at the kerchief. "That's so sweet."

"I...uh," Elsa stammered before hiding the kerchief behind her. She then took a deep breath and put on a more serious tone. "So what happened?"

"I was being the hero," he answered nonchalantly. "I rescued the prince but I knew that in order for him to get out safely I armed him with a sword and a shield. As we exited his cell, Maleficent's raven spotted us and had warned the entire palace of our presence. I really hate that bird. We had to fight our way through most of the time. However, we got separated and I knew that I had to keep Maleficent busy long enough for Prince Philip to escape." He glanced around. "It was the toughest fight of my life to date." He nodded to the pile of rubble where Olaf had found the piece of clothing. "She knocked me out by collapsing that wall. I assume that she had noticed Prince Philip escaping and confronted him." He looked up to her, a questioning look on his face.

Elsa nodded. "He defeated her. Killed her with the sword."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, a smile curling on his lips.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice sounded from the corridor. She soon entered along with Kristoff. She cried out with joy at the sight of Rumpelstiltskin, rushed over, and hugged him. She then urged both him and Elsa to come down the stairs.

They found the former prisoners in what was left of the great hall. They two large mice were named Mickey and Minnie. The funny looking creature was Goofy. The two large ducks were named Donald and Daisy. The yellow dog was Pluto. The boy dressed all in green was Peter Pan, and the other was Taran. The girl was Princess Eilowny. The man in blue was a wizard named Merlin. After everyone had introduced himself or herself, Mickey spoke up, "Now I know that everyone is confused and scared. I am too but there is no need to be so. Maleficent is dead, the curse is now broken. The world is free!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, dearie," interrupted Rumpelstiltskin from the corner of the room. "Maleficent may be dead but there are still plenty of villains out there that have many of our friends locked up. And some are just as powerful as Maleficent." He met each of their eyes before settling back on Mickey. "We have been given a moment's respite from this war and we should use it effectively. Make no mistake; the remaining villains will strike back. And we need to be ready when they do."

"What do you propose then?" asked Mickey.

"For now, let us stay at King Stefan's castle. I'm sure that Prince Philip has kissed Aurora and plans for their wedding are already in motion. We should take a moment to celebrate our victory before gathering our strength."

Mickey nodded in agreement at his logic. "Then if we're going to fight I'm going to need my hat."

Rumpelstiltskin grinned. "I figured you would." He pulled the wizard's hat out of nowhere and handed it to him. "I found it in Maleficent's quarters."

They all left soon afterwards, Rumpelstiltskin pulling up the rear. In his arms he carried a crow made of stone. When Elsa asked the reason for him carrying it, he responded. "A souvenir."


	20. Finding the Fairest One of All Ch 1

Elsa rode alongside Rumpelstiltskin south toward the coast. They had separated from Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven a few miles back. Before they had left that morning, Rumpelstiltskin told King Stefan that he would go to Prince Eric to share the news of what had happened and to plan a strategy on how to handle the remaining villains. King Stefan had agreed and offered them horses.

Elsa glanced over at her companion. "So…"

Rumpelstiltskin met her eyes, his brows raised questionably. "So?"

"Your plan is to look for…Hercules, rescue him, and help him in rescuing the gods of Olympus?"

"Wow, it's like you read my mind," he answered mockingly.

"Well, shouldn't we be heading to Greece first? Instead of to Prince Eric's castle?"

"Why look where we know he is not?" he answered knowingly.

Elsa frowned, confused.

Rumpelstiltskin let out a tired sigh before moving next to her.

"Hercules is most likely captured by a one of the main villains right?"

"Right."

"So that would be Hades or the Evil Queen. Well, as I had told yesterday a lot of the villains had prisoners from different kingdoms."

"Like a prisoner exchange?"

"Exactly. I've guessed that having their mortal enemies so close would be tempting so they exchanged for other prisoners."

"So…Hercules is the mortal enemy of whom?"

"Hades," he gave her a quizzical look. "Did you even read up on your Greek mythology in your schooling?"

She looked back at him. "Yes, but I never heard that Hades and Hercules were enemies."

"Well, technically, it's not in the history books," His face brightened. "Well, that's why you're out here. Get to learn something new."

Elsa chuckled.

They rode in silence for a few more miles before Elsa turned to Rumpelstiltskin to speak but turned away.

"What?"

She turned back to see him looking at her.

She sighed. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

His brow furrowed slightly but his face remained relaxed. "Sure."

"Do you have any family?"

He turned away and was silent for a moment. Then he turned back to her and she could see that his eyes had that distant look in them.

"I don't know. I don't remember how I had arrived here or what my life was like before all of this happened. That night that I told you about my story was as far as I could remember." His face brightened up and that mischievous look that she knew so well came back. "Speaking of which, I don't think that I finished my story. And since we have a long way to go would you like to hear the rest?"

She smiled. "Well, if you insist."


	21. Second Star to the Right Ch 1

Jasmine, Abu, Rumpelstiltskin, and Genie (in lamp) follow Tinker Bell an hour before the break of dawn. It was the earliest that they could leave for the stars were still in the sky. Rumpelstiltskin's hand drifted down to the curved dagger that was at his belt. Cassim had gifted the dagger to him, saying that he needed it more and also gave him his signature cloak and robes of blue.

They climbed higher and higher above the last layer of clouds. All above them shone millions and millions of stars in all their constellations. Jasmine started to hum as she stared around. A smile played on her face as her gaze seemed to go distant. It reminded her of the night that Aladdin, disguised as a prince, had literally swept her out of the palace on his magic carpet to show her the world.

Rumpelstiltskin glanced over at Jasmine, seeing a distant smile on her face.

"Do you want to sing your song?"

She blinked, her focus returning to him. "What?"

He smiled mischievously.

"I can show you the world.

Shining, shimmering, splendid,

Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your hear decide?

I can open your eyes,

Take you wonder by wonder.

Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride.

A whole new world!

A new fantastic point of view.

No one to tell us no or where to go,

Or say we're only dreaming."

Jasmine knew that it was her turn.

"A whole new world!

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear now I'm in a whole new world with you-"

Now it was Rumpelstiltskin to join in.

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you!"

Jasmine quickly cut him off to say her piece.

"Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world!

A hundred thousand things to see!

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be!"

"A whole new world!"

They immediately took turns with the song.

"Every turn a surprise-"

"With new horizons to pursue-"

Ever moment red-letter-"

They then sang together.

"I'll chase them anywhere.

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you."

"A whole new world."

"A whole new world."

"That's where we'll be."

"That's where we'll be."

"A thrilling chase."

"A wondrous place."

They looked at each other knowing what will come next. Rumpelstiltskin just couldn't help it. She was the most beautiful thing that he had seen in this world, and he could start to fee a connection with this woman. As they opened their mouths to say the final line, there was a sudden jolt. They looked ahead as they saw two stars getting brighter and brighter the closer they approached it. Tinker Bell had veered to the one on the right and as they approached the star seemed to twinkle with different colors. With each passing moment, the colors were revealed as blue and green. That blue and green was soon revealed to be an island on water.

"Look!" pointed Jasmine excitedly. Abu started to jump up and down excitedly. Rumpelstiltskin also grinned. They were going to a new land and to free Jasmine's betrothed and Cassim's son. But why did he feel a ping of sadness at the prospect?

A sudden noise drew his attention. It sounded like the creaking of wood. He felt a breeze rush alongside him. A sudden sense of foreboding entered into his mind as a thin shadow crossed over them. He turned to see a most startling sight.

Right behind them was a large ship bearing down through the clouds as if it was sailing through them. The sails were unfurled and crowded on the decks was the most fearsome pirate crew he had ever seen with weapons drawn.

"Oh, no!" he cried out.

Jasmine turned around and let out a scream. Abu scrambled into her lap to hide. Rumpeltstiltskin turned to Carpet and encouraged him to go faster. They flew down to the island as fast as they could go, the wind whipping through their faces. Despite their speed the pirate ship still kept right on coming. Rumpelstiltskin risked a look and saw the ship turning to port, revealing it's starboard side as well as a cannon. He knew that wasn't a good thing and he quietly encouraged Carpet to go even faster. Suddenly, an explosion sounded behind them and something shot overhead. They ducked down and made a beeline for the jungle.

Looking to the left, Rumpelstiltskin could see a cliff jutting out. What was stranger was that there was a compound on it. Another explosion brought his focus to in front of him. This time he got a chance to see a large, weighted net shoot past them on their left. Carpet quickly adjusted course and veered even lower. However, a third explosion sounded and another net enveloped them. They all crashed through the canopy. The ship circled the island like a hawk, waiting for any sign of survivors that would flee. Satisfied that their quarry was trapped they landed onto the main lagoon.


	22. Second Star to the Right Ch 2

"Ow. Ow. And, oh yeah, ow," groaned Rumpelstiltskin.

The group was suspended a few feet from the jungle floor. The weighted net managed to catch a large branch on its tumble from the sky. He looked around to see that Jasmine was pressed against him with Carpet wrapped around them and Abu on top. After clearing his throat awkwardly, Jasmine also realized this and tried to push herself off but her efforts were in vain.

"Hang on," said Rumpelstiltskin. He winced at the bad joke as he reached for the curved dagger that was at his waist. However, due to their positioning, he couldn't quite reach it. At that moment Tinker Bell, who was not caught, flew above them.

"Tink! Quick! Get us down!"

She nodded and flew up to where the net was snared. She flew back and forth, pondering on what was the best way for them to escape. Abu had the idea of chewing through the ropes and immediately began to work. Rumpelstiltskin observed all of this and sighed impatiently.

"They're gonna take awhile," he looked at Jasmine, who caught his eye, and gave him a questioning look. "You could reach down and get the dagger and cut our way through."

She brightened at the idea, and with her left arm started to feel down his right side.

She was a lot closer now than he would prefer. His sensitive nose caught a whiff of her perfume. He took a deep breath through the nostrils, trying to get as much as he could. It was quite an exotic smell, much like her. He kept on staring at her face; her dark hair was pulled back in her signature double ponytail, revealing her beautiful face and deep brown eyes. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, and he found it quite cute. Her hand was soft, her touch gentle. As she continued to feel for the knife, her chest pressed closer and closer against him. He could feel the touch of her skin against his hands and wondered what would she look like if he could…

"Am I getting closer?" she asked.

"What?" his fantasy disappeared as his attention was brought back to the task at hand.

"I said, am I getting closer?" she repeated.

He looked down at where she was feeling.

"Actually, the knife is on the other side," he admitted with an apologizing look.

She glared at him and reached down the other side, and found the dagger. She brought it out and unsheathed it.

"Careful," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Don't worry," she said confidently. "I'm not going cut you."

"I was talking about yourself."

Jasmine paused, and glanced at him. "That's sweet." Then she started to cut the ropes.

It didn't take too long before they managed to drop down to the floor. Gingerly, they stood up and stretched their limbs from their close prison. Tinker Bell flew in front of them, her expressions and bell sounds urging them to follow her.

"No, Tinker Bell, I don't think that we should go to the Lost Boys hideout," said Rumpelstiltskin. "I'm pretty sure that is where Hook is expecting where we'll go."

Everyone turned to stare at him, and even Tinker Bell nearly dropped down before fluttering her wings back up.

"You can understand her?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, yeah, I just did," he explained. He was also quite surprised as well.

"How?" Jasmine asked again.

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged, and seeing the lamp, decided to bring the Genie out. Rubbing it, the Genie came out dressed in safari gear with a bush hat, khakis, and a rifle. His face looked like Teddy Roosevelt complete with moustache and glasses.

"Companyyyyyyyyyyy forward! The hunt is afoot!"

The company shouted his name in unison to get his attention, which he reluctantly resumed his traditional appearance. After explaining what had occurred, he took the appearance of a doctor. Setting Rumpelstiltskin on a bench, he immediately set up an operating station.

Turning on a flashlight and holding a stick he approached his patient, "Open your mouth and say 'ah.'"

Rumpelstiltskin did as he was told only to have his bottom lip drop down to his lap. Genie peered in with his whole head and shoulders fitting through. He hummed to himself, and from within could be heard crashing ("Whoops.) , banging ("I can't believe that you had eaten _that_ last night.) , a cat screeching ("What's that doing in there?") before he pulled himself out. He then checked his blood pressure, and then checked both of his ears. Writing a few things down on a clipboard, he looked it over.

"Hey-ullbl, what-blslpl ablout-blpl my fass"

"What?" asked Genie, distractedly.

"My fass?"

"Your face?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"Dis!" Rumpelstiltskin held up his bottom lip. Nearby Abu was rolling around in the grass, screeching with laughter, Jasmine was against a tree, holding her sides, and even Carpet was bent over, clapping its corners.

"Oh!" Genie's eyes widened at seeing Rumpelstiltskin's conditions. "That. Don't worry, I'll fix it."

"I ope sho!"

With a point of a finger, Genie fixed his patient's bottom lip.

"Ah," groaned Rumpelstiltskin, rubbing his chin. "So, what did you get out of that experience?"

Turning back to his patient, Genie said, "If it is what I think it is we're going to have to take a test. Also you really need to lay off all that shwarma food."

With a flash of magic, everything vanished, and then he took up the appearance of Mary Poppins. He held up a tape measure.

"I'm going to have to measure you. Stand up straight please."

Rumpelstiltskin did as he was told, utterly bewildered at what was going on around him. After a moment, Genie brought the tape measure to his eyes and nodded.

"As I suspected. You have magic."

"What?" exclaimed everyone.

"How did I get magic?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Well, let's see if we can explain that," answered the Genie. His appearance reverted back to his original self with the exception of a graduate cap. Using magic he brought out a slide. The lights dimmed except for one that was on the slide.

"Before you were regular Rumpelstiltskin. Nothing really particular about you except for your clever brain with a bit of a cautious side" began the Genie. A picture appeared on the slide that looked a lot like Rumpelstiltskin when he was in Agrabah. Then he put on a new slide that showed what Rumpelstiltskin was wearing now.

"Now you're new Rumpelstiltskin with magic and a bit of a cocky side," the slide shifted to Rumpelstiltskin and Jasmine standing close together.

"Hey!" he yelled. The Genie hastily made the slide disappear, and the lights to return. Rumpelstiltskin didn't dare turn to Jasmine for he could feel a blush creeping up.

"That doesn't explain how I got magic."

"Well, that's the tricky part," explained Genie. "I don't have an answer."

However, Rumpelstiltskin caught a look on his face. "Oh, yes, you do! Tell me!"

"Okay, fine," he relented. "I think that after you-" he mimed a stab in the chest "-Jafar you may have acquired his power."

Now that really surprised Rumpelstiltskin. Everyone was silent for a while and it was Jasmine who decided to break it.

"Okay, so how does that even make sense?"

"It doesn't," replied Rumpelstiltskin in a low voice. "However, we don't have time to find out. We need to find a place where Hook won't suspect where we'll go."

Tinker Bell flew up to him and pointed to a direction.

"Skull Rock, huh?" he said. He glanced at everyone's faces. "Okay, lead the way."


	23. Second Star to the Right Ch 3

Taking to the air, the company flew over the treetops, brushes against the canopy. Scanning around they saw no sign of Captain Hook or his ship. They flew over a small lagoon before seeing a large round rock in the distance. As they got closer they saw that the rock was actually a small island in the shape of a skull with caves for eyes, nose, and a mouth.

"I guess that's Skull Rock," said Jasmine.

"Wait a minute," said Rumpelstiltskin, squinting his eyes ahead. "Slow down."

Carpet did so, and the company noticed that the watery entrance was barred with a heavy iron gate.

"That's strange," remarked Rumpelstiltskin. "Let's go through one of the other entrances."

Carpet shifted direction and went through one of the "eyes." Inside was intensely dark for only a moment before their eyes adjusted. They soon found themselves in an immense cavern with a lake that was fed through the mouth. Stalactites and stalagmites jutted out from the ceiling and floor. Large shadows played on the walls around them.

"What's that sound?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

The carpet stopped and the company listened.

"I thought it was water dripping from the stalactite," said Jasmine.

"No," answered Rumpelstiltskin straining his ears. "It sounds more mechanical."

They listened and scanned the room, trying to find the source.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock," said Rumpelstiltskin as he matched the sound.

"That's getting a little creepy," said Jasmine, turning to him.

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. Just matching the tune. It's awfully familiar but I can't seem to recall…"

At that moment Tinker Bell flew in front of them, her arms waving about, the sound of bells rapidly ringing.

"Tinker Bell, you need to slow down," said Rumpelstiltskin. Suddenly, Abu started shrieking and fell back between them. They turned to see a large red tentacle reaching toward them. The pair of them shouted at the carpet to go and it sped out of reach. More tentacles came out of the water to grab the company. The carpet bucked, weaved, corkscrewed, and looped through the mass of tentacles. After shooting between two tentacles that were closing on them, the carpet climbed up to a ledge, letting the company get off. They stood on the ledge and looked down as the tentacles receded down into the water. Then two clouds of bubbles came up from the dark waters, and from them rose a crocodile and a giant octopus.

"Whoa," said Rumpelstiltskin. The two creatures then submerged but bubbles still rose from the depths as indicators that they were still present.

"Let's get out of here," said Jasmine climbing back onto carpet. Abu also climbed on as well. "Come on, Rumpelstiltskin."

He continued to stand on the ledge, staring at the water.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked tenderly. "Let's go."

He turned to her. "No. We need to free these two. They are what Captain Hook fears the most."

With that he jumped onto the carpet. "Head to the gate."

The carpet swooped down and went through the tunnel that was at the mouth of the island. They found the gate and a winch right next to it. Both had barnacles attached to it and were covered in slime.

They stepped off and approached the winch. Pushing with all of their combined strength, the crank to rotate the winch refused to yield. Grunting and panting, they stepped back.

"Let's bring Genie out," suggested Jasmine and Abu took it out.

"Wait," said Rumpelstiltskin, holding up his hand. Holding out both his hands to the winch, his face contorted in concentration as he tried to use magic. Suddenly, there was a loud clang as the winch shifted, the gate rising up but only for a second as Rumpelstiltskin lowered his hands with fatigue. Tinker Bell flew in front of him and then started to spray pixie dust onto him. He gave her a questioning look, and she nodded, smiling. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hands again, pixie dust glowing on his arms and hands. As he concentrated, the pixie dust glowed more intensely. With mechanical groans, it began to creak up slowly at first but quickly gaining. Water and slime showered off from the iron bars until it finally came to a halt. Everyone cheered at the feat, and, panting hard, Rumpelstiltskin nearly collapsed. However, the carpet flew under him and carried him. Jasmine and Abu also got on and they flew out of the cave.

As they flew away two trails of bubbles went through the tunnel and then disappeared out into the deep waters.


	24. Second Star to the Right Ch 4

The pirates on the deck of the Jolly Roger ran for cover as Captain Hook appeared, waving his pistol, his face red with rage.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" he shouted.

"Cap-cap-captain?" stammered Captain Hook's confidante, Mr. Smee.

Hook shoved the gun's nozzle up Smee's nose. "Mister Smee, I told you to take a some of the crew to capture those intruders."

"Yes, Captain."

"I told you that no doubt they had either been caught in one of the traps for escapees or had gone to Peter Pan's hideout."

"Actually, I.—"

"And I told you that if you didn't bring back those intruders, I would blow your brains out."

"Yes, Captain."

"So…WHERE ARE THEY, MISTER SMEE?!"

"I don't know, Captain. We did find this though." He revealed the cut net.

"Ah, good find, Mister Smee," Hook congratulated. The pirates all sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Captain."

"I suppose that this is the net that they were captured?"

"Yes, Captain," Smee answered with a proud smile.

Hook smiled too and curled his moustache with his hook. "But they are not in there, are they?"

Smee's smile slowly dropped. "No, Captain."

"So…again. Where. Are. They." His hook was now underneath Smee's chin, and the small man could feel the point slightly digging into his skin. Not deep enough to draw blood but almost there.

"I…I don't know," gulped Smee and quickly added. "Captain."

The captain continued to glare holes into Smee, while he raised his pistol above him and fired. The shot struck one of the pirates on the yardarms, and he plummeted down, hitting the water, splashing the deck.

After a few seconds, Hook spook through gritted teeth. "Mister Smee, I want this deck swabbed."

"Yes, Captain."

He holstered his gun and then felt his face.

"And I want a shave."

"Yes, Captain."

Within a few minutes, Mister Smee had returned carrying a tray of shaving cream, a razor, various aftershave bottles, and a brush.

"Now, Captain, I've been thinking," said Smee as he brought the chair behind Hook to sit on. "Perhaps the reason why we couldn't find the rest of the intruders is that they had made their way to the prison camp in the Indian territory."

"Mister Smee, I think I would've known if they had gone there," rebuffed the pirate captain. "No, no. They're somewhere on this island. I'm sure of it. Didn't one of the crew members spot Tinker Bell?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Then, Mister Smee, these people are relying on her to guide them through this island. I'm certain that they will be found soon enough."

"Yes, Captain. Now please relax, it's going to get tricky now."

As Smee sharpened the razor, a tic-tock sound started to rise above the sounds of the waves.

"Mister Smee," said Captain Hook absently, his eyes closed. "Please throw away the clock."

"But, Captain, there is no clock," replied the small, fat man.

At that moment, Hook opened his eyes and turned around to see out in the water beside his ship were the two creatures that he thought he'd never see again. An enormous red octopus with large, grasping tentacles was in the water alongside a large, green crocodile and from within the ticking sound of the clock could be heard. Panicking, Hook cried out for his first mate while frantically running behind the wheel to hide.

Smee also looked over the side to see both creatures.

"Here now, shame on you," he shooed at them. "Both of you two. Go on, go on. Stop bothering the poor captain."

Grumpily, both of them sunk back down into the water, with the octopus flicking water onto Smee.

"Are they gone, Smee?" Hook peered around, his whole body shivered in terror.

"Oh, yes, Captain. Don't you worry about them," replied the first mate. "Say, I had thought that you had locked both of them into Skull Rock."

"I did, Mister Smee, I—" Hook's eyes widened with realization. With surprising strength, he then pulled Smee over with his hook by the hem of his shirt. "I know where they are, Smee!"

"You…you do, Captain?"

"Yes! Pipe up the crew, Smee! Set sail for Skull Rock!"


	25. Second Star to the Right Ch 5

"Okay, with the crocodile and giant…octopus now free, it won't be long until Captain Hook finds out and come looking for us here," stated Rumpelstiltskin.

They had grouped up together on the rocks at Mermaid Lagoon after leaving Skull Rock. Rumpelstiltskin was still a little shaken up by the amount of power that he had wielded to move the gate.

"So, what's our next move?" asked Jasmine her hands on her hips.

Rumpelstiltskin rested his jaw on his clenched hands, his eyes going distant. He was like that for a while until something caught his eye. Turning quickly, he noticed motion underneath the water. Then his eyes brightened.

"We lead him on a merry chase," he said with a smile. "Let's split up as we make our way to the prison camp on the other side of the island. Jasmine, Carpet, and Abu will go along with Genie. Tinker Bell and I will go together."

Jasmine met his gaze. "Are you sure that is the wisest choice? We'll be a lot stronger together."

"True, but we'll have a better chance in freeing the prisoners if we split up."

Jasmine nodded in agreement and she and Abu sat on Carpet as they flew out.

"Remember to stay close to the tree line!" he called out after them.

Tinker Bell hovered above his head, pixie dust sprinkling down but Rumpelstiltskin waved her off.

"Not yet." He turned and crouched down to the water. With his hand he struck the water lightly and began to wait. He didn't have to wait long. A clear blue tail flicked out above the water several yards in front of him and submerged again. There was another splash to his right, and soon two more on his left. Silhouettes appeared in the crystal clear water approaching him, rippling the water in a V-like formation. As they neared he could see the upper body of a human female that ended with a fish tale.

The mermaids rose out of the water in front of him, each with shy smiles on their beautiful faces. There were six total: two redheads, another two with black hair, and two blondes. Each of their hair was let out and plastered to the sides of their heads and their length was enough to hide their modesty, something that Rumpelstiltskin found quite alluring.

"Well, he's not quite Peter Pan," said a redhead stroking his hand.

"No, he's better," said the blonde as she leaned in closer in front of him.

"I say we keep him," said one with black hair.

"I second that," giggled the other as her hand reached up to grip his arm.

"What do you say, cutie?" said the blonde, her face mere centimeters from his. She flicked her hair back and he was very tempted to look down. "Care to join us for some fun?"

Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth but no words came out. Suddenly, he heard the sounds of bells. It was that sound of Tinker Bell buzzing back and forth around his head that prompted his awakening from his trance-like state. He stood up quickly, but just as fast, he slipped and fell back down. The mermaids all giggled at him and this made him blush.

"Actually, uh, ladies… err, I was, uh, wondering if I could ask a favor from you?"

The blonde gave him a radiant smile and he felt himself blushing even more.

"Of course, you can," she licked her lips eagerly.

Rumpelstiltskin gulped, and he could feel his heart picking up with his rapid breathing. His throat seemed to tighten and he could hardly speak let alone think. He quickly cleared his throat before speaking.

"I was wondering if you could find a way to keep Captain Hook busy."

The mermaids all exchange glances before the blonde answered.

"And what do we get in return?"

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a smile, as he knew just how to answer her question.

"I figured that since with Peter Pan gone, and Captain Hook in control of the island, you haven't been having some real company." They giggled again as they figured out where he was going. "So, if you do this favor then I will spend some time with you." His eyes met with each of them as his smile deepened. "Each of you." His eyes rested on the blonde and he reached out to push the rest of her hair back. They all giggled again and dived down into the water. Only the blonde stayed where she was for a few more seconds, smiling and staring at Rumpelstiltskin before turning and joining with the rest.

Rumpelstiltskin breathed a sigh of relief. Tinker Bell flew in front of his face, her own face contorted in anger, her glow a dark red. She wagged her finger at him, a flurry of tiny bell sounds coming from her mouth.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled in amusement. "I agree. That was a little too close. Let's go."

Tinker Bell kept her frown on her face as she circled above him, spraying pixie dust on him and soon both were flying out of the lagoon. As they left Rumpelstiltskin quickly looked back to see the flick of a tail at the lagoon's entrance. He smiled. Oh yes, he couldn't wait to fulfill his end of the bargain.

A hundred yards away from Skull Rock, Captain Hook ordered the anchor to be dropped and the longboat launched. Taking Mister Smee along with four other pirates, he made his way to the rocky island. Storm clouds rumbled near them, casting a shadow across the waters. The wind soon picked up, followed by the rising of waves.

The first lurch that had occurred on the longboat, Captain Hook believed to be a wave that struck them. The second time he turned to his crew.

"Row this boat straight, you bilge-rats!" he shouted.

"Captain! We're not doing anything!" answered Smee desperately.

Hook was about to retort when the boat pitched forward, and he nearly lost his balance. His eyes glared in frustration, as he couldn't comprehend what was happening. Then he saw it: V-like ripples coming from starboard that were aimed for the boat. They soon disappeared about a yard away before the boat rocked to port. All the men let go of the oars and quickly gripped the sides of the boat for dear life. The boat rocked again, this time to starboard, the mermaids tossing the boat in a deadly game of seesaw. After a particularly hard strike, all the pirates except for Smee and Hook spilled out in the water.

"Captain!" called Smee. "We must abandon ship!"

Hook looked up to see Smee standing up. Letting go of the side, Hook held up his hand to stop Smee.

"Smee, wait!"

That move proved to be a mistake as the boat was rocked by the hardest strike, overturning it. The two pirates struggled to keep their heads above water. Hook looked around, expecting another attack by the accursed mermaids but nothing happened.

"Smee?" he called out.

"Here, Captain," answered his first mate a little away from him.

Hook was about to call Smee to gather the crew when something caught his eye in the distance. He peered across the waves to see a large log swimming toward him. _Wait, swimming?_ His eyes widened with realization and he immediately began paddling as fast as he could toward the pirate ship, his arms like windmills.

"SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	26. Second Star to the Right Ch 6

The prison was situated on where the Indian camp was. Its shape was like a trapezoid with the smaller wall on the far edge of the cliff and the larger wall facing the jungle. Towers were situated at each of the corners with wickedly sharp spikes on the top. Similar spikes were built on the ramparts facing outward. Pointed stakes were placed a few yards from the walls with their points facing toward style. A ten-foot deep trench had been dug up beyond that. All of this Jasmine, Abu could see as they circled over the prison on Carpet.

"That courtyard looks big enough for that pirate ship to land in," said Jasmine more to herself than to her companions. "Maybe that's how they transport prisoners. It doesn't look like there are any measures to stop an aerial landing so let's go down."

Carpet responded by gliding effortlessly down to land on the courtyard. Jasmine noticed each of the doors having two handles: one, a regular door handle and the other in the middle of the door. She approached one to see a small man with a grey short beard, a bright red tunic with yellow buttons, a stocking cap, with a black belt around his pot-bellied waist with a gold buckle, brown tights, and round glasses on his bright red nose.

"Hello," she called out.

The man's eyes went wide when he saw her. "Are-are-are you a, uh uh, quincess, uh, princess?"

"Yes, I am," she answered. "My name is Jasmine. Who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm, I'm, uh, my game is, I mean my name is, Doc. I'm one of the weven, I mean, brethren, I mean eleven-"

"We're the Seven Dwarves," a gruff voice sounded from the cell next to Doc.

"Yes, melon quirks," said Doc happily.

"I'm going to try and get you out," said Jasmine reassuringly.

"I doubt that," said the other prisoner.

Jasmine called to Abu and he revealed the lamp out of thin air. Rubbing it, Jasmine couldn't help but grin at the sight of Genie again. Her smile then changed to a look of confusion as five Genies came out.

"Finally! Some reception!" said teenage girl Genie, who was dressed in a pink shirt, white skirt, long orange hair that fell to her back, and had a cell phone in one hand. "Hi Jeremy!"

"You know if we made a transporter device these trips wouldn't take as long," said one of the boy Genies with an orange and cream striped T-shirt, blue shorts, and spikey red hair.

"Oh, you boys have such an imagination, " said mom Genie.  
Teenage Genie leaned close to the boy Genies. "I swear if you build any weird contraption you're going to be sooooooooooooooooooo…"

She stops speaking, realizing that they were all in the prison. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke all the Genies disappeared except for one Genie sitting on a bench in a navy blue prison uniform with matching pants, worn brown shoes, a blue hat, and a white shirt underneath. He had a grey hair with some wrinkles on his face.

"Who are you?" asked Jasmine with a confused look, having not seen this version of Genie.

"My name is Red," answered Genie in a deep tone. "I'm an acquirer of certain objects."

Jasmine smirked at his act and knew how fun it was to play along but right now she needed the Genie to free the prisoners in hopes that Aladdin was amongst them.

"Well, do you acquire the means to free all of these prisoners?"

"I do indeed," and in a series of puffs of smoke, a Genie appeared in front each of the doors. They still wore the same prisoner uniforms but looked much younger with brown hair. Each held a small pickaxe in their hands. With one simultaneous strike of their pickaxes each of the doors had a large hole in the middle of the door.

"Whoops," said the Genie. "Let's try that again."

Another strike on the doors and they crumbled to dust allowing the prisoners to come out. Jasmine could see that the majority were Indians but there were also children, and the prisoners on her side were all little men. Suddenly, she heard a voice that she recognized and made her heart leap. She turned around quickly, her hair flying behind her. She gasped at the sight.

Aladdin stood a little distance away, dressed in his usual beggar's garb with a purple vest on his bare chest, dirty peach pants with patches, and worn slippers with curled points. His hair was black and still as crazy as she remembered and even had that small purple cap. All of his teeth showed in his smile and she answered with her own before running to meet him. He also ran to her and they met in the middle, the ex-prince scooping her up in the air, spinning around before setting her back down. They quickly kissed, Jasmine's arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms were wrapped around her back. Their kiss seemed to last for an eternity before they parted.

"Jasmine," Aladdin breathed out.

"Aladdin," Jasmine answered. "I thought I would never see you again."

Aladdin hugged her close. "It's okay. Everything is all right now that we found each other."

"You would not believe what I had to suffer through," she said, her arms tightening around him.

"It can't have been any worse than what I had to endure," he answered, glancing down at her, his hands feeling her silken hair.

"Well, Jafar-" she began.

"No, you're experience was much worse," he interrupted her quickly. He then pulled her away so that they could face each other. "I promise I will make sure that he will never hurt us or separate us ever again."

"Actually, Aladdin…" begain Jasmine but she was again interrupted when one of the children shouted and pointed to the sky. They all looked up to see the figure of Rumpelstiltskin flying across the jungle and the sparkling light of Tinker Bell at his shoulder. He landed smoothly in the courtyard and looked around to see the crowd's surprised faces.

Jasmine made the first move and took a few steps toward him. "Did you do it?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Yes, and I did have a little help."

Aladdin spoke up, his eyes slightly creased with suspiciousion. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rumpelstitlsikin," Jasmine and Rumpelstiltskin replied at the same time. They both gave awkward smiles. Rumpelstiltskin quickly spoke to the whole crowd.

"I'm here to save all of you from Captain Hook and his crew. There is just one problem: I didn't expect this many of you. We're going to need some mode of transportation to get all of you out of here." He eyed the Indians and Lost Boys. "Well, except for those who live here of course."

Jasmine gave him a curious look. "I'm sure that the Genie has the power to do that."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled knowingly. "Yes, but where is the fun in that? I have a better idea."

The former prisoners circled around him to hear his plan. They were really good listeners, chuckling at certain parts, and cheering at the end. After answering questions, Rumpelstiltskin told them to immediately get to work but not before Aladdin had walked up the Genie, suspended above his lamp, and freed him.


	27. Second Star to the Right Ch 7

The _Jolly Roger_ lifted its prow high over the water as it sailed across a wave. The white sails were unfurled with the cloth stretched to the seams by the wind that drove it back toward Neverland. Like a lion chasing after its prey was a massive thunderstorm that was roiling the waters only a few hundred yards from the stern.

However, that wasn't the only storm. Captain Hook was pacing back and forth inside his cabin, his face fixed in a scowl. Roaring in rage, he slammed his hook for the fourth time in the woodwork, wrenching out a small shower of splinters that cascaded down to the floor.

"Dear, dear, Captain," consoled Smee as he stepped inside. "You keep hitting the wood like that then that hook will not be much use."

"Blast the wood, Mister Smee!" Hook shouted back. "I don't care about the look of my cabin. I care about finding those intruders. Once I catch them, I'll boil the lot, then keelhaul, then hang their soaking bodies from the yardarms till they're as red as a roast lobster!"

"Yes, Captain," agreed Smee softly.

"And then I'll imprison them inside Skull Rock along with that accursed crocodile and sea beast. I'll see how long it'll take for those two to devour those wretched-"

"Smoke off the starboard bow!" came a shout from above decks.

Captain Hook ran out the cabin door ignoring the bumbling pirate who was flat on his back.

"With this storm approachin' I doubt that's smoke that bilge rat is seeing," grumbled Hook as he went up to the prow.

The pirates around him were scrambling to and fro across the deck, tightening ropes, securing any loose cargo, and keeping the ship steady as the storm approached.

As he reached the bow he could see a dark cloud in the distance. Being a master seaman, he knew the difference between a storm cloud and smoke from a fire. Also being on Neverland for countless years, searching the for the flying boy, Peter Pan, he had spent a fair share amount of time watching the Indian Territory, and recognizing a few of the signs made by their fires. And what he was seeing was definitely not a storm cloud.

"Smee, my glass!" he shouted over his shoulder, eyes still fixed on the sight. The small tubby man put the spyglass into the captain's outstretched hand, who put it up to his eye. Hook could see it more clearly now: a tall, dark stain on the sky that rose from the island. In an instant, he knew exactly where it was coming from.

"Smee! Set sail for the prison!"

Hook couldn't believe that everything was falling apart around him all because of these trespassers. He managed to outrun the storm all the way to the prison that was situated what used to be Indian Territory. Now that he had reached it he could see the natives dancing with victory around the fires that was burning down the prison.

 _Who are these people?_

He sneered through the spyglass as he could see Peter Pan's followers, the Lost Boys, whooping and dancing with the redskins.

"Guns are ready, cap'n," saluted Smee next to him. Hook's sneer turned into a grim smile. If he couldn't have Peter Pan then he'll have to settle on making him miserable for the rest of his life by killing his brats.

"Fire," he ordered.

A boom sounded from the deck as the black ball was shot from the cannon and it made its path of destruction toward the still blazing structure. Hook watched with eagerness at its passage. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He'll have to think up some excuse to the others if they questioned what had occurred. Most likely it'll be a mass prison escape made by the intruders on their flying carpet, and he had to take drastic action in order to quell the disruption. Of course any escapees that did managed to flee will only find the jungle laced with all manner of booby traps designed for them. And when they were recaptured, they will find a fate far worse waiting for them.

Suddenly, a bright light arched straight up into the air and exploded in an array of color.

"Smee!" he shouted. "What happened?"

"It's a firework, cap'n."

"I can see it's a firework, idjit! Where did it come from?"

"I-I-I think the cannon ball, cap'n," the burly man stammered.

Hook looked back at the inferno to see the Indians and Lost Boys watching, and judging from the distance, also laughing. His face contorted in a glare.

"FIRE AGAIN!"

Another boom sounded, and this time Hook monitored its path more closely. He watched as midway the cannonball drastically turned upward and exploded over the heads in another flash of sparks. The Lost Boys "ooh" and "aahed" from across the way.

He immediately turned to the jungle, spyglass up to his eye, searching through the jungle. He knew the sign of magic given his experience associating with Maleficent, Jafar, and Ursula. It wasn't a topic he was particularly fond of; especially given his rival's own capabilities along with his fairy friend. That was one of the reasons why he stayed on Neverland and to oversee the prison. During the Overtaking, he had seen the unpredictability of magic. That was an experience he preferred not to repeat.

"There, Smee!" he pointed out to the shore.

"Cap'n?" questioned the mate but Hook ignored him. He could see that it was one of the intruders that had arrived on the flying carpet. He was dressed in blue with a cloak billowing in the wind and he stood on the edge of the jungle. Although he couldn't quite make it out from this distance, Hook could tell that the person was smiling.

"Orders, cap'n?" asked Smee.

Hook glanced up at the approaching storm. He knew that it would probably be an hour until it struck. He looked back at the figure on the beach, who was waving his arms at the Indians and Lost Boys. Then he vanished into the jungle. The Indians and Lost Boys also began to descend the slope down to the jungle.

"We're going after them, Smee," he said in a low voice.

"But, cap'n, what about the storm?"

"Blast the storm! Lower the anchor and longboat! Everyone ashore!"

"Well, Genie's distraction turned out better than expected," said Rumpelstitlskin loud over the storm. Along with Jasmine, Aladdin, the seven dwarves, along with Wendy, James, Michael, and the Lost Boys, he sat below decks of the _Jolly Roger_. The Indians had decided to remain on the island, knowing it better than the pirates knew their own ship, and were confidant to avoid both the traps and the searching pirates.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you knew that Captain Hook would leave his ship to go searching for us," said Aladdin.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled knowingly. "Hook is a driven man. When he sets his sight on something, he'll go to great lengths to achieve it. He may be cunning, charismatic, and manipulative but he also has a fiery temper and any setbacks in achieving that goal will spark that to the point where he will start to lose focus."

"So, that's why the game of cat-and-mouse?" said Jasmine, starting to piece everything together.

"It was to distract him from what was really happening," he nodded to her. "Add in a little bit of fear from his hungry pursuers, and he'll stop thinking clearly allowing us to sneak onto his ship."

Lightning flashed through the cracks and thundered rolled around them. The beams creaked under the strain of the wind, and water would drip down through the seams.

"His deck definitely needs a good waxing," Rumpelstiltskin commented, his hand feeling the wood. "I don't know how often his crew swabs it but they definitely need to step it up."

There was another flash of lightning that was followed by thunder that made the children scream in fright. Abu screeched and ran into Jasmine's lap curling in a fetal position, while Tinkerbell flew into the folds of Rumpelstitskin's cloak.

"I hope this storm passes," said Wendy, her eyes also wide while she comforted her brothers.

"It should quickly," comforted Rumpelstiltskin. "Again, don't ask me how I know this. I just do."

"A magic-thing?" asked Aladdin.

"No," answered the blue clad figure wistfully. "An experience-thing."


	28. Second Star to the Right Ch 8

Captain Hook sliced through the second net that he had encountered that day. He winced in pain from the massive headache that he had received from falling into a pit by a rope that had snagged his ankle earlier. In total, the pirates had fallen into three pits, four nets, three of them were hoisted by their ankles from vines and ropes, had cages fallen on them, as well as other unconventional traps (several which involved rubber bands, toilet paper, pretty pink bows, and even a catapult). On top of it all the rain had washed out any tracks, which made their search even more demanding and tiresome. After combing half of the jungle they went to Peter Pan's hideout only to discover that the escapees weren't there either.

"Uh, Captain," said Mister Smee as he approached the weary pirate. "The crew is quite tired from all of this searching. Perhaps we should head back to the ship?"

"Mister Smee, I am intent to make those escapees and their liberators suffer," replied Hook, sheathing his sword. He winced and clamped his hand to his head. "I suppose that we could catch our breath here. Order one of the crew to be on lookout from the trees."

"Good idea, Captain," said Smee happily as he repeated the orders to the crew.

Hook was restless, and despite his first mate's insistence that he sit down and rest, he began to pace back and forth, his hook rubbing under his chin. Usually he could be able to plan ahead of most of his adversaries with the exception of Peter Pan and a couple of princes that he had encountered outside of Neverland. However, this was not the case and these people weren't ordinary. They had managed to stay ahead of him and at first he believed that it was pure luck. But now that he thought about it, he had witnessed one of the arrivals wielding magic. He recalled the sight of the person wearing a blue cloak, had a light tan on his skin, and dark hair. He wasn't someone he had recognized or heard of. Whoever this new character was, he had magic and was smart, which made him dangerous.

"Too dangerous to be kept alive," he said out loud.

"What's that, captain?" asked Smee as he approached Hook.

"Nothing, Mister Smee."

"Captain, I really do think that you should rest."

"Smee, one more word about me getting rest and I will set you back on the catapult."

"…Yes, Captain."

A shout from the trees forced Hook's attention away from the stumbling man. The lookout came out of the trees, running at top speed, before stopping in front of the captain.

"Ca…captain….the….the…it…" he panted.

"What? What is it?" demanded the captain, his hook snaring the hem of his shirt, pulling up to his face. "Speak sailor."

"The…ship! It's sailing…away."

Hook dropped the still tired pirate with a growl. Immediately, he ordered the crew back to the beach.

"But-but Captain," said Smee. "Wouldn't the ship be gone?"

Hook spun around to face him. "We are going back to the longboat, Smee! It's our only way of catching up to the _Jolly Roger_."

"Oh, I see, Captain."

Hook rolled his eyes and proceeded to reenter the jungle.

 _No on knows how hard it is being captain._


	29. Second Star to the Right Ch 9

Hook had grumbled the whole way to the longboat and continued to do so once the pirates had begun rowing after their ship. There were no more setbacks from the traps and the water was calm enough after the storm that the pirates had an easy time making their way around Cannibal Cove. Despite his insistence that the crew kept going, Hook knew that he had to retain command of his crew if he allowed them the luxury of rest.

"So glad that you decided to allow the crew some rest, Captain," said Smee as he sat down in the shadow of a palm tree. The rest of the crew likewise rested their tired forms on the string of palm trees that had risen up in the center of the crescent that nearly looped around the cove. The only entrance into the lagoon was a strait that linked it to the deeper waters that surrounded the island.

"Well, Smee, as a good captain, I do try to provide my crew with they need," said Hook in a lighthearted tone.

"Yes, captain, you do," agreed Smee, his body relaxing in the shade.

"As a matter of fact, I think I'll provide our best rum to crew once we reach the ship," continued the captain, his hook rubbing under his chin thoughtfully.

"That'll be a very good, captain," said Smee sleepily, his lips smacking at the thought of tasting the rum.

"But alas, I don't think I can with the _Jolly Roger_ gone," he said sadly and quickly added. "Possibly forever."

"Mmmmm…wait," Smee's eyes opened up wide underneath his spectacles. "Captain, we must stop them from leaving with the ship…and the rum!"

"Then rouse the crew, Smee," commanded the buccaneer. "Let's go after our ship."

"Aye, aye, captain!" saluted Smee, and within a few minutes the longboat was back on the water. Hook stood impressively on the prow, a thin smile playing on his face.

 _Pirates are such idjits._

It was sunset when the pirates finally spotted the ship in the distance and it was well into the evening before they could get close enough to see that it was at Skull Rock. There were no lights on deck and the full moon above them along with the stars was their only source of light. At first Hook was confused that they seemed to be rowing closer but then he realized the ship was at anchor.

"It seems abandoned, Captain," said Smee, not realizing that he had spoken a little too loudly.

"Smee," Hook faced him, his eyes flashing with intensity, and he whispered. "Whisper."

"Yes, Captain," Smee whispered back. He glanced back at the boat. "It seems abandoned."

"That is my thought too-" Hook stopped abruptly, his eyes widening in comprehension.

At that moment, a bright light shined above them and the sound of a motor could be heard. Looking up they could see the Genie dressed in a military uniform in a helicopter that had floodlights underneath.

"Do not make any sudden moves," shouted a Genie with a megaphone. "Or your ship will sink."

Suddenly, lanterns were alit all across the deck. He could see the children as well as the Seven Dwarfs, Aladdin, and the company that had come to Neverland and had continuously up to this moment been staying out of his reach. Now that they were clearly seen he recognized them as the prisoners of Jafar. However, the figure dressed in blue still eluded his memory.

Rumpelstiltskin shouted out from the ship, "Ahoy, Captain. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Hook sneered. "I've come to take back me ship you yellow-bellied rat!"

"Oh! Such language, Captain," answered Rumpelstiltskin in a mocking tone. "There are children present." He waved at Wendy, John, and Michael. "Shame on you. Also my name isn't 'yellow-bellied rat.' I'm Rumpelstiltskin, slayer of sorcerers, rider of vases, liberator of prisons, and now swindler of ships."

Furious, Hook unsheathed his sword and ordered the men to row. Rumpelstiltskin had Jasmine usher the children down to the hold, while the rest of the dwarves prepared themselves by picking up anything that could be used as a weapon. Glancing out, he could see that the Genie still kept the floodlights on the small craft, and spraying the water with bullets. He smiled. The plan was working perfectly.

Captain Hook could see that the Seven Dwarves were armed. His sneer curled into a smile. The dwarves had picked up shovels, paddles, sticks, and mops. Not a single one was holding a knife, cutlass, or other pirate weapons.

"Row, you blundering imbeciles, row!" he ordered.

Suddenly, from the sides of the hull the portholes were opened, and out from them the children dumped buckets of a dark substance into the water. Each of the children was wearing handkerchiefs to cover the lower halves of their faces.

"I must admit, Captain Hook," shouted Rumpelstiltskin from the deck. "You've got quite the collection of chum and fish bait. Though I've never heard of any sharks in these waters. But I did _hear_ about other predators." He held a hand to his ear to listen.

Hook gasped with understanding at what had just occurred. And right on cue he could hear the ticking sounds coming over the water. Rumpelstiltskin shouted for everyone to get underway, and Genie returned, unfurling the sails from the yardarms as he went. Tinkerbell immediately went to work, spreading pixie dust all over the ship. Soon it started to slowly rise from the waters as it made its way past Skull Rock.

Meanwhile, the pirate crew was rowing as fast as they could, the boat almost bouncing across the water by their effort. Behind them were the massive shapes of the crocodile and giant octopus, their aquatic natures granting them rapid movement. Hook, who at first stood on the prow, was now at the stern due to the pirates' efforts resulting him losing his balance and tumbling back. His hand and hook gripping each side of the boat, legs hanging over the edge, bouncing with each skip that the boat did on the waves.

"SMEE! SMEE! SMEE! SMEE! SMEE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs with each landing.

They had managed to reach Skull Rock, the boat flying into the mouth, but once it had entered into the cave it shattered on the rocks. Pirates quickly scrambled to get out of the water, and Smee raced to the gate. With some effort it managed to fall down, imprisoning the pirates inside.

"There, there, Captain," said Smee, wiping his hands. "We are now safe from those two."

Looking around there was no sign of the fearsome pirate.

"Captain?"

As the _Jolly Roger_ rose higher and higher, everyone was on deck, cheering that they were finally leaving Neverland. No one noticed the figure that jumped out of one of Skull's eyes, and managed to cling to the hull before climbing through one of the portholes.


	30. Life At Sea Ch 1

Rumpelstiltskin was surprised at seeing that it was still early morning when they had left Neverland. He stood at the helm, his hands gripping the wheel. He smiled. It was almost like a long forgotten instinct as he easily directed the ship. With every creak that the wood sounded and ever flutter of the sails to the wind, he adjusted accordingly.

"Haul that pennet line! Slack windward brace and sheet! Trim that sail!"

The crew made up of Genies buzzed around, following the orders. Sometimes the Lost Boys and Darlings would try to help but most of the time they would get in the way. The Seven Dwarves were all lined up on the side, several them with sickly green faces. Meanwhile, Aladdin and Jasmine stood at the prow, his arms around her as they watched the passage of the ship.

"It's almost like no time has passed since we left," said Jasmine wistfully.

"But a lot has changed hasn't it?" asked Aladdin, pressing closer against her.

"Yes," she answered looking back at the dwarves. "And we still don't even know the full extent."

Once the sun rose into the sky, everyone could see a huge body of water stretching out in every direction. The waves glistened in the light and soon the ship landed with a great splash that sprayed all aboard. Everyone present was totally overwhelmed at the sight of the sea.

"I had never thought I would see a sea of…well, water," said Jasmine in amazement.

"Likewise," agreed Aladdin, his eyes just as wide. "We're so used to an ocean of sand."

"Well, get used to it," said Rumpelstiltskin bluntly as he came up behind them. "It might be a while till we find land."

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know, driving this thing?" asked Aladdin.

"I've decided to let the kids try it out," he answered nonchalantly. They looked over to see John and Michael at the wheel with Wendy at their side.

"Don't worry, I've set the ship on auto pilot with the Genie's help," he added looking over at where the blue man was sitting across from Carpet and a chess board between the two. "Speaking of which, perhaps I should return the favor."

He approached them and looked over the game. With just a glance he could see that Genie was losing. Badly. Within a few minutes Carpet had him checkmated.

"I can't believe it!" he cried out, his hand facepalming. "That's the third game I've lost to this rug!"

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "How long has he been doing this to you?"

"For the past few millennia," he answered. "It's really getting on my nerves."

"Any other games you've played that he's won?"

"We've done darts (I still have nightmares about that), croquet (the nice kind. Not the other kind with the flamingoes and hedgehogs), football (I don't even know how he beat me when my linebackers were bigger than the New York Giants), foosball (that probably had the world record of fastest foosball game), soccer (that game was more intense than the World Series), baseball (don't even ask), and hockey (that was an embarrassment). We did try some board games like monopoly (*shudders*), checkers (I swear I will get even one of these days), and sorry (Yeah, I sure HOPE YOU ARE).

"Sounds like you two really have a history," laughed Rumpelstiltskin, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Land ho!" shouted Slightly.

Everyone quickly rushed to the prow to see a small green streak in the distance. Without delay, Rumpelstitlskin took the helm and began to bark orders to his crew.


	31. Life At Sea Ch 2

The sun was in the middle of the sky by the time they could see the land perfectly in front of them. The shore was quite rocky with many cliffs and smooth slopes that would wind around leading to the grassland above. It seemed quite peaceful with trees dotting on top of the bluffs, swaying with the wind, leaves rustling. The waves would splash and foam against the rocks.

There were no houses, roads, or even towers to indicate civilization so they decided to travel down the coast for a little while. Along the way Genie began to train Rumpelstitlskin some more in the ways of magic.

"Whoa!" Genie quickly ducked as a cannonball soared through where his head used to be. It smashed through the railing next to Grumpy.

"Watch it!" the small, gruff man growled.

"Sorry," laughed Rumpelstiltskin nervously.

"I admit that was a little extreme," said Genie, looking at the new hole.

"Let me try fixing my mess this time," said the student, his hand glowing.

"Hmph, the last time you tried that you nearly killed all of us by the splinters," grumbled the dwarf.

Rumpelstiltskin ignored him and his brow creased in concentration. Waving his hand across the hole, it glowed with the same color as his palm and in an instant the hole was fixed to what it was before including the paint job and texture.

"Hmph," sniffed Grumpy, crossing his arms and returned to staring out to the waters.

"Oh, lighten up, Grumpy," said Rumpelstiltskin, patting the dwarf's back.

"That's not my style."

Rumpel chuckled before turning toward the Genie. "This feels amazing. I've never had power before. Is there nothing that I can't do?"

"Uh, almost," replied Genie imitating William F. Buckley. "There are a few, uh, provisos. Ah couple of quid pro quo."

Rumpel crossed his arms and cocked his head slightly. "Like?"

Genie transformed back into himself. "Uh, rule number one: you can't kill anybody." He beheads himself and then fixes his head back on. "Rule number two: you can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." He transforms into a pair of large lips and kisses him on the cheek. "Love, true love to be exact, is the most powerful magic in the world. It can transcend worlds and realms. It cannot be controlled because it is naturally made. Rule number three:" He transforms into a slimy imitation of Peter Lorre. "You can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. You don't want to do it!"

Before Rumpelstiltskin could talk any further, there was a shout from the crow's nest. Everyone quickly rushed to the bow to see a large, white tower rising above a cliff. Within a few minutes, they had sailed around to see a magnificent castle of white stone. An impressive wall of the same color surrounded it with the exception of a harbor that had several equally impressive boats at anchor.

"What's that sound?" asked Jasmine.

Everyone immediately quieted to listen.

"It sounds like a bell," said one of the Darling children.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened with realization and he looked up at the main mast to see the black flag with skull and crossbones was still flying at the top. Acting quickly, he immediately he went over to the pennant line, and with a blast of magic, severed it, letting the flag be taken out by the wind.

"I sure hope that works," he said to himself.

As they sailed closer the sound of the warning bell could still be heard as it rang. Armed guards could be seen manning the walls carrying crossbows, spears, halberds, and swords.

"I still don't think they know that we are not pirates," said Wendy anxiously.

"Looks like we're going to have to talk to them before they decide to attack," said Aladdin as he jumped onto carpet. Jasmine followed suit and the two of them flew ahead of the ship to the wall.

"Don't attack! We're friends!" yelled Aladdin waving his hands at the soldiers. The guards immediately froze with surprise on all of their faces. However, the captain resumed his composure and pointed his sword at the ex-thief.

"What trick is this, pirate?" he demanded.

"No, trick," explained Aladdin with his hands up and out in a surrender posture. "My name is Aladdin and this is Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. We've come from Neverland. The rest of the crew on the ship aren't pirates either."

"Agrabah?" said a voice behind them.

The two of them turned to see a handsome, young man approaching them with a slender build, fair skin, black hair with a lock curled to the side, wearing a white, V-necked, collared shirt, navy pants, and black boots.

"Excuse me, my name is Prince Eric. You say that you're from Agrabah?" he asked again. "How did you escape?"

"We didn't," answered Jasmine. "We defeated Jafar with the help of a friend named Rumpelstiltskin."

"Well, she did. I was a prisoner on Neverland," added Aladdin.

"So, that's where you got Captain Hook's ship?" asked Eric.

"Yes, we did," answered Jasmine.

"Then you're going to have to tell me all about it later," Eric turned to the captain. "Make room for that ship, captain, and spread the word that all on board are friendly."

"Yes, your highness," answered the captain.

"We should probably return to the Jolly Roger and inform Rumpelstiltskin that everything is all right," said Jasmine.

Eric nodded in understanding.

"So, now we are here," said Rumpelstiltskin, finishing his tale.

"Wow," said Eric his eyes in wonder. They were seated at the dining table along with Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Tinker Bell, and the seven dwarves. They could hear the children playing at the water's edge on their side of the wall along with Abu and Carpet.

Rumpelstitlskin took a quick drink from a glass of water to quench his thirst after speaking for so long. Eric had told his guests that there has been a shortage of food and drink due to much of trade being cut off and the sea life that his kingdom depends on have mysteriously disappeared.

"Yes, Cassim, Aladdin's father, told me similar things," said Rumpelstiltskin. "That kingdoms have either fallen under curses or taken over by dark forces. Free trade is almost nonexistent both on land and at sea."

"So, that explains it," Eric said pensively.

"What?" asked Aladdin.

Eric turned to the window, his eyes gazing out to the sea. "A few months ago, I was saved from a shipwreck by a girl with a very beautiful voice. I searched all over for her but never found her. Then one day I found this girl, named Ariel-"

"Let me guess," interrupted Rumpelstiltskin with a smirk. "She was the one who saved you."

Eric chuckled. "At the time I thought so, but she had lost her voice. But in the span of a few days we began to fall in love. Then a woman named Vanessa came up to me, and I guess that she cast a spell on me to marry her. The wedding was interrupted and the spell was broken when Ariel had her voice back. It was at the moment that I realized Ariel was the person who saved me. Then both Ariel and Vanessa changed; Ariel was transformed into a mermaid, and Vanessa transformed into a sea witch, called Ursula. I guess Ursula took Ariel somewhere because even though I searched for her afterwards I never found her. However, shortly afterward Ursula began to take over the ocean and began destroying any and all ships that ventured out to sea with the exception of pirates. That's why we had the wall built."

"So, why didn't she attack us?" asked Jasmine.

"She and Hook may have been partners if not friends in this…Overtaking," said Rumpelstiltskin thoughtfully as he rubbed his jaw. "Maybe she recognized the ship as Hook's and didn't attack it on sight."

"That's possible," agreed Eric. "And if that's true then we could sail to those kingdoms that have been taken over and help them. We could even use the ship to secretly transfer refugees from those lands that are heavily occupied. Ursula would never know what's happening and the tide would slowly turn."

Everyone present all agreed on the plan of action. Everyone that is except for Grumpy.

"Mark my words, she'll find out," warned the dwarf as he glared at everyone present. "She's like Queen Grimhilde back in our land. She has black magic and wicked wiles. She'll find out soon enough and swoop on us."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled mischievously. "Then we're gonna have to end her control of the seas."

That night after everyone had gone to sleep a shadow crept off of the new ship at the harbor. Quickly and quietly, it crept across the dock, keeping out of sight of the night watchmen until it had slipped up against the wall. With relative ease, it climbed up over the wall and entered into the palace grounds.


	32. Life At Sea Ch 3

The next morning was dark with a thick layer of clouds that would promise rain later in the day. The castle with its white walls blended well with the sea mists and from within a bell could be heard. Soldiers went to and fro across the walls, crossbows aimed at the pirate ship as it was leaving, the moorings already severed. The sails were quickly unfurled and soon it began to sail out of the harbor. Soldiers and sailors rushed down to one of their own boats in the harbor in hopes of catching up with their quarry.

"The ship is ready, captain," said one of the sailors.

The captain raised his spyglass to the pirate ship. From that distance he could still see the prisoner quite clearly.

"The prince is tied up against the main mast," observed the captain. "I want all hands on deck as we go after Hook's ship."

"Aye, aye, sir!" cried the first mate and he repeated the orders to the rest of the crew. Within a few minutes the prince's ship soon left port in full sail and in hot pursuit.

The figure at the helm of the pirate ship turned to see the prince's ship getting closer with each passing moment.

"I sure hope this works," mumbled Rumpelstitlskin. He was dressed in Captain Hook's best dress coat of red with a sash across his chest that held a sword similar to the captain's. A large, feathered hat of red rested on his head to complete the look of Captain Hook. At least from afar, which was what the warlock was counting on.

"Ready, your princeliness?" he called to the prince.

Eric gripped the knife that he held in his hand. "Ready. And just 'Eric' will do."

Rumpelstitlskin ignored him and cleared his throat.

"Smee! Where is Ursula? I need her help to clear these accursed pursuers of me ship."

Eric couldn't help but chuckle a little at the impression, which sounded as if the infamous buccaneer had a sore throat. It would be a wonder if it would fool the sea witch. Glancing around the two figures could see no change in the weather or on the sea. The prince's ship, crewed by more experienced seamen than the warlock, was quickly shortening the distance between them.

"Blast it, Ursula! Where are you?" demanded Rumpelstiltskin in his Hook impression.

No sooner had he finished, than suddenly the wind shifted, and waves rose high around them. Storm clouds soon darkened above them and lightning flashed across the sky. The sea churned and broiled around the ship, but the waves seemed to avoid slamming into it altogether. However, the same couldn't be said by the prince's ship. Wave after wave slammed into her hull, washing across the deck. The masts and beams groaned under the intense strain that the wind was inflicting on them. Sheets and ropes flapped around before suddenly tightening and then back to swinging again.

Timing it just right, Rumpelstilskin swung the wheel and the ship turned to port. However, no sooner had he done so than the wind shifted again, and he was blown across the deck. Cutting his bindings, Eric rushed up to take the wheel and began to steer the ship through the treacherous waters. Looking over the side he could see his ship entering into a massive whirlpool.

"What is that?" shouted Rumpelstitlskin. His hat was blown off of his head and the wind and rain splattered against his face, drenched his clothing, and his hair plastered against the side of his head.

"A maelstrom," Eric shouted back. "She plans to destroy my ship."

"Looks like it," Rumpelstiltskin pointed to a large rock rising out of the water in the second ship's path. "There's only one other problem…"

"She hasn't appeared," finished the prince, brushing the hair from his eyes. He knew it wouldn't be long before his ship would smash against the rocks, destroying it, and forcing the sailors to abandon ship only to have them be swept into the giant whirlpool and drown. They would lose this fight, Ursula would figure out that she had been tricked, and would unleash her wrath against his kingdom.

As if he was reading his mind, Rumpelstiltskin spoke out, "We're going to have to take some drastic action if we are going to get Ursula's full attention."

Eric gave him a confused look. "This isn't drastic enough? I'm pretty sure we have her attention!"

"Obviously, we don't," the warlock countered. "So we need to do something that will make her appear."

"Like wha-" before Eric could finish Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and in a puff of purple smoke he disappeared. Rumpelstiltskin immediately took the wheel and turned the ship so that it would enter the giant vortex on the opposite end from where the prince's ship was entering.

"Sorry, your princeliness, but we need to defeat Ursula."

Eric could feel the ship rising for one last time before plunging down into the swirling water. Spray splashed across the deck, soaking all that were present.

"Your highness," cried the captain at the wheel. "How did you get here?"

"Rumpelstiltskin," growled the prince as he gripped the sides. He looked ahead to see the ship making a beeline straight for the rocks.

"Get us out!"

"The current is too strong, sir! We can't fight it!"

"Oh, yes, we can," in a flash Eric took the wheel and pulled with all of his might. The ship creaked and groaned under the pressure from both the wind and the current. Eric gritted his teeth as he could feel the wheel starting to come out of his grasp. He hoped and prayed that he could steer the ship away from the present danger but he saw that the more he tried to remain control the more the ship aimed for the rocks.

Wiping the water from his eyes, he took a deep breath. He knew he had only one chance to make this work and he hoped that it wasn't too late to try it out. If it worked then they would be able to live a little longer. And if it didn't then they would surely die.

"Everyone hang on!"

He let got of the wheel, and it immediately began to spin. The ship began to turn inward, toward the center of the whirlpool, and away from the rocks. Sea spray showered over him as he struggled back and clenched the wheel again. He turned it as hard as he could away from the center and around the rocks. Little by little, the ship began to ascend up the whirlpool and soon it cleared the rocks. If it weren't for the storm, the crew certainly would've cheered at the miracle that had occurred. However, they still had the giant vortex to deal with.

Rumpelstiltskin grumbled under his breath as he struggled with the wheel. He could see that Eric had successfully navigated his way through the maelstrom and around the rocks in less time than he would've thought possible. Although the ship was in the clear there was still the matter of the sea witch to tackle and she still hadn't shown up. He was starting to think that perhaps Ursula wouldn't rise to the bait of dealing with the prince herself, and would instead use the powers of the ocean to destroy them both. He was positive that by now Ursula knew that Captain Hook wasn't commanding his vessel and this had all been a ruse to bring her out. And now they would die due to their underestimation of her.

As he struggled to bring the ship out of the whirlpool, something caught his eye. Flashes of light could be seen underneath the waves, and a large, inky, blackness was growing. Suddenly, several golden spikes rose out of the water followed by white hair with streaks of grey, a large grey head, and an enormous black body with tentacles. In her hand, Ursula held an enormous trident that glowed and dispelled lightning into the sky. Her eyes were focused on the prince and his ship as she lifted the trident.

"You poor, simple fool," she spoke, her voice magnifying itself to a volume greater than thunder. "Your annoying antics stop today and after I am through with you, your precious kingdom is next."

She didn't seem to notice that Hook's ship was also caught in the maelstrom or else she didn't care. Either way, Rumpelstiltskin knew that he had a limited window before she noticed him as well and would unleash her power on him next. He spun the wheel as hard and fast as he could, and the prow aimed itself toward the sea witch.

From his position at the helm, he could see Ursula raise her trident in the air and immediately a spout of water erupted from the center of the whirlpool and carried the prince's ship up and out of the swirling waters. Men and materials flew overboard into the tempest. Eric was the only person remaining on the vessel and he held the wheel with an iron grip. Ursula laughed as she held her trident up again, this time aiming it for the ship.

"So much for true love," she roared and plunged the tip into the vessel, shattering it into pieces.

Rumpelstiltskin knew that he had to act fast. He didn't know if Eric would survive such an attack and he wasn't going to take any chances. With a wave of his hand, he fashioned the prow into a sharp and hardened point before aiming toward the voluminous bulk of Ursula's body. The maelstrom was starting to dissipate and so the current began to be easier to work within reaching her. As he neared her, he spun the wheel at the last second. At the same time, she noticed the danger, but by then it was too late to act. She cried out in surprise as the prow rammed through her. The force of the strike threw Rumpelstiltskin completely off, and he fell hard into the water.

Slightly dazed, he shook his head and immediately began to swim back up to the surface. As far as he could remember, he had never swam before so he was surprised when his body began to take up the motions instinctively all the way up to the waves. He saw Ursula gave a deathly groan before dropping the trident. Her body began to go into shock from several bolts of electricity before she slipped beneath the waves, with a few of her tentacles wrapped around the ship, taking it with her to her watery grave. A shockwave erupted from her spot that expanded indefinitely but Rumpelstiltskin didn't notice. He was too busy keeping himself afloat and at the same time looking for the prince.

"Eric!" he called. "Eric!"

Pieces of the ship floated in the slowly calming waters but none of them carried the young man. He ducked underneath the water but there was no sign of him. The water was dark, and he could only see about ten feet from him. Swimming back up to the surface, he tried calling out again but there was no answer. The tempest was quickly calming; the clouds were slowly drifting away. Rumpelstiltskin took another deep breath and dived under, his eyes going back and forth, searching for anything that would indicate the presence of the prince. Suddenly, in the depths a shape appeared. It wasn't straight and rigid like a board but curved and soft. Swimming quickly, Rumpelstiltskin could see the shape of Eric slowly appearing. He immediately feared the worst as he could see Eric's form was still and slowly sinking down, not a single motion from his limbs and a tiny string of bubbles coming from his mouth.

The warlock could already feel the inside of his chest burning as his air was slowly decreasing from his own lungs. Reaching the prince, he hooked his arm underneath Eric's and began to swim up to the surface. But it wasn't just the air or the weight of the prince that was on the list of problems for him. He had never dived at this depth before and the pressure was building in his head and ears. Soon every muscle, every fiber was screaming at him, to stop, to rest, to let go of the prince.

 _Let go. Let go. Let go._

His lungs also joined in chorus, telling him, pressuring him to get back to the surface, to get back to the precious air.

 _Let go! Let go! Let go!_

Water was starting to slip into his throat. The cold, salty substance burnt his mouth all the way down his windpipe.

 _LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!_

He knew that he didn't have much time, so he gripped the prince with both arms and began kicking with all of his might. He ignored the soreness of his limbs, pain in his lungs, burning in his throat. He focused only on reaching the top. He had to if he was going to save both Eric and himself. Suddenly, light shone through the water, illuminating everything around him. He was close. He had to be if the sun was back in the sky.

Finally, it was too much. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open. All the air in his lungs was used up. His grip on the prince slackened, his legs refused to move. His body began to go limp, and as he opened his mouth, water rushed into the crevice. His head began to hang down; his eyelids gave one last blink before slowly closing.

 _So this is what it feels like to drown? It's not so bad._

The second before he blacked out he could feel something hit him.

Rumpelstiltskin could feel something burning on his face and on his back. At the same time he felt drenched, which he found strange. Everything was muffled. He felt something wet cover his feet for a second before disappearing. It seemed to take forever when he started to become fully conscious of his surroundings, and deduced that he was not dead. The reason why everything was muffled was because his ears were waterlogged. A voice could be heard, though faintly, near him.

"Oh, please don't be dead. Please don't be dead."

He could guess that it was feminine for it was very beautiful. There was movement around him, and then something lifted his left leg up. Whatever it was, it was soft as it pressed into his bare foot, and it tickled the arch.

"I can't even feel a heartbeat," said another, solemn voice, though slightly different than the one before.

Rumpelstiltskin kicked out with his foot and heard a satisfactory smack is it collided with the person. He then coughed up whatever seawater that was still in his lungs and throat.

"That's not how you check if someone is alive, birdbrain," he muttered between sputters.

"Your alive!" said the female voice but to him it was more like she was shouting.

He groaned as he started to lift himself up. Every limb of his was on fire with soreness but he knew that he had to start moving if he wanted to get rid of it in a hurry. He coughed again and opened his eyes to see that he was laid on a shoreline. A seagull stood right in front of him.

"Yeah, I'll say," it said, rubbing the side of its face.

Normally, a talking seagull would've surprised him, however, traveling through several magical lands, he came to learn that there was room for the impossible. There was another thing that had gotten his attention and that was a long, green tail that extended to the water's edge. Following it he saw a very beautiful girl. She was very slender, with fair skin, blue eyes, a mane of red hair, an hourglass shape, and wore only a purple seashell bra. Rumpelstiltskin's jaw actually went slack as he met her big bright eyes. She giggled slightly, and realizing that he was staring, quickly gulped.

"You saved me?"

She smiled, and he marveled at her pearl white teeth. "Yes, you and Eric."

"Eric," he quickly remembered about the prince's fate. "Where is he?"

She turned around and he could see the still form of the young man. He quickly moved to the other side and put his head against his chest to listen.

"I don't hear a heartbeat. Probably has too much water."

"Can you save him?" asked the mermaid.

"I'll try," he answered, flexing his fingers as a glow began to rise from his palms. He set his hands spaced out on Eric's chest and the glow brightened in size and intensity until all present were blinded. Then as soon as it started, it stopped and Rumpelstiltskin lifted his hands away. They waited in silence as they watched for any sign of change. Suddenly, Eric began coughing and taking deep breaths. He opened his eyes to see the happy faces of his two saviors looking down on him. Ariel immediately threw her arms around him and he returned her affection as he started to sit up.

"Oh, Ariel!" he said to her as they pulled apart. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked confusingly.

"For not looking for you," he answered. "I swear I wish I should have but Ursula had taken control of the seas. We couldn't leave without having a ship and the crew destroyed by a storm."

"There was nothing you could've done," she consoled him, touching his cheek with her hand. "I was a prisoner in her lair at the bottom of the ocean along with my father and all of the merpeople of Atlantica. But after her death, her spell on us was lifted and we were transformed back to what we were before." She smiled gently. "And I found you and saved you."

He held her hands in his, his eyes never leaving hers face. "Then now nothing will stop us from being together."

"Hate to rain on your parade you two," interrupted Rumpelstiltskin. "But there is one little thing: you two being a human and a mermaid."

Both of their faces immediately fell at that realization. Ariel was the first to speak.

"But don't you have magic?" she asked earnestly. "Can you transform me into a human too?"

Rumpel shrugged uncertainly. "I haven't done anything like that before." He gave her a small, mischievous grin. "So, as such it may have to cost you."

Ariel frowned. "Like what?"

He chuckled. "Oh, nothing really. Not your voice, of course, you obviously need that. I was thinking a tear."

Both Ariel and Eric gave confused looks.

"Now I need you to think up the most traumatic moment in your life," continued Rumpelstiltskin. "Perhaps…when your mother died?"

"Sorry," apologized Ariel. "I was too young to remember clearly."

"Hmm…perhaps when your father destroyed your collection?" he glanced over at her to see her eyes blinking rapidly. "Hmm, getting warmer I see. How about this: when you were a prisoner under Ursula? You had only three days with him and after that you were transformed by Ursula into a polyp and spent months without any hope to be with your beloved prince."

His face brightened as she sniffed and blinked some more but fell again as it still wasn't enough to make her start crying.

"Wow, mermaids are a tough lot," he surmised. He gave a tired sigh. "Fine. Think about how happy the two of you will be after you are transformed into a human and being able to spend the rest of your life together. If that doesn't work then I'll have to tell Eric to tickle you."

Ariel laughed out loud. In her joy a single tear streaked out onto her right cheek. Acting quickly, Rumpel whipped a vial out of thin air and lifted the tear into it before sealing it.

"What would you need of one of my tears?" she asked after calming down.

Rumpelstiltskin slipped it onto his belt before looking back at her. "What would you need of it after you shed it? It's not like it's going to grant immortality or anything like that. I would think of it as a thank you gift and a souvenir of this place. Now…"

He held his hands to her and gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back and placed her hands on his. He began to lift her up and as he did so, a glow appeared on her waist down to her fins similar to the one that had shone as he revived Prince Eric. Slowly but surely she rose up with him and once she was upright the glow dissipated to show her on two legs and wearing a blue dress that sparkled in the sunlight. She smiled widely at Eric and the two of them embraced each other before going into a kiss.


	33. Life At Sea Ch 4

"Hello, and welcome to the Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical. That's right we are taking you to the wedding of the millennium!" reported Genie in a red coat and orange shirt underneath. "It's not gonna be one but two weddings happening today, ladies and gentlemen! Our heroic and fun-loving Aladdin is to wed the lovely Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. Our host today, the sailor of the seas himself, Prince Eric, is marrying the beautiful and talented mermaid-princess-turned-human-yesterday, Ariel. So many guests have been invited on this wonderful day, including Jasmine's father, the Sultan!

"And who is this coming on the lovely, stretch camel? Oh, it's Cleopatra and Caesar and they're bringing a salad. How wonderful!

"Oh, look there's Osiris. Oh, Osiris! Osiris could we have a word with you?"

"Raaaaarrrrggghhh!"

"Oh, no. The crowd is parting. Who's coming? It's Moses!

"And your name is?"

"I'm Thor."

"You're Thor?"

"Well, it hurth."

"Once again, this whole broadcast is brought to you by water. It's everywhere. Get used it!"

Eric leaned over to Rumpelstiltskin while watching the Genie. "Is he always like this?"

Rumpel chuckled. "No. In fact he can be a bit more than this. I'm sure you'll see later in the day."

"Oh boy," groaned Grimsby. "Your highness, your suit is ready."

After Eric left, Rumpelstiltskin decided to walk around the palace and admire the preparations. There was a mixture of themes from both Agrabah and the ocean. Almost every inch of the walls was covered in decorations. Ribbons in all manner of shapes and colors adorned with fancy bows. Bouquets of flowers hung from corners and balloons saying, "Wedding," "Woo-hoo," "Congratulations," "Big Day," and "A 3 E/ A 3 J." There were also pictures of each of their faces set up. All and all it was very impressive in what the Genie and Rumpelstiltskin had accomplished in such a short time.

Suddenly, he stopped, his body stiffening, his nose twitching at the staggering aroma that seemed to dominate the air. His eyes fluttered as he took a deep breath, wanting, needing to get as much of the fragrance of spices, sauces, and baking that was coming from around the corner. Following it, he turned to see Chef Louis in the kitchen with various entrées, side dishes, soups, and deserts prepared. The cook himself was prancing around with joyful energy, adding little bits here and there that would expand the flavor of the cuisines.

"Enjoying yourself, Master Chef?" grinned Rumpelstiltskin from the doorway.

Louis beamed at him. "But of course, monsieur. It is not everyday dat I get to make such cuisine magnifique and from another part of de world."

"It does smell magnifique," complimented the warlock, licking his lips. "I hope that I can last until dinner time."

He then continued down the corridor while the chef broke out in song "Les Poissons." He had only gone six paces before there was a shout coming from behind him.

"YOU!"

Rumpelstiltskin turned around to hear the cook give a war cry from the kitchen, followed by several crashes and the sound of metal scraping against metal. Something scuttled out of there only stopping before him. He could see that it was a small red crab, and its eyes went wide with fear at seeing its path blocked by the warlock. Acting quickly, Rumpel cupped his hands low to the ground, encouraging it to jump on them. Another shout from the kitchen motivated the crustacean and the two of them sprinted down the corridor. Turning another corner, they spotted a door cracked open and slipped inside right before the infuriated cook also came around the corner.

"Come back here, you little pipsqueak, and fight like a man!"

Rumpel suddenly had an idea and slipped the crab into the folds of his clothing. Cupping his hands around his mouth he spoke in a near perfect imitation of the maid, Carlotta.

"Louis! What on earth are you doing?"

Louis' expression immediately changed from seething rage to bumbling apologetic. "I-I-I was, uh, uh, I was, uh-"

"You had better not be making a mess on this day, Louis! We need to make sure all of the food is prepared for the wedding dinner. And I hope that you have completed the wedding cakes!"

"I'm-I'm sorry, Madam. I will get right back to it," apologized Louis as he sulked back to his kitchen.

Rumpel stifled his chuckles as he watched the chef leave.

"That was a pretty good imitation," giggled a voice behind him.

He turned to see a sight that nearly froze him in place. He hadn't realized when he had slipped inside that he was in a large room with open windows. He stood on a balcony with two sloping staircases that led to a large bath in the center of the room. In the middle of the bubbles was Ariel, her wet hair plastered to her shoulders and neck.

She made to stand up but he held up his hand.

"Uh, please, stay where you are."

She smiled as she sank back down. "You look really nice."

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at himself. "Yes, it is a lot better than the rags you found me in."

Her smile widened. "I've never been to a human wedding before. Carlottta said that I would be wearing a wedding dress. I'm not sure what that is but I'm sure that she is bringing it soon. If you want to stick around and watch me…"

His eyes widened. "Uh, um, no. I think I'll better go before she comes."

Quickly, he exited the room, shutting the door softly behind him. As he did so he thought for sure that he heard her giggle again.

The double wedding went off without another hitch before sunset later that day. While Aladdin and Jasmine were married in the courtyard of the castle, Eric and Ariel were married out on the wedding barge at sea. There a crowd of merpeople and other ocean friends of Ariel, such as Flounder as well as Sebastian, joined them above the waves. King Triton also gave his blessing over them complete with a rainbow.

During both events Rumpelstitlskin had been chosen to be best man and stood apart from the couple. Despite his timid and introverted nature, he looked on both couples with both pride and happiness, and even posed with them when the Genie took their pictures. There was no chance that any of them would have been able to find their true loves without him. There was certainly no telling at how long Jafar, Captain Hook, and Ursula would've kept them apart, perhaps forever.

Everyone gathered out in the courtyard later that evening for the double wedding feast. Torches surrounded the guests and candles glowed out on the tables. Genie, dressed in black robes, a red and gold scarf, and round glasses, even positioned a few up in the air. Wine barrels were set up and soon the sound of talking and laughter floated like leaves in the fall.

At some point during the festivities, Prince Eric stood up and lightly tapped his wine glass with a spoon. The talking and laughter quieted almost immediately and everyone turned toward him.

"Thank you," he looked around, almost too nervous to continue. "Ahem. It's not everyday that I marry my true love," he smiled at Ariel and she smiled back. "And take up a speech to a crowd on the same day. But I suppose that in the near future it will probably become a regular thing, right?" There were a few scattered chuckles. "So, I would like to begin by saying a few things. Firstly, to our new friends, Aladdin, sorry, Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine, who we have the honor and privilege of sharing this day with their wedding." There was applause and Aladdin and Jasmine nodded to him. "Secondly, to the end of the sea witch, Ursula, and her control of the seas. Our land, and most importantly the sea, is now free from her destructive rule, which we couldn't have done without help." There was more applause but he held his hand to silence them. "Which brings me to my third point…"

Suddenly, he was interrupted as dark clouds rolled across the sky and shadowed the castle. The torches and candles were extinguished, plunging the courtyard into darkness. A few screams pierced the air (one coming from the Genie). Without warning a strong wind rushed into the courtyard, ripping the decorations, and even blowing some people onto their backs.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped and a large bonfire appeared in the center of the courtyard. People quickly retreated from inferno and from within the blaze, a form appeared, and as the flames lessened, the person could be seen more clearly. She wore large robes of black with purple hems, her face was as green as ivy, two yellow orbs were where her eyes were, a black, horned headdress topped her skull, and in her hand she held a golden staff almost as tall as her. A raven flew down and landed on her left shoulder.

"Well, well," she smiled sinisterly. "All this celebration and I didn't even get an invitation. To what festivities do I interrupt?"

Her smile played on her lips as she looked around the crowd. Her eyes met the couples' and she approached them slowly.

"My, my, it's a wedding. It seems that this is a day of love and happiness. Perhaps I should ask Ursula to partake in the celebration?" Her eyes burrowed into Eric's. "But she isn't coming, now is she?"

"No, she's dead," growled Rumpelstitlskin as he stood up, his eyes equally intense as hers.

She turned to him as if she had never noticed nor recognized him. Her hand stroked the head of her pet.

"And who are you?" she asked.

Rumpelstitltskin shuddered as chills traveled up and down his spine at the sound of her voice.

"Someone you should probably fear, my dear," he answered, his lips barely moving.

She chuckled and the sound made him fill uneasy but he kept his posture.

"That's quite a statement," her eyes looked him over, resting again with his. "But you do seem to back it up, now don't you? There's a lot of magic within you but don't think that you are anywhere near my equal."

She turned back to Eric. "Don't worry, young prince, I've not come to ruin your little celebration. As a matter of fact I think I'll impart a gift of my own." With a strike from her staff that echoed throughout the crowd, she spoke loud enough to be heard throughout the courtyard. "Listen well, all of you. Within ten days I will enact a curse that will blanket all the lands. Everything and everyone will be frozen forever. Unless," she paused, her wicked smile playing with her eyes. "Unless you surrender him." She pointed at Rumpelstiltskin. "I hope that you make a wise and just decision for the good of all. I hope to expect your answer in ten days time."

She cackled, and as she did so, she vanished into a green ball of light that soon disappeared. The raven flew away past the parapets.

Ariel rolled over onto her side for the third time that night. She had tried everything that she could think of to fall asleep. She tried to think of how soft the bed, pillow, and blankets were. She tried to close her eyes and fall into the blackness. She tried to move closer to her new husband, to feel his warm body pressed against hers, and keep time with his breathing. She even tried an old method from her childhood of county guppies. At fifty she decided to give up. Groaning she rolled onto her back, her eyes open to stare at the ceiling.

"Can't sleep either?" yawned Eric.

She gave him a small smile and stroked his face like she had done when she saved him the first time.

"I thought you were," she answered. "Asleep, I mean."

"I worry when my new wife can't get her beauty rest," he responded in a lighter tone.

Her smile lessened. "I just can't help but think about what Maleficent said. I don't want to lose you so soon after finally finding you."

He became fully awake and took her hand in his. "And you won't. I promise you. We will find a way."

Her face was still full of worry so he leaned closer to her with a mischievous look. "You know, since this is our first night together, I can think of a way to make you forget all your worries."

She cocked her head as she gave a puzzled look but at seeing his smile she smiled back.

"Perhaps in a little bit. I think I'll take a short walk on the shore."

His face fell in disappointment but he nodded. "As you wish."

She slipped out of bed and walked silently out of the room. Passing a window she looked out onto the sea, the moon reflecting its light on the waves. After Rumpelstiltskin had granted her legs, and they made their way back to the castle, he used his magic to make the sea wall vanish into thin air. She marveled at how he had managed to do such a thing with little effort.

"The more that I use them the easier it becomes to do so," he had said in a casual manner. He would smile charmingly at her that would make her blush intensely.

As she turned the corner to the main hall, she froze. She thought…she shook her head, dismissing whatever it was as a trick of the shadows. Within a few steps she saw it again. This time she hid behind a pillar. Peeking around the corner she watched the hallway. There it was! A shadow had peeled itself from the windowpane and had crossed the hall. Looking up she could see the figure hunched in the darkness. Whoever it was, he was tall and slim.

Slowly and silently, her eyes constantly watching the figure, she began to move from pillar to pillar until she came to the top of the stairs. She gulped, as the figure didn't move. It seemed to be fiddling with something at its waist.

Without warning he dashed across the hallway to the other side. Ariel had to bite her bottom lip hard to keep her from screaming. She heard a creak of a door being opened and he was gone. Trying to walk as quickly and quietly as the prowler, she slipped down the stairs and walked to the wall.

As she stepped closer and closer, something made her pause. Her nose began to pick up the traces of spicy aromas and baking from the dinner earlier. Then, in the shadows, she could see the dark shape of the door in front of her. She pressed her ear against the wood but there was nothing. Then a light tapping could be heard and she knew that it was footsteps. They grew fainter and then louder as the prowler crossed the room. As soon as they started, they stopped. All of a sudden the door opened, and Ariel stumbled and fell. A hand pressed against her mouth to keep her from screaming, and she froze in place, her eyes wide in shock.

"Why on earth are you walking around the castle at this hour?" whispered Rumpelstiltskin as he released his hand from her mouth and held it out for her.

Taking it she stood up. "I couldn't sleep. So I thought about going for a walk."

Now in the moonlight she could see that he was wearing a blue cloak over a black shirt and grey pants along with black boots. A brown satchel that was quite full hung around his shoulder but he quickly pulled his cloak to cover it.

"Why are you out here?" she asked.

"I, uh, guess I was sleep walking," he answered hesitantly.

"So, what were you doing in the kitchen?"

"I…came to see if the larder was full. We did eat a lot today. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to get back to my room."

He stepped around her and began to move down the hall but she quickly stepped in front of him.

"You're leaving aren't you?" she demanded.

"What is this? Ask Rumpelstitlskin Twenty Questions Day?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well?"

He sighed impatiently. "Yes, I am."

"Why?"

He looked intently at the tips of his boots then took a deep breath and faced her. "Why? You heard Maleficent. She's going to unleash an eternal winter over everywhere unless you surrender me to her. And I'm not gonna sit around and wait for that to happen."

Her face scrunched up in a puzzled look. "We would never give you up. You saved Eric and granted me legs. Why would you even think that we would do that?"

"Well, for one, to keep your lands safe. And even if you didn't fall under the pressure for the safety of your kingdom, then I'm willing to bet that you will under the pressure from your subjects. I don't think that they will take it well when they hear that you would allow your kingdom to suffer instead of giving me up.

"And for another, I'm the only one in this land that has the means to find a way to stop her. Almost all of the lands are subjected by villains of the most despicable nature so I'm the only hope that the people have. I now know what my mission is in this world: to bring back the happy ever afters."

She stared at him as if she only just met him. His statements were profound but also had a ring of truth to them.

"Then I'm coming with you," she spoke as he turned to leave.

He whirled around to face her. "Oh no, you're not."

"Oh, yes I am!" she argued. "You need help."

He glared at her. "One: how would it look like to your true love leaving with me at night without a note on your wedding night? Two: I'm better off alone. I can worry about one person's safety and that is my own."

She matched his glare with her own. "I can't believe that after everything, you are abandoning us."

The tension on his face lessened as he stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry but it's for your safety as well as everyone's. I'm the only one that can find a way stop Maleficent. As I said before I'm the only hope that the free people have in this world."

She gulped as she tried to match his gaze but finally hung her head in defeat. Gently, he took her chin with his hand and lifted her head up again to meet his eyes.

"It's the only way that I can keep you safe," he smiled lovingly. "You see…I've grown to care about you."

"…I care about you too."

Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her. She closed her eyes in bliss as she felt his lips press against hers gently. It was so relieving, so comforting, so soothing that she just fell into the moment. Time seemed to slow down as they continued to kiss.

Then just as sudden as it started, Rumpelstiltskin broke away. They exchanged sad smiles and he left through the doors.

He didn't look back.

On a hill a short distance away from the castle a figure stood in the shadow of a forest. His coat swirled in the breeze behind him. His dark eyes watched as one after another the lights of the keep and the surrounding town was extinguished. Once the castle was shrouded in darkness his ears picked up the sound of a bird approaching. He looked up to see a raven fly down and perch on a dead branch above him. A cold wind blew from behind, and he turned to see Maleficent standing behind him.

"So, do you think they will surrender him?" asked Hook.

"It's possible but doubtful," answered the Mistress of All Evil. "They are heroes after all. But perhaps the pressure from their subjects will change their minds."

"And the curse?"

She gave a small laugh. "Oh, I will enact it but only on them unless don't give him up. In which case, I will cast the curse over the whole world."

Hook frowned. "That sounds a bit more extreme than that sleeping curse you enacted on that princess."

She smiled thinly. "Perhaps, but this curse will keep Him in place."

He smiled as well as he held up his hook and stroked. "Then I will get my revenge."

"Yes," she said and added. "And the Overtaking will be complete. No one will be able to stop us."


	34. Tale as Old as Time Ch 1

Rumpelstiltskin had traveled several miles from Prince Eric's castle by the time the sun had risen in the east. He first had to cross a small forest but after that it was miles upon miles of flat farmland with groves of trees dotting the horizon. However, it wasn't as charming or peaceful as he had expected. Instead of fields of green and gold there was nothing but dead plants, parched soil, and dried streams and ponds. As he came up to the groves of trees, he could see bare trunks with rings of dead branches around them. Here and there he would find bare animal bones and skulls. It was indeed a sad sight.

"What happened here?" he said to himself.

To cease his worrying, his mind drifted to the new visions that had appeared. He wasn't sure when he had received them only that he had remembered them when he, along with Eric and Ariel, were making their way back to the castle. He now remembered how he had known about Neverland by watching Peter Pan on something called a film. It was the same way that he had known everything about Ariel. He remembered that during that those times he looked different than he did now. He didn't know how but his gut told him that it just was. There were several new visions as well: a dark castle set on a mountain with a forest surrounding it, a city on fire with a large building in the middle, a maze of hedges, an enormous bare mountain with its top shrouded in clouds. There was a new vision as well that felt more real than the others, like the one of the girl. He remembered a dark room and meeting someone. The person spoke in a friendly but commanding voice, saying, "Bring back the happily ever afters." He was disappointed that there was no more visions with the ice castle and that lovely singing voice.

Suddenly, a large shadow passed over him and he instinctively dropped to the ground. He felt the wind brush against his back and a dark shape flew mere inches from him. A screech pierced the air and nearly overwhelmed his eardrums. Covering his ears, he looked up to see a creature larger than a vulture with a wingspan that was twice his height. It looked like some kind of prehistoric beast with five six-inch claws on its back legs, an immense head that was mostly composed of large jaws, with each jaw having several teeth that could certainly tear off a limb, and large crimson eyes that faced forward.

There was another screech and he looked to see another one of the monsters diving towards him. He rolled quickly and fell into a ditch on the side of the road just in time. It roared in frustration at seeing its target escape from its clutches yet again.

Rumpelstiltskin was breathing hard as he tried to keep track of the two monsters. Already he had two pretty close escapes by blind luck. He wasn't about to let them get another chance.

The monsters split apart and he got an idea. One of them began to come at him from the field, barreling straight toward him; it's eyes red as the blood it had taken from previous travelers. Rumpelstiltskin matched its gaze as he knelt on the ground, his palm pressing against the dust. Then he heard it: the screech from the other creature coming from behind him. He grinned.

The creature in front of him brought its wings back, its claws stretching forward to grasp at its trapped prey. It didn't comprehend the smile that played on its lips, and even if it did, it only proceeded to destroy the traveler that dared to move between the lands. It hoped that the trespasser would veer out of the way and into the grasp of its partner. Suddenly, a dust cloud rose up around Rumpelstiltskin, hiding him from sight. The monster shrieked in surprise at this new development and tried to veer away only to have its partner fly through the cloud and crash into it. The two of them kicked up a small cloud of dust as they tumbled onto the ground. As they tried to reorient themselves, the cloud rose up and swirled to become a miniature tornado, and began to drive toward them. Panicking, they kicked themselves from the ground and retreated.

Rumpelstiltskin breathed a sigh of relief as he watched their dark shapes grow smaller in the distance.

"So that's why you don't travel on the roads," he said to himself. "I wonder what other things that they've got out here?"

After several more hours there was nothing else that hindered him. He did keep off the road, only making sure to keep it in sight on his left. In the distance on either side, he could see barns and windmills, but they didn't have any smoke or any other signs that indicated life. So he pressed on, eating a few apples from his satchel as his lunch.

By the middle of the day, he had to rest. The sun endlessly burned down on him, and he pulled on his hood and scarf to cover his face and neck. Finding a small hole under a tree near the road, he crept inside and curled in a fetal position.

He had only been asleep for a couple of hours when he was awoken by the sound of a commotion coming from the road. Peeking out, he turned to see a company of soldiers marching down the way that he had come. At first glance he thought that they were tired with their limbs moving in a slow and rigid manner but at a closer inspection he noticed to his horror that they had no skin or organs. They were skeletal soldiers that carried varied weapons and armor, and a green mist hung around them. He recognized them as part of the army that Cassim described that had aided Jafar's coup. He watched as they continued down the road, only continuing his own journey once they were well out in the distance.

It was sunset when he finally reached a mill that was still spinning. Smoke drifted from its chimney, indicating life inside. As he went around he could see in the short distance a large city on a wide river. The buildings were only a few stories high but they were nothing compared to the immense building that towered over them like a mother hen over its chicks. Two square towers reached up into the sky nearly touching the lowest layers of clouds. Rumpelstiltskin immediately recognized it as the same one he had seen in his vision with the exception of the one in the vision being on fire. He made a mental note to ask the occupants of this mill about it.

As he came closer to the farm he could see the windows had curtains covering them on the inside, and when he knocked on the door, he could feel it locked. There was a bolt on the outside, which he found strange. A corner of the curtains was pulled back for a second only to reveal a pair of eyes before they were put back in place.

The door opened enough to reveal a small, frightened man wearing a plain tunic and brown pants with wooden shoes on his feet. His hair was graying and there were lines under his eyes from working hard under these dismal conditions.

"Bonjour monsieur, are you here for ze rent?" he greeted in the same French accent as Chef Louis.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at the thought. "No, I'm actually a weary traveler and I'm wondering if I could rest my feet here for a spell."

The miller frowned. "Zere are never any travelers during zese dreadful days. Who are you?"

Rumpelstiltskin continued to smile. "Like I said, I'm a traveler. I've had a long and tiresome day trekking across barren farmland. Now I would like to rest here, perhaps have something to relieve my hunger." He leaned in closer. "Please."

The miller looked him over, and seeing the amount of dust on his boots, opened the door to allow him to enter. Rumpelstiltskin stepped inside to find a cozy home with a large table and a few stools set in the middle of the room. In one corner was a fireplace and there was an adjacent room to his right where a woman sat on a bed along with a young boy and girl. There was another door on his left that he assumed led to the mill.

The miller pulled a stool for Rumpelstiltskin to sit on and he ordered his wife and children to prepare a meal for him. They brought out a half a loaf of bread, water from a tin cup, and a potato. He watched each of the family members as he ate and he could see that they all had the same dirt on them from working hard and the same fear that plagued their faces.

Once he had finished he turned to the miller, "What city is that out there?"  
"Zat is ze city of Paris, monsieur," he answered, his voice cracking. "With ze cathedral of Notre Dame in ze center."

Rumpelstiltskin let that sink in for a few seconds before continuing. "Do you know if there are any castles in these lands?"

The miller gave him a puzzled look before scrunching up his face in thought. "I heard tales of a lone castle two days from here in ze west that lay close to a village."

Rumpel was about to press further when the sound of hooves was heard that was accompanied by a neigh. The miller and his family immediately ushered Rumpelstiltskin into the mill, closing the curtains and locking the door. There were a few moments of silent tension as the horses had stopped in front of the building. Rumpelstiltskin peeked out of a crack to see a pair of soldiers, black visors down, looking at the mill before continuing on toward the city.

"You must leave, quickly, before they return," said the miller as he ushered Rumpelstiltskin through the door. "Keep off the roads. They are being watched."

But before he could close the door, Rumpel stopped him with his hand on the wood. "One more question: who commands the troops here?"

Again he saw that look of fear on the man's face. "Judge Claude Frollo."

And with that he shut the door.


	35. Tale as Old as Time Ch 2

Rumpelstiltskin continued his trek across the country, taking shelter in a ditch for the rest of the night. He followed the miller's directions, moving westward from Paris. The country here was more pleasant than the previous day, with healthy trees that had leaves on their limbs, green grass that rolled in the breeze, blooming flowers in the meadows, and above him was blue sky that was dotted with clouds. Cool and calm breezes would stir up around him, and brush the landscape. There were also the sounds of the country as well with a chorus of birds singing their beautiful melodies, crickets adding in their tunes, butterflies whispering as they passed by, flowers laughing as he walked by them. In the distance a range of low mountains rose up from the ground with their dark blues and purples crashing against the blue of the sky.

There was only one interruption to this peacefulness and that was a passing carriage on the road. It looked like a prison with barred windows and doors, black horses driving it, and four guards, like the ones he had seen on the outskirts of Paris, were on horseback on either side of it.

"Let me out!" cried an elderly voice from within. "You cannot do this!"

As quickly as they had arrived, they left down the road, making its way in the direction of the city. A thick silence hung over the woods before the sounds of life were rejuvenated.

It was like this for two days and in the morning on the second he came across a little town. At first, it seemed quiet but as he approached closer, it came to life.

"Bonjour!"

"Good day!"

"Marie! The begets! Hurry up!"

"Bonjour!"

"Good morning!"

"How is your wife?"

"Bonjour!"

"Good day!"

"I told her not to have that many children. Now look at her!"

"Bonjour!"

"Good morning!"

"When is it going to happen?"

"Bonjour!"

"Good day!"

"Why is he going to marry her? He should marry me!"

"No, me!"

"I'm the best for him!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

Rumpelstiltskin was a bit surprised at the friendliness of this town despite all that he had seen. There didn't seem to be any sign of fear or oppression like he had observed in all of the other places that he had traveled through in this world. There was a baker distributing his goods on a tray, women with baskets sometimes moving from shop to shop, others with clothes to wash at a fountain, a shepherd guiding his sheep, men lounging around the tavern, other women gossiping on street corners. One person in particular caught his interest. A man was sweeping out dust from his shop and a sign above him read 'Bookseller' in English despite everything else was in French. He wore a long sleeve shirt under an apron with brown pants and dark shoes. Spectacles rested on his crooked nose and white hair sprouted from his balding head.

"Morning," greeted Rumpelstiltskin.

He turned in surprise at seeing the visitor to his shop. "Bonjour, monsieur. If you are here to borrow a few books, I'm about to open. Please, do come in."

Rumpel followed him inside to find a small but very homely shop with cases of books that stretched up to the ceiling and covered each wall apart from a desk near the door. The books were of all shapes and colors, from immense hardcover volumes to thin paperbacks, from deteriorating and forgotten manuals to crisp and colored tomes. He was astonished to find such a collection and immediately fell in love at the sight. His fingers brushed against their spines, savoring their varied surfaces.

In here was knowledge on the surrounding world. Almanacs, journals, and detailed accounts and works on flora and fauna, anatomy, biology, and meteorology. Biographies and autobiographies would speak of the accounts of famous figures.

Here was also tales of fiction. Stories of heroes and heroines, battling for honor, love, and country. They would tell of great battles, acts of love, quests in foreign lands, unsolvable mysteries, fairy tales, comedy, and tragedy.

He heard a chuckle behind him and turned to see the librarian watching him.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just been a long time since I've seen that look," the librarian answered. "The look of a young mind who is curious about the world and wants to know everything about everything. A mind that isn't weighed down by the mediocreness of the world and strives for something more. That's why you must travel isn't it? To escape average life and look for adventure?"

The corners of Rumpel's mouth curled slightly. "I wish it was that simple."

"Life usually never is," nodded the librarian. "One act will lead to another and then another and another and eventually the consequences of those actions will be felt across the world. And do you know what happens? The world answers in a ways that one can never expect. And the person must take actions in according to those new challenges. And the process repeats itself for all eternity even after death. That is when it becomes legacy."

Rumpel's smile widened at the man's speech. "Indeed and from the looks of things there seems to be not much of that around here."

"All accept one. The hunter, Gaston, has declared that he will marry Belle. She used to be a regular in my shop," The man's eyes hazed over for a moment at the memory. "That declaration created quite a stir throughout this town."

Rumpelstitlskin looked out into the bustling village. "Where would I go to meet this Gaston?"

"He is usually in the local tavern along with a cadre of admirers."

Rumpelstiltskin thanked him and promised to return to borrow a few of the books.

"I would like that very much. Business hasn't been like it used to be," again haziness drifted over his eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin entered the tavern to find it about as bustling as the town outside. Perhaps even more so. There were huntsmen, fishermen, tailors, farmers, shoemakers, butchers, and other men of various crafts. They all boisterously sang and talked in loud voices, the wide distribution of alcohol only enlightening their spirits. Only one stood out among the rest as if he prided himself on it.

The man was incredibly large, wearing a red, sleeveless shirt that only made his muscles stood out even more along with black pants and big boots that nearly reached his knees. His face was handsome with wavy black hair, a large jaw, and a cleft on his chin. He stood in front of the roaring fireplace, the shadows enhancing his colossal form.

A small, finely dressed man stood in front of the immense figure, his arms waving urgently.

"Quiet, everyone, quiet," he ordered the crowd. "Let Gaston finish the story!"

"So, after I stabbed the Beast, I knew I had to get rid of him for good. What would've happened if he should return? What would become of us if he came down from his castle on the mountain and attacked our town? I knew that I could never face him again. I nearly had survived the battle! So then at that moment I knew what I must do to guarantee the safety of our town. I grabbed the hide of the beast to prepare to throw him down the mountain. I say it again; that Beast weighed as much as the mountain his castle was fortified on! And the size of him was just as much! It took forever to carry him to the edge. As I made the last motion, I thought that the Beast had awakened! I turned to see its eyes open on me. Knowing that this was my only chance to be rid of him, I threw him down. I watched as his immense body fell down to the fog below. Even now I'm not certain if I had heard a last roar from the Beast as he tumbled down."

The crowd cheered at the ending.

"To Gaston," said LeFrou lifting his tankard. "The slayer of the Beast!"

The men cheered again and lifted their tankards in the toast.

"And before this time tomorrow, I shall wed the beautiful Belle!" shouted Gaston and there was a third cheer with some wailing coming from a trio of girls in dresses in a corner.

No one noticed Rumpelstiltskin slipping through the double doors and into the afternoon.

There was a large cottage with a water mill on the outskirts of town that didn't seem to share in the hustle and bustle. Rumpelstiltskin approached it to find scattered farm animals grazing or pecking at the ground. He knocked on the door to find no answer so he went inside. There he found something he didn't expect. Almost everywhere he looked he could see some gadget or another. There was a candlestick holder that could hold twelve candles that could spin around a stand. There was a chair that one could adjust one's height next to the dinner table. There was a cupboard that would spin to reveal an assortment of food and spices. There was a batter that was attached to a bowl by an assortment of gears and a crank.

Exploring the rest of the house he found most of the rooms were like this with an odd distribution of inventions. There was one room that was an exception (apart from a clothesline that one could crank out by a system of pulleys). Inside he found a rotating shelf that held many books like the ones that he had seen in the library earlier that day. There was also a bed with the blankets straightened on it but it looked like it hadn't been slept in for a while. Now that he noticed it there did seem to be a large amount of dust everywhere inside of the house.

His reflection on this development was interrupted with a crash from downstairs. He almost flew down the stairs as he rushed into the kitchen to find a new mess. One of the inventions that were carrying dishes had toppled over with many of the dishes broken on the floor.

"Strange," he said to himself. "I didn't hear anyone come in."

There was no glass to indicate a break-in and the front door didn't look busted with no splinters on the floor. He looked back at the mess quizzically and crouched toward it. Most of the dishes he saw were plates of several shapes along with some bowls. They all had either cracks or pieces had been broken off and some had smashed entirely. There was only one oddity: a small teacup with blue motif around it and chipped rim.

He was about to pick it up when he heard someone. He froze and listened.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

It sounded feminine and it was coming from the floor underneath him. He crouched down and pressed his head against the floor.

"Hello!" he called.

"Who is that?" said the voice. "You better not be one of Gaston's fans."

"No, I'm not a friend of Mister Egotistical Primeval Bighead. My name is Rumpelstiltskin. How did you get into the floor?"

"I'm in the basement. There's a door on the outside and…"

She didn't get to complete her sentence as Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand at the mess and immediately it was set right with everything fixed. Everything except for the teacup, which lay on the floor. Picking it up without a second thought, he ran out of the house. There, underneath the living room windows, he found a pair of large doors that were at the base of the mill. He saw a bolt run across it along with a large and heavy lock.

With another wave of his hand the bolt flew out of its place and the lock fell onto the ground. The doors opened to reveal a dark basement with various assortments of tools scattered on the floor where the light touched. From the shadows a person slowly stepped out. She wore a blue dress with a white apron, her brown hair was tied in a ponytail, and on her feet she wore black shoes. When she blinked her eyes open he could see that she had bright brown eyes. She was very pretty in a country-girl sort of way.

"I didn't catch your name," said Rumpelstiltskin holding out his hand to her.

She gave him a wary look before taking it and stepping out of the basement.

"My name is Belle," she said, as she looked him over. "You're not from around here."

He chuckled. "You're a perceptive one. Oh, here," he held up the teacup. "Sorry, it's, ah, it's chipped."

To his surprise she burst out laughing as she took the cup. "Chip! It's so good to see you!"

Suddenly, the cup in her hands came to life. "It's good to see you too, Belle. I've been trying so many times to free you after I saw that man lock you inside."

"Thank you," she answered.

"Whoa, whoa, time out," interrupted Rumpelstiltskin holding his hands in a T. "Who the heck is this guy?"

Belle held the cup out for Rumpelstiltskin to see a smiling face on the side. "His name is Chip. He was from an enchanted castle where the Beast kept me as a prisoner. The enchantment had taken over the whole castle, turning everyone into household items."

"Yeah, my mom's a teapot," said Chip proudly. Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow.

Belle's face immediately contorted to worry. "When I found out that my father was sick, the Beast let me go to take care of him. However, soon after Gaston arrived and threw my father in a prison carriage for being crazy, when he tried to convince people to rescue me from the Beast. When I proved that he wasn't crazy by a magic mirror that the Beast gave me, he threw me into the basement to prevent me from warning him. He then took a mob to kill the Beast. Oh, no! I have to get back!"

Rumpelstiltskin was about to question her when a familiar voice spoke out a little distance from them. They turned to see Gaston along with several of his followers including LeFrou.

"You are not going anywhere Belle. You are going to become my wife," boasted Gaston. "And you are going to forget about the Beast."

"Sorry, not gonna happen," said Rumpelstiltskin and several bolts of magic shot from his outstretched hand to push them back.

"Quickly!" urged Belle. "I need you to saddle my horse! I know the way to the Beast's castle!"

Rumpelstiltskin ran after her to around the house to find her large pony. With a cloud of magic, the saddle appeared on the back. Without breaking her stride Belle swung herself onto the horse's back. Rumpelstiltskin followed her and sat behind her.

"Yah!" she snapped at the reins and the horse broke out into a run. Rumpelstiltskin quickly hugged her waist as they made their way onto an old road that led away from the town and into the woods.


	36. Tale as Old as Time Ch 3

"So, let me get this straight," said Rumpelstiltskin as he held onto Belle as they rushed through the woods. "You were kept as a prisoner of the Beast for a long period of time and during that time you fell in love with him. Then, when you found out that your father needed help, you managed to convince your captor to let you go to save him. Then when Gaston rallied the people to kill the Beast, you even defended him?"

"That's right," answered Belle ducking under a low branch. "And now I need to know if he is all right. To save him if I can."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to understand how you can even love your captor," Rumpelstiltskin mumbled as he pressed closer around her form.

"He's really not that bad of a person," she said convincingly. "He only appears as a beast but once you get to know him, he can be kind and gentle."

"Yeah, sure, if you say so," he said skeptically.

They had been traveling for several hours and it was well after dark. Rumpelstiltskin had conjured a light that floated in front of them that glowed enough to allow them to see several feet of the forest around them. The more that they traveled through the mountains the less of a variety of flora surrounded them. At the moment they were deep in a forest of fir trees with green moss covering their trunks and boulders. Small and tough bushes grew wherever there was still soil. With every step that they took further and further up the mountains, the air around them grew colder and colder and the oxygen was getting lower and lower.

"You doing okay?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Apart from the rapid decrease of temperature that is freezing my sore limbs and the fact that we still haven't arrived at our destination, I'm doing wonderful," he answered sarcastically. "There is also the little detail that we are being followed."

Belle immediately grew even more worried. "By what? Wolves?"

"No, not wolves," said Rumpelstiltskin, looking back at the glow in the woods far behind them but still heading in their direction.

"Gaston," figured Belle.

"Bingo! Ride like the wind, Bullseye!"

"His name is Phillipe!"

They had only gone up an incline when they were stopped by an icy wind. Before they could continue an awesome sight greeted their eyes. The surrounding forest and mountains were covered by ice and snow down to the very core. Trees had been turned into complete ice statues, rocks looked like pincushions with icicles sticking from them in all directions, and everything was covered with a thick layer of snow. But all that was small in comparison to the incredible structure surrounding one mountain. A massive wall of ice surrounded it, imprisoning the castle on the top of the mountain, its towers even barely peeking above the massive ramparts.

"I guess that's new," joked the warlock.

"Come on," Belle urged her horse down the slopes and into the snow.

"Allow me," said Rumpel holding up his hands. The orb in front of them glowed bright and then dove into the snow, melting a path for them to follow to the wall. The closer that they got the more the air seemed to freeze around them.

"Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! If this is going to become a regular thing that I will encounter I'm gonna have to add some changes to my getup," he quipped, his voice muffled through his scarf. He conjured up a spell that kept them warm as they went down the path. "Some better boots, thick pants, definitely some thick gloves. Maybe make my clothing thicker."

"Why don't you just use this spell?" asked Belle.

"Why do you have to question everything that I do?" he demanded.

"Why do you?" she countered.

"Touché," he mumbled in defeat.

They managed to reach the wall without too much trouble with the only exception of some more bickering between the two of them. Rumpelstiltskin saw that it was not smooth ice as he originally thought but rather it was rough and jagged with icicle spikes jutting out at random. Climbing was definitely going to be difficult, luckily Rumpelstiltskin had an idea of trying to teleport them to the top. He slipped off the horse and closed his eyes in concentration.

"Why don't you transport us to the other side?" asked Belle.

"Baby steps," he reminded her. "Now shush."

He concentrated on the destination, trying to picture it in his mind. The cold flatness of the top of the wall with icicles sticking out at random, snow floating down in the air, the cold wind carrying it. Once he imagined it to the finest detail, he began to concentrate on reaching it. The need to get up there, to reach it, to look out over the lands from the top. But not just him. He concentrated on reaching it with Belle and the horse.

"Hey, guys," said Chip from the back of the horse. "We've got company."

Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes and turned with Belle to see on the slope where they originally were a mob bearing torches, pitchforks, spears, and some with swords. Even at the distance he could see Gaston leading the crowd on horseback and holding a torch. At seeing their quarry trapped right next to the wall, they charged down.

"Rumpelstiltskin," urged Belle, no longer hiding her fear. "Now would be a good time to-" A cloud of smoke swirled around them and in an instant they appeared on the top of the ice wall. "-Get out…of…here."

Another cloud whirled around them and they appeared on the other side. Rumpelstiltskin leaned against the wall, a hand on his head.

"You okay?" asked Belle as she slid off of the horse and approached him.

"Yeah, I just need to stop the dizzy feeling that is making my head spin and the bile taste in my mouth," he shook his head to try and help clear the stars that was overwhelming his vision. "I'm gonna have to practice that trick a few more times to make me stop feeling this way."

Belle slipped her arm through his and half-carried, half-walked him up to the impressive double doors of the castle. She didn't even knock when they opened up to them to the surprise of both guests. They entered to find an enormous foyer that had red carpeting that reached up to a wide staircase.

"Okay, I'm feeling a bit better now," said Rumpel, standing up straight. He looked at Belle. "But you can keep holding my arm like that."

She gave an "tsk" sound and let go of his arm. He grinned mischievously and they both walked further into the castle. They hadn't taken a half a dozen steps when a small clock, a candlestick, and a teapot came around a corner at the top of the stairs.

"It's Belle!"

"She's here!"

"Just in time!"

"Who's your friend?"

"Chip, so that's where you've been! You've had me so worried!"

"Sorry, mom."

"Quick, get them to the master!"

In a matter of minutes the two of them were led to the west wing of the castle. They found quite a mess along the way: walls were scratched, paintings were torn, there was burnt spots on the floor, walls and ceiling, splinters surrounded places where the woodwork was cut, suits of armor was smashed and scattered, and many paintings, torches and their holders were ripped off. There was also a large number of grotesque statues and busts all along the walls. Some had open mouths with fangs, others with curled horns like a ram's or ox's, and some had wicked claws grasping at the open air. As they traveled further into the castle, the statues seemed to contort in more painful expressions.

"It looks like a warzone," remarked Rumpelstiltskin.

"You should've seen it two days ago," said the clock, which was introduced as Cogsworth.

"Oui, mon ami" said the candlestick, which was named Lumiere. "Dat was quite de battle. I've never seen such a monster in my life."

"What monster?" asked Belle.

"It was enormous," said Pierre.

"Giant," added Cogsworth.

"Monstrous," added the teapot, Mrs. Potts.

"It created dat wall dat surrounds de castle," continued Pierre.

"What monster could do that?" asked Belle.

No one was sure not even Rumpelstiltskin. At that moment they arrived at a section that was covered in shadows. Looking closer, Rumpel could see that there was claw marks on nearly everything, shredding the rug, the plaster, curtains, and furniture. They entered a room that was exactly the same only more so as if a creature had been imprisoned in this part of the castle. The only exception was a small round table where a glass lid covered a dead rose with its petals having fallen around it.

A noise startled him and he turned around only to jump back in shock. In the corner on the floor lay what he only guessed to be the Beast. It was huge, bigger than even Gaston, with thick fur covering its body; the only clothing was a pair of pants and a cape. Its head was fearsome with enormous jaws filled with long teeth and protruding tusks. Its large blue eyes were filled with a mixture of joy and sadness at the sight of Belle.

"Belle," he spoke in a low voice. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, I'm here," she said, kneeling beside him. "I came back."

"You…did? How?"

She looked back at Rumpelstiltskin, who stepped forward so the Beast could see him.

"I had help."

"Good…I had hoped…to see you…one last time."

Belle covered her mouth in realization that she had arrived too late. "No."

Suddenly, there was a glow coming from behind her. She turned to see Rumpelstiltskin outstretching his glowing hand to the Beast. She turned to see the Beast glowing purple as well and then it faded. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes again to her and smiled.

"You healed him!" she cried out in joy as she hugged her love.

"I told you," smiled Rumpel. "My job is to bring back the happily ever afters."

Everyone laughed with rejoicing and the Beast stood up to tower over all that were present.

"Thank you," he said to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Don't thank me yet, dearie," he replied, holding up a finger. "There is still the problem with…this."

He motioned at the Beast's appearance.

"That's right!" cried Cogsworth. "The enchantment!"

"It's too late for true love!" said Pierre

"In my experience there is no such thing," corrected the warlockl, resting his chin on his palm. "I suppose I can try and lift the enchantment. Not only on our Beast or Prince or whoever you are, but also on the whole castle."

"You can do that?" asked Chip speaking for everyone present.

"I can try," smiled Rumpelstiltskin, holding out his hands.

The Beast looked at him to see that he was serious and enveloped his hands with his paws.

"All right," he agreed.

A bright light shone from between their hands and beams of it shot out around the room. Soon the light grew and grew until it enveloped the Beast. Sparks shot this way and that, and then swirled around them. More beams were shot from the Beast's feet and face. From within the light everyone could see the Beast changing, his fur shrinking, his paws transforming into hands and feet, his nose and mouth growing smaller, his hair disappearing apart from a ponytail of brown hair. All that remained the same was his eyes, which were filled with wonder and joy.

However, the spell was not yet done. Once the Beast had been turned back into a prince, the light then moved onto Rumpelstiltskin. It lingered on him for what seemed like hours as he was transformed. Once the light disappeared everyone gasped.

"What, is there something on my face?" he asked in a light tone. "Whoa, is this my voice?"

"Take a look at your hands," pointed Belle.

He looked down to see that the skin had turned scaly and had a golden sparkle to it. He then felt his face to find that the skin was also comprised of the squamous texture. He turned to a broken mirror, and with a wave of his hand, it fixed itself. There he saw his reflection: his skin was indeed like his hands and the blue-green color of his irises had turned to amber with small pupils.

"A bit reptilian," he contemplated. "But not bad, not bad at all. I'm definitely gonna have to get used to me sounding like this."

"I thought that the enchantment would've turned you into the Beast," said the Prince.

"Beast as in relatively speaking," explained Rumpelstiltskin, spinning around in front of the mirror. "The enchantment turns those under its spell to an appearance relative to their personality."

"What about the rest of us?" demanded Cogsworth.

"Wow, you lot are quite impatient," he made a face in front of the mirror only to have it break again to his amusement.

"Well, we've been waiting-," protested Pierre when suddenly a cloud of smoke surrounded them and transformed them back into what they were before. "For years."

With a wave of his hand, Rumpelstiltskin lifted the curse throughout the whole castle. Everything was reverted back to their previous appearances and everyone was transformed to what they were before. Signs of wear were repaired and the whole castle seemed to glow with new light. Within the castle voices of joy could be heard through the corridors.

Suddenly, a knight came around the door. "Sire, there are intruders crossing the wall!"

"Gaston," grinned Rumpelstiltskin.


	37. Tale as Old as Time Ch 4

With no battering ram this time, the mob decided to use their grappling hooks and rope that they had used to climb across the wall, to scale the castle and smash through the windows. As soon as they had done so all the lights went out at once leaving the corridors and rooms in total darkness.

"All right, men, be on your guard," encouraged Gaston as he lifted his bow and drew an arrow. "Remember last time."

Each of the men with him shuddered as they remembered the last time that had come to this godforsaken castle two nights ago. Many of them still had the wounds from forks, knives, trunks, and dressers, and burns from candles and torches. It was an insane sight to see various household items come to life and ambush them just as soon as they had entered.

However, for the moment, there was no sign of any traps. No movement came from the shadows that pressed on all sides. Gaston focused on his eyes and ears to sense on any disturbances no matter how miniscule. A crash behind him forced him to turn around to see one of the men smashing a suit of armor with a club. After a moment without any response, he grinned sheepishly and they continued onward, still on guard.

After a few minutes they heard the sound of shouts and yells of another group. Gaston immediately ran ahead, his company struggling to catch up with his strides. They went up a few staircases but found nothing except for a group of snails. Backtracking they came across the staircase at the foyer to discover only one other group of men waiting there.

"What happened to the others?" questioned Gaston.

"We don't know," said one of the men. "We heard shouts from a part of the castle but found nothing but some bugs."

"That's what we found!" spoke one of Gaston's men.

"What's going on here?" said another.

"This place still has an enchantment."

"That enchantment only brought to life candlesticks and clocks!"

"This must be a new enchantment!"

"We should get out of here!"

"Yes! Let's leave!"

"Quiet!" shouted Gaston, silencing the men immediately. "This is no new enchantment. This is the work of a sorcerer. I'm guessing it was that stranger that had released Belle and rode with her to this castle. And if he is responsible then all the more reason for me to kill him. And you men can join me in this effort to free the land of this sorcerer and the Beast or you can turn chicken."

"An excellent idea!" said a voice from their right.

They turned to see Rumpelstiltskin leaning leisurely against the wall at the top of the stairs. At once all of the lanterns and torches were alit allowing everyone to see a crowd surrounding them and all ready for a fight with spears, swords, clubs, and knives. In a cloud of smoke half of the mob was turned into squawking chickens. At their realization of what had happened, everyone, with the exception of Gaston, bolted towards the double doors. To their relief the wall, along with all of the snow and ice, had vanished giving them safe passage back to the town.

"Come back you, cowards!" shouted Gaston but to no avail. They were well away. He turned to the crowd to see Belle beside a handsome man armed with a sword. At once he recognized the man as the Beast.

"Well, Beast, let's finish our battle," he challenged, drawing his bow only to have it disappear in another cloud of smoke.

"I'm the new monster here, Dearie," taunted Rumpelstiltskin, poking at Gaston's back with a sword.

The hunter growled. "Fine by me."

He drew his own sword and swung it behind him only to find nothing.

"I say, were you looking for me?"

He roared as he turned around and leapt down the stairs to where his target was but again Rumpelstiltskin evaded his attack. He jabbed only to have the imp stop the point between his fingers. Cackling, he pushed Gaston back with surprising strength and then swung his own sword in an uppercut. Gaston blocked it and swung again to his right but Rumpel leaned back enough to have the sword miss him by centimeters. Cackling again he advanced on Gaston, pushing him back to the edge of the stairs.

"Belle will be mine, Beast," roared Gaston and he pressed his own attack. His blade pounded against Rumpelstiltskin's defenses forcing him back this time. After one particularly hard strike, Gaston took advantage of his lowered defenses and sliced at Rumpelstiltskin's face, creating a gash that stretched across from cheek to cheek. The imp fell down onto his knees, his hand against his face to stem the blood. Gaston stood over him prepared to deal the killing blow.

"Au revoir, Beast," said Gaston triumphantly and swung his sword to behead his opponent. To his surprise Rumpelstiltskin brought his blade up to parry the strike and continued to apply enough strength to stand up to face him. Gaston gasped as he saw that there was no sign of the wound, not even a scar. Rumpelstiltskin gave a hollow chuckle, and, using magic, pushed Gaston all the way to the top of the stairs and against the wall.

Gaston shook his head to clear the stars and there was a monster of a headache in his skull. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the hilt of his sword glinting in the light. As his fingers brushed against it Rumpelstiltskin's blade jabbed into his arm.

He roared in pain and with a powerful kick, sent his adversary across the room. Fighting through the pain, hoping to get his adrenaline going to ignore it, he pulled the sword that was lodged through his arm. He looked up with pure hatred in his eyes at Rumpelstiltskin, who was getting up in the middle of the foyer. With a cry he threw the sword down at him only to see it stop in mid-air a few inches from his face. With a smile, Rumpel flipped the sword and grasped the hilt.

"I think it's time to end this little duel," he said with a salute.

"My thought's exactly, Beast," growled Gaston picking up his sword with his left hand, his right limp and dripping blood. With a battle cry he charged down the stairs, his sword held high. Rumpelstiltskin held his sword in a defensive posture, his eyes narrowing, waiting for the attack.

He didn't know how but Gaston had him pinned against the floor with his wounded arm and their swords were interlocked. The giant of a man pressed his foot into his stomach, and Rumpel couldn't help but gag at the pressure and pain.

"No one is a match for me, Beast," leered Gaston victoriously.

"Funny," answered Rumpelstiltskin weakly. "The last time someone said that to me, I answered that he was no match for my intelligence."

He pressed his free hand against Gaston and before he knew it, the hunter was thrown through a window and he continued to fall down the side of the mountain and into the chasm below. A shockwave that spread out across all of the lands signaled his death.

"No one screams like a girl or has skulls in his eyes when he dies like Gaston," said Rumpelstiltskin in a lighthearted tone as he stood up gingerly.

There was a pause as everyone present was shocked at the sudden death. Then they all cheered and surrounded Rumpelstiltskin, applauding, patting, and praising him.

"Well done, my friend," congratulated the Prince. "You've freed us and restored our happily ever after."

"As much as I like celebration parties, I do have plenty of happily ever afters to restore," said the warlock. "As well as stopping Maleficent. She is planning on enacting a powerful curse that will bring an eternal winter over the world. I suggest sending word to Prince Eric. His kingdom is free from Ursula's control and his land is the nearest one that is a bringer of hope in this dark and oppressive world."

"It shall be done," said the Prince.

"Well, you haven't completely restored this happily ever after," interrupted Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her puzzled.

"My father is imprisoned somewhere. My life will be complete when I'm reunited with him."

"Very well," agreed the imp. "I will do this act for you if you give me something in return."

Now it was Belle's turn to look puzzled. "What?"

"I would like your magic mirror," he replied. "It will allow me to find him and maybe more."

"I'm sorry but I don't have it," she said. "Gaston took it from me the night when he led the people of the town the first time here."

"Well, he didn't have it on him this time," said Rumpelstiltskin rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, I think I know who does though." He looked back at Belle. "Don't worry, I always honor my agreements. I will find and free your father."

After two rounds of goodbyes between everyone present (and a few kisses from Belle and the maid), he left through the double doors and out into the forest. A few howls broke through the night, and he smiled.

LeFrou continued to run through the woods along with three other of the villagers from the castle. His black hair was slick with perspiration, the sweat dripping down his large pink nose, his dark brown coat ripped in several places by branches from bushes and from trips and falls from rocks. His red shirt had already lost some of its buttons and, along with the white shirt underneath and green pants, was coated with mud and dirt. One of his socks had gotten new holes after the loss of the shoe, and despite this drawback, he continued to run for his life.

Behind could be heard the panic squawking of another chicken as it was cornered by the pack of wolves. The pack had been anything if not driven by the sight of such a buffet. The scattered and frightened villagers and poultry only aided their tactics in acting as a pack.

"That's the last one!" panicked one of the men as he looked back at the group of dark silhouettes some distance behind them.

"If Gaston survives inside the castle then I doubt he'll be able to hold off even this pack," said another as he leapt over a fallen tree.

"Nobody can beat up a wolf pack like Gaston," encouraged the small fan of the hunter. There was another howl and soon barking was resumed behind them. "I hope."

Looking to his right he could see two of their pursuers keeping pace with them. Even at their distance LeFrou could see that with their size they could easily toss him around like a toy, their dark, thick fur rippled in the wind, their paws kicked up clumps of snow with each step, and their fangs were bared, glistening in the moonlight. All in all none of that compared to the look in their eyes. They were the only rays of light on their shadowy forms, but instead of gleams of comfort they were blazes of ravenousness and bloodlust.

In dismay LeFrou realized that this part of the pack was driving them off of the main path that led back to the town. However, it was too late for within a few more steps they fell down into a steep ravine. Looking up from under the mass of bodies he could see the whole snarling pack gathering at the top, staring down as if to survey how much of a fight their prey would present now with them at their mercy. In terror everyone huddled together, awaiting their fates at the hands of the true apex predators.

Suddenly, the pack turned as if distracted by something approaching, and they all disappeared in a fit of growls and barks. Within seconds the trembling men couldn't hear them and but it took some more minutes before they had the courage to start climbing back up.

"What got their attention?" asked one of the men.

"Perhaps another chicken that they missed?" said another hopefully.

"Or perhaps Gaston?" said the third.

"Or it could've been the Beast come to finish us off," said the first.

"You would be right in that regard, Dearie," said Rumpelstiltskin, revealing himself from behind a tree.

All the men gasped at the sight and at once knew what had happened to Gaston.

The warlock couldn't help but cackle with glee at the sight of the frightened men. "Not to worry, I've not come to harm anymore more of you. Unless of course you do something foolish. Instead I'm looking for someone by the name of LaFrou."

The villagers parted immediately to reveal the small man in the middle of tiptoeing away. Sheepishly, he turned around to face Rumpelstiltskin, but then tried to put on his best face of bravery.

"Whatever you want from me, go ahead! Do your worst! I'll never give in! I'll fight you as hard as Gaston! I'll pound you into the dust and leave you for the wolves! I'll-lluggggkkk-uh-uh-uhn!"

"There. That's better," said Rumpelstiltskin happily, holding LaFrou's tongue in his hand. "And a little gross. You should really be more careful with your things!"

The small man pranced about, his hands feeling the inside of his mouth, eyes wide with shock. All the other men quickly hastened away for fear of the same fate, leaving LaFrou alone with the imp.

Rumpelstiltskin approached the now silent supporter to tower above him. "Now I believe you wanted to tell me what I wanted to know?"

"Uhn! Uhn! Uhn!"

"I'm sorry what?" he mocked, leaning his ear down as if to listen. "You have to speak louder."

"Uhn! Uhn! Uhn!"

Rumpel grinned cheerfully, clearly having too much fun. "Hold on, I've got one more: I'm sorry I don't speak mute."

"Uhn! Uhn! Uhn!"

A cloud of smoke transported the tongue in the warlock's hand into LaFrou's mouth.

"Ahhhhh!" he gasped in relief. "Yes! Yes! I'll tell you anything you want to know!"

"Good," leered the imp. "Now what I want from you is where is the magic mirror Gaston had taken from Belle the first time he led the mob to the Beast's castle?"

"You wanted to know about that?" he exclaimed confusingly. A threatening look from his interrogator immediately returned the look of terror on his face. "Yes, yes, I know where it is! It's in the tavern on Gaston's wall along with his other trophies!"

"Thank you, you may go," Rumpelstiltskin pointed toward the direction of the village and immediately the small, squeamish man struggled to get away. However, the warlock got another idea and with a wave of his hand, pulled his screaming prisoner back and held him up by his collar.

"Actually, I do have one more question," added Rumpelstiltskin. "What created that ice wall?"

Still trembling in the presence of the warlock, LaFrou told him. Rumpelstiltskin was silent for a minute and then dropped the beardless dwarf. With a whistle from his lips, the growls and barks of the pack were resumed behind him and LaFrou took off as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Sic 'em, boys," encouraged the imp as the wolves raced past him in pursuit of their target.


	38. The Bellringer Ch 1

The city of Paris was one of the largest in the world, rivaling only London and Agrabah in terms of both size and population. Houses and shops were mashed together by wood and mortar. Men roamed through the maze-like streets while women would take care of the children and the home. Here craftsmen from near and far could sell their works, and merchants would bargain with customers over prices of their many items. However, lately such things were becoming more and more a rarity as the roads were being watched, travelers searched, and the surrounding farmland becoming harder and harder to till. There was a dramatic increase of soldiers acting as police over the city; however, their target wasn't the normal populace.

For as long as anyone can remember Paris had been a haven for the gypsy population. Their spirited and sometimes rowdy nature had kept a feeling of both lightheartedness and caution. For their very name meant trickery, thievery, and, in some cases, witchcraft. It was the job of the soldiers of Paris to patrol the city and apprehend any gypsy that they come into contact.

It was in this city of poverty, deception, and security that the carriage carrying the inventor and Belle's father, Maurice, came through the gates. The guards directed it through the meandering streets; it's wheels splashing any passerby with mud, until it had arrived at the Palace of Justice.

The second largest building in the city and close to the famous Notre Dame, the Palace of Justice housed the main garrison of soldiers. It had enough space for an entire army with it a wall surrounding it and parapets spaced around it like a spiked crown. The entire structure was black as soot. It was dismal and yet sinister, a vigilant guardian and yet a malicious despot.

The exact place where the dreaded Judge Claude Frollo mounted his crusade to bring order to Paris. His age didn't hinder him from mounting one brutal raid after another on any gypsy hovel that dared to reveal itself. His tall and thin stature was shrouded in black robes with a judge's cap and sash resting on his balding head. His face would contort from a sardonic smile to twisted fury in an instant.

At the moment he held a posture of patience at the gate of the Palace, with only his dark eyes restlessly roving the city as if searching for a new target. The company of guards leading the carriage approached him and saluted.

"Prisoner Maurice sentenced for indefinite imprisonment, sir," said the leader.

"That is very well, Lieutenant," replied the judge. "But I already am in the middle of bringing order to the city of Paris. I have no time to try an old man. I suggest you take him to the Tower of London to await trial."

The soldier gulped slightly. London was another two days travel through the desolate lands and he hadn't like it the first time that they did so. Nevertheless, he saluted to the Judge and ordered his men to make their way eastward through the city.

Frollo was about to return back into his Palace when shouts were heard coming from the city.

"Stand aside, everyone!"

"Step aside! Make way for the captain."

He turned to see two of his patrolmen escorting a soldier dressed in golden armor, blue cloak, and leading a white horse. The soldier was slightly handsome with a tall and muscular build from years in war, yellow hair, stern eyes, and a goatee the same as the rest of his hair.

"Captain Phoebus reporting for duty, sir," saluted the soldier.

"Welcome back, Captain," smiled Frollo. "It's a privilege to receive such a promising soldier as yourself to aid in Paris' struggle."

"Struggle, sir?"

"Hmm, I shall explain it inside. Shall we?" He motioned for Phoebus to follow him inside the fortress.


	39. The Bellringer Ch 2

For the denizens of Paris, the transformation into a police state didn't really hinder much in the everyday life apart from only men being allowed to walk in the city and women and children must stay near the home. The citizens were also dressed plainly, which allowed the police to differentiate them from the gypsies, who dressed rather flamboyantly (and sometimes provocatively). Judge Claude Frollo managed to change that by passing an act that prohibited the flamboyant dress style. There were several others that he had enacted in order to curb the activities of what he had called "heathens." There would be no festivals or any other celebrations made by the "scum of Paris." A curfew had been set for one hour after sunset to one hour before sunrise. There was a payment of ten pieces of silver for any resident who reveals a gypsy as well as anyone suspected of harboring them. There were also rumors that Frollo would enact a law that had soldiers to be quartered inside of the citizens' homes. Frollo had also ordered an immense amount of leaflets that printed propaganda of how dangerous gypsies were.

"I can't believe that we were chosen for this job," said a rather burly guard, holding a basket of leaflets in one hand and a pail of nails in the other.

"Well, somebody's got to do it," said his companion, who was a full head taller and thinner with a large mustache. He took another leaflet and two nails and hammered it to the said of another building.

A window opened above him and a woman dumped a bucket of trash onto startled soldier.

"Hey! Nobody does that to a soldier of the Judge!" he shouted and raised his fist at the woman.

"Well, if you men ought to stop returning everyday to my home to put on that trash, you wouldn't get dumped!" she argued back.

"Why you! Open this door!" the soldier immediately began knocking on the door of the house.

His companion dropped both of his items and drew his dagger. "Open this door! You're under arrest!"

"From what I see, the only people who are causing a raucous in this town are men like you!"

Now both men began pounding on the door, which was bolted shut from the inside. None of them notice a figure cloaked in blue crept behind them and throw a lighted match onto the pile of leaflets.

"Hey," said one of them, sniffing the air. "Do you smell something burning?"

The other sniffed the air too and looked back at the pile to see it already ablaze.

"There!" pointed the burly soldier at the cloaked figure, who began to run down the street. Forgetting about the woman and the fire, both men charged down the street after the arsonist. Whoever the person was, he was good. He would change direction at the most random times, turning one corner and then duck into an alley. However, the soldiers were just as good and managed to keep pace with the figure. The streets were slick with both trash and the recent shower. The fugitive found out the hard way by slipping onto a particularly slippery spot in a partly crowded street. Both pursuers yelled in triumph at seeing their target on the ground, and taking a few steps closer they could see that the figure was a beautiful gypsy girl with a mane of black hair.

"There's no escape gypsy!" shouted Mustache.

Both of them rushed forward, eager to finally capture their quarry that had so eluded them. None of them noticed the hobbling beggar covered in a blue cloak with the hood pulled low over his face approach them. They also didn't notice the staff in his hand that he leaned against or how the staff tilted just enough to trip the men. Both fell spectacularly into the muck in a jumble of limbs and bodies, their weapons poking them at irregular spots. Only the gypsy noticed and she looked up to the beggar, who gave her a salute. She nodded back and continued to run, slipping around another corner and out of sight.

"So sorry about that, mates," apologized the beggar. "I would give you a hand if I had the strength of both of my legs."

"I had that gypsy!" shouted Burly.

"Wrong," corrected the beggar. "You never had her."

"You tripped us!" said Mustache.

"You should look where you are going instead of bowling people over."

"You let her escape!"

"Even if I did, how could I even catch her?" He indicated his limp foot.

"How dare you argue to a soldier of Paris!"

"Is there a law against that? If you arrest me, a cripple, on ludicrous a charge as to let a gypsy escape, then I can guarantee that Frollo will probably take away your ranks and set me free."

Both men growled and clenched their fists in frustration at having been outwitted. By this time, the street had deserted apart from them.

Moustache suddenly brightened and grinned humorlessly. "Well, we can arrest you on breaking the dress code."

At that moment the beggar looked up and threw back the hood to reveal himself to be Rumpelstiltskin. Both men stepped back in shock and drew their weapons on him.

"What kind of gypsy are you?" asked Burly.

"What makes you think I'm a gypsy?" he countered with a smile. With a wave of both of his hands, each of the swords turned into wood. Terrified as if they were holding live snakes, both men dropped their swords and ran without looking back.

"Well, I guess I won't be getting any useful information out of them. Now to find that gypsy girl," said the imp as he pulled his hood over his face and resumed his mock hobbled walk.


	40. The Bellringer Ch 3

Rumpelstiltskin quickly pulled his hood lower over his face, the once blue coloration now turned into a deep brown with plentiful of dirt on it to increase the authenticity of his beggar disguise. In the growing crowd of Paris civilians, it was essential as there was also dozens of armed soldiers on horseback patrolling the edges, looking for any sign of disturbances and the hunted Romani. As he effortlessly slipped through the people, he stole quick glances at the massive cathedral of Notre Dame. Its size and beauty grew the closer he got.

"It's a shame that's the only beauty around here," he mumbled to himself.

A large stage was set up in front of the cathedral with a podium. A squad of soldiers in black armor paraded in a goosestep fashion onto the back of it. In their hands they held pikes, halberds, and banners that displayed the ensign of the Palace of Justice. Leading them was Phoebus, the only person clad in golden armor complete with a helmet and blue cape. His face was as rigid as the gargoyles leering above him. Behind the soldiers, Judge Frollo stepped up onto the stage and stood behind the podium.

"People of Paris, of France! Here me when I say that our society, down to the very bedrock, has become infected by a disease the likes of which we had never seen. It seeps through the cracks of our homes, tears at our culture, turns neighbor against neighbor. That plague is the gypsies! They are nonbelievers, devil worshipers, and sinners! They seek to poison our souls with wicked thoughts, turn us away from our Holy Father!" There was mixed applause from the crowd. "There is no wall that we can build, no shelter that we can construct that can hide us from His benevolent gaze as it can pass through stone, earth, and flesh to our very souls! There He sees the gypsies as they are with corrupted souls and hearts. He does not wish them to spread their vileness to us, His disciples. He wants them condemned to HELL!" More mixed applause. "It is I that He has chosen for this task, to shepherd you, His chosen people, from these wolves and I have done so with the best of my ability. But that appears to be not enough, for these heretics have grown like cockroaches among us, spreading their blight, even beyond the city. I cannot, will not allow this to continue. I will not have another city, another kingdom to be contaminated by their pestilence. Which is why I will construct a great wall to surround our city, to contain the plague, so that we, followers and warriors of our Father, can annihilate it! And we shall do so!"

There was scattered applause, and even those people were doing it hesitantly, unsure how to take this news. Some of the more loyal soldiers noticed and began to press closer to the crowd on foot. One of them looked in Rumpelstiltskin's direction and began to approach him when the imp looked away hurriedly. Rumpelstiltskin decided to ignore the coming soldier, hoping that he was looking at someone else. However, as he slid between two more townspeople, the warlock began to step away knowing that he was in trouble. Without warning, someone knocked into him, and the two of them fell to the grown. Rumpelstiltskin's cloak was pulled to reveal his face. He looked down at the person to find that he was hunched over, even on the ground, with large muscles on his arms, and the most misshapen face he had ever seen. Everyone stepped back around them in shock and already soldiers on their horses began to converge on them, weapons drawn.

"Who is that?"

"What are they?"

"That's the Hunchback of Notre Dame!"

"The bell ringer!"

"Who's the other?"

"They're hideous!"

Rumpelstiltskin looked down to see the Hunchback cover his face in shame. Taking pity, he rested his hand on the raised shoulder and leaned close to allow him to whisper.

"Don't worry. I'll get us out of here."

"If you think they're ugly now, watch this!"

Rumpelstiltskin had caught the sight of the burly soldier from earlier that day pick up a piece of rotten fruit and threw it at the two of them. The imp managed to duck just in time. Unfortunately, the fruit struck the Hunchback. Soon another and another came at them in a barrage. The bell ringer got the most with his head and shirt soaked with the juices. Jeers and taunts also joined in from the crowd followed by bitter laughter. Rumpelstiltskin glared in annoyance, his patience wearing down like a time bomb.

"Get out of Paris, monsters!"

"Diseased gypsies!"

"Possessed pagans!"

"We don't want you here!"

Captain Phoebus approached Frollo. "Sir, request permission to stop this torture."

"In a moment, Captain. A lesson is to be learned here," answered the Judge with a sardonic smile. "And this is the will of the people after all."

Just as sudden as the attack started it stopped, with everyone quieting. Confused and tense, Rumpelstiltskin turned to see the gypsy girl he had helped approach the Hunchback with slow and steady steps. Taking off her sash she began to wipe off the juice and egging from his face.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen," she said quietly to both.

"Hey, if you hadn't stopped it, I would have," smirked the imp. "And that would not be pretty."

It was at that moment that Frollo addressed them. "You! Gypsy girl! Step away!"

"Yes, your Honor, just as soon as I clean up this poor creature."

"I forbid it!"

She glared at him. "You persecute this poor boy the same way you persecute my people. You represent justice and yet you are cruel to those most need of your help."

"Silence!"

"Justice!" she shouted back, raising her fist. Murmurs could be heard in the crowd, and Rumpelstiltskin saw that many of them were now awed at the girl's speech and defiance against Frollo. He also assisted her in helping the bell ringer back on his feet.

"Captain Phoebus, arrest her," ordered Frollo. The captain motioned to the soldiers and they soon surrounded them.

"Let me see…" began the girl.

"There's twenty," interrupted Rumpelstiltskin. "Plus another twenty on that stage."

"Oh," she simply said and then added. "I've faced against more."

He glanced at her questionably. "Really? I'd like to hear about that." He snapped his fingers at a soldier that jabbed with this spear. His armor was turned into water and soaked his red polka-dotted underpants. The horse threw the surprised soldier to the ground, where he along with his men, then stared in shock as cloud of smoke circled around the trio. It disappeared to reveal only the bell ringer alone.

"Witchcraft," said the horrified judge.

Suddenly, the sound of music was heard coming over the crowd. The soldiers turned to see Rumpelstiltskin sitting leisurely on a windowsill playing a wooden flute. Four soldiers on foot charged forward through the crowd and approached the cart that was underneath him. As soon as they got close, the imp jumped down from his perch, still playing, and landed on the other side of the cart. All four soldiers were knocked out quite comically as the edge of the cart struck them from under the chin. The gypsy also appeared right alongside another soldier and knocked him off his horse with the staff. Another soldier on horseback charged at her only for his horse to change into a pig and the two of them fell into the mud. She looked over to see the imp dueling with four other soldiers. A yell from behind her caught her attention and she turned to see another soldier on horseback coming towards her. She began to run to the far side of the square to find her goat, Djali, holding a long coil of rope. Smiling, she grabbed it from him and formed a lasso. As the soldier neared, she threw the loop around him, pinning his arms to his sides. The rope also tightened around the saddle horn, keeping the soldier on his horse. Thinking quickly, she knotted it around one of the soldiers that Rumpelstiltskin had defeated. Now the rider began to pull the helpless soldier around the square and through the crowd, spectacularly tripping other soldiers who didn't look where they were going. Rumpelstiltskin had dispensed with his duelists and now the two of them were back to back as a dozen more soldiers charged at them.

"Batter up!" shouted Rumpelstiltskin, forming his staff into large bat with magic and swung it to knock down seven of the soldiers with one blow. "Here," He shrunk it back and tossed it to the gypsy. "I learned that from a Genie."

"Nice," she replied and vaulted over to three incoming soldiers. Landing just ahead of them, she swung herself around the staff, her feet kicking out at each of the soldier's faces. With great acrobatics she continued her descent down the staff as if it was a pole. Applause was given from the crowd by her performance.

"Over here," called Rumpelstiltskin, motioning for the staff. She tossed it at him, and he lengthened it into a long pole. He then set it on a stool in the path of a line of three more approaching soldiers. Using magic, he lifted it up and struck them in their groins with enough force that knocked off some of their armor and sent them flying. One of the helmets capped the girl and the crowd broke into more cheers. However, their demeanor changed as three soldiers on horseback charged at them. With relative ease, she threw the helmet and, in an impressive display of marksmanship, knocked each of them off of their horses. The helmet continued its flight and nearly struck Phoebus, who ducked just in time.

"What a woman!" said the astonished Captain.

After taking a bow to the cheering crowd, Rumpelstiltskin spoke to Frollo.

"A little parting gift, your Honor!"

A blast of magic shot from his hands and hit the stage, making it glow. Within seconds the whole thing toppled down in a pile of splinters with Frollo, and what was left of the soldiers, still on it. Grinning from ear to ear, the gypsy and the imp disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Clouds also began to darken the sky, foretelling a storm.

"Captain Phoebus, search for them!" ordered the humiliated judge. "Go house to house if you need too! I want them alive!"

Shocked at his command but knowing his duty, Phoebus repeated the order to the remaining troops that weren't injured or naked. Frollo saddled up on his own horse and approached the still form of the bell ringer, who was still in the middle of the square. His scowl made the Hunchback tremble in fear.

"I'm sorry, master," he said, looking away from the old man. "I will never disobey you again."

After that he began to walk toward the cathedral, the crowd parting his path, all the while he shielded his deformed face from their gaze. At that moment rain began to pelt down, soaking the already muddy ground. The people also began to disperse, taking shelter in their homes. Amidst all of this, Phoebus noticed a cloaked beggar blindly tapping his stick in front of him, slowly heading in the direction of Notre Dame.

"Hmm," he hummed thoughtfully to himself.

The inside of the cathedral was about as massive and awe-inspiring as the outside. Impressive arches and columns lifted the ceiling to towering heights and balconies were raised up on the walls leading to various rooms. Statues and paintings of religious figures were set on the walls, in rooms, corners, and around columns. There were also scores tall candle holders made of iron that provided light to the cathedral.

"Those were some impressive stunts you pulled back there," said Rumpelstiltskin as he shook the rain off of him.

"Thanks," replied the girl. "It's sort of necessary for people like us to defend ourselves. You weren't too bad yourself. You mentioned that a Genie taught you?"

Rumpel smiled pleasantly. "For the most part. I've mostly learned to be creative as I went along."

Suddenly, Esmerelda turned around a column and pulled Phoebus by his cape to the ground in front of them, pulling his sword from his scabbard in one quick motion.

"You!" she said threateningly.

"Hey, easy, easy," insisted the captain. "I just shaved this morning."

"Oh really?" she answered sarcastically aiming the point to his goatee. "You missed a spot."

He looked pleadingly toward Rumpelstiltskin, who was enjoying the scene. "Could you do something? Look, I just came here to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?" demanded the glaring vixen.

He grabbed the blade of the sword with his gloved hand and swept his foot underneath her, making her fall to the floor. "That for example."

"Why you sneaky son of a-" she began but Phoebus interrupted her.

"Uh, uh, uh. Watch it, we're in a church."

She stood up to pick take a candleholder and began to attack him.

"Are you always this charming or am I just this lucky?"

The two of them began to duel with the gypsy pressing forward and the captain on the defense.

"Ha, ha, candlelight, music, privacy. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat," joked Phoebus, blocking the iron holder with ease.

She glanced over at Rumpelstiltskin, who wasn't even paying the least attention to them. "A little help?"

"From what I gather you seem to fight almost as well as a man," commented Phoebus, blocking another chop.

She locked their two weapons together and leaned closer to him with an amused look on her face. "Funny. I was gonna say the same thing about you."

"That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?"

"No, this is," she countered by striking low with the prongs. Phoebus blocked it only to have the other end hit him square in the face.

He shook his head to clear the stars from his eyes and smiled. "Touché."

It was at that moment that Djali butted him right in the stomach, the breastplate protecting him enough to leave a small bruise underneath.

"Didn't know you had a kid," observed the captain with a grunt.

"Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers," she replied venomously.

He grunted again. "I noticed. Uh, permit me. My name is Phoebus. It means 'sun-god.'"

Both the girl and the goat shared skeptical looks.

"And you are?" asked Phoebus.

"Is this an interrogation?" she demanded.

He sheathed his sword and said flatly. "It's called an introduction."

Seeing how the captain of the guards wasn't going to arrest her, she set the candleholder back upright.

"Huh, you're not at all like the other soldiers," she crossed her arms in front of her, still skeptical of his intentions. "So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?"

"I'll settle for your name," he replied with a kind smile.

Djali looked from the guard to his owner to find, to his disgust, she also began to smile in turn.

"Esmeralda," she answered.

There was a small pause between the two of them before he spoke up. "So, what's the name of your friend?"

"The goat? His name is Djali."

"Actually, I meant your other friend."

"He…" she turned looked around to see that Rumpelstiltskin was gone. "Was around here. He didn't say his name."

"Oh, I'm here, Dearie," said Rumpelstiltskin from behind her, making everyone jump. He bowed. "Rumpelstiltskin."

"What?" said the other two together.

"My name. Do believe you just earned it."

Before any of them could speak the double doors to the cathedral opened to reveal Judge Frollo along with several soldiers.

"Excellent work, Captain," he congratulated. "Now arrest them!"

"We claim sanctuary," whispered the imp to Phoebus. Catching on, the captain turned to the judge.

"I'm sorry, sir. They claim sanctuary. There's nothing I can do."

"Then drag them outside and…" countered Frollo but he was interrupted by the arrival of the archdeacon.

"Oh no, you will not harm them," he said. "Don't worry you two. Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church."

In anger, Frollo stormed out of the church with his guards and the captain. No one noticed when he slipped away to hide behind a column and watch as Rumpelstiltskin disappeared again, this time without a cloud of smoke, leaving Esmeralda alone. Creeping from behind, he seized her.

"You think you've out witted me," he said in a low voice enough for her to hear. "But I am a patient man…and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

She felt him take a breath.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not hiding the confusion and anger at having her enemy hold her so close.

"I'm just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck of yours," he replied.

She managed to escape from his grasp and faced him with disgust on her face. "I know what you were imagining."

To her surprise Frollo actually smiled. "Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind to twist the words to cloud the mind and soul with unholy thoughts." He began to walk away. "You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine."

She watched him go with still a look of disgust on her face. Djali approached her with a questioning look but she smile comfortably. Although the encounter still rattled her for some reason, she knew that he was right. Gypsies don't do well behind stonewalls.

"Are you done tempting the old judge or shall we go?" said Rumpelstiltskin surprising her from behind again.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"It's something that I've been practicing," he replied cheerfully. "Come on. I've found someone that can help us lay low here."

He led her up a stone staircase up to the bell towers. There they found the enormous bells that rang their many melodies to the city of Paris. They were many sizes ranging from ones that could fit in a four poster bed to ones that were five times the size of a man with their round clappers as big and round as a head. A little further in the bell tower they found a small hovel with a table and a bed. Blankets hung from nails from some beams. In the center was a large table that had a diorama of the entire city including the cathedral, and even miniatures of the citizens.

"Don't be shy, Dearie," called the imp. "We're all friends here."

From behind a corner, crept the bell ringer, his eyes avoiding those present in shame. He did not want to see their expressions as they gazed at his misshapen face and form. To his surprise, Rumpelstiltskin walked up to him and cheerfully wrapped his shoulder around his.

"Don't be ashamed of how you look, Quasimodo, after all I'm not," he said lightheartedly.

"But were you born like this?" Quasimodo asked.

"Eh, no. I recently had to take up a curse that made me this way."

"So, there was a time in which you looked normal like everyone else?"

"Mmm, yes, but I had to sacrifice that to bring two lovers together."

"You would do that?"

"Yes. Just because I may look like a monster doesn't mean that I am one."

Quasimodo gave that some thought. "Then I guess he was wrong."

"Who was?" asked Esmeralda.

"My master, Frollo," he answered. "He always told me that I was a monster. That people would never accept me because of how I looked."

"He has also persecuted my people because we are different," said the gypsy. "I don't understand why he must go to such lengths."

"Yes, yes, this is getting very sentimental," interrupted the imp. "But I'm not exactly here to change the status quo. I'm looking for a man that was a prisoner being taken through here. However, I have found out that he is being taken to somewhere else so I would like to know where he is going."

"Well," began the Hunchback. "Today was the only day that I had ever ventured outside of my home. So I can't help you."

"I also didn't know about any prisoner being taken through the city," said Esmeralda but a skeptical look by Rumpelstiltskin prompted her to continue. "Really. I don't. But maybe some of my people might. We are in hiding after all so we do try to find out as much of what is going on as possible." She gave him a serious look. "So how about we make a deal: you help my people get to safety and in return I find out where that prisoner was being sent."

He smiled. "Deal."


	41. The Bellringer Ch 4

"Attention!" ordered Phoebus to the soldiers as Judge Frollo's carriage arrived the next morning. He couldn't help but look sideways at the strange company that had joined them last night. That wasn't the only surprise as both Esmeralda and Rumpelstiltskin had escaped Notre Dame despite guards posted at every door. Despite the news he knew he shouldn't be surprised due to what he had seen earlier that day. He was wondering on how Frollo would handle the situation. When the judge did exit the carriage, he looked very tired with his eyes red and his hand rubbed his temple.

"Are you feeling all right, sir?" he asked Frollo.

"Yes, I just had some trouble with the fireplace," he replied wearily.

"Mhm, well, sir, I brought someone who says that he can help us."

Frollo turned to see the pirate Captain Hook take off his rather large red hat in a bow. Behind him he could see a trio of skeleton soldiers in tattered clothing and armor gripping swords, axes, spears, and shields. A green mist hung around their forms.

"Captain Hook," he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival as well as your…soldiers?"

Hook smiled as he set his hat back on his head. "Judge Frollo, it's been a long time. Still trying to bring Paris under your control, I see. I've come looking for a thief."

"Isn't this a bit too much?" Frollo waved at the Cauldron born.

"Not for this man," sneered the captain. "He has great power at his command. He humiliated me, stole the only thing that I treasure, the _Jolly Roger_ , and destroyed it when he killed Ursula. I've reason to learn that he may have made his way here. His name is Rumpelstiltskin."

"Interesting," said Frollo, still studying the undead soldiers that were making his men agitated. "That sea witch is dead? And by his hand?"

"Aye, she is," answered the pirate. "If we don't stop him now he may kill us all and everything we've worked for will be undone."

"Hmm, I do believe that I know that man that you are after," said Frollo with a smile. "But as you very well know, I'm not fond of magic especially in my city."

"I feel the same, Lord," said the pirate. "But we both know the benefits our allies can bring. And when it comes to Rumpelstiltskin, I find that exceptions have to be made."

"How many did you bring?"

"One thousand," came the answer.

"Have them to surround the city with orders to kill anyone who leaves. We're going to find the gypsy girl and that imp with her."

For the rest of the day, Phoebus's anger continued to rise at every shop and hovel where Frollo would employ extreme tactics that would disturb the people. Soldiers would turn the building inside out in their search for gypsy refuges. The occupants inside would be shoved out in the street. He noticed Frollo would grow more and more frustrated when he found out that such hideouts would be strangely empty, even though he had known that they would be regularly used. He offered pieces of silver to the owners of the shops and homes on the knowledge of the location of Esmeralda but every time was met with silence. In response, he would order them to be locked up.

It was late in the day when they arrived at the old mill where Rumpelstiltskin had stayed less than a week before. A company of Cauldron Born surrounded them, and crows cawed in the air above, knowing that blood was about to be spilled soon. Phoebus and Frollo were inside with the miller and his family.

"This gypsy talisman was found upon your door. Have you been harboring gypsies?" interrogated the judge.

"Our home is always open for the weary traveler," pleaded the man on his knees. He gripped the hem of Frollo's robes. "Have mercy, my Lord."

"I'm placing you and your family under house arrest," said Frollo, ignoring his pleas. "I will get to the bottom of this, and if what you say is true, and you are found innocent, then you have nothing to fear."

"But we are innocent!" continued the man as they left. "I assure you, we know nothing of these gypsies."

Frollo closed the door on him, and turning to one of the soldiers, he took the man's spear and barricaded the door with it. He then turned to his captain.

"Burn it," he ordered.

Phoebus was shocked. "What?"

"Until it smolders, these people are traitors and must be made examples of," explained the haughty man giving him the torch.

Phoebus took it grudgingly. "With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent."

"But you were trained to follow orders," Frollo countered sternly.

Phoebus's face was grim as he approached the building. He could see that the wood was rotten and there was straw on the roof, making it burn easily if he but only touched it. He looked back at Frollo, who was on his horse, waiting. In one motion, he extinguished the torch in a water barrel.

"Insolent coward," said Frollo as he took up another torch and lighted the building. Everything immediately caught fire, and within seconds, had spread all over the structure. Screams and cries could be heard from the family inside, and acting quickly, Phoebus dived in. In a few moments he had knocked the door down, carrying the miller's children outside in his arms, followed by the miller and his family. After lowering the boy and the family began to move away, a soldier snuck up on him and struck him with the pummel of his sword. A second made his body rise up to his knees with his head hung.

"The sentence for insubordination is death," commanded Frollo waving at the skeleton soldiers to finish the job of killing the miller's family. "Such a pity. You threw away a promising career."

"Consider it my highest honor, sir," answered Phoebus.

Suddenly, Frollo's horse reared on its hind legs, throwing the judge to the mud. A cloud of smoke enveloped the family as the Cauldron Born neared, and when it cleared, they were gone. Acting quickly, Phoebus knocked down the distracted soldiers and swung himself on the horse. Rumpelstiltskin then revealed himself, his dagger drawn, and stabbed one of the soldiers under his armor. Frollo ordered his soldiers to fire arrows at Phoebus while the Cauldron Born was to capture Rumpelstiltskin. The wizard managed to kill another soldier by slitting his throat before the undead army neared him.

If it weren't for the adrenaline that he was feeling in the heat of battle, and the amount of power that he wielded at his command, Rumpelstiltskin would've surely been terrified at the sight of seeing a score of walking skeleton soldiers coming at him, weapons drawn. He managed to avoid the broad sweeps made by one approaching soldier, the blade whistling through the air. Seeing an opening, he cut off the arm at the elbow but was immediately struck by the round shield. He stumbled back, a little dazed by the amount of power behind the strike. Unlike flesh and blood soldiers, the Cauldron Born didn't have any nerves to register pain or thoughts on fear and they were only limited by the orders given to them. As his vision returned, Rumpelstiltskin could see Phoebus fleeing over the bridge, arrows peppering the air around him. In a flash one arrow struck him in the back and he fell off the horse and into the river below. However, he couldn't worry about the captain now as another skeleton came up to him with a spear. Avoiding the strike, he gripped the spear with his spare hand, shattering it in a second with a spell. He then cast another spell, throwing the monster into its fellows in a pile of bones. Now provided with some more room, he called upon the fire from the mill and began to strike down the Cauldron Born with it. Suddenly, he felt something grip his leg, and looking down, he could see the arm that he had chopped off had gripped him. Now distracted, the blazing fireball evaporated, allowing the undead to approach him unhindered. With a wave of his hand, the arm exploded into thousands of tiny fragments but by then it was too late. One of the ghouls had hold of him, and then another, and another. Blows from the blunt edge of their weapons struck him repeatedly and he couldn't concentrate hard enough to teleport out of there. One of them, the one that lost its arm before, finally approached him and with its shield, knocked him unconscious.

"Take him to the dungeons," ordered Frollo as he saddled back on his horse.

No one noticed another figure at the water's edge, dragging the still form of Phoebus from the river.


	42. The Bellringer Ch 5

"Ow, ow, and, oh yeah, ow," groaned Rumpelstiltskin as he regained consciousness. His eyes fluttered open to see that he was held up against a stone wall. Around him, he could see that he was in a prison cell underground with a barred door to his left and the floor, walls, and ceiling having that damp smell to them. His hands were chained above his head with cuffs covering them, and his legs were also cuffed below him. A collar was strapped around his neck and more iron straps on his forearms, calves, and waist kept him up against the wall. He was still clothed in the same clothes that he had on earlier but he could feel the knife and mirror were gone. There was no cot or table or any other form of furniture inside. The only light came from a small barred window above him and a torch from the other side of the door.

"Perhaps I should've continued sleeping. There's really nothing around here," he commented. He glanced at the cuffs and tried to move his hands but it was just too tight. He kept trying for what seemed like an hour before there was the sound of a door slamming down the corridor and steps could be heard approaching. Coming up to the door, he could see Judge Frollo and Captain Hook followed by a trio of Cauldron Born.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was beginning to think we'll have to torture you to wake you up," said the judge as they entered the cell.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked at the joke but instead turned to the pirate.

"Captain Hook, if you're looking to get your ship back then I'm afraid you're a little away from the sea."

Captain Hook growled as he held his hook against the warlock's face.

"You put it there, you blasted-!"

"Language, Captain Hook," said Frollo sternly and Hook stepped away still grumbling. He looked up to see Rumpelstiltskin still smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm surprised at you, Frollo," he replied. "Normally you don't go to such lengths to use pirates and the undead in your little 'crusade.'"

"Normally, I'm not dealing with powerful witches and wizards in my city," Frollo countered. "But I'm not here to discuss about me."

"Ah, yes, the gypsy girl," figured the warlock.

"Correct," continued the judge. "I assume that you won't reveal the location in which she is hiding, in which case, I shall begin the torture." He turned to Hook. "Captain, would you like the honor?"

Rumpel's eyes widened at the sight of the large hook approaching his face. "How about we make a deal? I tell you where she is at along with all of the gypsies and in return you tell me where you've sent Maurice."

"Maurice?"

"The inventor that was falsely accused that came through here. I know you've sent him somewhere else."

"Ah, that prisoner that came through three days ago," said Frollo. "I've sent him to-" He stopped realizing that he had nearly been outwitted. He smiled. "You first."

Rumpel's smiled thinly at having failed in his trick. "Very well. They are all hiding in the Court of Miracles."

A few seconds passed before Frollo continued, "Well? Where is that?"

The imp looked surprised. "Oh, you don't know. Well, I don't think I can help you further. She only told me where to send her people. She didn't actually take me there." He leaned as far as he could with the collar. "Gypsies are a mysterious lot, don'tcha know?"

Frollo's lip curled in a sneer. "You've told me nothing. Very well, I'll find another way."

He turned to leave but Rumpelstiltskin began to shout out. "Wait! NO! We made a deal! I want the location! I-want-the-location!" He struggled as hard as he could in the shackles but they only hurt his joints.

Frollo stopped and turned to him. "You gave me nothing. Therefore I give you nothing in return. I'm sure that Maleficent will be very pleased to receive you." He turned to the pirate, who was looking eager to begin. "Hook, you can send the message."

Hook looked like he had just lost his favorite toy. "What?"

"I need to hurry and find this gypsy witch and I will not rest even if I have to burn all of Paris to get to her!" he argued.

Hook would not back down easily. "You keep him alive then he'll escape! I have seen his power first hand and even Maleficent feels that he is the One. If we don't kill him now then he'll destroy all that we've worked for!"

Rumpelstiltskin watched attentively at the two of them.

"He shall be kept alive for Maleficent to deal with. Then your revenge will be sated," Frollo answered back calmly and strode out of the dungeon.

"Nobody breaks deals with me, Dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said in a low voice, just enough for Frollo to hear as he left.

Hook growled in defeat. "Keep him company," he said to the Cauldron Born. "If he gets free then kill him."

Neither of the soldiers gave any indication at having heard the order but only remained still facing the prisoner. Hook walked out of the cell and closed the door, peering through the bars.

"I hope that you get comfortable in your room because after today, your life is about to get worse."

To his surprise Rumpelstiltskin smiled and gazed at the shackles. "Don't let these chains fool you, Dearie. I'm the one with the power around here."

Hook rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I'll be waiting."

For the rest of the day, Rumpelstiltskin tried again and again to use magic to free himself to no avail. He tried everything that he could possibly think of to loosen or unlock his bindings but nothing happened. He sighed in frustration and his gaze drifted to the windows. He could see an orange glow emanating from outside as well as smell smoke. Screams and cries could also be heard from the citizens, signaling Frollo's promise. He couldn't understand what could force this man to go to such drastic action on the account of a girl. He couldn't deny that Esmeralda was good-looking and somewhat flirtatious but surely that couldn't have been the prime reason that Frollo would go to such lengths to possess her. Perhaps it was in the way that she had stood up against him yesterday.

Rumpel felt his stomach gurgle for the umpteenth time and sighed. He hadn't gone this long without food since he first arrived and stowed away on the cart to Agrabah. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He marveled on how so much had happened in such a short time. He was still unsure on how he was getting these visions or what it all meant. After the death of Gaston he had received more visions. He had recollected Belle and the Beast's story and now he could remember other places. One was a castle shrouded in fog that had a forest of thorns surrounding it. Another was an enormous black cauldron that expelled the same mist that he had seen surrounding the Cauldron Born. Another was of a blonde woman in a teal dress and purple cape running across water. What he found surprising was that each step she took the water turned to ice. And afterward a kingdom was being covered in ice with a frozen fjord and snow drifting down. Another surprise was that he could remember a name: Elsa.

The final image that had appeared was himself standing on a tropical beach of white sand. Sun glinted off of the waters, shining through the shallow water, and islands could be seen across the bay, which had boats sailing through it. He couldn't really turn but he could see that this was a lot clearer than the other visions that he had with the exception of the girl and the room. He knew that this had to be a memory of his past. And if the girl was somehow linked with this memory then he knew that he had to find a way to reclaim his all of his memories.

"All right, all right, calm down!" he shouted down to his stomach as he heard it gurgle again. "Wow, I'm actually slipping already. Then again I have been slowing going crazy ever since the curse. What do you guys think?"

The skeletons continued to stare at him.

"Seriously? You can't…smile? Blink? Shuffle your feet?"

Nothing.

"Well, you're lousy company," he looked back out the window. Night had finally fallen but there was still a slight glow coming from the city outside. He could also hear a crowd gathering off in the distance. Companies of soldiers were hurrying outside from the castle. Within a few moments he figured that the castle was mostly empty.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go. For future reference you should take better care of your prisoners. Perhaps a bed with pillows and blankets, three meals a day, and some fresh wine."

The shackles and bindings began to shake and groan. Shadows, turned into wisps of smoke, seemed to creep across the cell toward his chained form. Once they covered each of the bindings they began to rattle hard. The Cauldron Born immediately began to tense up, raising their weapons. With a thunderous crack, the chains broke and struck the undead soldiers with such force that they broke into pieces. With confidence Rumpelstiltskin strode out of his cell, the door opening and closing with a wave of his hand, and made his way out of the dungeon.

The hallways were bare and dark with the only light coming from the small windows and torches set into the columns. One room after another was empty but he wasn't searching for guards. At last he found a table that held his dagger, however, looking around he could find no sign of the mirror.

"Looking for this?" came Hook's voice behind him along with the sound of a sword unsheathing.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to see Hook with his sword out and his hook tapping the mirror that was stuffed under his belt. Rumpel smiled and waved his hand across his own belt and the mirror appeared there. Startled, Hook looked back to see that it wasn't at his side.

"Got any more tricks?" he sneered.

Rumpel smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do."

With a flick of his wrist a sword appeared in his own hand, and with the other, he drew his curved dagger. In a clash of blades the two of them began their duel. Rumpelstiltskin would teleport from one spot to another, keeping Hook on his toes. Hook, in return, was more experienced with a flying boy that was just as unpredictable. Objects around them became added weapons of distraction. Chairs, tables, curtains, and even the stone blocks making up the building, were thrown around by the two opponents. With magic, Rumpel would also draw the fires from the torches, forcing the pirate to dodge and weave from the dreaded flames. They would then begin where they left off.

For Rumpelstiltskin, Hook was undoubtedly the most determined adversary he had faced. None of the other villains showed this kind of resolve. Jafar had tried to kill him only because he had stolen from him and was involved with the Forty Thieves and their attempted robbery of the treasure chamber. Gaston fought him only because he stood between him and Belle, and Gaston's happiness. And he had only killed Ursula because she had nearly killed Prince Eric and because he had planned for it to end.

Now before him was a man who had seemingly lost everything: his hand to a mere boy, his position as jailor of Neverland, his crew on that same island, and his ship; the one thing that he truly cared for.

From the shadowy corridors, to the barracks, to the ramparts, to the roofs of the city, they fought never slowing, focused on the other's destruction. One bent on revenge, the other on survival.

As they neared the square, Rumpelstiltskin could see a great crowd gathered there. A stage, like the one the day before, was set up and in the center was a burning pyre with no one in it. As they came closer they could see the people fighting against the soldiers, with the gypsies helping out as well. A score of soldiers were also attempting to storm Notre Dame only being repelled by something more than Quasimodo. A group was in the middle of battering the door down with a wooden pillar. Even at a distance, he could see Frollo in his black robes encouraging the men on. At the sight of the judge, he knew what he must do.

A close jab from Hook's sword switched his focus back to the duel. His hook took another swipe at his face but he blocked it with his dagger. Their blades then locked and the two of them struggled to unbalance the other. Unfortunately for the wizard, Hook had the edge of his signature weapon and his experience on board a ship. With a twist of his arm, Rumpel found himself wobbling on the precipice, his arms outstretched for balance. Seeing an opportunity to exact his revenge, Hook swung his sword only to find his adversary gone. He immediately brought his sword behind to in preparation for the rear attack. But it didn't come. Confused, he searched around to find no sign of Rumpelstiltskin on the rooftops. Then he looked down into the crowd and saw the warlock fighting his way through the battle toward the cathedral.

Crying out in frustration, he jumped down and followed.

Outside of Paris, the Cauldron Born began to march further into the city, following the sounds of battle from within.

Rumpelstiltskin looked up to see molten lead flowing from the mouths of the gargoyles on the sides of the cathedral. The fiery liquid cascaded down on the battering ram and much of the square below, scattering soldiers and civilians alike. To his disappointment, Frollo wasn't amongst the people who fled from the attack. Before he could approach the building, he heard his name call. Turning he saw Phoebus without his armor, carrying a spear, approaching him.

"Rumpelstiltskin, where have you been?" he asked, as he got nearer.

"I got hung up," he answered. "What happened?"

"Quasimodo and I found the Court of Miracles to warn the gypsies of Frollo's attack only to have found out that he had followed us with his army. He captured all and attempted to burn Esmeralda at the stake when Quasimodo swung down from Notre Dame and rescued her," he explained. "The kid has got more guts than any of these soldiers combined."

"I don't see the heartless judge anywhere," pointed out Rumpel.

"Then he must be inside," surmised Phoebus. "Let's go."

The two of them rushed toward the doors, Rumpelstiltskin clearing the debris and molten lead from their path. Inside they found no sign of the judge. It was all dark apart from the light coming from the windows and scattered candles.

"I reckon we're gonna have to split up," said the former captain.

"My thoughts exactly," said Rumpel and he vanished into thin air.

"Great. He's gonna be the hero today," mumbled Phoebus under his breath as he took the first flight of steps up into the cathedral.

Rumpelstiltskin began his search at the top of the cathedral. He found Quasimodo's home bare with no sign of the hunchback or the judge. Exiting the bell tower, he looked out to the city. Fires were still burning across it from Frollo's searching and already he guessed about a quarter of the city was already burnt to the ground. As he turned to go down the walkway something caught his eye. A green smoke seemed to have circled the city like a noose and was now closing in. At once he knew that the Cauldron Born were entering the city and within moments could destroy everyone in it. He had to work fast if he was to kill Frollo and save the populace.

A shout from the other bell tower brought his attention. He immediately drew his dagger and rushed over. He turned the corner to see the judge wielding a sword looking out over the edge. He saw him smile and say, "Leaving so soon?"

He knew that it must be Quasimodo, and he continued to watch as the judge began to swing his weapon down in an attempt to kill them. Gargoyle after gargoyle was hacked, and a few even tumbled down toward the battle that still raged. Quasimodo managed to elude the blade and even brought himself back up, pushing Esmeralda to safety.

"I knew that you would risk your life to save the gypsy witch," growled Frollo. "Just as your mother died trying to save you."

A look of shock fell over Quasimodo's face," What?"

"Now I will do what I should've done twenty years ago!" and with the final three words, Frollo tossed his cape over the bell ringer's head and pulled him down. However, being the acrobat that he is, Quasimodo managed to catch hold of the wall and with his strength, managed to pull Frollo over the edge as well. Despite his best efforts to hold on for dear life, he had used most of his strength to beat back the soldiers that had attempted to siege the cathedral. His grip began to weaken and it was at that moment that Esmeralda rushed over and gripped his hand.

For Frollo, it wasn't over and he swung himself over to a gargoyle. Quasimodo fainted from the effort, and the gypsy girl was desperate to hold onto him more, only to watch in horror as Frollo, laughing maniacally, hoisted himself onto the head of the gargoyle beside them. He looked quite mad with his face gray from the smoke and flames coming from below and his eyes and mouth almost seemed to turn yellow.

"'And he shall smite the wicked, and plunge them into the fiery pit!'" he quoted as he raised his sword above him for the final stroke.

"You don't say," quipped Rumpelstiltskin, appearing at the base, his hand resting against the stone.

The gargoyle glowed as if hot and loosened itself enough for Frollo to lose balance, dropping his sword in the process. However, it wasn't enough as he managed to hold onto it at the last second. Before his eyes, the statue burst alive with a growl, its eyes glowing. With a push of his hand, Rumpelstiltskin watched as the judge fell down into the fires below, still clutching onto the statue. A shockwave blasted from the point like the other villains, expanding out into the distance.

"Quasi, Quasimodo."

Esmeralda's voice brought his focus back to the situation at hand, her grip slipping. Before he could do anything, the bell ringer slipped from her grasp.

"NO!" she shouted as he began to fall. Rumpelstiltskin rushed over and out stretched his hand, trying to use magic to stop his descent. To the relief of both, Phoebus had managed to catch him just in time. The two of them then teleported down to where they were. Quasimodo hugged each, including the imp.

"Look, I don't mean to spoil a happy reunion, but we've got a…" he was interrupted by a chorus of screams and shouts coming from the crowd. They turned to see the Cauldron Born getting closer. "Problem. Look, I can try and set up a barrier spell that will block them but it won't be enough to cover the whole city. Perhaps just enough to protect the cathedral."

Everyone immediately went to work. Quasimodo ran up to the bell towers and, despite his fatigue, began to ring the many bells calling for everyone. Phoebus and Esmeralda rushed down to the stone steps and began to order everyone into the cathedral. Rumpelstiltskin was on the move again, fighting off any of the undead that got too close to the square.

"Come on, everyone! Into the cathedral!"

"Let's go! Inside! Inside! You'll be safe there."

"Will we be?"

"Yes, they won't be able to harm Notre Dame. Not with Rumpelstiltskin on our side."

"Come on! They won't stop for anyone! They'll kill anything in their path. Let's go!"

As the last of the people rushed in, Rumpelstiltskin followed them, meeting up with Phoebus and Esmeralda.

"Is that everyone?"

There was a cry coming from behind him and he turned to see a child only a few years old struggling to run.

"My baby!" cried a woman from within. Phoebus managed to hold back the woman, who was acting frantic trying to reach the child.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," groaned the warlock as he watched the Cauldron Born get closer. Within seconds he had appeared beside the child, picked him up just as one of the skeletons had raised a spear, and teleported back to the steps of the cathedral. The mother enveloped the child in a short embrace before the two of them were ushered back inside the church. With a wave of his hand, Rumpelstiltskin's staff appeared in it and he struck the ground with it. He could feel the spell emanating at the top spreading out to cover the church. Within a minute it would become protected by the coming horde. However, as he watched the army approach ever more closer he saw that by the time the enchantment finished there would be several of the soldiers inside. A loud crash sounded on the other side of the church. Perhaps a lot more than several would be attacking the church.

"Phoebus," he called behind him.

"Sir?" replied the ex-captain as he ran up to him.

"I need you to hold this in place. The Cauldron Born are coming from the rear," he held the staff for the man who gripped it silently.

"Good luck," he said.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to him and smiled. "In my experience, there is no such things as luck. Only fate."

And with that he charged forward at a line that was closing in, spells shooting from his hands that either pushed them back or destroyed them altogether. Phoebus could only watch as one soldier after another fell by his hand but it was nothing compared to the coming onslaught. Drawing from the pool of molten lead, he reignited the embers in an impressive blaze and blocked each of the streets with it. With a nod of satisfaction, he teleported back behind the church and began to do the same on that side.

It was at that point that Esmeralda had ran out to see Phoebus standing beside the staff. There was a thunderous boom from where Rumpelstiltskin was and an explosion took off half of a nearby building. However, instead of the rubble flying about, it struck the enchantment and bounced back down to the street.

"It's working!" said the gypsy with relief.

"That it is," agreed Phoebus. In his hand the staff shook slightly, and he let go with surprise. Instead of toppling down, the staff stood signaling that the enchantment was complete. "I can't argue with his results but his methods are a bit…dark for a hero."

They waited for a bit longer, watching as the Cauldron Born all surrounded the cathedral only to be stopped by the enchantment. The longer they waited the more anxious they became as there was still no sign of the wizard. As the light of dawn rose through the smoky haze, it only revealed the grotesqueness of the undead that still remained the city. Their bones glistened beneath the shabby armor, their weapons old and frayed but still usable, and all the while green mists surrounded their forms, the dark magics at work only keeping them alive. At long last Phoebus and Esmeralda joined with the rest of the populace in the church.

The gypsy noticed the former captain smile and chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Well, you're back to being imprisoned inside Notre Dame," he replied with a smile.

She couldn't help but laugh with him.


	43. Rescue Operation Ch 1

The Pig 'n' Whistle Pub was a small inn and bar that lay in the foggy and shadowy outskirts of western London. With its dank atmosphere was a prime place for scum and villainy to gather and share gossip before carefully going out onto the main road. Though for some it was a place to celebrate their wicked deeds. In one corner was a fox and cat in the clothing of tramps talking with a coachman. At the bar was Pete who was entertaining some men with jokes as well as a big bad wolf. Sitting silently away from them were two large and burly men, who looked exactly alike with the exception of one, having a scar down the side of his face, and the other with a patch over his left eye. There were various tailors, shoemakers, carpenters, and other men of labor who were gambling and drinking from the tankards. No one gave notice to a figure cloaked in blue with his hood over his head enter inside. He paused to look around at the nefarious characters before seeing another person who wore a hooded cloak similar to his sitting alone on a table with a tankard that didn't look like it had been taken. He approached him and seated himself on the opposite side.

"Remain seated," ordered the arrival, his hand covering the other. "Please."

The man nearly jumped up in shock at seeing the hand have an almost scaly texture and a gold coloration. He looked up to see the arrival smiling under the hood.

"I know who you are and I believe that we can work together to get what we want."

Before the man could ask, one of the men on the far side of the room stood up in front of the fire.

"You say it's not true, but I 'eard me self from a guard that was there. The king is going to 'ave her 'ead. Bloody savage." He began to laugh rather drunkenly. "Aye, aye, I betcha ol' John Rolfe wishes he never laid eyes on the likes of Pocahontas."

There was more laughter but that was interrupted when the door slammed and everyone turned to see the cloaked man gallop away on a horse.

"What's got into 'im?"

"And where did the other go?"


	44. Rescue Operation Ch 2

Despite the curses, coups, and other acts made by the forces of evil upon the lands, England had remained largely neutral through it all. However, that didn't mean that they weren't affected by the drastic changes that had occurred. Once the farmlands became barren, starvation became a looming threat to the great populace within. To help relieve the famine, King James had ordered a vessel to be fitted for deep-sea travel in hopes of looking for a land that they could flee to and start over. With an advanced maritime nation as England, it wasn't too hard to fit such a vessel that could travel the distance and face against the harsh storms on the ocean. To the surprise of both the crew and the king, they found a bountiful land inhabited by the Powhatan tribe. At once tensions rose by the two radically different societies, but it was slightly settled by the interference from the Powhatan chief's daughter, Pocahontas. Tensions still continued as more and more people wanted to get away from the hard lifestyle that was in London, however, that was laid to rest temporarily at the arrival of John Rolfe, English ambassador from King James. At his request, Pocahontas became the representative of the Powhatan tribe to try and settle a peace and, hopefully, begin a trade between the two peoples.

Unfortunately, Ratcliffe, whose hunger for gold in the new land and xenophobic tendencies that had started the rise of tensions in the first place, had planned on completing his hold over the new world. Finding an opportunity to get rid of the young woman and start his war, he skillfully revealed Pocahontas' nature-loving tendencies during the Hunt Ball, and the result was her insulting the nobles and the king for their torture over a bear that was presented. In retaliation, King James ordered her imprisoned and to await execution and also for the English Armada to set sail to wage war against the Powhatans. To the surprise of everyone, Ursula had appeared and proclaimed to those present that she had complete control of the seas and that no trade and travel could be done. In demonstration of her power, she destroyed half of the harbor with the ships at anchor.

For the English peoples, this was the final straw as their hope had all but evaporated. Already pressure was being put onto the English Parliament and King James to join with the Overtaking in hopes that relief could be sent and that they could flee to the Virginia Colony. Some people had even hoped to sneak away on a boat to the colony only for the vessel to be destroyed by the sea witch. Dissidents began to appear in the streets only for them to be arrested and taken to the Tower of London.

The Tower itself was more like a castle with high walls, armed guards, and a deep moat surrounding it. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere were only two ways in and out: a drawbridge that crossed over and an entrance at the moat that could be accessed by boat. Regular guards were kept at each place to inspect the prisoners being taken in.

"Hey, take a look at that," said one pointing at a small rowboat that was passing through the fog.

"Must be another agitator who thought that we should join with the Overtaking," said the one beside him.

"If this blockade and famine continues any longer we could have an insurgency on our hands," said the fist. "Like what happened in Paris."

"I've heard that the judge there was incredibly strict on the citizens," said the second. "Hopefully, King James doesn't go that route especially with that temper of his."

"Nah," disagreed the first. "The Parliament no doubt would've restrained him." He added. "Somewhat."

At that time the boat had passed through the first of the two iron gates at the water's edge and as it came closer they could see two people inside it. One of them had brown hair drawn in a ponytail and was dressed in a yellow long sleeved tunic and red breeches of the nobility. The other man was cloaked in grey with a hood pulled low over his face and wooden cuffs fastened his gloved hands.

"Halt!" shouted the first guard. "Who goes there?"

The rower stood up to face the guards.

"John Rolfe," he answered tugging a rope that was fastened to the cuffs. "I have a prisoner."

He motioned a finger across his throat and each of the guards chuckled with understanding.

"Open the gate," said the guard and the two of them strode over to the other side. Rolfe rowed the boat up to the dock and proceeded to lead the prisoner over to the guards. To the astonishment of everyone, another figure cloaked in blue appeared out of nowhere, shoved one of the guards into the water, and unfastened the cuffs from the prisoner. The two of them ran down the nearest corridor.

"They're escaping! Catch them!" urged Rolfe to the remaining guard and he charged after them. He didn't notice the noble man taking advantage of his absence to steal a set of keys and ran up the stairs to the upper levels.

"Now find her, Flit," he said in a low voice to a hummingbird that had zoomed out from the boat. A raccoon and a pug soon joined the odd couple. To their surprise, the entire prison had been put on the alert remarkably quickly, and so they had to continuously hide from passing guards. The whole place felt like a labyrinth with all the cells the same and the corridors winding their way up and down. There were a few moments that they had to backtrack due to either a dead end or a squad of guards was approaching. Luckily, though, Flit would scout ahead and warn them of approaching trouble as well as look through the barred windows at the top of the doors for any sign of the native.

It was on the third floor on the western side of the prison that they found Pocahontas and her bodyguard, Utta.

"Flit!" she cried out with joy at seeing her rescuers. "John!" She threw her arms around him and he gently hugged her back before separating.

"There's no time. We must hurry," he encouraged and the two of them turned to see the doorway blocked by the cloaked man that he had brought. Dropping the disguise he revealed himself to be a handsome man with blonde hair and a charming smile. Pocahontas gasped as her expression turned from joy to shock as if she had seen a ghost.

"John Smith," she said finally and she reached over to touch him with her hand. "I thought you were dead."

"Greatly exaggerated," he shrugged but they were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Well, Dearie, I see you managed to find and rescue your friends," said Rumpelstiltskin as he approached them. Behind panted Belle's father, Maurice.

"Who…did you…say…. you were?" he asked between breaths.

"A friend of your daughter's," the imp replied over his shoulder. "Now let's go."

Suddenly, three guards appeared around the corner with their weapons drawn.

"There they are!"

With a gesture, a cloud of smoke enveloped them and soon their startled voices could be heard in one of the nearby cells. Rumpelstiltskin looked around to see everyone's shocked faces and even Maurice took a couple of nervous steps back.

"What? We don't have all day to discuss this in a committee, now let's go!" he said walking out and down the corridor.

Before he could go very far a young voice called out from a nearby cell.

"Help! Please help me get out. I don't belong here!"

Rumpel gave a tired sigh and unlocked the cell with magic. Before him stood someone he didn't expect. The young man was tall and skinny with light brown hair that was parted in the middle and wore a brown trench coat, a cream shirt that was ribbed on the collar, olive knickerbockers, and grey stockings. A pair of round glasses was set on his nose. The quality and look of his clothes was radically different than what he had previously seen and he couldn't pinpoint which land he could have come from.

"So, what are you in for? Breaking the dress code?" he joked as the prisoner walked out.

"My name is Milo Thatch," he answered, holding out his hand, which Rumpel took. "I honestly have no idea why I'm suddenly in seventeenth century England or how I got here. I just know that I live about two hundred years in the future."

Everyone is speechless for a few moments. Rolfe breaks the silence saying, "That's impossible."

"No, it's not," Rumpel corrects him. "But, like I said, there's no time to explain so let's get out of here."

They ran back they way that they came only to discover a squad of guards blocking their path down a staircase on the outside of the tower. Rolfe immediately stepped forward with his sword drawn.

"I'll handle this," he said and began to gracefully duel with each of the guards.

Milo spoke to Rumpelstiltskin. "Couldn't, you know?" He copied Rumpel's hand movements that he had done before.

Rumpel raised an eyebrow. "What and miss out on the show? If you would like to-"

"Pardon me," interrupted John Smith as he took a bolt from a nearby and door and rushed down passed Rolfe, pushing the guards over the side and into a wagon filled with hay. Grinning triumphantly, he turned back to his companions.

"Oh, very stylish," commented Rolfe sarcastically and the group proceeded down to the courtyard. Utta managed to knock two guards, who were on horses, unconscious, and John Rolfe managed to find the stables close by to grab horses for himself, Milo, Maurice, and Rumpelstiltskin. At that moment reinforcements arrived around the corner and charged after the escapees.

"Riding or running?" asked Rolfe to the silent guardian, who, in response, proceeded to take long strides toward the drawbridge. Rumpelstiltskin used magic to transform the swords into chains and bound the guards in their place. He then turned toward the drawbridge as it was being raised, and used magic to snap the chains. The bridge dropped down with such force that it shattered the wood behind them with Utta jumping from piece to piece, never breaking his stride. Within minutes they had vanished into the fog.

After a few more minutes of riding, Rumpelstiltskin stopped his horse.

"What's wrong?" asked Rolfe.

"This, Dearie, is where we depart from your company," the imp replied. "Get Pocahontas to the King. Only he can stop the armada that is preparing to slaughter her people."

Rolfe nodded in understanding and he along with the princess, her bodyguard, and John Smith continued down the road that led outside of London. Maurice came up beside him, "What about us?"

In response Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and a cloud of smoke surrounded him and as soon as it was gone, he had vanished.

"What did you do to him?" demanded Milo, his eyes wide.

"I merely sent him back to his family," Rumpel replied as if it was obvious.

"Could you do that to me?" he asked.

Rumpel thought for a moment before replying, "No, I'm afraid not. You don't belong in this land."

"Well, then how am I gonna get back?"

The wizard looked around as if searching for something, though Milo didn't know what as since the fog still surrounded them.

"Follow me," Rumpel said before his heels kicked the flanks of his horse. Milo followed his lead and the two them ventured deeper into the city. The buildings, though still composed of stone and wood, had a very different architecture to them than what was in Paris. Everything seemed neat and ordered with the roads smoothly paved instead of muddy, and there were even places where trees grew that provided a dash of color and shade. Unfortunately, the alleys and gutters beside the roads and in between the buildings were quite filthy with trash and refuse piled up. There were a few instances that in the darkness of these places strange noises could be heard but the pair ignored them, continuing their way through the city.

At long last after crossing a large bridge over the Thames they stopped in front of an abandoned building. The windows were covered and a bolt was placed in front of the door. A broken sign hung from a chain. Looking closely, pale letters could be seen that indicated the place used be a clockmaker's shop. Silently, Rumpelstiltskin dismounted and Milo followed his lead.

"What are we doing here?" asked the former prisoner.

Rumpelstiltskin placed his hand against the door but didn't push it in. He then turned to Milo. "This is a portal. Most likely the same one that you had came through to here. My guess is that it will take you to your land in the future."

"How do you know?"

"With the amount of power that I have I can sense magic. Ever since I left Paris I could feel magic slowly fading from the land. Even in Paris there was a drastic decrease from the surrounding lands. I don't know why. However, there is still a little bit of it in this part of the world, which was why I could use my powers in the prison. These portals are the only places that have magic and most likely connect to other places, perhaps some with magic and others without. It's like a crossroads. The last time I felt this type of power was back in Neverland."

"Neverland? You mean that's a real place?" asked Milo skeptically.

Rumpel smiled. "Indeed." He then took up a more serious note. "I suggest you get back to wherever you came from. You need to set right the wrongs that had banished you here and deal with those responsible."

Milo nodded. "I will." He stepped forward to the door. "Are you sure about-wha!"

Rumpel interrupted him by shoving him unceremoniously through the door and shut it. A bright green light shone out through the cracks of the wood for a second before disappearing. Satisfied, Rumpelstiltskin turned back to the horses. Before he got on something caught his eye. Turning he saw a white rabbit in a waistcoat strolling down the street as the fog was beginning to thin.

"Strange," he said, pondering at what he had seen. Then he remembered where he had seen it. Before he could follow, a flutter of wings sounded above him, and he turned up to see a crow land on the roof and look straight at him. He recognized it immediately.

"Go tell Maleficent that I will meet her in Wonderland."


	45. Down the Rabbit Hole

As dawn began to rise in the east, Rumpelstilstink continued to follow the white rabbit through the city toward the outskirts. As the fog slowly dissipated from the sun's rays, it became easier to see the white fur and red coat in front of him. It continued to walk briskly through the streets, every now and then stopping to glance around, and would give an "tsk-tsk" sound at the filth of the streets and the shape of the structures before continuing on his way. There were a few times that it caught site of the warlock following him but didn't pay him any mind. However, as they approached the outskirts, it took out a pocket watch and one look sent it into a panic.

"Oh my goodness gracious! I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" he cried out before taking off in a run. "No time to say 'hello,' 'goodbye', I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"I was wondering when he was gonna start," muttered the warlock as he followed in a run. The rabbit led him through a flowery meadow before vanishing into a forest. Only following his voice and the glimpses of the waistcoat did Rumpel struggled to keep up with him, jumping over roots, freeing his clothing from dead branches, teleporting on the other side of trees. Despite all of this the harder that he tried to keep up, the more the rabbit hastened toward his destination. At long last he had dived into a hole underneath a tree.

Panting hard, Rumpelstiltskin stopped in front of the hole. "Whew! It feels…like I've… run a mile. Which…I haven't done…in a long time. Ah!" He crouched down to look inside the dark hole. "Yeah, I'm not going in there. Guess I'd better use the short cut."

He teleported inside to find a strange winding hallway with the walls painted and a checkered tile floor. The walls were misshapen, bending around him, as was various household objects including a clock, a chair, a dresser, a wardrobe, and a writing desk. To his astonishment, the rabbit was actually ahead of him, continuing down the hall. Rumpelstiltskin followed him down the hall and around a corner only to see a door slam shut at the very end. Opening it, he found another door, smaller and different than the one before.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath. "I'm not going through this."

Using magic, he blasted through the wall to find a large, square, and empty room. A small curtain at the far end fluttered as the rabbit disappeared yet again.

"Curiouser and curiouser," he said again, gazing around. Knowing he shouldn't waste time trying to make sense of how the rules of magic seemed to be bending, he approached the curtains to reveal a tiny wooden door with a large golden handle.

"Oh, come on," he groaned impatiently. "I'm not playing games right now."

"Oh, but I am," said the door. "Games are quite fun. What game would you like to play?"

"Great, a talking door!" Rumpel threw his hands up in the air impatiently. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand the game that you are playing," said the door.

The wizard grumbled again in frustration but then brightened up as a lantern lit up above him. "All right then, Dearie. Let's play 'Let Me Pass.'"

With a wave of his hand the door grew up to fit his size and proceeded to turn the handle. There was a muffling sound coming from the doorknob and he let go.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm locked," laughed the knob.

"That's not how the game is played, Dearie," smiled Rumpel and with another wave of his hand, the door opened. Wasting no time, Rumpelstiltskin stepped through to find himself in a deserted landscape. In the distance, he could see a forest in front of a sandy beach. He was just about to question the strangeness of that when he heard a low grumble. Soon the grumble began to turn into a roar, and he turned to see a wall of water coming straight at him. In an instant, he teleported straight into the woods, the sea washing over the place where he once stood as well as around the doorway. Looking out through the branches, he could see the water washing up onto the shore as well as a troop of various birds and aquatic creatures marching after a do-do.

"This place is getting more annoying by the minute," he said to himself. However, as he turned around, he came face to face with a dozen cards wielding spears in the shape of hearts, spades, and diamonds.

""And it just got even better."

Rumpelstiltskin was pretty sure he was lost in this crazy, annoying, little world. The path that they had taken had split off so many times that he was sure that backtracking was impossible. There were a few instances that they went straight through trees, boulders, hills, and even giant flowers. At this part of the journey, everything seemed as if it was a larger size. There were mushrooms that reached far above his head, blades of grass that stood as high as poles, and even the flowers seemed to have faces that followed them and whispered amongst themselves. He was pretty sure that he had seen a large, blue caterpillar smoking a hookah pipe while lying lazily on a mushroom. When they got back to the point where everything was their proper size, he found various bizarre creatures including flying houses, horses, butter, frogs in the shape of musical instruments, sticks with legs, walking glasses, birds that had mirrors instead of heads, black umbrellas that leered from branches like vultures, walking spades, actual bird cages that had little birds inside of them, and even an owl that had an accordion neck.

After trekking through a very dark and spooky forest that had no path whatsoever, Rumpelstiltskin found himself in front of a massive hedge. He immediately recognized it and knew who owned this land. Taking a corner, the cards led him inside of the maze that was on the other side. For the second time that day, he felt himself become lost in this strange land. The deeper that he went into this land the more he felt the magics becoming out of wack. It was almost as if this place forced people into madness especially those with magic. No wonder no one ever really came here; this whole place was dangerous with the number of people gone mad.

And the most dangerous one in this land was the Queen of Hearts. Now that he had entered into her realm everything about "Alice in Wonderland" came back to him, most particularly the Queen of Hearts and her rapid changing temperament. This was going to be tricky.

A bugle sounded through the hedges. At once each of the cards gasped and shouted, "The Queen!" They began to run this way and that, sometimes folding into each other, sometimes making a tower to peer above the hedges.

"I see her!" said the Two of Spades. "She's coming! She's coming!"

"Oh, what must we do? What must we do?"

"I don't want to lose my head!"

"I don't want to lose your head."

"Or your head!"

At another trumpet sound, all of the cards immediately got their act together and pushed Rumpelstiltskin in front of them. They then bowed low, their spears raised up. Rumpelstiltskin saw an entire army of red cards also carrying spears and lances march around them before stopping. A line was made between them and the white rabbit now dressed in a herald uniform and blowing a bugle, rushed through.

"Her Majesty," he said between pants. "Her Empress…Her Most Royalness…the Queen of Hearts!"

Everyone cheered as a fat lady with fair skin and black hair, wearing a black and red dress with black and yellow stripes appeared. A small gold crown rested on her head. Rumpelstiltskin noticed a small man dressed in equal colors peek around the queen and give a small wave to the rabbit as if he had forgotten him.

"And the king," added the rabbit reluctantly. No one cheered.

At that moment the Queen noticed the appearance of Rumpelstiltskin and walked over to him. She hid her face with her heart-shaped fan with only her eyes being seen above the rim. To everyone's surprise, and the King's confusion, she let out a girlish giggle and batted her eyelashes. Rumpel was actually taken back. This was definitely not how he expected the Queen of Hearts to act.

"Tee-hee, so who are you and where do you come from?"

If it wasn't for the fan, Rumpel could tell that she would be blushing furiously. Unfortunately, one of the cards spoke up, "Your Majesty, we were just minding our own business when he-"

"DO NOT INTERRUPT!" she roared revealing her face red with rage. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Immediately two guards took hold underneath his arms and dragged him away. After fixing her crown, she turned back to the wizard to see him childishly lifting his hands from his ears, his face contorted into a wince.

She giggled again, "So, as you were saying?"

"Wha-ah, yes, my name is Rumpelstiltskin," he answered bowing graciously and rolling the 'r' in his name. "And I've come to seek an audience with Your Majesty."

"You did?" she fumbled with her fan to hide her increasing blush.

"He did?" said the King at her feet but no one seemed to pay attention to him.

"I did," he confirmed with a grin, walking around her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I've heard of great things about yourself. You have a gentle touch," she lightly slapped his hand on her arm, "a lovely voice," she giggled again, "and a master in the art of croquet."

She gasped at the mention of the game and took down her fan, "Would you like to play?"

"Your Most Loveliness, how could I not say no?" he pulled a bushel of white roses out of thin air and handed them to her. Everyone present immediately gasped but in an instant the roses turned red. All the cards and the king sighed with relief as she joyously took them.

"Then let the games begin!" she ordered, throwing the bouquet into the air.

The white rabbit immediately blew his trumpet, signaling the cards to make room for the game. The King also ran about amongst the cards, telling them to get into their places. A deck was formed and shuffled before being dealt into the positions of the hoops on the ground. Tall poles made up of spades, clubs, diamonds, and hearts were put into place. Different colored flamingoes flew into a duffle bag that was carried by the rabbit to the Queen, who then chose a green one. After straightening it out, the rabbit appeared again with a pillow holding hedgehogs, and, after picking the one that was the same color as the flamingo, he backed a good distance away.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled out a flamingo that was similar in color to his face only to have the flamingo suddenly go berserk in a fit of laughter in an attempt to escape.

"SILENCE!" shouted the Queen. Rumpel straightened out the bird with magic and then slammed it hard against the ground to daze it before gesturing to the Queen to proceed. She smiled before testing her swings. The hedgehog got into a ball, awaiting the strike. When she did swing, the end of the bird completely missed the ball, and her body spun around. The king used her lack of attention to scoot forward and motion for the hedgehog to move forward. Smirking, Rumpel watched as the hedgehog tried as best as it could to get through the hoops, and when it seemed to veer away, the cards themselves scooted just enough to be in its path. Everyone cheered each time that it did so. Finally, it came to a tired stop.

The cards then arranged themselves in a line of arches so as to allow the Queen to aim for the pole. The Queen herself bowed and waved at the cheers from her subjects before settling back into position. Again, when she swung hard, she completely missed the ball only to have it roll on its own toward the arches. Unfortunately, there was one card who was frantically getting into place, and when the ball missed him, he tried to catch up to it only to miss, and slid spectacularly into the grass, kicking up dirt behind him.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" roared the Queen and he was immediately taken away.

She turned to Rumpelstiltskin with a giggle, "Your turn."

The warlock nodded and stood before his golden hedgehog. He knelt down to whisper to both it and the flamingo, which was still stuck in place by the spell.

"If you fail, then beheading is the least of things that I can inflict upon you."

Both creatures gulped at the sound of his cackle.

"Get going!" yelled the Queen impatiently, sitting down on the feet of her flamingo, which was trying as hard as it could to bear her weight.

Rumpel stood and bowed in her direction. "YES, Your Majesty."

She chuckled in approval at his pronunciation, and watched intently. He did a few test swings before settling into form to strike at the hedgehog. Lifting the bird high above his head, he swung down and struck the small animal with such force that it whizzed through the first line of arched cards, blowing them down. The cards tried to get out of its way but Rumpel had quickly used magic to make them stand in place. The spiked ball rushed through several others before stopping just short of the spot where the Queen was, to the relief of all of the subjects. The Queen herself applauded at the act, which in turn forced the others to applaud as well for fear of displeasing her.

Suddenly, before anyone could make a move, the sky darkened and a strong wind began to blow throughout the maze. Lightning cracked above and struck, disintegrating entire sections of the hedges. Cards were flown all over, blowing over and against the hedgerows. Only the Queen of Hearts, holding the King in front of her face to shield her fear, and Rumpelstiltskin, who leaned leisurely against his flamingo, remained watching the storm. The white rabbit also cowered at the hem of her dress. A bonfire appeared a few yards before them and once it died down, Maleficent appeared in her signature robes of black and purple. Her pet crow flew down from the sky and landed on her shoulder like the first time that the warlock had seen of it.

The wizard himself stepped forward with a smile, "Maleficent, I see you got my message. I must ask, how do you even understand that pet of yours from all of the cawing?"

The crow glared at him, which made him smile even more.

"We were just in the middle of a game. Do you know how to play croquet?" he said waving the terrified flamingo.

The corners of Maleficent's mouth twitched slightly before looking at the Queen of Hearts. "Your presence is no longer wanted here, 'Your Majesty.' Be gone."

The Queen didn't need to be told twice as she dropped the king, picked up the hem of her dress and scurried behind a hedge. The white rabbit and the King quickly followed her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, and we were getting along so well," he said with disapproval. "I was thinking of nicknaming her 'Cora.' Oh, well."

"You said that you wanted to speak to me," said Maleficent.

"Yes, let us discuss business over a cup of tea," he waved his hands at a large patch of grass and a large cloud of smoke appeared. It swirled vigorously before revealing a large table displaying various pots, cups, trays, plates, and many chairs surrounding it haphazardly. A small man dressed in green with an equally green hat jumped up in surprise at the sight of Rumpelstiltskin and Maleficent standing nearby. Along with a March Hare that was dressed in a tuxedo, the two of them ran away from the table and into the maze.

"Your power-" began the Mistress of All Evil.

"Has doubled since the last time that we've met," he finished, setting the flamingo down, pulling back the chair at the far end and picking up a cup of tea. "Have you ever been to an un-birthday party? I'm pretty sure that the Mad Hatter and the March Hare could definitely show us how to celebrate. It's too bad that they ran off without a note or a goodbye. Oh, look a mouse."

Unfortunately, one look at Maleficent standing at the other side of the table was enough to panic the little creature and it ran off to hide into the hedge.

Rumpel gave an impatient sound before turning toward the witch. "Must you scare everything in sight?"

Her mouth curled into a thin smile. "I think it's more afraid of you. I've been watching you, Rumpelstiltskin."

"It's nice to have a fan."

"I've been watching how you wield your power. How you help these fools by assisting in returning their happiness. And most of all, how you tend to deal with those that get in your way."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You take great joy in harming others. You toy with your enemies before the finishing touch. Or, rather lack of touch, as since you use magic to kill them."

"It wasn't like that at first."

"My point is that are you sure you are on the right side?"

That got Rumpelstiltskin's attention.

"Jafar. Ursula. Gaston. Frollo. You killed them all, and any of their underlings, you disposed of them as well. In doing so, you stole their magic, and it continues to grow more powerful inside of you. I can feel the power emanating from you like the light from the sun or the moon. You've already done great things with it. I wonder, just how much more can you accomplish if you join our side."

"First you want me to surrender, now you want me to join you in your conquest. You really should make up your mind."

"I have. I have seen the power that you wield and I know for certain that you can achieve more. I know that you could potentially become the most powerful being in all the lands. You've already shown me here that you can use magic despite the madness that presses against you. There is more to you than you realize. You've only begun to scratch the surface of who you truly are."

"And you do? You know who I am?"

She smiled fully now. "I do. I was there when it all started. And so were you."

She allowed that to sink in. Her bait was now in the water and all it took was for him to grab hold.

Rumpel was silent, staring back at Maleficent. He then set the empty cup down on the table and stood up. Maleficent stood up with him.

"It's true what you are saying," he began. "I do tend to use magic to toy with my enemies before killing them. With those that have magic, I stole from them when I killed them. And when I did so, it only made me stronger. Even I don't even know if I have limits, if any. There is so much that I don't know about myself that it feels like a puzzle with missing pieces. I know if there is any chance to find out it is to attain power."

Maleficent smiled proudly. He was so close. He met her gaze.

"And there is only one way that I know how to attain power, and that is through defeating you and your allies."

Her smiled dropped into a sneer. "So, that is your choice?"

"It is, Dearie."

"Then all shall suffer for it. Starting with YOU!" she directed her staff at him and a lightning bolt shot out from the sky toward him, only to shatter the empty chair to splinters.

Rumpel reappeared a small distance away, and with a gesture from his hands, the table flipped over Maleficent. In an instant it exploded as she had shielded herself with flames, the crow fleeing from her shoulder. Gathering the flames surrounding her, she sent them to the imp only to see him catch it in his open palm. Noticing that her pet had flown away from her and hovered beside her, he directed the flames at it.

"No!" she shrieked and stepped in front of Diablo, her staff held in front of her, transforming the flames into smoke.

"For a Mistress of All Evil, you sure have an attachment to your pet," he commented.

"For someone who uses Dark Magic, you are bringing about happiness," she countered.

"Touché," he replied before gesturing at the hedgerows. Tendrils snaked their way towards them before transforming into clawed hands. Striking her staff on the ground, a circle of fire erupted around her and began to expand out, burning everything to a crisp except for her pet and Rumpelstiltskin, who had vanished again at the last minute. When the ring disappeared, he appeared again.

"Mark my words, Rumpelstiltskin. You have darkness inside of you. Once you let the darkness take hold, it will never let go. With your power you could've been known as The Dark One."

Without another word, she disappeared inside of a green orb before vanishing up in the dark clouds. Rumpel watched it go in silence. As the dark clouds drifted away, he began to walk away from the battlefield, picking up the still frozen flamingo which had miraculously survived.

"'The Dark One,'" he repeated. "A little flamboyant. I like it." As he left he hummed a song to himself. "Don't come around here no more."

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?" roared Hades, fire billowing from his head, neck, and back. He along with Queen Grimhilde, or more commonly known as the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, and the Horned King had all been waiting at Maleficent's castle for her return from Wonderland.

"I thought for sure that would work! You know, if I had gone instead, I most definitely would've been able to strike a deal with him to give himself up. I, mean, come on! I live for deals!"

"That's kind of redundant," said Hook as he was sharpening his signature weapon. "Considering you're an immortal god, who's also Lord of the Dead."

"It's a figure of speech!" he shouted again, fire rising up again.

"He had his chance to give himself up," spoke Maleficent. "He just wants to do this the hard way." She turned to Hades. "Do you have it?"

"Yeah, yeah, here you go," he held up a vial that had a coating of ice surrounding it. "You know this guy has to have a weakness because everyone has a weakness."

"We don't have time to find his weakness," growled the Horned King.

Maleficent took it and swept away the ice to reveal the once giant titan now shrunk down, banging against the glass. "Good. And I agree with the Horned King. By the time we find one, he would've killed us all."

Hades fumed again.

"So, just to be clear," said Hook. "This curse you're making, it's going to freeze the whole realm?"

"Yes," she replied. "Everything will be cast into an eternal winter apart from lands that are already cursed. Every living thing will freeze to death."

"Great," said Hades, smiling gleefully. "Business is going to boom."

"What will happen to our lands?" demanded the Evil Queen.

"They will be frozen, of course," replied Maleficent. "But that's just the cost of it. All of our enemies will be dealt with as a result."


	46. Finding the Fairest One of All Ch 2

"I can't believe it," said Elsa softly as they watered their horses at a small lake. They were near the little French village where Rumpelstiltskin had freed Belle. He had offered to take her through the more scenic routes but Elsa was insistent to see the desolated landscape that had taken up more of the lands. She had said that it would give her reason to help him in reversing the evil that the Overtaking had done. Rumpelstiltskin was amazed at how well she was coping with the sudden change despite her upbringing.

"I am sort of used to sudden changes," she answered when he asked her.

"Yes, it was a tempting offer she made," he said.

"It's not just that," she continued, giving him an annoyed look. "It's just that I had never really known about all of this…this evil. Arendelle is a maritime kingdom after all."

"So, you didn't think it funny that no trade was being made?" he asked. "Or that any boat was returning for that matter?"

"Well, of course, and I did send a vessel out in hopes to investigate the lack of…well, shipping," she hugged herself, realizing now the fate of that vessel.

"Like I said before, your kingdom has most likely been far enough away from the main realm to be as affected as the other kingdoms," he explained before adding. "But close enough to feel the after-effects."

"That's probably true," she agreed. She looked over at Rumpelstiltskin. The blue cloak and other clothing looked fresh from the spinner and even his boots had a shine to them. She figured that he most likely had a spell on it so that it wouldn't deteriorate. She could just barely make out the form of the dagger underneath it at the small of his back.

"Admiring the view?" he asked, forcing her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, oh no," a blush began to creep up her neck. "I just thinking on a change of wardrobe for you."

"Funny you should say that because I was thinking the same thing," he said looking down at himself. "I was thinking something a bit more scaly, a bit more reddish, and a bit more flamboyant."

"I don't know," she now had to put her hand up to cover her smile as the blush deepened. "I think that the blue is flamboyant enough. It makes you stand out."

"Well, I did have to forcefully change into a lowly spinner with a broken foot, but that's not really a good look for me."

The two of them laughed some more before they got back on their horses. Rumpel paused as he watched Elsa canter away, her light blonde braid bouncing behind her, her cape swirling in the wind, the light glistening off of the dress. As he did so he felt that sudden rise of emotion coming from within him that he had previously felt when he first saw the vision of her ice castle and hearing her voice. Of course, he did leave out those parts when he told the story to her. They were way too personal and he was still trying to figure out what it all meant. He didn't tell her that as he traveled through Arendelle and stayed in her castle on the North Mountain, he had recollected all of _Frozen_. He knew that there was something wrong with him. He hoped that if he survived after this conflict he could find out.

"Admiring the view?" smiled Elsa, repeating his words.

"You have no idea," he smiled back as he kicked his own horse. Once her back was turned to him, his smile faded and a look of melancholy overcame him.

"I'm getting too deep here," he sighed.

They arrived at Prince Eric's Castle the next day, having to stay for the night at the base of an enormous beanstalk that Rumpelstiltskin had somehow missed on his way up to Paris. When Elsa asked about where it led, he replied that it connected to the land of the giants and it was probably best for them to not stay for very long.

Prince Eric and Princess Ariel both greeted them warmly at the gates. Both also insisted on hearing their stories so they were taken to the dining room where they shared a cider to quench their thirst. Eric actually revealed that he was one of Arendelle's trading partners, and confessed that he had not seen the investigative ship from that kingdom. Both hosts were excellent listeners, expressing shock, awe, happiness, and sadness at different events and also cheered at the death of Maleficent and Elsa's revelation and thawing of her kingdom.

"So," finished Rumpelstiltskin. "As I said to King Stephen before we left, the remaining villains are going to strike back at us. But I believe that if we unite, I think that we have a chance to fight back ourselves. I also believe that we need the help of the Olympian Gods on our side if we have a chance to take on the Titans."

"I agree," said Eric. "We've already become a beacon of hope to many especially when that Winter Curse started. A prince from France along with his bride, Princess Belle, and their servants had stayed and left only yesterday. We also found a craftsman and his wooden son, who magically had turned into a real boy along with a cricket named Jiminy. They've been staying in a room in the town. Prince Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, and the Genie had left the day you did. The Seven Dwarves are still here along with the Darling children. Peter Pan took the Lost Boys with him back to Neverland. We have been recruiting but the numbers are thin. We're more of a maritime kingdom than a militaristic one."

"My father has also been helping," interrupted Ariel who had been looking back and forth between Elsa and Rumpelstiltskin. "We have been able to make the seas safe for travel. We've been preparing to send out a ship that would call for kingdoms to unite against this evil but now that you're here-"

Rumpel held up his hand to stop her. "No, no, actually that is a good idea. The wider that the message spreads, the better. I can handle anything that the enemy sends back at us."

"Are you sure?" asked Eric, his face a mixture of concern and confusion. "From what you've told us that each time you've faced-"

"I can handle it, Dearie" Rumpel interrupted, indicating that he meant what he said.

A short and awkward silence hung around everyone before Ariel spoke up again.

"I'm getting uneasy about all of this talk of war. Queen Elsa, would you like to join me for a walk on the beach?"

Elsa accepted and the two of them left the men. Once they had left, Rumpelstiltskin stood up from the table to look out at the sea from the windows. From there he could see the Darling children playing by the water along with another young boy that he didn't recognize. The maid, Carlotta, and an elderly gentleman with gray hair and a short, busy moustache of the same color watched them.

"The boy is Pinocchio and his father is named Gipetto," explained Eric, joining him in front of the window.

Rumpel nodded before his noticed Elsa and Ariel side-by-side walking down the steps to the beach. Both were chatting and he could tell that the two of them were hitting it off immediately.

"You seem a little different than we last met," pointed out Eric.

That certainly got his attention as he brought his gaze from the blonde queen to the prince.

"Is it the new makeover I got?" he smirked feeling his face. "I kinda like what that curse did."

Eric shook his head. "No, it's not that. You seem more confident, more," he mimicked the warlock's hand gesture. "And maybe…a bit more darker."

Rumpel's smile dropped. "I'm not dark or getting power-hungry like these narcissistic, diabolical megalomaniacs. I'm one of the good guys remember? I'm bringing about everyone's happily ever afters. Trust me, you don't have anything to fear from me."

Eric held his gaze for a second before smiling and patting his friend's shoulder. "I know you are. I'm glad."

He looked out the window to see Elsa showing off her powers with the sea and his wife applauding as a snowflake, a snowman, and a boat were made up from the iced waters.

"So, have you made any attempts yet?"

The wizard spun to face him. "Apart from being a simple gentleman, no, and I don't plan to."

"Oh, come on, Rumpel, from what I've heard from your story, you've had the longest time with her, and you both made it apparent that you two are going to continue your journey. Sooner or later, you two are going to get close," he continued. "Might as well admit it now before something bad happens."

"One, I'm not interested the whole 'love at first sight' sort of thing. Two, I've been in danger since the instant I've got here and that will no doubt continue. So, I really can't get involved in any long lasting relationship. And three, I'm not interested in getting stuck in the whole business of ruling over a kingdom. That's just not me," he retorted, counting his fingers.

"All right, you won't admit it," shrugged the prince in defeat. "But I can tell that something is going on between you two."

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes.

At that moment the doors at the other side of the hall opened and the seven dwarves came through followed by the butler, Grimsby, who looked like he had been trying to restrain them unsuccessfully.

"I'm deeply sorry, sire," he said as he tried to get through the crowd. "I told them that you were busy entertaining royal guests."

"It's okay, Grimsby," replied the prince. "We're all friends here."

"Bumblekiltsin," began Doc. "We've all been hungering, I mean, wondering when are you going to uh, well, um, uh-"

"When are you going to help us with Snow White?" demanded Grumpy, shoving himself to the front. "You're powerful with magic. Can't you just awaken her?"

"Well, Dearie, I may be powerful but not that powerful," he replied. "The only way to undo a curse is with the kiss of true love."

"Well, who on earth is Snow White's true love?" asked the dwarf.

"The Prince!" shouted Happy raising his hand. "The Prince that Snow White talked about when she stayed with us."

"That's right," agreed Sneezy. "She-she-she-ah," Sleepy and Happy both put their fingers under his nose to stop him. "Thanks, she did." Immediately he sneezed making his cap lopsided.

"I don't remember that," grumbled Grumpy.

"Well, it's most likely that the Evil Queen has him in her dungeon along with Hercules," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Then we're coming with you," stated the dwarf and the others all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" shouted a voice.

"Who said that?" asked the warlock before he noticed a small green bug on the table. Leaning closer, he could see that it was dressed in a suit with a top hat and a black umbrella.

"Jiminy Cricket I presume?" he asked.

"That's right," he said cheerfully before frowning. "I'm surprised that you don't remember me."

"Refresh my memory," responded the wizard.

"We first met when we went to meet Sam."

Now that really confused Rumpelstiltskin. "Who's Sam?"

"You really don't remember do you?"

"I woke up in the middle of the jungle with no memory of how I got there. So, no."

"Well, I can't really tell you more than that. We were ambushed and got separated before we could meet him."

"Well, Dearie, I can tell you now that I haven't met anyone named Sam and I haven't met you before now."

Jiminy nodded sadly in understanding. "Hopefully, he'll turn up."

Elsa and Ariel had become good friends by the end of the day. They had both exchanged their life stories, and even Elsa had decided to accept Ariel's choices even if they were irrational and foolish in that teenager spirit. It reminded of her sister, Anna. In fact she was sure that the two of them would definitely be close friends with their innocent and playful behavior.

Back in the castle, the two of them were going through the enormous wardrobe of dresses. Ariel was quite overjoyed to share what she had with another woman as well as her thoughts, and even Elsa had tried on a few but in the end remained content with her ice dress.

"I don't even know what the whole deal is with this," said Ariel holding up a corset. "The first time that I wore it I couldn't even breathe!"

Elsa smiled. "It's called a corset. It's supposed to make your back straighter."

"That's what Carlotta says. She's insisted on keeping it for special occasions," she sighed putting it back. "I've never really known how much clothing humans really wore. It's so weird."

A look of confusion crossed the queen's face. "How much clothing do mermaids wear?"

"I just wore a strap-on seashells. The only time that I recall mermen wearing clothing was on special occasions and they only wore capes," she talked as if it was trivial.

Elsa now understood why Rumpelstiltskin seemed distracted and his face had a pinkish tinge to it when he talked how he first met Ariel.

The spunky princess continued to go through the dresses before pulling out a pale, simple one that was surprisingly clear and soft. Elsa was sure that if she put it on she would see a lot more than she was comfortable with.

"This was amongst our wedding gifts," she said with pride, pressing it against her to see that it fit. "I'm not sure who gave it but I've never seen anything like it. Can you believe it that I found my old seashells next to it?"

"I'm sure that the men would love it," said Elsa sarcastically.

Ariel's face brightened. "You think so? Then I'll put it on."

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" protested Elsa. "Probably when you are alone with your husband."

The red head nodded in understanding and put it back. Elsa sighed tiredly before settling herself on a chair. Ariel sat down next to her.

"So, what's he like?"

"What's who like?"

"Rumpelstiltskin! You've spent several days with him. I've only had one. He was quite nice and sweet if a little shy."

"Well, he's still nice and sweet but I think all that shyness is gone. He's quite theatric, playful, eccentric, slightly sadistic."

"What do you feel when you're around him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because I can see it. I saw your reactions when he was telling the story, and when you told yours, you would look back at him as if you were saying it right. Think back on when you were with him. How did you react around him?"

Elsa looked away from the red head but not at anything in particular in the room. True, she was taken in by his peculiar and yet gentlemanly manner. She certainly responded with his mischievous side with her own playfulness. There were several times that she couldn't help but blush when he was around or complemented her in his fun way. She recalled how distressed she was when she thought that he was killed by Maleficent. She definitely felt different around him. The only feeling that could come close was what she felt when she was around Anna.

Could it be that not only Anna but also Ariel were right to think that she could be in love? Unconsciously, she brushed her hair back behind her ear.


	47. Finding the Fairest One of All Ch 3

The next day the Seven Dwarves led the wizard and the Queen from the palace toward the castle of the Evil Queen. The night before, Rumpelstiltskin had bestowed the Darling children a small compass that would point them in the direction of the portal that would lead them back to their timeline. Prince Eric promised to carry them back to London on the ship that he had prepared.

Because none of the little men could ride a horse, they had to leave their rides behind and journey on foot. Despite the still desolate landscape, the dwarves up kept everyone's spirits by talking almost non-stop and singing their work song, which slowly forced Rumpelstiltskin to join in, though out of key. They even offered Elsa a chance to sing, saying that Snow White did one and they heard Ariel do a few during their stay. She fondly complied and sang the song that she had done when she left Arendelle and built her castle on the North Mountain.

"Still think it fits more with the circumstances when you first sang it," commented the warlock once she had finished.

"I thought it was beautiful," said Bashful before covering his red face with his beard. Each of the other dwarfs also complemented bringing a smile to Elsa's face.

"Grumpy, what about you?" asked Happy.

The dwarf was silent for a moment before saying, "I think it's forgettable and you all are overrating it."

A small noise coming from Rumpelstiltskin made Elsa turn around.

"What?" he coughed.

"Stop making goo-goo eyes at each other and pick up the pace you two!" shouted Grumpy and the nine of them continued their journey.

It was sunset when they had crossed the Seven Jeweled Hills and the Seven Falls, so when they had decided to rest in the forest they were all incredibly tired. Within moments Rumpelstiltskin had created a small fire and they all began eating from the various food that they each had packed. One by one each of them settled down for the night except for Rumpelstiltskin, who explained that he didn't need as much rest now with the amount of power he had.

When Elsa stirred, she could tell that she had only slept for a few hours by the remnants of the fire and the positioning of the stars above her. Another loud snore had come from Sleepy and soon a chorus of similar sounds was coming from each of the dwarves, and she knew why she had suddenly awakened. She tried turning over and ignoring it, but it was like ignoring a giant. On their first night alone, Rumpelstiltskin had told her to think of being back in her own bed with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow. She tried it now but found that it wasn't working. The ground just wasn't as soft and the noise was too much.

Sitting upright, she threw an annoyed look at each of the dwarves before glancing around. The woods seemed to press all around them and the lack of moon only further that perception. Knurled, leafless branches reached over them like an old crone's clawed fingers. Shadows only further deformed the bark with exaggerated faces that yawned and snarled at her. Beastly shapes could be made further in the forest with strange contortions.

She actually felt a chill crawl up her spine as she glanced around. A snapping made her turn to see Rumpelstiltskin disappearing behind one of the trees.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" she called out quietly but got no answer. She glanced back at her companions still sleeping. Dopey began whining in his sleep but a kick from Doc settled him down. She looked back at the spot where Rumpelstiltskin had disappeared before following him. Despite being close to the forests now, she couldn't help but still feel a little apprehensive by her surroundings. She saw Rumpelstiltskin a little distance away, still walking down a path. She continued to follow him, ignoring the misshapen faces that leered about her.

She found herself in a small glade with no sign of the wizard. A little stump protruded from the middle and on it sat a red apple that almost seemed to glow despite there being very little light. Confused, she took a few cautious steps forward and noticed a tiny piece of parchment attached to the stem. Picking it up, she could read it.

"From R."

"How sweet. Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin," she smiled. She turned it in her hand before bringing it to her lips. Suddenly, a hand gripped her wrist with such strength that it hurt and immediately the apple was grabbed out of her hand. Turning her head, she saw that it was Rumpelstiltskin, whose face was almost furious. Holding the apple out in his palm, it immediately burst into flame before burning into ash. Brushing it off, he turned to her and she could now see that his eyes were flashing not in a mischievous manner but with anger.

"Why did you do that?" she asked confusingly.

"Because that was from the Evil Queen," he stated simply never relinquishing his grip on her writs.

"What? I saw you heading into the woods and it even had your name."

"I've never written my name before, and even if I did, that's not my handwriting. No, the Evil Queen has the power to transform herself into anyone from an old crone to even a friend. That's why, after I followed what I thought was you only to find a similar apple in a similar place, I realized immediately and found you gone from where you were sleeping. One of her favorite curses is the Sleeping Death, which, when applied to an article of food, will put the person into a sleep like death. That's how Snow White got into her present state."

He then noticed that he had been gripping her wrist tightly and let go, apologizing.

"It's okay," she said softly rubbing where he gripped her. She looked up to him as if to say more when he disappeared into thin air.

"Really? You've got to be kidding." She heard a shout coming from the campsite and in an instant he reappeared even angrier than before.

"They're gone! They're all gone!"


	48. Finding the Fairest One of All Ch 4

"She's hidden her tracks well," said Rumpelstiltskin later that night after searching throughout the woods with no sign of the dwarves.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Elsa.

"Well, it's a few hours till morning, so best get some sleep, Dearie," he reassured.

"How can I with the Evil Queen out there?" she pressed.

"Point," he agreed grudgingly. With a wave of his hand the fire was rekindled.

"You know the cold doesn't bother me," smiled the Queen teasingly.

"Would you rather sit in the dark?" he countered.

"Would you?" She patted the log beside her. "Why don't you rest? I know that you said magic is strengthening you but you should conserve your strength for the coming fight. If what you say about the Evil Queen is true then she could be a match for even you. I mean, look at what she's already done."

Reluctantly, he approached her and could see a small ring of frost surrounding her. He sighed, sitting down.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"What? What do you mean?" she replied.

He inclined his head at the frost. Embarrassed, Elsa waved her hand at it, drawing it back into her.

Rumpel sighed again before speaking, "Look, Dearie, I may not be the most comforting person around, but I know that you should probably get this fear out of your system before you let it take you over. And then we'll have not only an Evil Queen to deal with but also another winter."

Elsa nodded in understanding. "This is the first time that I have really been separated from my sister. Back in Arendelle, even though we lived separately and grew up apart, we still lived in the same castle. Of course, I did leave when I lost control."

"But those two times were forced on you," he interrupted. "This separation was your choice."

"Exactly. I just feel that something terrible could happen to her. Or something terrible could happen to me and then she'll be all alone," frost began to expand around her again.

Rumpel brushed off the frost that began to creep across his limbs. "I may not have a family to understand what you're going through, but I can tell you from experience that you can't think about that. You can't bring up that fear, especially during these life-or-death situations. Otherwise you won't be able to do anything and quite possibly die. You have to push back that fear, to conquer it. I know that you've done it before."

"I know, it's just hard at the moment because I miss her," she told him, looking up at his amber eyes. "Do you ever feel fear?"

He smirked at her question. "All the time. I'm afraid that if I fail then this entire realm will fall into a darkness that could have disastrous consequences. I'm afraid that if I fail I won't be able to find my past. So, I have to tell myself that I cannot fail. That if I want these things I have to be able to fight for them. Even if at the very end if it costs my life to find these things then so be it."

"Thanks," she said, frost melting away around her.

"For what?"

"For helping me conquer my fear. You're right, I can't let my sister and my kingdom down," she replied and then added. "Hopefully, it doesn't come to that. Giving up your life, I mean."

He smiled back at her. "I hope so too."

They had moved from their campsite an hour after dawn. Without the dwarves to guide them, Rumpelstiltskin stated that they would have to find some high ground to locate the castle. With the light of the sun shining, the forest around them was a lot different than the night before. The trees didn't look frightening anymore to Elsa and neither did the shadows seem to exaggerate everything in a menacing way. The only thing that remained the same was the lack of fauna. They didn't hearing the twittering of birds, the rustling of small animals, or see deer in the distance. Rumpelstiltskin believed that they were heading in the right direction.

"How do you know?" she asked.

He pointed above them. She craned her head to see two black shapes that were at the tops of the trees. Shielding her eyes, she thought that she could see that they had featherless heads with large red beaks.

"Buzzards, maybe vultures," explained Rumpel. "The Evil Queen has them around her castle. They sense that death is…approaching…"

A look of alarm crossed his face and he began to look around. Catching on, Elsa also began to look through the woods as well but didn't notice anything out of place. Suddenly, Rumpel cried out and pushed her into the ground. An arrow imbedded itself in the trunk behind her. She noticed that Rumpel was clutching his side.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Missed," he told her before looking back out in time to see another arrow fly straight at him. With magic granting him lightning reflexes, he gripped the shaft with the point an inch away from his face.

"Why don't you come out and say, 'hello,' Dearie?"

A man stepped out of the bushes a little distance away from them. He was well-muscled and dressed in green and tan to blend in with his surroundings. His face was bearded with black hair and in his hands he held a large bow that had another arrow pointed at the pair.

The arrow flew toward them with such speed and force that Elsa could hear it whistle through the air. This time Rumpelstiltskin was ready and shattered the arrow with a spell. No sooner had he done so then another arrow sailed through the air and this time he redirected it to hit another tree trunk. Two more arrows met similar fates. It was when the hunter nocked his sixth arrow that Elsa had stood up and managed to create a block of ice that caught the arrow in midflight. Another blast of her power created a wall of ice in front of the Huntsman and shattered his bow, knocking him to the ground.

"Thank you, Dearie," said Rumpel before materializing beside the Huntsman. Using magic, he lifted the man up and pushed him against the ice. With one hand he held him up, and the other glowed and sparkled as he conjured his spell. The ice immediately bound his limbs, restraining him.

"As much as it would please me to kill you now with magic, doing it with your own weapon is just too good to pass up," he cackled, unsheathing the knife at the Huntsman's belt.

"Rumpel, wait!" protested Elsa as she reached them.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Dearie, he just tried to kill us. Most likely under orders from the Evil Queen. And I'm betting that he was the one who had kidnapped the Dwarves while she tried to kill us with her poisoned apples. I wonder what else has he done during the Overtaking. He is as much of a monster as her."

"But if you kill him then you will become monster too," she continued.

"I've killed before so it's too late for me," he thrust it toward the Huntsman's chest.

"I don't believe that," she responded. The blade stopped only a few inches away from the beating heart. Rumpelstiltksin looked at it, then at the man's terrified face, and then over at Elsa, who was just as petrified. His hand shook before he lit it drop, point down, at his feet.

"Thank you," said the Hunstman. "But it is true what you said. All of it and I can tell you that you have a better chance in surviving if you leave now. You cannot hope to defeat the Evil Queen. She has powerful magic and ways of reaching out across the land. Run and hide."

"That's not an option," stated the Snow Queen.

"Then the Queen will surely kill you," he said sorrowfully.

"I think she already has," said Rumpel weakly, clutching his side. Quickly, he took off his cloak and shirt underneath to reveal a long thin cut in his squamous skin across his side. From that cut, jagged lines could be seen coming from it. At once Elsa knew what it was.

"Can't you do something?" she asked.

"I'm powerful not immortal," he stated simply, surveying the wound. "And this poison is one that I don't think I can heal from. I can only guess that the Evil Queen must have a cure back inside of her castle."

"Well, how are we going get in there?"

He looked back at the Hunstman. "I've got a few ideas."


	49. Finding the Fairest One of All Ch 5

The Huntsman led them through the gates of the castle into a small courtyard before heading up the steps inside. It had taken them over an hour to reach the palace because of the slow but painful poison moving through Rumpelstiltskin's veins. He could also feel a slight drumming noise in his head, and as the pain in his side increased so did the headache. Both Rumpelstiltskin and Elsa were chained together with the queen in front while the wizard brought up the rear. Their hands were covered in cuffs but they were loose enough to allow them to drop them to wield their powers and make a quick getaway.

It took some coaxing (and a few subtle threats from Rumpelstiltskin) to make the Huntsman agree with their plan. Of course, along the way, they had to tell him to keep up appearances and not look so glum as he led them. Rumpel explained that the Queen has a magic mirror that could see across all of the lands. This was most likely the reason why Captain Hook had managed to surprise them back on Neverland. The villains had felt the death of Jafar, or at least the magical ones did, and the Evil Queen took action on seeking the perpetrator.

The Huntsman led them through a pair of doors into the throne room. Satin curtains of various shades of purple, red, and black hung on the walls. Blue carpeting led the way up to the magnificent peacock-style throne where the Evil Queen sat. She wore a purple gown with sleeves and a red rope tied around her waist. Around her shoulders she wore a black cape with a white collar and a black balaclava covered around her pale, unfeeling face. To top her head was a golden crown with five spikes that ended in stars and in the center was a jewel. Her face was emotionless as her green eyes watched the trio enter before stopping in front of her.

Rumpelstiltskin stumbled a bit, his face paling now as he felt the poison increasing. He could feel it getting closer to his heart and he figured that being in the presence of the Evil Queen must have been accelerating it. It felt like a heated blade was pushing slowly through his chest, and in the midst of it all, he could feel a spike of pain going through his skull. It took all of his willpower to not cry out in pain but he couldn't help but wince harder as it soon became difficult to concentrate let alone think.

The Huntsman genuflected in front of her, the chain still in his hand. "Your Royal Highness, I have returned with the Queen of Arendelle and the…enemy, Rumpelstiltskin."

"You may rise," she said and their captor did so. She then turned to her prisoners. "You've come quite far, Elsa of Arendelle. Yes, I know who you are. I know of a great many things. But what I don't know is you, Rumpelstiltskin."

She stood from her throne and approached him. "I can see that my poison is proving to be quite potent. No doubt you are feeling immense pain from not only the poison coursing through your veins but also in your head. A nasty side effect that I think works well with your magical capabilities. You're no doubt losing concentration, which is essential in using magic."

She gripped his head with her hand and turned his hard to face him. He couldn't help but cry out not just from the grip but the touch also accelerated the pain even more.

"You leave him alone!" yelled Elsa, straining the chains.

"Don't worry, my pretty, you're suffering will come," said Grimhilde, not looking away from her prize. "Like I said, I know of a great many things except for one: you, Rumpelstiltskin. You remain elusive from even my Magic Mirror. I've never heard of you before until I found out what happened to the sultan, Jafar. I want to know what makes you so special? What grants you the ability to absorb the powers of my allies?"

Despite his weakened state, Rumpel smiled. "Looks like we're on the same page, Dearie. I've been wondering that myself."

Frustrated, she released her grip. "Fine. If you won't tell me then I'll find the answer from your cold corpse." She looked over at Elsa. "And when I do find the secret, I'll take both of your powers."

"Sorry, not today," said Rumpelstiltskin, slipping his hands out of his cuffs and blasting the Queen across the room with magic. He then doubled over, his hand gripping his side. Elsa also slipped out of her cuffs and wrapped her arms around him, trying to get him to stand.

"You must go now!" commanded the Huntsman, pulling out his knife. Queen Grimhelde was getting up, and a fire blazed in her eyes.

The two of them left through the doors but not before making a wall of ice in hopes of slowing down the queen. As they did so, Elsa watched as she used magic to force the Huntsman down to the floor. "Weak fool!" she heard her say as she approached him, her hand outstretched. As the ice blocked her view she could still see their forms and the queen bending down with her hand reaching for his chest. Once the two of them finished, they fled down the corridor. As they turned a corner, a scream sounded through the castle.

They continued to go through the castle, Rumpelstiltskin's arm around the Snow Queen's shoulder as the other arm gripped his side. Even though the poison continued to course through his veins, he could feel it slightly lessening the more distance he put between himself and the Evil Queen. At least for a moment, because as soon as he felt it spike a fireball had blasted the wall just as they turned the corner. Acting quickly, Elsa created another wall of ice in hopes to hold the witch before the two of them continued down the corridor.

"In here, quick!" she said, opening a door off to the side. They slipped in and she shut the door quietly. They held their breaths a few seconds before they heard a loud crash as their pursuer destroyed the wall. They heard the steps from her heels click as they hit the stone, getting closer and closer.

Rumpelstiltskin's mouth was open in a silent scream as one hand braced against his head and the other braced his side. Worried that he may not only make a noise revealing their hiding space but also succumb to the pain, Elsa approached him and pressed herself against him, her hand covering his mouth. They heard her pass by them and Rumpel began to jerk uncontrollably in her grasp. She held him tighter still against her chest until he stopped as the sound of the Evil Queen's steps passed by them.

They held their breaths some more before Rumpel relaxed and patted her hand to signal that she could let him go. They finally got a good look around them to see brooms and dustpans standing against the wall beside them. There was also a bucket with a brush inside of it.

"Really? A broom closet?" he glanced over at Elsa. " You do know this is the most cliché of all hiding places?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I couldn't hide us on a tropical beach where we could sip on coconuts under the shade of a palm tree," she talked back sarcastically.

Rumpel laugh but it only came out in a slight groan as his hand pressed against his side.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" she asked.

He lifted up his shirt to reveal the poison had passed half of his chest and little dark lines were creeping toward his beating heart. "I've got only a few more hours. I have to get to her laboratory, which is beyond the dungeons, but I don't think I have the strength to teleport there."

Elsa was silent for a minute before she held up her hands, which began to glow and sparkle as she brought up her powers.

"What are you doing?" asked Rumpel.

"What if I can freeze your heart? That way the poison won't work and you'll be able to live long enough to find the cure," she explained.

"But it takes an act of true love to thaw a frozen heart," he protested. "And I don't have a true love. So, I'll die as well as you when the Evil Queen finds you." Seeing her crestfallen face, he added, "But I do have another idea. What if you can freeze the poison in place or at least slow it down then perhaps that'll give me more time."

Her eyes widened at the thought. "I've never done anything like that before."

"Neither have I been poisoned before," he grimaced again as he felt a stab of pain in both his chest and his head. "But I need you to do it. Once you start, don't stop. No matter what you hear, or how loud I scream, or if I move, you cannot stop until it's done. If I start using magic to stop you, you have to continue. Do you understand?"

Elsa gulped. The weight of this task was more than anything she had ever felt before.

"We don't have time for second thoughts," he persisted. "I'm putting my life in your hands. I've never done that before and hopefully it'll be the only time that I do so. So, please, you have to do this."

She nodded slowly in understanding and reached over to his wound.

"Don't think," he told her. "Remember magic doesn't come from knowledge. It comes from emotion. You must ask yourself, 'why am I doing this? Who am I saving?' Feel it and concentrate on the task. Only on the specific task."

Elsa's hands glowed again with her power as he slowly reached for his wound. At a nod from the wizard, she took a deep breath poured her magic into the cut and into the poison. She concentrated on the reason why she was doing this. She needed to save Rumpelstiltskin because the world needed him, because the prisoners of the Evil Queen needed him, and because she needed him in their journey. And she knew, in her heart, that he needed her too.

For Rumpelstiltskin, the agony that he felt was far worse than any pain he had before. He jolted and writhed in the small space, his legs flailing on the floor, his arms and hands trying to find something to hold on to. Instead of a hot blade slowly moving through his chest, it was a blade frozen solid that seemed to create tiny slivers that angrily spread underneath his skin and through the bone. His voice soon became hoarse from the amount and volume of his screaming.

Just when he thought he would black out from the pain Elsa stopped, panting though not as hard as him.

"G-g-g-great," his teeth chattered as he shivered. "In-in-instead of-f-f getting k-k-killed by poison, I'm g-g-gonna d-d-die by hypothermia."

"You said it was a good idea," said Elsa.

"I s-s-said it w-w-was an id-d-dea," he reminded. "D-d-didn't s-say it was-s good. But you n-n-need to g-g-go."

"What?"

"The Evil Queen w-w-will no d-d-doubt have he-ard a-all of th-that and w-will c-c-come running b-b-back over here. You n-n-need to d-d-draw her away."

"Nonsense. I'm not leaving you."

"Listen. I n-n-need you to d-d-do this. D-d-draw her away f-f-from the castle. I n-n-need to be able to r-r-reach the d-d-dungeons without any t-t-trouble. I d-don't think I'm s-s-strong enough to f-f-face her in my p-present condition s-s-so I need t-t-to find th-the cure for the poison."

Elsa gave an impatient sigh. There was no use arguing with his logic. She grasped his hand with both of hers, "Fine but promise me you're going to be all right."

He smiled weakly. "I always honor m-m-my agreements. Now go. Go!"

She let go of her hand and exited the broom closet, making sure to shut the door behind her. She then created a wall of ice right before the door that extended across the corridor like she did previously. Seeing the distorted form of the Evil Queen come out from another doorway, she fled back they way that they came.

Queen Grimhilde grumbled in annoyance and pressing her hand against the ice, shattered it. She was about to follow the Snow Queen when she noticed the door to the broom closet. At once she knew that she had been tricked and rushed over. Opening it, she found it empty.

"He's all yours," she mumbled under her breath before turning to the direction that Elsa had taken. "But she's mine."

Rumpelstiltskin had thought that his life couldn't get any worse. At every encounter that he had with the villains in this land, he only managed to escape from death by either luck or his growing power and skill and sometimes both. He knew that he needed both now if he was to find a cure for the poison. It was definitely the closest he has ever been to death surpassing even his duel with Maleficent, his near drowning after killing Ursula, and his battle with the Cauldron Born in Paris. There was only one villain that he had failed to kill yet in past encounters and he was standing right in front of him.

"We've clearly been underestimating your abilities, little reptile, "sneered Captain Hook as he held up his signature weapon.

"And I've been underestimating your knack of surviving tough situations," Rumpel countered wincing a bit from the cold. He did manage to use his heating spell from before but he still felt cold. He did try to get his teeth chattering under control but it was still a lot to handle.

"I must hand it to Her Majesty," gloated Hook. "She does have quite the knowledge of Dark Magic. It's almost starting to make me appreciate its usefulness." He huffed. "Almost. By the way the poison that's affecting you now is derived from a plant that she found on Neverland back when we first made the prison. Never knew such a thing could be found on that island of all places. If I had known I definitely would have ended that accursed Peter Pan long ago."

Rumpelstiltskin began to chuckle. "I never took you for the sort to say monologues, Captain. But what exactly are you going to do after I'm dead? You'll be back to where you started only this time without a ship and a crew."

Hook looked quizzically at him. "What are you saying?"

"I can raise your ship," answered the wizard.

"That's impossible. She's on the bottom of the ocean. You put her there!" he held his hook an inch from Rumpel's face but he didn't flinch in front of the point.

"No, it's not. Like you said, you appreciate the usefulness of magic. I have enough that can almost rival the gods," he watched Hook's reaction as he talked. He knew that his next words had to be chosen carefully. "If you help cure me, then I will get you back the Jolly Roger…in addition to taking care of your crocodile problem."

Hook thought about it for a moment before speaking, "What about Peter Pan?"

"With the amount of friends he's making I would highly advise not to engage him," advised the imp. "Everyone would hunt for you as soon as this is all over. Me included if they ask. No, it's best to take your ship and your crew and hide out at sea. Forget about Peter Pan."

Hook stepped back and began to curl his moustache thoughtfully with his hook.

"I definitely need to start exercising after I get back," panted Elsa as she ran down the third flight of stairs. She was pretty sure that she was on the far side of the castle now as she can see through the windows that a river was running down below the hill that the castle was situated on. Once at the end she set up another wall of ice. She knew that it was barely slowing down the Evil Queen but if she could leave a trail then it would lead her away from Rumpelstiltskin.

Finding another door to her left, she opened it to find a narrow corridor that she was sure led outside. A crash made her turn to see Grimhilde stepping through the shattered wall, a fireball materializing in her open palm. Elsa quickly ducked into the corridor and followed it to find beyond another door that it sure enough led outside to a cliff. She quickly froze the door after she closed it before taking a look around. She could see a narrow path that led down the rocky face but it was too open and she knew that the Evil Queen would kill her if she went down.

A slam sounded from the door, startling her. Frightened, she watched as the door shuddered again and again against its hinges and the ice.

No. She wasn't going to be frightened anymore. She'd been afraid for too long in her life. It was time for her to stand up for herself. She was as much as a part of this world as everyone else and she was going to fight.

The door blasted away toward her, and she conjured a small wall of ice to protect her. The door bounced off of it and fell over the cliff. Looking up, she could see the Evil Queen step through the doorway with a thin smile on her face.

"It's time someone put an end to you," said Elsa as confidently as she could.

Grimhilde gave a hollow laugh. "And you think you're the one to do it, my pretty?"

Elsa responded by sending several spikes of ice toward her. Grimhilde gestured her hand to them and they broke off to be lifted in the air. She sent them back to their creator, who raised another wall to shield herself from the volley. Seeing her assault was useless, Grimhilde conjured a ball of fire in each hand and began to throw them at the wall. Again and again she pounded it, each one hotter and stronger than the last. Elsa tried to keep up with her own powers when suddenly a particularly large one had struck the wall so hard that it pushed her back. Looking up at the sky, she could see it quickly darken with storm clouds with lightning flashing followed by explosions of thunder.

Grimhilde raised her arms to the storm and commanded the thunder to shatter the ice walls that Elsa had constructed. The Snow Queen flew to the very edge and landed on her side. The Evil Queen raised her arms again and commanded the wind to blow Elsa over the edge. At the last minute, she had gripped a rock outcropping to hold on to save her life.

"This sort of thing never happened in Arendelle," she said to herself, ice and frost quickly forming around her. "I do hope that Rumpel is all right because I could really use his help right now."

"I shall take great pleasure in ridding this land of your pretty face," said Grimhilde above her. "Just like I had done to Snow White. Then I shall be fairest in the land!"

She laughed hysterically before readying another fireball in her hand. Elsa could only watch in horror as she readied to throw it. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck right next to the Evil Queen, shattering the rock and throwing her over the edge. She screamed as she fell down to her death. However, the tumbling rocks began to fall down to Elsa and she had no choice but to let go, screaming.

To her surprise, someone had grabbed her, and instead of falling, she could feel the wind blowing past her head.

"It's all right. I've got you," she heard him say. She opened her eyes to see a young man with orange hair and bright blue eyes riding bareback on a white horse with wings. His body was impressively muscled, like a warrior, underneath an archaic armor and his strong arms held her in a cradle fashion. He flashed her a dazzling smile as if this was a regular thing for him.

"My name's Hercules," he said. "And this is Pegasus."

"I'm Elsa," she answered before taking a look around. Immediately, she regretted her decision as she saw the world shrink down below her. Closing her eyes she gripped her savior tightly.

"Please let me down now," she cried.

"That's what he wants," Hercules said as the horse did a nosedive that made Elsa screech. They soon landed in the courtyard and immediately Elsa dropped down on the horse, her legs a little wobbly.

" Don't worry. Everyone gets that way the first time flying on Pegasus," consoled Hercules beside her. "You should've seen Meg."

Pegasus gave a whiny laugh at the memory. At once Rumpelstiltskin approached the three of them along with the seven dwarves, a handsome prince, three fairies, and a small man with goat legs and a horn. They introduced themselves to be Prince Charming, Flora, Fauna, Merriweather, and Phil.

"Great work, kid," congratulated the satyr. "Even though we didn't cover saving damsels from rockslide during training."

"Rumpel! Are you all right?" asked Elsa joyously as she stepped toward the imp.

"I feel like my old self again," he smiled back at her.

"Oh my goodness, are you all right, my lady?" asked Flora flying over next to Elsa. "You're not hurt are you? Dress not ripped? Hair out place?"

"Give her some breathing room, Dearie," chuckled the imp as he watched the fairy make a fuss. "She's not like your Aurora."

"Speaking of our Rose, where is she?" asked Fauna.

"What did Maleficent do her?" asked Merriweather.

"Nothing that couldn't be undone," he replied and gave them the shortened version of the story. They were all appalled at the thought that Aurora hadn't woke up for such a long time and quickly decided to make their way to King Stephen's castle to join the heroes gathered there.

"What about Hades?" asked Hercules once he had finished.

"That's what we need your help for. He's got the Olympian gods imprisoned on Mt. Olympus and you are the sure way to beat him," explained the warlock. He then turned to the prince. "By the way your princess is waiting for you. Dwarves, why don't you take him where you've put Snow White?"

The dwarves cheered and immediately began to lead the prince out of the castle toward the direction of the forest where Snow White lay in her glass coffin.

"Why don't you ladies go with them so that they can also join with the others at King Stephen's castle?" he said to the fairies and they followed, waving their goodbyes. Once they were out of earshot from the company, they shrunk themselves into little balls of light and began to whisper among themselves.

"Did you feel it?"

"Of course, dear. I just had to see it to believe it."

"It's still giving me the creeps."

"The amount of power within him. It felt like Jafar, Ursula, and Maleficent were all in our presence."

"I'm surprised that such evil has not corrupted him."

"Perhaps it has and we just don't know it."

"Don't think like that, Merriweather. We can only hope that it hasn't."

"Shall we get going?" asked Phil, climbing onto Pegasus' back. He looked longingly at Elsa. "The lady can sit by me."

"Sorry, Dearie, but I was thinking taking a shortcut," replied Rumpelstiltskin.

"What short-?" he was interrupted when the imp waved his hands and a cloud of smoke enveloped all of them, teleporting them away.

In the castle there was a narrow door off to the side of the throne room. Within it was treasures and artifacts some with magical properties, others without. It was about as luxurious as the throne room with curtains draped across the walls and rugs on the floor. Torches hung on brackets around the room to provide light.

There was a little spot cordoned off by two pillars with two steps leading up to it. However, there was nothing on the wall to indicate the reason why it had gotten special attention. Nothing except for an oval outline to indicate that something had hung there.


	50. A Herculean Effort Ch 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So, tell me something Hercules," said Rumpelstiltskin as they materialized inside the city of Thebes. "Was the cell that the Evil Queen had you in enchanted to deal with your strength?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I believe so," answered the demi-god. "I tried as hard as I could to break out but nothing worked. I tried for a long time too until I gave up. I don't understand how magic could make the walls so strong."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Uh, guys?" asked Elsa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Did she say anything as she locked you up?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Nothing important really. She did make a remark on how I tend to value my strength more than my other gifts."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin actually broke out in laughter bewildering all present./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I don't see what's so funny," huffed the satyr on Pegasus./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Uh, guys?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Ha, ha, it's funny because Hercules could've escaped at any time!" explained the warlock. "Instead of banging on the walls and door like a trapped bull, you could've used other means like picking the lock."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Hercules hung his head in shame. "I didn't think of that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yes, I got that," said Rumpel turning to Phil. "You should really put escaping from traps and prisons in your hero training."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Normally, the hero rescues people rather than the other way around," grumbled the goat-legged man./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hey, everyone, why is this city so empty?" called Elsa and everyone turned around to see that she was right. They hadn't noticed while they were talking that there was no one around. No pedestrians or chariots or sellers with the only movement coming from pieces of parchment and flags flying in the wind. Thebes was essentially a ghost town./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I have a bad feeling about this," said Rumpelstiltskin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yeah, you and me both," said Hercules./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""All in favor in leaving this city, raise your hand," said Phil as he lifted his right hand. Pegasus whinnied in agreement and Elsa and everybody else also raised their hands, their bodies pressing closer together./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Suddenly, a low growling could be heard through the buildings. Everyone looked around for the source, but whatever it was stayed out of sight. Soon the growling was accompanied by other snarling sounds. A screech sounded above them and they all turned to see a giant, black-feathered bird with teeth lined in its beak that looked to be the same size as the gwythaints Rumpelstiltskin had encountered earlier. It was accompanied by what he could recognize would be a gryphon with black feathers on its eagle half and black fur on the lion half. A large lion and boar appeared on their left, a Minotaur and a gorgon appeared on their right./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I get dibs on the girl," said a voice from behind them and they turned to see a large blue centaur that was eyeing Elsa. They were completely surrounded with their backs against a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Nessus," said Hercules recognizing his first monster that he had fought after he had finished his training./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Everyone pick a partner," said Rumpel and he vanished only to reappear next to the gorgon. Pegasus flew up to engage the giant bird and the gryphon. Hercules and Nessus were engaged as well with the demigod flattening the centaur. The boar and lion charged after Phil, who gave whoop and took off as fast as his goat legs could carry him. Meanwhile, the Minotaur charged from the other direction. Elsa got an idea and froze the cobblestones in the path of the lion and the boar. Neither of them noticed until it was too late and the two quadrupeds began to slip and slide in the path of the incoming monster. Phil had nimbly stepped aside at the right moment to witness the collision of all three monsters. Before any of them could recover, the queen quickly covered the mass of bodies with ice thick enough for none of them to break out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Now that's more like it!" congratulated the satyr./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Couldn't have done it better myself," complemented the imp who had returned after cutting off the gorgon's head. When Phil asked, he simply said, "You never know when something like a gorgon's head could come in handy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"There was a loud crash and they looked to see Nessus buried under a pile of rubble from another building. However, before congratulations could be given Pegasus swept through the streets only to be followed by the two winged monsters. Instantly Rumpelstiltskin created a cage that enclosed the colossal bird, and it rolled through the streets only to crash into the wall, knocking the creature out, the cage unharmed. Hercules dealt with the gryphon with a swift upper cut that sent it crashing into another building./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That wasn't so bad," said Elsa cheerfully smiling at the warlock. Before anyone could say anything, a loud growling and hissing could be heard around them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Dearie, that was just the first round," said Rumpelstiltskin and they turned to see a monster larger than any of the others come around the corner. It was serpentine with a body covered in purple scales and a long neck and tail. Two legs, with claws as big as a man, pulled it along. Its head had horns and spikes jutting out of its skull, while its mouth was lined with razor sharp teeth. Its yellow eyes looked from the group to Hercules, and it seemed to recognize its old foe because it proceeded to make its way to the demigod./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hang on, I want to try something," called Elsa and she unleashed her power at the head and neck of the monster./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wait, what are you doing?" asked Rumpel, panic crossing over his face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You'll see," smiled the queen and once the monster's head and neck had been completely frozen, she created a large, sharp icicle and sent it to the creature. Rumpel attempted to stop her but it was too late as the icicle cut through the neck, breaking the monster into bits./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Everyone groaned as the saw the headless monster fall down. Only Elsa was proud but looking at all of the sullen, she began to get confused./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What? That was pretty easy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Five…four…three…two…one…" counted the imp and as soon as he finished a low rumbling could be heard from the fallen creature. The body began to pick itself back up, and from the stump three new, identical heads appeared and eyed each of the heroes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You never say that it was easy," continued Rumpel as he avoided a strike from one of the heads./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Watch the teeth, watch the teeth," called Phil from the sidelines and Elsa sent a large snow bow into the maw of another head. The sudden cold caused it to jerk and contort uncontrollably for several seconds./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Brain freeze," joked the queen as she glanced for approval at Rumpel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I see that by hanging out with me has given you a sense of humor," remarked the wizard as he used magic to blast at his monster's head, forcing it to back away. "It's corny but a start."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hey, if you two aren't too busy, how about coming up with a plan to deal with this monster?" said Hercules as he was gripping the jaws of his monster head to keep it from cutting him in half./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I've got one," answered Rumpel, sending a spell that dispelled fireworks into the eyes of both his monster and Elsa's. "Run."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Without a word, he took off down one of the roads./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I thought your boyfriend was some sort of wizard," remarked the demigod as he punched the head of his monster into its fellows./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""He's not my boyfriend," retorted the queen. "But if he's got a plan it's best to follow his lead."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She blinded the trio of heads with a pelting of ice before following Rumpelstiltskin. Whistling for Pegasus, Hercules and Phil hopped onto the flying horse as it followed the two magical people. Seeing its prey fleeing, the hydra hissed in annoyance and chased after them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The demigod held out his hand for the queen, who took it just before a head took a swipe at her, its long tongue nicking her ankle. Soon the horse took flight to escape from the hungry mouths that approached closer and closer. The chase was on as the monster pursued the company through the empty streets leaving a path of rubble through the stone, marble, and tile. Pegasus ducked and weaved, corkscrewed and free-felled, and yet the hydra continued to hunt them. The company could only watch in horror as more heads continued to grow. Like a lizard's tail, if one of the monster's heads was stuck underneath rubble, the beast would pull hard enough to separate it, and within a few seconds, three more would grow from the stump./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"At long last, they managed to catch sight of the blue clad wizard waving from a building close to the edge of a cliff that overlooked the sea. Narrowly missing an attack made by three heads, Pegasus shifted direction and aimed toward Rumpelstiltskin. On the back of the horse, Elsa continued to fire blasts of ice and snow at the coming monsters but it was getting difficult. If one of the heads got blasted back, two more took its place./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"When they reached the place there was no sign of the warlock. Before they could decide what to do, the hydra crashed through another building, throwing blocks of masonry and marble in the air. Hercules managed to knock away any that Pegasus couldn't avoid but now they were at the edge of the cliff./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Do you think that you could ice the ground again?" asked Hercules as he watched the hydra run forward./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I can try," replied the queen as she began./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I can't believe that Rumplshiltseen ran off like a coward," grumbled the satyr. "You might want to hurry up, your highness."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm doing the best that I can," retorted Elsa. "By the way, you saw Rumpelstiltskin in this area. I have faith that he's got a plan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""The last time I had any faith was when Hercules here-" argued Phil but he was interrupted by Hercules./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Look out!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The hydra wasn't slowing down by the ice, and Pegasus was forced to fly further from the cliff. The monster stopped at the edge and hissed in frustration at seeing its prey escape from its grasp. None of the heads was long enough to reach the flying horse, and the company was safe for the moment./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Now what?" demanded the satyr, but he was answered by the cliff beginning to crack. Long, deep cracks began to form all over the cliff face like a spider web. Only one or two heads out of the dozen managed to notice but by the time that they warned the others it was too late and the cliff began to break apart, the monster tumbling down into the sea followed by pieces from the cliff./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Seeing Rumpelstiltskin a slight distance away, the company flew down to meet him. Hercules congratulated him, as did Phil, though grudgingly, Pegasus licked his face, and Elsa beamed at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I was wondering what was taking all of you so long to catch up," commented the imp as he wiped his face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, how are we supposed to know where you went if you keep vanishing all of a sudden only to reappear and then vanish again?" questioned Phil./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Because I was running in the direction of this cliff," he answered simply. He nodded at the wreckage in the city. "By the way, nice trail blaze."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"A shout coming from their right made them turned to see someone approaching them. It was a tall and very slender woman wearing a long sleeveless dress and auburn hair tied in a ponytail. Four out of the five members immediately recognized her and Hercules rushed to meet her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wait a minute," protested Rumpel but the demigod doesn't hear him as he continues to run. Before the two lovers could reunite Rumpel appeared between them, his arms outstretched in an effort to stop./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hercules, wait. Something's not right!" he continued to object but before anyone could make a move, Meg grabbed hold of Rumpelstiltskin's arm making it glow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""GOTCHA!" shouted Meg as her body separated to reveal the two demons, Pain and Panic. Both immediately began to glow before Rumpel crumbled to the ground. Laughing, the two demons flew away. Elsa, Pegasus, and Phil rushed forward as Hercules gently lifted up the imp. He looked at his hands in shock and amazement before feeling his face, finding that his skin had changed back to before he was cursed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Rumpel…you're…" began Elsa as she looked in amazement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Back to normal," he finished. /p 


	51. A Herculean Effort Ch 2

"How…how is that possible?" asked Elsa, who was still in shock to see Rumpelstiltskin revert back to a regular man.

"Hades," he answered darkly. "He's got ways to take away people's powers even a god's."

Hercules nodded, knowing the last time that Hades had done so.

"The real question is," continued Rumpel. "What does he have planned for all of that power? He doesn't really need it because he's a god." He looked at Hercules. "That's a job for you."

"I'm not going to leave you here defenseless," objected the hero.

"I didn't say that I was," said the ex-wizard, pulling out his curved knife from his belt. "But I need my powers back, and you're the only one who's able to reach Mount Olympus and defeat Hades."

Hercules hung his head in defeat.

"It's okay. I'll stay with him," said Elsa, standing next to Rumpel, who cocked an eyebrow questionably at her.

"Come on, kid, we don't have all day," encouraged Phil still on Pegasus' back.

"All right, I'll do it," agreed Hercules as he mounted his horse and they flew off in the direction of the two demons.

Hades sat on his dark throne in the great hall of Olympus. It was a lot like his old hideout in the Underworld but while that had been deathly look to it, Olympus looked like a combination of that along with its former appearance. The various gods of Olympus were chained in between pillars all around and the remaining titans were standing guard. He hadn't ruled from here since the first time that he tried to take over the world but it had only lasted for a brief moment before that whelp flew in on his horse. For eighteen years he had planned for that moment and it all blew in his face (some of it literally) in less than five minutes. He even tried to get revenge by agreeing to Wonder Boy's deal in trading his place with Meg's but that also backfired when that sacrifice made Hercules a god. He did try to get something at the end result only to anger Hercules, who sent him into the River Styx.

He wasn't sure how long he had stayed in there but the next thing he knew was that he was with a large gathering of other villains, including a particularly attractive, green skinned, horned witch. Within a short time everyone was getting their happily ever afters and evil had grown unchallenged across the realm.

When Hades felt the death of one of the villains, he was one of the few people who didn't think too much on it and was content on using his titans to continue to wreck havoc. It wasn't until he felt the death of another, and Maleficent had revealed the appearance of Rumpelstiltskin, did he realize that his rule was threatened. While some villains tried to face him head on, he knew that one day the little imp would make a move against him. And he would be ready to meet him with a few surprises.

As he watched the glowing forms of Pain and Panic fly through the columns and past the molten mound that imprisoned the former king of the gods and his brother, Zeus, he knew that one of his plans had succeeded. Pain was the first to land but he was immediately knocked down by Panic when he stumbled. Hades rolled his eyes and sighed as the two of them tried to untangle themselves from each other.

"Pain!" saluted the pink demon.

"And Panic!" saluted the green one.

"Reporting for duty!" they shouted together.

"Please tell me it worked, boys," said Hades as he stood from his throne.

"We've got it!" they both said proudly holding out their hands.

"Excellent! Top mark to the both of you," he congratulated as he conjured an urn out of thin air. Instructing his servants to put their arms in, he watched as all of the power from the two of them entered into the vessel. Soon it began to glow with a dark aura.

"Strange," he contemplated as the last of the magic was entered. "All that Dark Magic and he didn't become corrupted by it. Waste of potential, I'll say. Now I've got a pressing date with a certain dark and deadly."

"Not today, Hades!" shouted Hercules as he and Phil flew in on Pegasus.

Rumpelstiltskin had moved into the city, not taking the time to watch Hercules head in the direction of Mount Olympus. Frustrated that he now had to resort to walking and climbing, he kept silent.

When they traveled through one of the ruins they found that the other half had been demolished. Smiling at Rumpel, Elsa created an ice slide that traversed over the rubble to an area where it was smoother. Looking over she saw that Rumpel instead had begun to walk to an area that was easier to climb and began to lower himself down. Reaching him, she raised her hands to prepare to use her powers again.

"Here, let me help," she said gently, making a stairway of ice like the one from her ice castle.

"I've got it," he retorted, ignoring the stairway, and jumping down to the ground.

Elsa's face fell at seeing his reaction and went down the staircase to catch up to him. Rumpel was already climbing the other side by the time that she reached him, so she continued the staircase to rise up to the top. Again she was disappointed to see that the former wizard ignored it, instead preferring to continue to climb.

"Rumpel, are you all right?" she asked as she reached him near the top, but again, she got no response. When they went through another building and found themselves on another deserted street she decided to try again.

"Rumpel, what's wrong? I've never seen you act this way before. Is it because you've lost your powers? Is it because-"

"I'm normal?!" he finished for her, turning to face her. "Is it because I'm now back to square one? Is it because I've forgotten what it felt like to be like everyone else? To be normal? Yes, that is the reason. When I woke up in that Man Village in the jungle long ago, I was just like everybody else. Obscure. And it still feels like that. It wasn't until after I killed Jafar, and took his power, that I found out that I was in fact special. And despite what I said, I secretly enjoyed in the fact that I was different. What about you? Did you enjoy the fact that you were the only one who could harness the powers of winter?" Elsa was dumbfounded at his reaction and shook her head sadly. "I didn't think so. Just as I secretly wanted to not be like everyone else, you wanted the opposite. I didn't defeat all those villains just to bring back everyone's happiness. I did it to gain their powers and be independent from everyone else. That was a price that I was most willing to pay."

"But you don't need it to be Rumpelstiltskin," she consoled.

"Maybe not," he looked down at his hands before balling them into a fist. "But after using magic all this time, it has become a crutch. One I can't live without. I may not be a coward but I'm certainly not a hero."

Seeing his helplessness, Elsa approached him and took hold of his hand with both of her own.

"No matter if you have magic or if you don't," she spoke to him, smiling gently. "You're a hero to me."

He met her gaze and slowly smiled back. However, it faded as he let go of her hand and looked around. His eyes began to sweep through the city.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Hush," he silenced her, pressing a finger to her lips, closing his eyes as if to listen. She also began to focus on her senses but didn't hear anything. She was about to say something when she heard something odd that she didn't acknowledge before. Slow and heavy footsteps followed by low rattling, as if something was being dragged. Rumpel's eyes went wide with recognition.

"Oh, no," he whispered.

"What?"

"Run!"

The two them ran down the cobblestone street before turning a corner onto another. They continued to do this, sometimes going through buildings, other times slipping into alleys. If they heard the sound, they turned around and went a different direction. Despite their best efforts to avoid whatever was in the city with them, it soon became apparent that there were more of them than the two companions. They were pushed toward one of the main streets and hearing the thing that was chasing them was a lot closer now than before, Rumpelstiltskin pulled Elsa behind a abandoned cart

They held their breath as they listened to the approaching footsteps. Now that it was close, Elsa could hear that the rattling sounded like armor and there was a tapping sound like something hard was being struck against the ground with each step. They were even close enough to detect a scent. Elsa couldn't help but wrinkle her nose slightly at the aroma, which smelled like something decaying. She moved as if to take a peek above the cart, when Rumpel pressed his hand on her shoulder. He pointed down, and she nodded in understanding. Crouching down, she looked underneath the cart to see a few pairs of worn boots go past them. At first it was rather odd but then she noticed something else that frightened her. Following the boots were several pairs of feet. Except that these feet were bare with no skin or tissue. Wooden ends of spears were making the hard, striking sounds. A green mist wafted through them all increasing the eeriness of the sight. Not bearing to watch anymore, she looked up at Rumpel, who mouthed, "Cauldron Born."

She nodded back, remembering what he told her about them and how each encounter he narrowly survived. She wondered, without his powers, how could they possibly escape now. Hearing the company of Cauldron Born continue down the road, Rumpel motioned her to follow him and the two of them crept into another alley. They followed it until they came to a storehouse near the harbor. Hiding behind a stack of boxes, they rested, listening for any sign of approaching undead. Satisfied that they had escaped for the time being, Rumpelstiltskin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hades must have called for them," he said in a low voice. "I bet he had planned for this to happen. If I survive I'll be sure to congratulate him."

"You've got to be kidding," Elsa commented in a similar low voice. "You like being this close to death?"

"No, but I always admire a well thought out plan," he replied. "Besides if this wasn't meant for me, and Hercules had his powers taken away, then the Cauldron Born would be sent to kill him. That'll be Hades' revenge."

Elsa could only roll her eyes at this. "Well, how are we going to survive? You don't have your powers."

"So far, we've been doing a pretty good job."

"I doubt our luck is going to last that long."

"Agreed. It's going to take us forever to get out of here and these things don't need to eat or rest."

"Isn't there some way we can kill them? Cut off their heads?"

Rumpel shook his head. "No, their magic is just too powerful. Trust me, I've tried only to find out later that they can rebuild themselves. And whatever they kill, it'll join them as one of them. Probably explains why there is no one in Thebes."

"That's horrible."

He nodded his head in agreement and the two of them were silent as they listened for sounds that indicated the approaching undead. There was none. Not even in the distance, which the ex-wizard found strange. Just when he was about to question the silence, a sword smashed through the crate between them, making them scramble away, Elsa shrieking in fright. Without warning the middle of the stack began to collapse revealing a squad of the dreaded skeletal soldiers. It quickly became apparent that they were separating the two of them.

"Rumpel!" shouted Elsa as she began to unleash the more dangerous side of her powers. Skeletons began to break apart as icicles stabbed through their bodies, but still their numbers were too great and Elsa was forced to back away.

Rumpelstiltskin wished that he had at least his enhanced reflexes as he narrowly dodged a swing from a battle-axe that would've cut him in two. Like Elsa, more and more of the Cauldron Born were converging on him and he only had his curved knife from Cassim as his weapon. Well, that wasn't entirely true.

When one of the skeletons jabbed with a sword, he swerved through its defenses. With all of his might he swung the knife down, cutting off the limb like he had before only this time he took the sword from the disconnected hand.

"You know, I think you're the same guy that I last did this to," he commented, testing the sword's balance. "But I can't tell because you all look the same: faceless, bloodless, green misty, skeletons. And in case if you are…" He kicked the arm some distance away. The soldier didn't seem to take notice at the loss of its limb and weapon and instead proceeded to try and grab at the ex-wizard. Rumpelstiltskin took off the other arm before stabbing his knife into the skull.

"Got your nose!" he joked as he sliced off the head with the blade of his sword. The body crumbled down to its knees but it still stayed together and only seemed to sway back and forth as if it didn't know what else to do.

"Who's next?" he taunted before attacking one of the closer ones. "How about ugly number one?" He blocked a chop, stumbling a bit, but jabbed his knife underneath to flip the soldier on its back. "Or ugly number two?" He dodged another axe, kicking the soldier in its ribcage, forcing it to stumble back. He knew that he couldn't keep this up for long. He shivered, his breath appearing in front of him. Yes, he definitely couldn't keep up for long. He wasn't sure how a rapid change of weather would affect the Cauldron Born but he didn't want to be dead to find out. He could still hear Elsa's shouts over the growing crowd but he couldn't tell where it was coming from and even if he could answer, the pressing undead warriors were keeping him busy from responding. After forcing another one back to give him some breathing room, he began to see a growing snow storm a dozen meters away.

"Uh-oh," he said to himself, knowing that Elsa was in danger. He needed to get to her and hopefully calm her down before she could get killed. However, wherever he looked there didn't seem to be any way to reach her or at least quickly. The numbers were just too great to fight through.

Then he noticed the stack of crates that still rose above them. Blocking more swings from various weapons, he made his way over and began to climb up the crates. Once he reached the top, he noticed the Cauldron Born had surrounded the Snow Queen and were preparing to overwhelm her. The snowstorm had turned into a fierce blizzard with heavy winds that spun the snow to the point where even Rumpel couldn't see the form of Elsa within. Then he realized what was about to happen as Elsa was losing control, succumbing to her fear, and he jumped down just as she unleashed her power. A blast burst out of her like when she had frozen Anna's heart.

Rumpel patted his chest, making sure that he hadn't been blasted as well before looking up to see an incredible sight. All of the Cauldron Born that was about to pass through the breach had been turned into complete ice sculptures. Peeking through he could see that every one of the skeletal soldiers had been turned as well in various poses, with the majority slouching over.

"Elsa?" he called out, unsure of what had just happened.

"Rumpel!" she replied in the midst of all of the lifelike statues. He squeezed himself between two soldiers before he saw Elsa doing the same and they embraced each other.

He gave a little laugh at her reaction, "Wow…I didn't know…"

"Neither did I. That was the first time that I ever did something like that," she told him. "I didn't even succumb to fear."

"What did you use?" he asked, confused.

"I thought that they had killed you. And I thought what would happen if I died here and what if they were to come to Arendelle and kill Anna? I couldn't let that happen, so I got angry and I guess I used it to do all of this," she explained, both proud and surprised at the result. "I still don't know all of the specifics."

"So, you turned fear into anger," concluded the ex-wizard looking around as well. "Effective. Just a bit of advice: don't use it often because that's Dark Magic. You wouldn't like the path that it will lead you. Believe me, such a path will consume you."

"Okay," smiled Elsa. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"I'm glad that I'm okay too," he said, earning an annoyed noise from her. He added, "I'm glad that you're okay."

She smiled again before it faded as they heard the sound of more of the Cauldron Born.

"Time to go," stated Rumpelstiltskin and the two of them maneuvered themselves through the forest of ice statues and into the city.


	52. A Herculean Effort Ch 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Go, go!" shouted Elsa to Rumpelstiltskin as she created another ice wall behind them. Another squad of the fearsome Cauldron Born was chasing them through the streets of Thebes. She knew that the ice would hold but she remembered how in another encounter they went around the wall when their efforts to destroy it failed. She hoped that whatever Dark Magic animated them that it didn't spread learning amongst them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She caught up to Rumpel as he slipped into an alley only to find that it led to a dead end./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Can you make a ladder up to the roof?" he asked turning to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I thought that you didn't want to me to use my powers to help you?" she teased him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You're bringing that up now? We're going to die here if you don't do something!" he said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, if you insist," she teased again before doing as he said and made a ladder that was hard enough so that they wouldn't lose their grip. They managed to reach the top just as their pursuers rounded the corner, and with a wave of her hand, the ladder was transformed into a spiked cage that encased them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Nice one," praised the ex-wizard as they ran along the tile roof. They had to do it carefully because some of the tiles would become loose and make them slip, the pieces falling down and breaking on the stone below. From their view, they could make out most of the city; from the shipyard a short distance away behind them, where Elsa had frozen an entire squad into statues, to the acropolis to their right. They could also make out the locations of the Cauldron Born from the green haze that moved through the streets, which seemed almost everywhere./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How many of these things are there?" asked Elsa anxiously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I would estimate around a thousand original soldiers," Rumpel told her. "And if they did kill everyone in the city then it's probably spiked all the way up to ten to twenty thousand."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How come we didn't notice them before?" she asked as she made a bridge over a street that allowed them to reach another building./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""My only guess is that they were either hidden in the buildings or outside of the city," he explained. "And Hades would call them once his monsters would engage any intruders knowing full well that those monsters would be cannon fodder, distracting any heroes long enough for the Cauldron Born to arrive and finish them off."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""From the sound of it, you and Hades could become good friends if you had switched sides," she commented as she made a staircase that led up to the roof of a taller building./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Like I said, I admire well thought out plans. And I would congratulate Hades if I survived here," he replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Just when they had gone halfway the roof had caved in underneath Rumpel. He managed to grab onto the edge, and his legs dangled down into the darkness./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Rumpel!" yelled Elsa as she rushed back to help him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Elsa, no! Stop!" he called back to her, watch as the tile cracked under her weight as she approached him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She stopped a few meters from him, breathless and unsure of what to do. Rumpelstiltskin began to try and pull himself up but that only made the slabs break some more. Elsa gasped as she saw him slip back into the hole. He looked down but with the lack of light, couldn't make out what was in the building. He could see some stacked boxes, a few statues, vases, and various other clutter around the place./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It looks like some sort of store house," he said back to her. He tilted his head back some more to see what was below him. "There's some sort of flat things below me that look like cloth. I'm gonna have to let go."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What? No, Rumpel, you don't know what's down there," protested Elsa, but her warning came too late as the tile that he was holding on broke and he fell down. She heard a loud "oof" from the hole and a few seconds later his voice came back up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It's okay. You can come down!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Are you sure it's safe?" she asked but there was no answer. "Rumpel? Rumpel!" She looked around at the city from her spot on the roof and from what she could make out the Cauldron Born hadn't noticed their location yet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I've got a bad feeling about this," she echoed Rumpel's earlier saying before making a pole that allowed her to slide down. She did indeed find a pile of cloth where the dust on them had been disturbed from the ex-warlock's landing. As her eyes began to get adjusted to the lack of light she noticed that they were indeed in a store house of some sort. To her astonishment she saw that it was for Hercules merchandise. Statues in various poses stood out, crates with various action figures, sneakers, and drinks were opened, vases and urns had his face plastered on them, and there were even constructs of what looked look masks and props that could be used in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs she looked around it became quite creepy with very little light filtering in with dust coating everything and making cobwebs in the corners./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She didn't see the hand that came out of the shadows until it gripped her shoulder, making her turn and shriek at the twisted face that appeared in the dark, and immediately put a thick layer of frost all around her. Laughter broke from the mouthpiece and Rumpelstiltskin lifted the mask to reveal his smiling face. He laughed some more as he wiped away the frost from his clothing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""This is not the time or place to be playing pranks, Rumpel!" she accused him, but the corners of her lips couldn't help but twitch. "I almost could have done far worse than frost you over."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Ha, ha, ha, I'm sorry I just couldn't help it," giggled the former imp. "It's just I feel like a kid again in this place. Just look at this." He held up one of the pillar-shaped blue bottles that had Hercules smiling face on it as well as a cap and a straw. "I think I used to have one of these as a kid,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa gave an exasperated sigh. "I just can't believe you. We are on the run from dark forces that mean to kill us and you go and pull a stunt like this?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Being on the run from the dark forces is exactly the reason why I did a stunt like this. We needed to lighten the mood," he explained, grinning. "Besides, you should've seen your face."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa rolled her eyes as she turned away to hide her own smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Don't move," said a voice behind her. She turned around to see a sword pressed against the throat of Rumpelstiltskin. From the silhouette behind him along with the hand holding the sword and the tone of voice, she guessed that it was a woman who was holding it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Don't make any fast moves or-" the woman said before Rumpelstiltskin interrupted her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Miss, where fast moves are concerned…" he gripped the hand on the handle, twisted it behind her back, forcing her to drop the sword with a cry, and he caught it with his free head before putting it against her throat. It all happened within a couple of seconds and now forced into the light, Elsa could see that it was Meg./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You don't know the meaning of the word. Now, who are you?" he questioned, pressing the blade against her throat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""My name is Meg," she replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Prove it," he said in a low voice, not relinquishing his hold./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I said, prove it. Tell us something that only the real Meg would know."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I worked for Hades before falling in love for Hercules. Before that I had given Hades my soul to save the life of the man that I loved but he ran off with another girl. I tried to play Hercules but I began to fall in love with him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""She's telling the truth, Rumpel," said Elsa but he didn't let go./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""But both it's not something that only Meg would know. Hercules and Hades know this. Try harder before I really start to get nasty."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Rumpel!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Elsa, please," he said not taking his eyes off of Meg. "Why did you throw yourself to save Hercules from the falling column after he defeated the Cyclops?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"There was a short silence before she answered, "People do crazy things when they're in love."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"For a moment Rumpel froze as if he was debating whether to decapitate her or to let her go. Then he removed the sword and his hold over Meg's wrist, satisfied with her answer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Your boyfriend is quite physical," she told Elsa as she soothed her wrist./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oh, he's not…I mean we're not…it's…" stammered the queen with a blush creeping up her neck./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You sure? Because I saw everything," teased Meg, giving her a questionable look before glancing over to Rumpel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So, how did you get in here?" he asked her, handing her sword back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hades put me in here. I honestly don't know why because it looked like someone seemed to have an unhealthy obsession over Wonder Boy. I haven't really been out for a while so I have no idea what's been going on outside."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Everyone has been killed by undead skeletons, therefore being turned into undead skeletons, and we've been on the run from them ever since we've defeated the monsters that's taken over the city along with Hercules," summed Rumpel matter-of-factly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wait, Hercules is here?" asked Meg, overjoyed at finding out that her lover is alive./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, technically, he's fighting Hades on Mount Olympus in an effort to get my powers back," he explained. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"But on a more important note there's an army of the dead that has taken over the city so we really can't stay here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Meg stared at him for a few seconds before speaking, "I was wondering why everything was so quiet. Hades must have done it before he put me in here. So, what's the plan?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Both Rumpel and Elsa were astonished to see her take the news so easily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""For the time being, run and hide," he answered. Suddenly, there came the sound of knocking and smashing on the other side of the building. "And I think we've worn out our stay here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"More crashing was heard around them with the added shuffling the footsteps of the undead. Elsa created a ladder back up to the hole above them and the three of them climbed up to see that most of the Cauldron Born had surrounded the building. The air was thick with the green mist that surrounded them and it seemed to stretch out over several blocks. Taking point, Rumpelstiltskin lead them across the roof toward the north east side of the city. They kept to the roofs of the rest of the buildings, with Elsa creating bridges across the streets and alleys. There were a few close calls when one person or another slipped to the edge with either a long drop down to the concrete or skeletal soldiers waiting for them in the street. They eventually made it to the Coliseum, which was completely empty apart from various training weights and other sports gear./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wow," said the ex-warlock as he stared at all the equipment. "These things are enormous close up."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Are you sure we're going to be safe in here?" asked Elsa after she had finished covering each of the doorways with ice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Unless the Cauldron Born gain the ability to climb over the wall like ants, I think we're safe for the time being," he answered, shrugging his shoulders. "There's not really a whole lot of places left to hide."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You know, I've lived in a world with enormous monsters, gods, demi-gods, and have even died once, but can someone please explain to me what these things are?" asked Meg./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""The Cauldron Born are soldiers brought back from the dead by the Horned King using an extremely powerful magical object called the Black Cauldron. There's not really a whole lot known about it," he paused, as new memories of the Black Cauldron start to appear in his mind. "But I've come across a story that tells how centuries ago, an evil king ruled the land called Prydain. His was cruel and blood thirsty to the point that even the ancient gods of the time feared him. Since he couldn't be contained, he was thrown into a crucible of molten iron and his spirit was imprisoned inside of it. Now the Horned King has gotten hold of it and with it created an untold number of skeletal soldiers. The real horror is that those that are killed by their hand become one of them."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You've seen it happen?" asked Meg both disgusted and astonished that such a thing existed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Luckily, no," he replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, what are we going to do now?" asked Elsa. "We can't just sit here and wait for them to break through. There's no where else we can run to."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The other two non-magical individuals knew that she was right. The Coliseum was situated on a rise in the city and with its size and structure it was set apart from the nearby buildings. If the Cauldron Born followed them then they would very likely surround the building and begin breaking through the oak doors and, eventually, Elsa's ice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No, but we can hold them off until Hercules has finished dealing with Hades," answers Rumpel as he rubbed his hands together, silently wishing that he had his magic back. "We turn this place into an Alamo."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Alamo?" asked the two women at the same time./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Fortress," he corrected quickly. "Whatever. Let's get to the top and see what Cauldron Born are doing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"As they made their way through the inside of the arena, Elsa moved next to Rumpel. Before she could open her mouth he spoke to her, "No, I don't know where I got Alamo style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was the first thing that popped into my head."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa smiled. "Well, that does answer one of my questions. The other is do you think that we'll have a chance?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What did I say earlier?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I know, I know, but that was when you had magic. And it was just the two of us against the Evil Queen. Now there's three of us against a whole army with only me having magical capabilities."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpel was silent for a moment, knowing that she was right again. Even if he had his magic it wouldn't be enough to defeat the entire army but they would've been able to get out of this alive./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We'll each have to do our part," he reassured her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They reached the top and looked out over the city. With the afternoon sun breaking through the clouds, the city seemed to shine from the rays reflecting off of the white stone and marble. The clay-colored roof tiles created a splash of color amongst the paleness. From their view, they could see the swirling waters at the harbor reaching out to the horizon. In the other direction, they could see great fields and hills with small communities dotting around. In the distance stood Mount Olympus like a majestic guardian watching over the land. It all looked so peaceful, and Rumpelstiltskin made a silent promise to himself that he would return after the fighting was over. If he could survive the enormous army that approached their position from all sides, the green mist signaling their progress through the many streets. The first line soldiers were already at the main gates to the arena and were smashing through the wood with their assortment of swords, axes, and halberds./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Elsa," he said to the snow queen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""On it," she replied, forming a block of ice at the edge. Focusing her power, she had it reach over the side, forming a dozen icicles at the bottom. With a final push, the block went over the side and smashed onto the Cauldron Born at the door. Icicles and some chunks of ice flew everywhere, breaking apart weapons, shields, and bones. The undead that were breaking down the door were utterly destroyed and the ice blocked a quarter of the way up the door. Shooting her magic down, Elsa applied more ice on top of it and at the door until she was satisfied at the thick barrier./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Give me a spear," commanded the former imp, and Elsa formed a crude one from ice. Grasping it, Rumpel aimed and threw it into the midst, taking the heads off of two of the undead before it shattered into fragments./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""There. Two," he grinned at the queen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yes, but I had about…" Elsa paused, counting in her head. "Twelve."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpel smirked before drawing his dagger. "I'm not going to let a snow queen out-fight me." He then ran off to one of the exits and added. "Keep going to each of those doors. Make sure that they don't break through."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We're having a contest now?" asked Meg, both confused and irritated as she followed Elsa along the roof to the next doorway./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""He started it," said Elsa as they reached the spot to see more Cauldron Born doing the same as the ones before. "Besides I'm sure that he would say that it would lessen the direness of the situation." She froze each of the soldiers in place before making another block of ice at the edge. "Would you like to do the honors?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""With pleasure," Meg replied, smiling, as she pushed the block over. She didn't have to do it really hard as it fell forward and smashed all of the Cauldron Born to icy pieces./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That's eight for me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa smiled with her and the two of them continued across the roof, stopping at each of the doorposts, and dispensing with the undead that were attempting to break through. They had finished blocking a doorway halfway through when they heard a battle cry coming from within the Coliseum. Turning around, they saw Rumpelstiltskin dressed in bronze armor complete with a helmet, shield, and spear. He was running across the arena, and they could see wisps of the green mist creeping through an opening. Realizing immediately that the place was breached, they rushed down through the benches. Elsa created a staircase that connected to the arena, and the two of them rushed over. The sounds of battle grew the closer they got. When they passed through the opening they came face to face with one of the Cauldron Born. Stopping short in surprise, Elsa conjured a block of ice to protect herself, stopping the sword halfway through nearly chopping at her head, the ice covering past it. The skeleton began to try and tug its weapon from the ice only to have its head chopped off from Rumpel's spear./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Not breaking his stride, he blocked a blow from a spear, redirecting the tip with one of the two crescent shapes that was on either side of his shield. With his spear tip, he smashed the wood below the point before shoving the walking corpse a few paces away. Swinging his spear in a wide arc, he decapitated skeleton. He didn't have time to catch his breath as another Cauldron Born came at him with a sword. He blocked the blow, crouching slightly as he continued to bring the shield and the sword over his head. With his other hand he stabbed down through his adversary's knee, crippling it. Knocking away his enemy's weapon, he swung his shield and decapitated the soldier./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Looking up, he saw Elsa and Meg teaming up to deal with the others. While the Queen of Arendelle froze the enemy, the Peloponnesian beauty would dismantle them with her sword. Both women proved to be a near lethal distraction as two more Cauldron Born replaced the one that he had dealt with. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe mentally cursed on not only how the steel weapons seem to easily scratch the bronze with each hit but also on how tireless these lifeless warriors were./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He had no choice but to give ground as both warriors attacked him. Once or twice, they were so close that they would get in the way of each other's attacks, and at which point Rumpel would close in and attack with a few strikes of his own. After finishing, he kicked away their limbless forms only to find Elsa and Meg retreating as well./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I've got twelve," said Rumpel as they grouped together./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Not bad for an ex-wizard," complimented Elsa. "I myself have twenty-nine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And I'm tied with you at twelve," added Meg./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Are you going to forfeit now?" teased the Queen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I could ask you the same thing," responded the former imp before a surge of the undead reached them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Despite their best efforts the trio were forced out into the open arena. A chop from a battle-axe had destroyed Rumpel's spear, so began to use his shield as both a defensive and an offensive weapon. Meg also had traded her sword with a round shield and using it in the same manner as the former warlock. Elsa kept on using her magical abilities to either freeze soldiers in place or completely destroy them with icicles. Still the skeletal soldiers pressed on, and in some cases, more began to pour forth from even the doorways that Elsa had blocked. They had smashed their way through the many feet of ice with their various weapons and were now converging on the trio. Rumpelstiltskin ordered them to make their way to the icy staircase that still led up to the stands; himself covering their retreat. Meg was the first, climbing up and getting to the top. As Elsa gripped the railing and was about to take the first step, she heard a cry coming from behind her. She turned in horror to see that one of the undead had stabbed Rumpel's side where he didn't have any armor with a long knife into his abdomen. With his shield, he struck the skeleton and pulled the knife out, stumbling weakly back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""NO!" screamed Elsa as she rushed back, hands outstretched, her powers striking Cauldron Born everywhere. Snow and wind immediately began to swirl around her. She hoped that she wasn't too late, that the cursed weapons didn't make him turn immediately. She embraced him and looking at his face, she could tell that he hadn't turned yet but was in enormous pain. The shield slipped from his hand as she half-carried, half-walked him back toward the staircase all the while the blizzard increasing. They had only gone a couple of paces before she realized that the Cauldron Born would be on them before they reached it. She looked at Rumpel to see that he matched her gaze. He nodded once and Elsa knew what she had to do./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Turning to the growing horde, she mustered all of her anger. She knew that they had to pay for hurting Rumpelstiltskin. She was not going to let them kill him, her, Meg, or anyone else. Not while she lived./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Raising her hands to the horde, now less than a stone's throw away, she unleashed all of her fear and anger that consumed her on them. Blasts of her power shot out from her hands. The first time she had done this was raw and unfocused; she didn't understand what she had done. Now that she did, she focused her powers on the coming horde, transforming them into solid ice statues./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I think…you beat me," mumbled Rumpel weakly as she finished./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Now's not the time to think about that," she said as she led him up the stairs. "Are you feeling all right? Do we need to do something?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He winced at the pain. "It was only a shallow stab. Not enough to kill but soon it will be."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Is there anything I can do? Freeze it perhaps? Like what we did before?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No, that was a powerful poison. This is a curse, one that I don't think even True Love's Kiss can cure. It's only a matter of time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They carried him up the steps before he nearly collapsed onto the first of the bench seats. Elsa quickly thawed the staircase before turning back to her friend. His face began to slightly lose its color and beads of sweat began to appear at the top of his forehead./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""If I survive this, I'm going to need to take a small break from all of this adventuring," he chuckled weakly. "In one day, I've been near death with a Sleeping Curse, poison, and now dying by an enchanted blade. I've fought against a huntsman, the Evil Queen, monsters, and the Cauldron Born." He winced as a wave of pain coursed through him. "Pretty exciting final day."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Rumpel, please. Please don't say that," said Elsa as her eyes began to moisten as she enveloped his hand with both of hers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You've had a pretty exciting time as well, Elsa. First time really leaving your kingdom, meeting a dark sorceress, fighting an evil queen, monsters, and the undead. I'm sure your parents would be proud of you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"A few tears started to streak down her face. "Rumpel…you're going to be okay. You're…going to make it through this. You're going…you're going to live." She looked up to Meg. "Help me out here. Say something."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Meg was silent for a moment before kneeling down on the opposite side. "I went through sort of the same thing that he is going through. And I did actually die for a little while before Hercules brought my spirit back from Hades."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Then we'll do that!" exclaimed the Queen as she gripped Rumpel's hand tighter. "We'll bring you're spirit back. I promise!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpel groaned and panted as the curse was beginning to take effect. "Sorry, Dearie, but it doesn't work that way. I'm going to be cursed into becoming one of them. It's one of those that you just can't break…except at a great price. And even then there is no going back."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa saw his skin growing paler, his hands growing cold, the light in his blue-green eyes beginning to fade./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Rumpelstiltskin, don't go! There…there is something I need to tell you." /p 


	53. A Herculean Effort Ch 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin couldn't feel the wound anymore. He knew that it had gone cold and soon his body wouldn't be able to hold off the curse any longer. His skin, tissue, organs, and other body systems would liquefy before his eyes. Only then would his brain and consciousness fade as the curse took effect. The green mist of the Dark Magic that came from the Black Cauldron would enter his remains and its power would reanimate him as an emotionless, mindless, nameless monster to serve the bidding of the villains. He would be expendable but also wont' be able to die either./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He wondered if in his last moments his life would flash before his eyes. At least that's what the myth was. He wondered if he would not only see his life here in this world but also maybe even his previous life? Would all of his questions be answered moments before he breathed his last? Would he be satisfied by this revelation only to be enslaved by a villain and spend eternity on the thread between life and death?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Rumpelstiltskin, don't go! There…there is something I need to tell you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You're going to have to hold that thought," he interrupted her, his eyes going distant./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No…I need to tell you before," Elsa pressed but Rumepstiltskin interrupted her again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No, really. Look."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa and Meg turned to see a white shape fly above them high in the air. In the waning hours of the day they could just make out Hercules and Phil riding on Pegasus./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I don't think they see us," concluded Meg as they circled above the city./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, then let's give them something to see," said the Queen and she began to create a tower that rose above the stands. At the very top she created a snowflake that glinted with the rays from the sunset. Within a few seconds, they saw Pegasus wheel around and make a beeline straight to their position./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I told you, kid, they would be in the place with the most trouble," said Phil as the flying horse landed in the stands./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Hercules ignored him as he jumped down and hugged Meg./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Meg! You're safe! I'd thought that something terrible had happened to you," he said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She hugged him back quickly before stepping back. "Something bad is going to happen to us if we don't get Rumpelstiltskin help quick or else he's going to turn into one of those things out there."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We've got that help right here," said the satyr as he jumped down giving the glowing urn to Elsa. "Here you are, Beautiful."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa held it up in front of her. "What is it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""My cure," answered Rumpel as he reached his hands for it. She gave it to him and with what little strength he had, he opened the lid. Inside was all black with not even the bottom or the walls could be seen. An aurora glowed around it, and, without hesitation, he thrust both of his hands inside. Immediately, beams of light shot out in all directions from the opening, illuminating the whole arena. The event lasted for a few seconds but felt like hours to everyone, and when they opened their eyes they saw Rumpelstiltskin standing up, his body back to its cursed self. His garment also changed slightly. He still wore a blue cloak and tunic but on top of that was a smooth, maroon vestment with matching colored pants, and shin high leather boots. His hand went down to where the wound was and everyone watched as it glowed slightly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He sighed contently before turning to the demigod. "Thanks a lot. I owe you a debt."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So, you're healed now?" asked Elsa speaking everyone's thoughts./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Mostly. The wound will never fully heal due to the curse but I've managed to suppress it with my own magic. I will never turn," he explained, receiving grins from everyone. He then turned to the coming Cauldron Born that had poured through while everyone was speaking. "Now let's give these guys a taste of their own medicine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He snapped his fingers and each of the ice statues shattered into millions of tiny pieces, thereby allowing reinforcements to pass through easily. Streams of them were also beginning to appear at nearby openings into the stands. Elsa, Hercules, Phil, Meg, and Pegasus turned to face those, while Rumpelstiltskin dealt with the ones in the arena. He gave his signature cackle as he flexed his fingers at the horde approaching him. Bolts of lightning shot out from his fingers, blasting their intended targets while others nearby were thrown from the shock wave. A small clap of thunder sounded each time that he did so./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"No one noticed a thundercloud stretch out from Mount Olympus and stopped above the city. It was only a call from a horn that everyone turned their attention to the Olympian gods that burst forth on their war chariots. All the company could do was watch in awe as the Olympian gods battled the Cauldron Born in full battle glory. Ares with his war dogs cut a swathe through the undead with a large gladius in one hand and a battle-axe in the other, both weapons working in perfect concert, all the while a wide grin stretched his face. Athena wielded her signature shield, helmet, and javelin as well as other armor, facing the skeletal soldiers in the stands. Outside a giant tide wave crashed into the rear ranks of the warriors, Poseidon leading the charge with his trident. Apollo and his sister, Artemis, worked in tandem on the opposite side, with Apollo on the ground wielding a sword and round shield bearing the symbol of the sun, and Artemis covering him with enchanted arrows. The company even saw Cauldron Born getting tossed into the air and upon a closer inspection could see that it was Boreas, god of wind, that was blowing them against buildings and sending them flying. Hermes could also be seen going back and forth between each of the gods, mostly relaying orders from Athena. All the while Zeus from within the clouds unleashed great bolts of lightning into the chaos, some of them breaking entire squads apart, others creating craters, and still others jumping from one soldier to another creating a chain that caused their bodies to break apart./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Within moments the Cauldron Born had either been destroyed or scattered by the Olympian gods. Everyone gathered at the arena, congratulating each other for their heroic efforts./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""My Lord, Zeus, it is an honor to meet you," said Rumpelstiltskin, who was quite in awe to meet the gods of myth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""My boy, the honor is all mine!" responded the king of the gods as he shook the imp's hand strongly. "Despite being imprisoned by Hades, I had heard of your efforts against the Overtaking and even felt the deaths of each of the lives of the villains you took. Your feats of heroism have rivaled even that of my son, Hercules here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You have warrior's heart and might," praised Ares, giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder that made Rumpel wince./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""As well as a wise and strategic mind," added Athena, smiling proudly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Guys, come on. There's only so much praise that I can handle from gods," smiled Rumpelstiltskin and everyone laughed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, Rumpelstiltskin, in gratitude of your efforts, the gods of Olympus will join in the war against the Overtaking," proclaimed Zeus./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstilskin thanked him and as the gods prepared to return to Olympus, he noticed Elsa talking with Aphrodite. He quickly told Hercules of the gathering of the forces of good at King Stephen's castle, and the demigod promised to be there as quickly as possible. As Rumpel walked over to the two ladies, who were chatting and laughing, he tried his best to keep his eyes only on the Snow Queen, but the closer he got, the more the temptation to glance at the goddess of love grew. This was going to be incredibly difficult./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I didn't think you would be in this type of company, Elsa," he said to her, using all of his will power to not look at Aphrodite./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Rumpel! We've actually just been talking about you," smiled Elsa, her hand reflexively going up to push back a strand of her hair./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""A lot of people have," he commented before finally turning to Aphrodite. "Thank you for coming. Bye, bye now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"A look of offense crossed her face. "There's no need to be rude about it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Mm, but it's my best way to deal with you since I don't really care about you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The goddess of love smiled than nearly made Rumpel's knees weak. "But I do know who you care about."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin's face remained emotionless only blinking once to acknowledge her statement. That got a giggle from the goddess and she turned to the Snow Queen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I hope that we meet again someday, your highness."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I hope so to, My Lady," she responded bowing her head slightly. Aphrodite winked at Rumpel, who looked away quickly, before joining with the rest of the Olympians on the thundercloud./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So, what were you going to tell me?" asked Elsa, facing him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, I thought that perhaps we could find a place for some RR. After all there's only so many times that I can handle being near death in one day," he answered her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What were you thinking?" she asked, and Rumpel was sure she slipped in a little flirtatiousness./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Perhaps somewhere familiar," he told her. "The Kingdom of Corona?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa's eyes widened with recognition at the name. "Yes! It'll be great to see Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene again."/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Rumpelstiltskin held out his hand. "Well, then, it's quite late, so let's surprise them. But before we do, I've got to do a little something."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Elsa frowned, confused. "Okay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"He disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing. In his hand, he held the blue cup from before./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""I thought you already got a souvenir," she commented./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""I can get more than one if I want. Like I said, I'm sure that I had one of these as a kid. Now let's get going."/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They appeared directly in front of the bridge that connected to an island that held the city and palace of Corona. Lanterns were lit along it and light from windows could be seen scattered amongst the buildings and the palace. The stillness and peacefulness in the air was a dramatic and welcoming change from all of the fighting and danger that they had endured in the past few days. As they made their way through the city the two of them began to compare what they would like to do in their break./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""First thing I'm going to do when I reach the castle is to find a nice soft bed and sleep through the morning," said Rumpelstiltskin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That would be a welcoming relief," complimented Elsa. "I might just raid the cupboard where they keep the chocolate."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'd like to see you how you can manage that," he commented sarcastically./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa winked cheekily. "You might be surprised on what Anna and I did when we were kids."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He smirked back. "I just might. Well, then after my beauty sleep, I'll want to go sightseeing around this city. Maybe even find a trade that interests me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Why a trade?" asked Elsa confusingly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, I'm not going to be adventuring and fighting evil all the time. I need to find myself a hobby," he explained. "Something simple but time consuming."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Like what, spinning straw into gold?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He shrugged./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They made their way through the quiet city coming up to the double doors that was the palace gates. After they knocked an old, and obviously drunken, man appeared at the portal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What's the password?" he asked, his speech slurred./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What?" said both Rumpel and Elsa together./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Nope."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpel gave an impatient sigh./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That's not it either," said the man./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpel waved his hand and the doors opened, knocking the man down. They entered the courtyard but only went a few steps before a white horse along with a pair of soldiers came out of nowhere and charged at them. They stopped just short of the pair with the soldiers wielding frying pans and the horse glaring at them. Rumpelstiltskin, however, wasn't deterred by their appearance and stepped forward. With another flick of his wrist, an apple appeared in his palm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Tell Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene that Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Rumpelstiltskin have arrived and are planning to stay for a little while," he said holding out his hand to the horse. It gave him a skeptical look before turning and whinnying at the soldiers. They sheathed their pans and ran into the palace to wake the prince and princess. Once they had gone the horse took and munched on the apple./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They only waited for a few minutes before the soldiers returned with Rapunzel and Eugene in robes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Queen Elsa!" exclaimed the young girl. "This is a wonderful surprise." She looked at the imp with wide eyes. "And you must be Rumpelshtiltskin?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That's not how you say it, Dearie. But I see that my reputation precedes me. Excellent!" replied the warlock./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Both of you have to tell me your stories!" squealed the princess with excitement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And you will, we just need a place to rest," assured Elsa./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Their hosts showed them the guest quarters, giving separate rooms to each of the guests. For the first time that day, Elsa felt completely exhausted and collapsed on the bed. Before she completely drifted off, her eyes glanced over at the door where she knew that beyond it and across the corridor was Rumpelstiltskin's room. Before sleep took over, an idea entered into her head./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Despite what he had said before, Rumpelstiltskin was the first one awake at the crack of dawn. Rapunzel and Eugene were the next ones to wake up, Rapunzel explaining that she couldn't sleep because she couldn't wait to hear about their journey. Eugene expressed that he slept well, but quietly admitted to Rumpel that he couldn't sleep due to Rapunzel had endlessly prattled on what their stories were like. It was when Rumpelstiltskin was in the middle of telling his tale that Elsa had showed up, feeling well rested./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpel noticed that she seemed to be rubbing her hand slightly. "Did you not sleep well, your highness?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa hid her hands underneath the table, her face slightly reddening. "No, no, I just slept on my hand."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpel, however, knew that it probably had something to do with the spell he had put on his door handle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Probably shouldn't have done that," he jested. Elsa began to take a keen interest on the cracks on the wall as Rumpel continued his story, adding in her parts whenever the moment came. Their hosts were an attentive audience and Pascal had suddenly appeared having hidden on Rapunzel's shoulder and was also listening eagerly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Once they had finished Rapunzel and Eugene explained that like Arendelle, Corona was slightly out of the way from where the Overtaking had occurred but they still felt its effects such as an enormous decrease in trade and food. But in a short time, Ursula had appeared and, like in London, destroyed any ships trying to venture out at sea. A giant Cyclops had appeared on the outskirts of the kingdom and wrecked havoc for a short while before Eugene led a task force to drive it away. They set up pickets along the borders and managed to engage several forces composed of the goblin minions of Maleficent before securing the kingdom. At least until Maleficent's curse appeared and threatened it. Luckily, Prince Philip stopped it just in time when he had killed Maleficent. Since then the kingdom experienced a time of real peace that they haven't felt since before it all began./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Once they had finished, Rapunzel asked if there was anything that they would like to do while they stayed. Rumpelstiltskin said that he would like to take a look around the city and Eugene offered to accompany him. Rapunzel took Elsa to the north wing of the castle where there was an enormous art collection mostly done by the brunette. However, Elsa had been watching the princess and knew that something was up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I suppose that this isn't about showing off your marvelous artistic talent?" she asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rapunzel turned to her. "How did you know?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You're about as subtle as my sister, Anna," giggle the queen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, I guess you are right," admitted the princess. "I just wanted to ask if there is something between you and Rumpelstiltskin?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa smiled and shook her head. "To be honest, I don't know yet."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yet?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Sometimes he can be open and funny and sweet. Other times his walls are up and he becomes sadistic and…dark. I'm thinking that he could be a bit at war with himself trying to do the right thing only to have Dark Magic as his only means and thereby restricting him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, from what I've heard, he seems to be helping everyone out. I'm sure that he will want to continue doing that after this is all over."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa smiled at her. "Yes, I'm sure too."/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"In reality, she didn't know what Rumpelstiltskin would do. Despite saying that he would find a hobby to occupy his time after being the hero, she couldn't shake a nagging feeling that he could be hiding the whole truth. /p  
/div 


	54. Return of the Queen Ch 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin was sound asleep in his comfortable bed. He knew that it was only a short time ago that he had lain in his own bed but after the all the danger and fighting, silken sheets and a thick blanket definitely provided great levels of comfort for his tired body and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSo it was a surprise when he woke up that he felt something else in the bed with him. Something cold and wet. Turning sleepily he looked to see that it was Elsa lying next to him. He jumped out like he had been electrocuted only to fall over the edge and collapse onto the floor. He looked up over the bed to see that it was only an ice statue made in the queen's likeness./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Groaning, he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. This was the third time that Elsa had done a stunt like this and he was sure that Rapunzel was in on it too. Yesterday morning, he opened his door to find a block of ice blocking it with an inscription in the ice, "What's the password?" The thing that really perplexed him (and slightly worried him) was the little heart shaped period at the bottom of the question mark. Deciding not to play Elsa's game, he decided to teleport down to the dining room only to find it iced over. Giving up on the third try to steady himself, he enacted a spell that melted the ice and then did another that dried the floor. It was only then that he realized that Elsa, Rapunzel, and Eugene were already sitting and had watched the whole thing with wide grins. Seeing his surprised and embarrassed expression all three of them couldn't contain their laughter any longer. Eventually even the imp shook his head and smiled with them before sitting down in an empty chair./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I really have to stop making such an impression on her," he said to himself as he transformed his wardrobe. But he knew that given their similar personalities it was going to be hard. After all that was why he liked her in the first place. That and her obvious attractiveness. Her actions in the past and present were understandable and, given the circumstances, he would've done the same thing with the exception on the singing part. He sure hoped that Jasmine had kept the details of their journey to Neverland to herself. He didn't want to let the whole world to know of his lack of any vocal talent especially since it was quite common here. Especially Elsa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He mentally slapped himself for thinking that. Yes, his fondness for the royal was increasing every second of every day the more that he stayed with her, but, like he told Prince Eric, his life had been in constant danger and now so has Elsa's. True, she has proven that she can handle herself but he wondered just how long is that luck going to last. And what will he do if that time comes? Will he had fallen in love with her by that time?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"This just got a whole lot more complicated," he said to himself as he teleported out of the room, this time inside the kitchen. His appearance made a nearby maid jump and throw a tray of bagels into the air. With magic, he restacked the food and gave the tray back to the wide-eyed maid./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What's the matter? Never seen magic before?" he asked with a smirk before taking one of the bagels and taking a bite. He walked out of the kitchen and into a small corridor that led to the dining room. As he approached the door, he saw Elsa and Rapunzel talking and laughing at the table./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The sight of the Snow Queen smiling and laughing lifted Rumpel's spirits and realizing this, he froze. At that moment, seeing how Elsa's happiness was making him happy, he knew that his fears were about to come to light. He knew that his feelings for Elsa would develop into love./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It's too early," he whispered to himself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You think so?" said Eugene next to him, making the wizard jump with surprise. He too was eating a bagel he had swiped from the kitchen. "Perhaps you should go back and get your beauty rest that you are so fond of mentioning."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No, it's not that. It's…it's nothing," he said to the former thief, taking another bite./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The prince gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you sure? Because it looks like you're hiding something."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You're right. I am and it's none of your business," he said quickly and a little louder than he wanted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The two women had heard and turned toward them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I see that Eugene has been teaching you a few tricks," remarked the brunette, her eyes watching the warlock as he made his way around them to an empty seat next to the Snow Queen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Actually, I'm mischievous by nature," he replied. "Elsa, here can vouch for me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa laughed lightly. "Indeed, I can."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The four of them decided to make plans to spend for the rest of the day. Or at least three of them since Rumpelstiltskin stated that he didn't have any plans and that he preferred to spend the rest of the day in the library. This puzzled everyone but Rapunzel and Eugene decided that they should spend the rest of the morning showing Elsa the city, and while they did that they explained the Lantern Celebration that the whole kingdom does for Rapunzel's birthday since her kidnapping by Gothel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"While they were away Rumpelstiltskin had found the library. To his surprise it wasn't as big as he thought it was. It was only about as big as the bookstore in the French village but he quickly found out that it wasn't as filled or diverse. In fact most of the books were more on histories, biographies, and journals from nobles, members of the royal family, and other people of high status, which, although a little uninteresting, was what he needed. He started going from one to another, looking mostly for either members of royalty or captain and adventurer journals. To his disappointment they were few and far between. Heck, there wasn't even a record of when the Overtaking took place, which was rather odd but he figured that it must've happened too recently. Either that or the people here seemed to have ceased recording events, which began to be the case as he found that the closer he got to the present day the more few and far between the records got. Again it was quite odd because he believed that it should've been the other way around. The more people became educated the more they wrote of their personal experiences. It was quite baffling to the point that it frustrated him. With an irritated growl, he slammed the book down on its stacked fellows on the table./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wow, what did that book do to you?" teased Elsa as she came around the corner./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpel sighed tiredly. "It didn't have what I was looking for." He waved his hand exaggeratedly over the stack, and they rose and stacked themselves back in their spots on the shelf. "None of them did."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And what would that be?" she asked with a hint of interest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hopefully a clue of who I was, what I did, where I went," he told her scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. "Nothing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He looked at her and saw that she seemed to be struggling something. Her hands were fidgeting in front of her, and her eyes seemed to take an interest in the legs of one of the chairs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""But that's not the reason why you're here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She looked up at him, surprised that he had guessed so quickly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I am quite perceptive, Dearie," he explained. "Well, go on. Spit it out. No use holding back."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She took a deep breath before speaking. "I've just been worried. It's just been over a week since I've seen my sister and I can't help that something terrible might've happened while we were gone. She can be quite determined and outspoken."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So, you're worried that she may have put in jeopardy the kingdom's supply of chocolate?" joked the imp./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa threw her hands in the air. "I don't know! Maybe. I just… I'm protective of her and I know that I've been doing all of this to protect her. I just need some form of reassurance."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpel smiled kindly as he stepped to her. "Well, I might have just the thing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He held out his hand, and with a puff of smoke, the Beast's magic mirror that he had used to track Maurice and Elsa, appeared in it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Say to it whatever you want to see and it show it to you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She thanked him and took it into her hands. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she spoke to it, "Show me Anna."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The mirror glowed and sparkled before the glass glowed green as it revealed its answer to the Snow Queen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I see her," she said happily. "I see Anna. She's all right."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin smiled and stepped next to her and looked at the reflection that showed Anna. Immediately, a frown formed as he peered closer. Elsa noticed his reaction and a look of worry crossed her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What's wrong?" she asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Something's not right," he told her, studying Anna's reflection. "She appears to be glazed. Her face is expressionless, which isn't like her. She almost appears to be in a trance of some sort." The glass shimmered and changed to show Anna to be held in a prison cell but there were no cuffs on her hands or ankles./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa gasped with recognition. "That's one of the cells in Arendelle. I knew that something was wrong. I should've gone with her and prevented this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Whoa, your highness, we don't even know who did this to her. It's quite possible that you would've ended up in the same situation and then I'll have to save you and, quite possibly the kingdom, again," said Rumpel as he took the mirror, and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He then walked over to the small table./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What are you doing?" asked Elsa. "We have to get to Arendelle fast!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"With a snap of his fingers, a piece of parchment and a pen with ink appeared. "And we will. I just need to write a letter to our guests first, explaining where we went. I do believe that it is quite rude to leave without saying a proper goodbye…although I might have done it once or twice in the past. There."/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"He walked over to Elsa and held his hand to her. She took it and a cloud of smoke enveloped them./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"When their surroundings came back into focus, Elsa saw the familiar crystalline walls and floor of her ice castle on the North Mountain. Rumpelstiltskin had teleported them to the second floor with the balcony doors in front of them. To her astonishment there were no signs of the battle that had occurred here between her and the thugs from the Duke of Weselton. There weren't even pieces of the shattered chandelier that fell after a crossbow bolt had struck the ice chain holding it up. In fact, when she looked it, it was back in its original place as if nothing had happened./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I might've done some housekeeping when I stayed here before I met you in your kingdom," explained Rumpel. "Marshmallow was quite helpful."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, thanks, I guess, but why are we even here? Shouldn't we be in Arendelle?" she asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What and get ambushed again?" he retorted. "No thank you. I've learned my lesson from that. Heck, I don't know why I even did that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""But how are we supposed to save my sister?" she argued./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""By taking it slow. We don't know who we are up against, and I would like to form a plan of action on how we're going to deal with this," he told her in a serious tone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa sighed with defeat. Once again he was right. At that moment, a giant misshapen snowman appeared in the doorway. His frame brushed against the sides and his head was only a foot away from the ceiling. Small dips in the snow on his head formed eyes and he had a large protruding jaw./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Marshmallow!" greeted Rumpel happily walking over to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"To Elsa's surprise the snowman smiled and bent down to the imp and shook his hand. Once he let go, she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of him massaging his shoulder as he talked with the snowman./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How are you doing?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No one come."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That's good. You've been doing a good job keeping people away."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Marshmallow smiled widely again before looking up over at Elsa. He stepped over to her, Rumpelstiltskin quickly getting out of his way, and put one hand on top of his hand before bringing down to her. She looked down to see that it was the tiara that she had thrown away as she created her castle and thrown her old life away. It felt so long ago. Its gold still shimmered as well as the clear jewel in the center spike./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Here," he said with a hint of sorrow as if he was a child giving away his favorite toy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa giggled and pressed his icy fingers over it. "Keep it. You can rule here in my stead."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The snowman smiled again and put it back on his head. The dainty effort he had put made the Snow Queen giggle again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Elsa!" called Rumpelstiltskin from the balcony. "Come over here quick!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Coming!" she answered, walking briskly to him. At once she realized the reason why everything was much darker than normal. The entire sky was covered with dark clouds, blocking out any sunlight./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It almost looks like it's about to snow," she remarked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That was my assumption too. That perhaps there is different weather here than in Corona," said Rumpelstiltskin as he pointed at the sky. "Until I noticed that the clouds aren't moving in any direction. There's no wind either. The whole kingdom has been shadowed over by clouds."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Do you think that whoever has Anna in a trance could've done this?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It's possible and I'm still trying to work out who could have that sort of powers."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They heard Marshmallow give some sort of confused grunt behind them and Rumpelstiltskin flew into action. With magic, he conjured a fireball and threw it with deadly accuracy at a shadow on the floor. To Elsa's surprise the shadow seemed to burn away from the spot that he had struck it. He then pushed Elsa inside and closed the doors, locking it behind him with magic./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"All around them more shadowy forms seemed to peel away from corners and walls and other areas that were hidden away. Elsa had never seen anything like them before. They were twisted and contorted with misshapen heads, clawed hands, sharp teeth, and wild hair. The two magic users immediately sprung into action. Rumpelstiltskin seemed to be the only one who did any damage with his fireballs striking at each of the creatures, while Elsa's ice only seemed to slow them down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Easy!" yelled the warlock as a sharp icicle appeared at his side, stopping a shadow that was coming from his side./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Sorry," apologized Elsa over her shoulder before going back to blasting the shadows with her powers. Even Marshmallow turned into his fearsome battle form with spikes on his back, sharp teeth, and long claws all made up of ice. He tried to smash and strike at the shadows but that did about as much damage as Elsa's magic./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Suddenly, Elsa felt a jolt coming from her legs and she began to be dragged by her feet toward the doorway that led to the stairs. She screamed as she tried to struggle and twist around to throw off whatever had grabbed her. She finally twisted around and saw that one of the shadows had gripped her shadow by her ankles. The thing is she couldn't even feel the clawed hands that had her. This was magic that she had never before encountered and it scared her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Just as she thought that she was going to be captured and dragged down the long staircase, a fireball sailed over her head and struck the shadow, disintegrating it like the rest. As she carefully stood up and looked around she saw the few remaining shadows retreat through the balcony doors and out into the landscape as if there wasn't anything preventing them. Even Rumpelstiltskin was panting slightly at the short but fierce skirmish./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, now we know who's here," he said turning to Elsa. "Doctor Facilier otherwise known as The Shadow Man." /p 


	55. Return of the Queen Ch 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa glanced over to Rumpelstiltskin as she repaired the room with her powers. Marshmallow had been sent down to the castle entrance where he stood guard against any further attacks, though she knew that he would have a hard time to deal with this type of menace. She didn't even know why the snowman was named after a white, fluffy, and sticky sweet when he wasn't either of those but she brushed that question away as it was unimportant. What was important was how they were going to have to deal with this Shadow Man./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Ever since the battle had ended, Rumpelstiltskin had been silent and stood by the balcony doors as if to watch to see if the shadows returned with reinforcements. She knew it wasn't like him to be this way. Usually he would say a quip or a snarky comment or some other joke to lighten the mood. She smiled at their past adventures of when they were in danger. She always found it reassuring that despite all the danger and all the events that had happened, he would at times smile and joke about it as if he was enjoying himself. And perhaps he secretly was./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"But now he had been very quiet and that was starting to get to her. After she had finished cleaning up she walked over to stand next to him. She looked at his golden, scaly face and amber eyes only to discover that mischievous light that she had liked when she had first met him was gone. Her brow creased into a frown. She couldn't understand how this sort of thing would affect him in this way./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What's wrong?" she asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He turned to face her. "I'm going to have to ask you to stay here…."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Where it is safe," he continued his hand in front to stop her from interrupting. "I can be able to get in and out of Arendelle undetected and deal with the Shadow Man if I only have me to worry about. Besides your powers won't be enough to stop him or his shadows under his command."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You know I can handle myself in a fight," she argued./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I know, and I'm not saying that you can't. Just…please just do this. If we get separated, then I won't be able to save you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa crossed her arms in front of her chest and continued to glare at him. Rumpel sighed, knowing that she would be as persistent as her sister whenever she made up her mind on something. Especially when it was centered on protecting her sister./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Look, I'd hate to leave your kingdom without a queen and your sister all alone so please stay here. I could very well put a spell over this castle that prevents you from leaving but since I'm a good enough person, I'm asking you to listen to me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa relaxed slightly, letting her hands fall to her sides. She then reached out and took Rumpelstiltskin's hand in her own, feeling it stiffen in her grasp. Looking up into his eyes again she could see him mentally recoiling from her actions. Or rather their meaning./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Just promise me that you'll save my sister."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He nodded at her. "I promise."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She smiled gently at him and squeezed his hand before he stepped back and teleported away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"For the next couple of hours, she paced around the castle, waiting for the wizard to return with Anna. She tried to pass the time by adding some designs to the walls and different floors, constructing various pieces of furniture inside various rooms, and added a couple of extra guest rooms just for future preference. She tried to spend it on redesigning her signature blue dress; sometimes making the neckline in a more star shape, sometimes shortening the length of her clear cape, even adding a large collar with a snowflake design, and on another she drastically removed the amount of the clothing on her back and lengthened the slit on her right knee to reach almost all the way up to her waist. Smirking at her reflection, she spun around in front of the mirror, wondering just what Rumpelstiltskin would think of it. This type she would save for when they were alone, and she couldn't wait to see his reaction. Maybe they could have a private dance once Arendelle was saved and a party thrown in celebration?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She turned to Marshmallow, who was watching her from inside the doorway, smiling cheerfully and spinning in it again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What do you think?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Very pretty," he answered in his deep voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Thank you. I think I'll save this for when Rumpelstiltskin returns," she changed the dress back to its original design./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Gold man not come back yet."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I know. I wonder what's keeping him," she walked over to the double doors at the entrance and peered through the clear ice out onto the landscape. She then opened the doors and began to walk out onto the staircase./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Where are you going?" asked Marshmallow following her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, I think that Rumpelstiltskin could use my help and that he may be in danger. Plus I'm going to find and free my sister," she paused before adding. "I know that she would do the same for me. So come on."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The giant snowman followed her down the mountain. Throughout the whole trek, his footsteps echoed across the mountains. Birds would take flight from their perches on the branches but nothing came to oppose them. Elsa kept watch at her surroundings but none of the shadows seemed to move away. Nonetheless she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. When they began to reach the part of the mountain where the snow became thin and light and melting, she conjured a large flurry cloud over the snowman like she had done with Olaf previously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She smiled. It would be such a welcoming feeling to finally be back among her family and friends after all the danger and adventures she had experienced. Of course, she'll have to continue her royal duties but perhaps she could take a small breather before setting to work? It would certainly help her recharge and get settled back in the routine. Perhaps she could ask Rumpelstiltskin if he could stay a little while./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She sighed happily. The more that she thought about him the more she could feel a stirring in her chest. That and the slight lightness that coursed through her body. Of course, Anna would point out these feelings as love but would she deny it? Did she know that it was love? She didn't even know how to truly love a person besides Anna. Olaf even said to her that love is putting someone else's needs before her own. She recalled that she did save Rumpel's life twice but was that really it? After all Anna proved it by saving her life from Hans when she froze all of Arendelle. But if she loved Rumpelstiltskin did he feel the same about her? This was going to have to be something for the both of them to talk about after they defeated the Shadow Man./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They had blazed through the rest of the forest before they reached a spot where they could see all of Arendelle. Looking at her kingdom, Elsa couldn't help but feel a sense of joy at the sight even though she knew that the Shadow Man was somewhere in there. As they began to make their way closer that joy turned into confusion and then worry, as there didn't seem to be any activity in the surrounding buildings. When they finally entered it seemed like a ghost town. All the windows and doors were shut, the flags and signs hung in stillness, fountains were empty, and there even wasn't any sign of birds either on the roofs or in the trees./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Snowflakes began to flurry down and ice began to spread around and behind her the deeper they went into the city. Elsa approached one of the shops, hoping to figure out what had happened. She ordered Marshmallow to guard outside and she entered inside, the little bell on the door ringing. It was one of the antique merchants that she had entered in with miscellaneous items from bottled ships to old golden scales to green scaly vestments to intricate cups and vases to various mirrors to puppets and even a wall covered in paintings. At once she found it quite odd that this shop was here. It was taken care of quite well and with such strange objects she thought that she would know whose it was but as far as she could remember she never heard of anyone who sold these items. There wasn't even a sign on the outside or on the inside that revealed whom it belonged to./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hello," she called out. "Is anyone here?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Only silence answered her. She began to slowly and carefully enter through the shop, making sure not to get too afraid from the lack of life and ruin the diverse objects with her ice. There was a back room with even more objects of rarity but no sign of the owner. She found a narrow wooden staircase that led up to the loft above the shop. Following it she found two rooms. Opening the first she found herself looking into a closet but instead of even more mixed items of value it was nearly overfilled with books, tomes, encased scrolls, giant volumes, journals, novels, manuals, and even a couple of pocket books./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Rumpelstiltskin would love this," she murmured to herself before she closed the door. Walking down the hall some more she went to the second room and opened it to reveal a bedroom with a large and quite comfortable bed, a dresser, a large mirror with a washbasin in front of it, and an intricate carved wardrobe in the corner. Unlike the rest of the loft and the shop, this room was occupied to Elsa's surprise. Sitting on the bed was a thin man of average height and build. He looked like he had just gotten dressed with a black collared shirt, coat, pants, and even shoes. There was a cane leaning beside him. His shoulder-length brown hair was parted down the middle and some of it seemed to hang down the sides of his face. His eyes were just as brown and were the type that seemed to know a little bit of everything including people's secrets./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Mister?" she asked nervously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She realized immediately that he wasn't moving. He was petrified in place like Anna was in the mirror. This frightened Elsa and ice began to creep around the woodwork./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Suddenly, the sound of Marshmallow roaring made her jump and she knew that he was in danger. Just as she was about to leave, she did a double take on the man. For some odd reason, he slightly reminded her of Rumpelstiltskin in his aura and the way he held himself. Another roar and a crash forced her to run down the stairs and through the shop./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"When she came out a large snowball came straight at her, forcing her to duck only for it to splatter against the window. Looking up she could see Marshmallow struggling with several shadows. Two of them seemed to have the snowman's shadow pinned down on the legs, making its real body pinned down against the street. Two more were taking turns attacking the shadow, cutting into it with their claws. Every time one of the shadows struck Marsmallow's shadow, cut marks would appear or snow would be removed on the body./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa immediately went to action, blasting her powers at the shadows. Like before her powers only seemed to stall them, making them scatter. Blocks of ice appeared on the walls and sidewalks of the buildings but they didn't seem to hurt them as much as Rumpelstiltskin's fire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That's it," she whispered in realization. "Fire."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She heard another yell from Marshmallow and she turned to see it batter a corner of a building in an attempt to destroy one of the shadows./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""GO AWAY!" he roared, his breath pelting frost against a group of shadows against another wall. The attack only scattered them again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Marsmallow, they are hurt by fire!" she yelled at him. She then remembered seeing some lanterns inside the shop. If there were lanterns then the owner could have some means to light them. She began to approach the shop's entrance when she felt a tug on her back. Turning around she didn't see anybody there. Then she felt another pull and she collapsed on her back. Knowing that one of the shadows had gripped hers, she began to struggle and look around to see where it had her only to feel her body being pulled down the street. Whatever these shadows were, they were strong as they easily pulled her through the streets but also careful enough to avoid corners with buildings, wooden posts, poles, and stone curbs. However, it was still a rough trip for Elsa as her dress became ripped in a few places, and her body would scrape and bump against the cobblestone, though not too hard or too deep./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"It quickly became apparent that they were taking her to the castle as they rounded the corner and she could see the building quickly rise up in her field of vision. She was dragged across the bridge toward the double doors, which opened on their own, and stopped in front of the steps. She remained still for several seconds in case the shadow still gripped her before she risked moving her body. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSo far so good, she stood up hesitantly. The gates shut behind her, making her jump in surprise./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, well, well, look what the shadow don dragged in," said a cool, suave voice with a strange accent. She turned around to see a very tall and thin man in a purple shirt, black coat and pants, and a red belt around his waist. Around his neck hung a necklace of crocodile teeth and his head was capped by a top hat with a red ribbon around it with a purple feather and a skull mask on the front. He had a bronze skin tone and his eyes were also purple. He was casually leaning on a cane that had a purple ball on the top. He began to twirl it in his hand, and at once various shadows began to converge on Elsa from hiding places./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Tell me something, lovely lady: are you ready?" /p 


	56. Return of the Queen Ch 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa woke up, feeling groggy, her head spinning. She opened her eyes to see a stone ceiling above her. Her eyes widened with recognition and she sat up, immediately regretting her decision as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her. She held her head in her hands to steady herself and memories began to come back. She remembered being dragged through the streets to her castle, seeing the Shadow Man for the first time, trying to fight him and his shadows for a minute only to be overwhelmed by a powder that he had thrown at her feet. He must have taken her to one of the prison cells afterward. As she raised her head and looked around she recognized it as the same one that she was imprisoned in when she froze Arendelle. Then she looked down at her hands, seeing that he didn't cover them with cuffs or even chained them to the floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Smirking, she flung her hands at the door. Nothing. She frowned with confusion and tried to bring her power up again. Nothing. She tried flexing her wrists, but her powers didn't shoot out to freeze the wall./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"'What's going on?' she thought to herself as she rubbed her arms. That's when she realized something else. She was cold. It wasn't cold enough to be uncomfortable but she could still feel a chill in the cell. She began to pace around the cell, trying to think on how this could have happened. Normally when she did this a few flurries would swirl around her, so it was a little unsettling that there was no snowflakes to accompany her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"As she passed by the window, she looked out to see that the sea wasn't even moving. It was as if the whole kingdom was frozen in time, everyone and everything had stopped moving. The stillness reminded her of when she and Rumpelstiltskin were making their way to the Evil Queen's castle not even a week ago./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Rumpelstiltskin, where are you?" she whispered. She half expected him to pop in like he usually did and crack a joke with his signature cackle before rescuing her. Then a thought popped into her head: if the Shadow Man has the power to remove magic from people like Hades, could he have already have captured Rumpelstiltskin and took his power? No, doubt he could have killed him afterwards but then why didn't he after he did the same with her? Did he need her alive for some other reason?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"As if to answer, she heard the lock on the door being released, and she turned around to rush at it. When it opened, she was greeted by a sword pointed at her, and a familiar face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, your highness, I didn't expect this kind of greeting from you," said Prince Hans as he entered the cell, the sword still pointed at her and a smile on his face. The Shadow Man followed behind him with a smirk on his face as well./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Why are you here, Prince Hans?" asked Elsa, not bothering to hide her displeasure at seeing the man who not only attempted to kill her but also deceived the entire kingdom into thinking that he was a hero./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Isn't it obvious?" he replied, sheathing his sword. "I'm here to rule over this kingdom. Everyone has their own castles or lands of their own and I felt that I could use one as well. So I decided to take advantage of your absence and move in."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Only this time you had help," she concluded, glancing over at the other occupant in the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I've got certain friends who have needs," said the Shadow Man. "You're people have been most cooperative in fulfilling those needs."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""His magic makes them quite willing," added Hans with a sinister smile. "Now where is Rumpelstiltskin?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa looked from one to another before replying, "I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Brave words, beautiful, but foolish. Ya'll still going to help us find him," said the Shadow Man./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I doubt it. You're going to have to put me under that spell like you did with everyone else. And speaking of, what have you done with my sister?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He flicked his wrist and three tarot cards appeared. He flung them on the floor and from them three orbs appeared. Elsa stared at them until they revealed Anna and Kristoff in prison still frozen in place with emotionless faces. In the third orb was a puddle with two sticks, some pieces of coal, and a carrot./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So, here's the deal: ya'll give yourself up, Rumpelstiltskin comes to save you, and you, your sister, and your friends are free as a bird. Ya'll don't comply and you join them."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And you're just going to kill Rumpel aren't you? And take his magic like everyone else?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Actually, neither one of us really want his power," answered Hans nonchalantly. "At least not for ourselves. You see our plan is just like Hades. We want his power to bring back the fallen villains. This Overtaking will succeed as it was about to before he arrived and we'll finally get our happily ever afters." He quickly added. "Yes, we are eventually going to kill him. He is too dangerous to be left alive."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Now I suggest ya'll get moving," said Facilier as he magically revealed a wooden skull-like totem from his hand. "Or we're going to force you." /p 


	57. Return of the Queen Ch 4

"So, why do you think that Rumpelstiltskin is going to give himself up for me?" asked Elsa to her two captors.

They were in the ballroom with Elsa chained to a chair in the center. The entire room was bare with the window shutters closed thrusting the whole room into semi darkness with torches set in a circle around them providing the only light. She could just make out several of the shadow demons circling around them, going from shadowy column to shadowy column. The whole place was eerie and felt like she was thrust in the middle of a cultic ritual.

"Because he's a hero," replied Hans with a smirk. "And hero's always fall for that classic damsel-in-distress."

"Then you don't know him all that well," she huffed.

"Do I now?" he turned to face her. "He saved the kingdom of Agrabah and killed Jafar, saved the prisoners from Neverland, saved Prince Eric and his kingdom and killed Ursula, rescued the Princess Bell and killed Gaston, rescued the gypsies and killed Frollo, rescued the prisoners held in London, rescued your kingdom as well as all kingdoms from Maleficent's curse, and I assumed rescued the prisoners held by the Evil Queen and killed her. Oh, and you did say so back in Greece." He smiled at her shocked reaction at his knowledge. "I've been keeping tabs on him for quite some time, planning my return here with the help of Doctor Facilier. While most villains have met him head on or have fallen into traps of his, overconfident in their powers and skills and thus underestimating him, I find that he has a weakness for deal making. Something which I'm sure you are familiar with since you promised him anything."

Elsa frowned at him, confused. "How do you know about that?"

His smiled continued. "Anna let slip quite a few things when I questioned her. Of course, she said even more when the good doctor put her into a trance."

Elsa struggled against the chains, making the two men chuckle at her feeble attempts to get freed. She settled back down and stared past Hans to the doors of the ballroom.

"You still don't know him," she said in a low voice. "He's probably rescuing the citizens of Arendelle right now while you're all here."

"My lady," mocked Facilier stepping in front of her this time. "My shadows are all over the kingdom. Nothing happens without me knowing about it. That's how they came to ambush you after you had stepped foot in your little ice castle. Trust me, I would know if the little imp was here."

"Face it, Elsa, he's a coward who acts like a hero," said Hans triumphantly.

Elsa didn't dare look at him in the eye for fear that it would reveal to him that his words stung her. It reminded her of her conversation with Rumpelstiltskin back in Thebes after his powers had been stripped from him. He had told her that the reason why he had killed those villains was to become different from everyone else by taking their powers. It wasn't cowardice that's for sure but it wasn't selfless either. She couldn't shake the memory of when he threatened the life of the Huntsman even though he defeated him. But he seemed to have redeemed himself several times over when he fought against the monsters, Cauldron Born, and the shadow demons. She mentally shook her head. No, whatever bad things the Rumpelstiltskin may have done, she was sure he had redeemed himself after all of the good he had done to everyone by bringing back their happily ever afters.

Looking back up at her captors, she decided to change the subject.

"So, how did you know that we would show up?" she asked. After all, she might learn something useful and by keeping them talking, Rumpelstiltskin could come in and surprise them. Both would be something that he would do in this situation.

"Oh, I've always been keeping tabs on you, Anna, and your kingdom for quite some time after I had returned to the Seven Isles," Hans replied. "My brothers weren't all that mad at me. After I met Doctor Facilier, he helped me to keep a much closer eye on you. Once Maleficent's curse had been broken, we took advantage of your absence and put all of the people of Arendelle in a trance. We did the same with your sister and her boyfriend as well as that annoying snowman after we managed to get the information we need from them. Facilier sent shadows to track you down and watch you in case you ever made your way back. Of course, it was a bit of a surprise on the method of your return."

"I never thought you cared so much for me to watch me this whole time, Hans," mocked Elsa with a slight smile. "You don't seem to be the stalker type."

Hans glared at her but Facilier gave a hollow laugh.

"Well, it looks like the calm and quiet queen has a sense of humor," sneered the prince.

"Another thing that Rumpel had helped me to be more open about," she told him. "Like I said, you don't know him."

Hans stared at her for a second before speaking again, "Well, now he's got one hour to save you otherwise, I'm going to kill you and then if he still doesn't show then, I'm going to start killing other people who mean something to him."

He stepped behind her and Facilier followed with a look of confusion on his face. From behind her she could hear him whisper, "That wasn't part of our deal."

"Our deal is still set," Hans growled back. "Your friends on the other side will have the souls of this kingdom including Elsa and Rumpelstiltskin. Then you can be rid of your debt to them." There was a slight pause before he continued. "Besides, I think that they will find the souls of the Queen and the imp quite filling considering their magical capabilities."

"I thought that we were going to return that magic to the rest of the villains who died in order to bring them back to life?" asked Facilier.

"We are," answered Hans. "But how do you think he got those powers in the first place? He has to have some sort of magic or curse on him that allows him to take all the magic that he has. And I'm willing to bet that magic also allows him steal even the good side of Magic."

"Like the fairies?" asked the Shadow Man.

"Exactly. Think about it this way: we're doing a favor for both sides. Rumpelstiltskin could potentially take the magic from everyone else after all of the villains have been killed. By killing him then we not only bring the villains back, but we also prevent that from happening."

"Right," said Facilier and the two of them fell silent.

The minutes crept by slowly but before Elsa knew it there was only ten minutes left. Elsa tried to think about other things but her thoughts always reverted back to Anna and how helpless their situation was. She knew that she should try and find ways to save them but nothing worked. She tried to think really hard, tried to bring up any sort of strong emotion but no snow or ice appeared around her. She tried to see if she could slip her wrist from the chains but it was no use. The cuff was too tight around and whenever she tried it, it would rattle thus giving away what she was doing. So she resorted to waiting helplessly.

When five minutes were left, Hans stepped in front of her with a big, boastful grin.

"I told you. You're a damsel in distress: helpless to save your family, friends, and kingdom. Rest assured, everyone will be following you to a better place once I'm done here."

She glared at him. "When I get out of here, I'm going to do a lot worse than send you back to the Seven Isles in the brig."

Hans smiled faltered slightly and he sent her a bemusing look. "That's a bit darker than normal for you, Elsa. And I think it's more of an 'if you get out of here.' Besides," he looked up at Facilier who appeared with a pocket watch that had the minute hand only a minute away from the hour passing. "You're out of time."

"Not quite, Dearie. I do like to make an entrance on occasion."

Everyone turned to look at Rumpelstiltskin standing at the doorway. He was just at the edge of the light from the torches so that only his front was lit while his back remained within the shadows. To Hans and Facilier's frustration he had a slight smirk on his face as if he was enjoying himself. Something about his laidback attitude toward the situation seemed to anger Hans and he grabbed Elsa's hand, forcing her palm and fingers out.

"Bring it out!" he ordered to the Shadow Thief and he revealed the wooden totem in his hand.

Hans then turned to Rumpelstiltskin. "Here's the deal, Rumpelstiltskin. I know that you can take the magic from the people that you have killed."

"And I know that you know," Rumpel interrupted.

Hans was speechless for a second but he quickly continued, "That's besides the point. I also know that you have a weakness for making deals and doing what is right. So now is your chance to do both. If you don't surrender yourself, I'm going to have Elsa fall under the same curse as everyone else in this kingdom, and then kill her in front of you. Then I'm going to kill everyone else in this kingdom if you still don't comply. If you do surrender, then I will let Elsa go as well as Anna and that mountain man with her."

"Rumpel don't!" cried Elsa but Hans smacked her with the back of his hand, silencing her.

"Don't!" said Rumpel, as he raised his hands in surrender. He began to step toward the ring of torches. Both Hans and Facilier smiled as they watched him comply. As he got closer, they looked down to see the shadow demons move toward them. But what they saw shocked them.

Rumpelstiltskin's shadow was nowhere to be seen! The warlock smiled at their shocked faces.

"You really have thought your plan through," he said, gesturing at the shadow demons near him. "Never bring flames to a shadow fight."

With that the flames from the torches arced out and were aimed at the shadow demons. The demons tried to escape but the flames followed them, striking, and disintegrating them with a touch. Hans was the first one to get over the shock of Rumpel outthinking them and he grabbed Facilier's hand that held the totem.

"Do it!" he ordered at the Shadow Man.

"Rumpel, help!" cried Elsa, but the totem opened, and pricked her finger drawing blood. Within seconds her head nodded down to her chest, her eyes closed.

"Keep him distracted," said Hans, drawing his sword. Doctor Facilier turned to Rumpelstiltskin, who had finished destroying the rest of the shadow demons, and he threw several enchanted tarot cards at him. However, the wizard quickly destroyed those as he shielded himself with the flames. Rumpel then waved his hand at Hans, as he was about to thrust his sword into the still form of Elsa, only to have the blade transform into water before it could plunge into her.

Rumpel snapped his fingers and he became bound head to foot with coils of rope. He turned his attention to Doctor Facilier, whose face was a mixture of uncertainty. However, when he saw the look the warlock gave him, a flicker of fear appeared for a second. He then struck the end of his staff on the floor and a ring appeared the encompassed the whole room. What were once columns, walls, and windows, was now just darkness. Even Elsa had disappeared into the shadows. Fog curled up to their knees, giving an eerie feel to the whole scene.

"I don't understand," said Facilier as he looked around. "It was supposed to reveal your dreams."

"My dreams are many, Doctor Facilier," explained Rumpelstiltskin stepping toward him, waving his hands around. "My future is clouded. For instance, one of my dreams is to find out who I really am and where I came from." A doorway suddenly appeared on his left and on it was a single, five-pointed star. "Another dream is to help the good people of this world by fighting for their happily ever afters." Another door appeared behind him that had three circles that curiously formed Mickey Mouse's head. "There is another where I love Queen Elsa and spend the rest of my life with her." A door appeared from the point of the room where Elsa had sat that had a snowflake design on it. "Then there are the ones that aren't so sweet." A few more doors materialized around them. "Like one where I could take for myself all of the magic both Dark and Light. Or the one where I become the villain, and take up the title of the Dark One. As you can see, there is not that very many dreams that mingle." Several more doors appeared around them thus making a circle. "And ones that do, I tend to have to give up other dreams to accomplish those."

"That's the thing in this world. People always seem to have a main dream that they strive for. And when they do accomplish that dream they have to make a new one. They do it step-by-step and they never have more than one. That's another thing that makes me stand out. I'm a thinker, a planner. I consider the consequences of each of my actions and how it's going to change me. I'm more of in the grey area than in the overall black and white view of this world."

"But enough about me and my dreams. Let's look at yours." He held his hand out and the totem could be seen hanging from his fingers. Facilier sputtered as he searched himself only to realize in fear that the warlock did hold the genuine totem. "You want to be rid of the debt that you owe to your friends on the other side. They provide you the means to get rich and rule the people of Arendelle and in return you give them those people's souls. But if you don't provide them with those souls then they take yours. Am I right?" He grinned at the Shadow Man's surprised reaction. "I'll take that as a 'yes.' So I'm going to provide you a new deal. I hold onto this and in return you assist me."

"And if I refuse?" questioned Facilier as he watched him.

Rumpel smiled and slightly loosened the totem from his grip, making the Shadow Man cry out with desperation.

"Believe me, Dearie, accepting this deal is for both of our benefits. Your debt to your friends on the other side will be put on hold, and you get to live a little while longer. I get to restore this kingdom and everyone in it. Everyone wins." He held out his other hand to the voodoo master.

"Do we have a deal?"


	58. Return of the Queen Ch 5

Elsa felt like she was floating, her mind clear. Sure, she couldn't see anything but she wasn't afraid. She didn't feel anything apart from being content and relaxed. Sounds could be heard echoing around the darkness but they lacked any meaning to her. Her entire mind had been wiped clean down to her name. She couldn't remember how she got this way or why. Whatever she was in, it soothed her, shielded her from fear or worry. She didn't fully comprehend what this darkness was or how it seemed to comfort her, or make her feel what she was feeling. Nevertheless she felt at peace.

Then she heard a sound. It was very faint and garbled but it was there. Then the sound came back again, louder this time but still mumbled. She tried to call back but realized that she didn't know how.

"Elsa!" called the sound. At once the darkness vanished and was replaced by a bright light. She shut her eyes immediately, confused and afraid. She felt something warm and soft touch her on either side of her face. She opened her eyes again to the light only to see a face of a man with gold, squamous skin and wide amber eyes.

"Do you remember who you are?" he asked anxiously. "Do you remember me?"

She stared at him for a minute before answering, "I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. You are Rumpelstiltskin." She gripped his hands anxiously. "Where's Anna? Is she okay? What happened?"

Rumpelstiltskin smirked as he stood, pulling her out of the chair. She looked around to see Hans on the floor, frozen in place with a red aura around him. The torches were empty and scattered and the windows were open. Looking through them she could see that the sky was clear and the sun was shining through. There was no sign of Doctor Facilier and his shadow demons.

"What happened to the Shadow Man?" she asked.

"He won't be bothering anyone with his shadow demons anymore," answered the imp. "Now let's go and free your sister."

"Wait," said Elsa.

Rumpel paused in midstride toward the doors and he turned around on his heel.

"Wait? I thought you wanted to know if Anna was okay?"

"I do but I want an explanation," insisted the Snow Queen. "Why did you leave?" She glanced down at his legs to see that his shadow was back. "And how did you lose your shadow?"

"Ah, that. Well, I knew that having a shadow would be a major weakness against fighting the Shadow Man. So I had to figure out a way to remove it. The thing is that brand of magic is extremely rare and there was only one other person who had managed such a feat."

"Who?"

He smiled. "Peter Pan from Neverland. That was what took so long. I had to find a way to get there and come back. Since I can't fly, I had to find some other means. There's not very many portals either that can get you there. Luckily, King Stephen's castle is nearby and the Genie was there along with many of the other heroes gathered. He sent me to Neverland where I found the boy. I asked him about the matter, and he said that earlier in his stay on Neverland he ventured into the center and darkest part of the island. When he tried to make a fire to warm himself his knife slipped and stabbed at his shadow at his feet, making a 'tear.' Like any small boy, he was curious and confused at this so he continued to cut his shadow on both of his feet until it was fully removed. It became an extension of him, and he realized at the time that he had no way of reattaching it. He never really understood why it happened." He drew his curved dagger from his belt. "So, I went into the center of the island, to the darkest part, and cut off my shadow. Luckily, there wasn't much of a cost for this type of magic."

"But why didn't you tell me?" asked Elsa.

He sighed, sheathing the dagger. "I didn't want you to think that I had abandoned you by simply vanishing without an explanation."

"That wasn't an explanation. That was a lie!" she told him forcefully.

"It…wasn't exactly a lie. I told you that I was powerful enough to deal with Facilier and I am. And I did! I made a promise to save your sister and I've never broken a deal. I kept my word."

"A half-truth is still a half-lie," she insisted.

"And yet, you were the one who broke the promise here. You promised to remain in the castle, while I dealt with the good doctor."

"Don't turn this around! This is about you not me," she snapped back.

He kept her gaze for a moment. "I'm not going to apologize for what I did, Dearie. Did you not consider the possibility that I could've failed? That I may have been overconfident in my abilities in dealing with a master of voodoo magic? That the Shadow Man and Prince Hans would kill me, and thereby leaving you, your family, your friends, and your kingdom at their mercy?" She looked anyway, knowing that she didn't. "I lied to you to keep you safe." He paused and took a deep breath. "Because I care…deeply about you."

She looked back at him with her mouth slightly open with surprise. He stepped toward her, never breaking their eye contact, until he was right in front of her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I promise to never lie to you again."

The corners of her mouth slowly stretched to form a small smile of approval.

"Thank you."

He smiled back and turned around to the doors that led out of the ballroom.

"Now let's go and free your sister."

They found Anna and Kristoff awake and soon both sisters were reunited after Rumpelstiltskin unlocked the doors with a wave of his hand. Anna immediately began to bombard them with questions.

"What was it like? Who did you meet? Were there mermaids? Or giants? Did you fall in love? Did you kiss? Please tell me you at least danced. You have to tell me everything!"

Despite Anna's persistence, Elsa told her that she would hold off telling about their journey once everyone else was fine. However, she kept on pestering her while she brought back Olaf and gathered the rest of her court in the library. Once everyone had settled, lunch was brought in, and Elsa and Rumpelstiltskin told their adventures together. Anna, and sometimes Olaf, would at times interrupt with comments and questions and the two of them would explain things to them.

"You have to tell me your story too, Rumpelstiltskin. I want to know every detail!"

"You should've gone up that giant beanstalk!"

"I would love to meet Princess Ariel! And Snow White! And Meg! And Rapunzel again!"

"Why is Grumpy so…grumpy?"

"You sang your song without me again? Elsa!"

"Those Cauldron Born are scary!"

Once their story had been told to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and the rest of the nobles from the court, there was an immediate call for a celebration in honor for Arendelle's liberation from the Shadow Man and Hans and for the return of the Queen. With Rumpelstilskin's help the entire palace was ready within a couple of hours and invitations had been put out across the kingdom. By early evening guests had begun arriving through the gates and into the courtyard. A band had been put together and began to play off to the side, and it wasn't long before people began to dance to it.

Elsa watched her sister dance with Kristoff from a corner of the room. She was a bit surprised to see him in a suit of his own instead of his typical, mountain man, heavy coat covered with reindeer hair. Unfortunately, he adamantly refused to cut his blonde hair. When the song finished they parted, and Anna came up to her while Kristoff went to get drinks.

"Elsa, why aren't you joining in?" she asked.

"As you well remember I don't dance," she told her with a bit of a flat tone.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that you do," Anna argued. "We were both raised together. Okay, I mean not really together. You did keep to yourself and I didn't see you for years but you know what I mean. I just think that you haven't met the right partner."

Elsa gave her a "really?" look. "Anna…"

"Go ask him!" she interrupted. "He's been to parties and dances before. Like that wedding where he was best man! I'm sure that he knows how to dance and wouldn't mind to dance with you." She began to look around at the guests and Elsa did likewise. "Speaking of which, I don't see him."

She was right. There was no sign of Rumpelstiltskin.

"Well, there goes my chance of a lifetime," said Elsa sarcastically but Anna persisted.

"Go find him, Elsa. You two have so much in common and have spent so much time together that it would be shameful if you didn't dance at least once."

Elsa sighed tiredly. "You're going to keep pressuring me aren't you?"

"Until you go and ask him," Anna responded with a mischievous smile.

Elsa smiled back. "You're just as good as he is when making deals."

Anna laughed before saying, "Too bad I can't do his laugh."

Elsa laughed as well before searching for the warlock. It took her a while and she was beginning to wonder if he had teleported away without saying goodbye, but then she saw him through a window of one of the hallways. He was in the small garden behind the castle, and when she entered it she found him beside the pond.

"You don't dance either?" she asked him as she approached him.

He turned and smirked at her, cocking his head curiously. "Actually, I thought I should get away from the crowds. I do tend to value being alone with my thoughts."

"I know what you mean," she said next to him. "As queen I don't have a whole lot of time to myself. That's why I tend to value moments in between where I can be alone."

"But aren't you the queen? Can't you just take a day off whenever you want?"

"Well, I hadn't been queen for all that long before you came along. And I think after this adventure, ruling might be a good change of pace."

"I'm starting to know the feeling," he commented.

"I also wanted to apologize," Rumpel gave her a questionable look before she continued. "About before. I didn't mean to be so harsh. You're right; I didn't think my plan through."

He smiled kindly at her. "I admit that for the better part of my time here and doing all of this, I've gotten into a nasty habit in lying and keeping secrets."

"But you're being honest now," she pointed out.

"…Yes, I am. Now back to the original question."

"What? That you don't dance?"

"I may not be all that good of a dancer but it all depends."

"On what?"

"On finding the right partner," he bowed gracefully before her, and held out his hand. "Care to dance, Your Highness?"

At first Elsa hesitated, then she smiled and took his hand.

"Let's take this slow."

"As you wish."

Her smile grew wider at his reassurance and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand on her waist and the two of them started a slow waltz. To Elsa's astonishment, Rumpel did seem to know what he was doing as he lead them around the garden. She felt so at ease in his arms, and she laughed as he suddenly lifted her in the air. He smiled as he set her back down and they began again, their bodies in perfect unison, stepping in time to the music that drifted outside. He spun her around, her dress billowing slightly,

As they continued to dance, Elsa felt the familiar stirring within her chest and at once her pace quickened. A wide smile stretched across her face, as fell into the mood, enjoying it to the fullest. To her delight, Rumpel also smiled and kept pace with her. Their choreography was practically perfect, and if one surprised the other, they went with it. She wanted this to moment to continue forever or become something better.

Her hope began to increase more and more as the music slowed down, and they simply danced in a circle. She became aware of how close their bodies were, how his face was only a few inches from her own. His warmth was comforting to her, and she realized that it was one of the things that made her feel safe. She looked up into his eyes. The same eyes that feigned mischief and instead revealed extensive knowledge of things known and unknown. She couldn't ignore the stirring within her any longer, and decided to let it consume her entire being. She began to lean slightly forward, her eyes lidding over, and her lips parting slightly…

To her surprise and disappointment, he stepped away.

"You dance wonderfully, your highness," he said and bowed low and elegantly.

A few seconds passed and Elsa realized that she had been staring at the sudden turn of events and also that the music had stopped playing. Recomposing herself, she curtsied in front of him, and he righted himself. She saw that the light in his eyes had disappeared.

"Um…I," she stammered before taking a deep breath and replying. "Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin."

That was all she could say at the moment and an awkward silence fell between them.

"Your guests are probably wondering where you went," he said to her. He stepped aside and gestured her toward the castle.

She tried to open her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She closed it immediately, feeling a wave of foolishness come over her. She decided to nod her answer and stepped past him toward the castle. She only went a few steps before turning around to face him.

"Aren't you coming too?"

"Don't worry, Dearie," he consoled her. "I'll catch up. I need some time to collect my thoughts."

"Right," she nodded in understanding, turning away and adding in a whisper. "I'll collect my thoughts too."

Rumpelstiltskin watched her go and once she was gone, he let go of the breath that he had been holding. It took a moment for his mind to catch up. Were they about to kiss? And did he just stop it? Thinking it over, he knew that it wasn't time yet. In fact he wondered if there was ever going to be time for it.

"It's time to end this."


	59. Checkmate Ch 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. After the celebration, she had asked Rumpelstiltskin if he could stay for the night and he had agreed. At the time she had thought he seemed a little troubled but put it aside as she was tired from the rather busy day and feel asleep as soon as she had rested her head on her pillow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Now she hoped to surprise him in his dawn routine and maybe convince him to stay a little longer in Arendelle. Perhaps she could show him that exotic merchant shop in the town?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She reached his guest room that was only midway down the hall from her bedroom. Stopping in front of the door, she smoothed her robe, brushed her loose hair behind her and took a deep breath./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She knocked on the door the same way that Anna used to when they were children./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Rumpel?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She frowned when there was no answer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Now I feel like Anna," she mumbled. "Rumpel, are you awake?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She turned the handle to find it, surprisingly, unlocked. She opened it to see that he wasn't inside. In fact the room looked like it was completely unused. The curtains still covered the window and the bed looked like it hadn't been slept in. She figured that he must have used magic to keep the room clean and exited to find one of the servants./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Excuse me, Gerda, do you know where Rumpelstiltskin is?" she asked the head servant./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm afraid, your highness, that he had left," the long time servant answered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wait, what? When?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""One of the night watchmen spotted him leaving his room and then vanishing into thin air," explained Gerda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Did he say where he went? Did he leave a note?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm afraid not, your highness," she looked at the queen with concern. "Is everything all right, your majesty?"/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Elsa was silent for a long time, her face crestfallen, before finally speaking, "I'm fine. Thanks, Gerda. I'll be in my room."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"As she walked back to her room, her steps were slowly this time. Her mind was rolling in confusion at what had occurred, and she hugged herself to try and find some comfort. As she passed the guest room, she looked up to see something that she didn't notice before. On the bed lay the handheld magic mirror that she and Rumpelstiltskin had used to see Anna when they were in Corona. At once she went up to the bed and took the mirror in her hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""Show me Rumpelstiltskin."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"The mirror glowed as the enchantment started and the glass shifted to reveal her where the imp was. Once the image became clear, she immediately recognized the place and she hurried back to her own room to change her clothes and prepare for a journey./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Ever since Rumpelstiltskin and Elsa had left, King Stefan along with King Hurbert had been rallying their forces together. Both agreed that Prince Philip would be the main commander of their combined armies to be used against the villains. Along with this sizable force were Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Mickey wore his magical pointed hat, while Donald and Goofy each chose the uniforms of the musketeers complete with rapiers. They explained that were they came from they were once part of the royal guard of Princess Minnie and afterward Mickey had taken up the apprenticeship of a powerful wizard. The Three Good Fairies were also gathered along with Taran, Eilonwey, and the wizard, Merlin from Maleficent's dungeon. Over time many other heroes from the various kingdoms joined in. Peter Pan, his lost boys, and Tinker Bell had flown from Neverland; Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu flew in on their magic carpet along with Genie; Prince Eric and Ariel rode in along with Prince Florian, Snow White, Prince Adam, Princess Belle, and the Seven Dwarves; Hercules and Meg had flown in on Pegasus; and to the astonishment of many, a woman in armor rode in on a black horse who introduced herself as Mulan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Everyone was in the main study room with a large rectangular table in the middle. Mickey was on one end with Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Prince Eric, Ariel, Taran, Eilonwey, Aladdin, Jasmine, and the Genie on his left. Prince Philip was on the other with Princess Aurora, Prince Florian, Snow White, Hercules, Merlin, and Mulan were seated on his left leading up to Mickey. Meanwhile, Abu sat on the table between Jasmine and the Genie, the Seven Dwarves along with the Lost Boys stood on boxes between Snow White and Hercules while Peter Pan and Tinker Bell floated above their heads. Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather also floated behind Prince Philip just enough to see the table./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Mickey was the first to address everyone present, "Hi, I must admit I didn't expect this big of a turnout."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We have Rumpelstiltskin to thank for that," said Aladdin and everyone nodded and murmured in agreement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I agree," continued Mickey. "Without him none of this would've been possible. The villains of this world would've taken over and this land would've been a very dark place. But now they're been defeated one by one. Kingdoms are being restored. We're turning the tide."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So who else is left?" asked Hercules in an annoyed tone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That is the problem," answered Mickey and he glanced over to where Taran and Eilonwey were sitting. "The Horned King and his legion of Cauldron Born are still out there. Him along with many other villains."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Immediately everyone began talking at once./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Why are we sitting here? Let's go get them!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Did you not hear him? We don't know how many there are!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What if they're more than we can handle?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We've already defeated the major ones. How hard can it be to take down the others?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We haven't been doing much of anything. It's mostly Rumpelstiltskin."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Where is he?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"A shrill whistle sounded through the room and everyone turned to Mickey, who was standing on his chair./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Calm down all of you! It's not the end of the world."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yet," interrupted Peter Pan, which brought a few nods and murmurs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I refuse to think that it is!" insisted the mouse. "I don't know where Rumpelstiltskin is. He may have been the one to call the meeting yesterday but from what he's told us about what is happening to Arendelle, I'm sure he'll be joining us shortly. In the meantime, the Horned King is the next main villain. I'm sure that afterwards the rest of the villains will either surrender or go into hiding."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""This Horned King, how powerful is he?" asked Mulan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Taran was the one who answered. "He's an evil sorcerer back in my land, Prydain, but his main power is in his Cauldron Born. They are resurrected soldiers. A very powerful magical object called the Black Cauldron brings them back to life."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Prince Philip joined in, "We've heard tales of him from all the way here before these events took place. He is one to be feared and I've heard reports that if his Cauldron Born kills any in their path, those victims join their ranks."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That's horrible," commented Snow White and many people around the table nodded and murmured in agreement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So that explains why there are so many," added Hercules./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Is there some way we can defeat them?" asked Eric. "Some magic?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That's just the thing, your highness," answered Merlin. "The magic with that cauldron is very dark and very powerful that not even our Light Magic can best it. Its very existence is an abomination because it goes against the rules of magic: you can't use magic to make people fall in love; you can't use magic to bring people back from the dead; and you can't use magic to kill anyone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I must say that last one has been bent or broken a few times," quipped Rumpelstiltskin as he materialized behind Philip, making the fairies jump back with surprise./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"After some quick greetings with everyone present, the wizard explained what had occurred in Arendelle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So we are two more villains down," he concluded walking around the table. "Please tell me that none of you sat here and did nothing while I was gone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We've managed to bring back the true king of Nottingham," answered Mickey. "As well as bring back the magic harp from the land of the giants at the top of the beanstalk to help reshape the lands back to what they were before."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin nodded in approval and turned to Hercules. "What about the gods of Olympus? I thought they were going to help?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""My father told me that they will join us," explained the demigod. "I'm not exactly sure when. Though he did say that he is busy punishing Hades."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"This got an irritated sigh from the imp. "Typical."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What?" asked Hercules./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""They're immortal gods, Dearie. They act on their own timetable not when we need them. So we're going to have to work out a plan without them," he stopped in between Mickey and Minnie. "It's my understanding that it's the dead that makes the Black Cauldron work. So it will have to be the living that will put a stop to it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Are you saying that one of us is going to have to sacrifice themselves to stop the Cauldron?" asked Ariel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""All magic comes with a price," he replied and immediately getting concerned looks from everyone present. "Well, go ahead and talk amongst yourselves on who is going to be lucky martyr."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No, there has to be another way," said Mickey with a slight forceful tone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpel gestured to Merlin and the Good Fairies. "Do any of you have other ideas?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We're the Good Fairies, Rumpelstiltskin. Knowledge of Dark Magic and any of its objects is not exactly our specialty," answered Flora crossly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Everyone turned to Merlin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oh, no, no, no, never touched the stuff. No, you see, my magic is for educational purposes. But I do know that Rumpelstiltskin speaks the truth. The Black Cauldron is a very powerful magical object and the cost of reversing its magic is extremely high. Yes, yes, the dead made it work so life will make it stop. It's quite logical actually."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I may have an idea," said Aladdin from across the table. Everyone turned to look at him now./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""The Cave of Wonders," he explained. "There's only one way in there and I'm sure that the Genie can send it in there. He's done it before with Jafar."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Waitaminute, the creepy guy who had taken over as sultan?" asked Eric. "How did he escape?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Before Aladdin could reply Hercules interrupted him, "If one villain escaped from that place then it's not very secure. What if the Horned King or another villain found a way to get back the Cauldron? Then we'll be back to where we started."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Do you have a better idea?" demanded Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""If we send the Cauldron away from the Horned King, without reversing the Curse, the Cauldron Born would be left leaderless and they could be unstoppable," remarked Philip./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It's not like they're already are," quipped Genie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Immediately, the assembly erupted into an uproar over what was to be done with the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSome sided with Aladdin, saying that the Cauldron should be transported away immediately and dealt with on their terms. Others pointed out that how long would it be before they decided who was to make the sacrifice and stop the Curse, and what would happen before such a verdict could be reached. Still others said that the Cauldron had to be stopped before it could be hidden away. Some people tried to bring about calm but others continued to argue, refusing to listen. Insults and threats soon began to fly around the room, and the tension began to reach the brink of violence as some began to stand with a hand on their weapons. In the midst of the voices, one shouted…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'll do it! I'll destroy the Cauldron!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin paused in the middle of arguing with the Good Fairies and turned to see that the person who said it was Taran. Everyone began to turn and see the determined look on the boy's face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I will make the sacrifice to stop the Horned King and his Cauldron Born," he stated./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Taran, don't!" protested Eilonwey./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He looked down at her and gripped her hand in his. "I tried to defeat him once before on my own and failed. And because of that failure many people have suffered and died by him. I am responsible for what has happened and I must be the one who needs to put an end to it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Taran, you can't," Eilonwey protested again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I can and I will," persisted Taran. "If no on else is going to do it then it's up to me. Last time I thought that could I stop him on my own and I was wrong. If I'm going to face him again, then I'm going to need help to get past his army and into his castle."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And you'll have it," winked Rumpelstiltskin, standing next to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'll come too," said Mickey, standing up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hey, you can't go without us," said Donald, likewise standing up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm with Donald," said Goofy. "We're in this together, Mickey."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Minnie smiled approvingly and stood up next to Mickey. "I'm with you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Me too," said Daisy, standing next to Donald./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Us as well," joined in Eric and he and Ariel stood up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You can count on Jasmine and I," said Aladdin standing up with Jasmine. "Right Genie?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""They can take our lands! But they will never take our FREEDOM!" said Genie as he personified Braveheart. Carpet spun around excitedly and Abu nodded and screeched in agreement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm going too," said Prince Philip and he and Princess Aurora stood up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We're coming with you," said Fauna and each of the other Good Fairies nodded in agreement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We'll help in any way we can," said Prince Florian and he stood up with Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, who nodded their heads since they were already standing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You're brave, kid, "said Mulan. "On my honor I will keep you safe till you reach the Black Cauldron."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm not sure if it's bravery or stupidity," said Merlin. "But if you feel that is how you wish to end your life, then I'll protect you as well."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I had forgotten what it means to be a true hero until now," said Hercules standing up as well with Meg. "You're going to need my help to get the job done."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Everyone turned to look at Peter Pan, who looked uncomfortable under the pressure. Then Tinker Bell flew up next to him and began to talk to him in her bell language. At one point Rumpelstiltskin shouted, "Hey!" in an irritable manner but when people asked he simply said, "She was teasing me." When she had finished, he looked at Taran./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Can't let you guys have all the fun," he said, floating down to stand next to his Lost Boys./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""If Pan's going, we're going too!" said Slightly and each of the Lost Boys nodded their heads in unison./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I thank you," said Taran, looking at all of them with a sad smile. "All of you."/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Mickey nodded in approval. "All right then. I suggest that everyone get some rest because tomorrow we march on the Horned King's castle."/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"As they exited the meeting room to each of their separate rooms, Fauna, Flora, and Merriweather approached Mickey./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Mickey, there is something that we need to talk about," said Flora. "Merlin too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well I, uh, very well madam," said Merlin leaning against his magical staff./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Goofy, Donald, Minnie, and Daisy also stayed behind alongside Mickey. When Flora questioned, Mickey told her that he doesn't keep secrets between his friends and would tell them what she told him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Now what's the big idea?" demanded Donald with his arms crossed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It concerns our mutual friend, Rumpelstiltskin. Merlin," explained Flora. "Did you not sense a darkness when he entered the room?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Now that you mentioned it, I did get a strong feeling of menace and an ominous presence," replied the old man as he stroked his long beard thoughtfully./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What does this have to do with Rumpelstiltskin?" asked Mickey./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""When we first met him in the Evil Queen's castle, after he freed us, we could feel an incredible amount of Dark Magic within him. From what we've been told it's mostly been him that has been defeating the villains. In some cases even killing them. I believe that he has been obtaining the magic of Jafar, Ursula, and Maleficent, and now I think that he has possessed the powers of the Evil Queen as well. Maybe even the Shadow Man since he told us that he defeated him as well. I'm not certain how he has done this but I fear that if he takes the powers of the Horned King, he will truly become unstoppable."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You don't think that he'll become a villain, do you?" asked Mickey with concern./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It's wonder that he hasn't already. Dark Magic has a way of corrupting those who practice it. Power is usually what people want when they seek it, and when they find it they can't get enough."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I thought you said you didn't have knowledge of Dark Magic?" questioned Donald./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We don't but we know this from experience with Maleficent," explained Merriweather. "For once, I'm with Flora. Something has to be done about him before he gets too powerful. There's no telling what he's going to do once this is all over."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Mickey considered their words carefully before speaking again, "If what you say is true, that Rumpelstiltskin could be corrupted by the Dark Magic that is within him, then what is your plan on dealing with him?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We make him give up his power," stated Flora confidently. "Between you, Merlin, and the three of us, we might stand a chance in facing him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wait, you mean you're going to force him?" asked Goofy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yes," answered Merriweather but Flora cut her off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""If he doesn't do so willingly, of course."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Minnine spoke up, "I don't understand. Why are you so against him?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We're not exactly against him," explained Fauna. "We're against the evil that could potentially come out of him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Potentially? So, you're saying that Dark Magic could possibly corrupt him?" questioned Mickey./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It can and it will," insisted Flora strongly before adding. "We've seen it happen before…with Maleficent."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"There was an awkward silence only to be interrupted by Merlin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What are you saying ladies?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Flora sighed deeply before answering, "Evil isn't born it's made. Maleficent didn't used to be like…well, like you've seen her to be. She used to be a Good Fairy. One of the best. Unfortunately, she began to experiment other forms of magic. Darker forms. We thought that eventually she would turn back to the light but it never happened. Since then we've been against her as well as keeping evil in check." She looked sincerely at Mickey and the rest of the company. "Please believe us. If we don't stop him now then we could face a threat worse than all of the villains."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I believe you," said Merlin. "Dark Magic is really the abuse of knowledge that has been gained. Foul stuff, it is."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm still not sure," said Minnie shaking her head. "Rumpelstiltskin has done good for the world with his use of Dark Magic. We owe him a lot for freeing us and bringing good back into the world just when it was about to be overcome by evil. What do you think Mickey?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Mickey was silent for a long time as he contemplated about this. He took off his hat and held it in front of him, turning it around./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""If Rumpelstiltskin doesn't give up his power the moment after we defeat the Horned King, then we take it from him. The magic in this hat should be enough to contain it when we do," he stated sadly before setting it back on his head. "I do hope that we're doing the right thing and not making things worse."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They all exited the room with grave looks at what they had agreed to do. Once the door had closed, a shadow peeled itself away from underneath the table. It traveled along the floor, peeking underneath the door to see if the hallway was clear before venturing out. It traveled through the castle, avoiding torches and anyone walking through. It at last reached a door that was the entrance to one of the guest towers. It slipped underneath the cracks and traversed along the walls of the spiral staircase before coming upon another door that led to room, again slipping through the cracks. It didn't stop until it reached its master./p 


	60. Checkmate Ch 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"At dawn the Army of Heroes marched out of the castle. There was some protests made by the princesses especially Meg, who wanted to help. Mulan even vouched for their support but none of their true loves wanted them in harm's way. Philip also assigned the combined troops of King Stefan and King Hubert to defend the castle in case of an attack while they were gone, which helped to reassure the princesses./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Mickey was dressed in his apprentice robes with the magical hat resting on his head. Donald and Goofy were clad in their musketeer uniforms with their rapiers sheathed at their sides, and Goofy was also capped with an iron helmet, shin and arm guards for better protection. Taran wore chain mail along with leather arm and shin guards and carried a broad sword for his size. Merlin was dressed in his usual blue robes and slightly pointed hat, grumbling along the way "I'm not sure why I've agreed to this. Fighting is not how I use my magic." Peter Pan and his Lost Boys were dressed in their usual wear with very little protective measures apart from pots covering their heads. Aladdin was dressed in a combination of hardened leather scale armor and chain mail with wrist, arm, and shin guards and a pointed helmet, with a scimitar by his side. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWith him was Genie who was dressed in a combination of camouflage and Braveheart clothing, and carried a various assortment of both bladed and automatic weapons with some futuristic ones here and there. Princes Eric, Adam, and Florian each wore chain mail beneath a breastplate and carried straight style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHercules wore his traditional Sienna tank armor with sandals, leg guards, wristbands, and blue cape and carried his gladius and a round shield and rode on Pegasus, who also wore pieces of armor on his flanks, a spiked helmet on his head, and spiked greaves on his front legs. Mulan wore the green armor that she had arrived in along with the jian sword she carried. Rumpelstiltskin wore his maroon clothes over a blue tunic and a cloak over that with black boots on his feet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Once they had gone a good distance from the castle Rumpelstiltskin transported them all to the Forbidden Forest, which lay beyond the Forbidden Mountains that was home to Maleficent's castle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Why didn't you just take us to the Horned King's castle?" asked Taran confused./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""There's been too many times that I've jumped into an ambush using that trick, Dearie," explained the warlock. "Don't believe me? Hercules can vouch for me. Speaking of which, be on the alert. All of you. I'm certain that the Horned King has set up some form of defense with his Cauldron Born. No telling when or where it will happen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""One more thing before we continue," spoke up Flora. "Let's put protective enchantments on all of your armor." She glanced at Rumpel. "Are you going to help or does your type of magic stop you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He raised an eyebrow slightly before waving his hand at the group and for a second each of their clothing and armor glowed. It only lasted for a quick second before the glow subsided./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""There. Now your armor and clothing is unbreakable," he told them. "But just because it can stop a weapon doesn't mean you won't feel it. Just remember that if any of their blades cut your skin, it's all over. You're going to die and then transform into one of those things."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Thanks for the words of comfort," said Hercules sarcastically./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Now what?" asked Pan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Now we march up to the Horned King's castle," said Taran with determination as he led the way through the forest. Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and Hercules took to the air to scout ahead, while Genie went from tree to tree despite having his immense array of weaponry. They were told to fly back as soon as they spot any green mist that indicated the location of the Cauldron Born. Everyone else remained together, eyes peering through the forest nervously just in case if there were any ambushes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin noticed Mickey stealing glances at him from the corner of his eye as they walked beside each other. Finally, he spoke, "If you got something on your mind, spill it, Dearie. We soon won't have the time to do so later and there may not be another time if one of us dies."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm just wondering; how can you be so calm? We're about to have the fight of our lives and one of us is going to sacrifice himself to stop all of this, and yet, you don't seem worried or concerned," said Mickey./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I tend to hide my feelings pretty well," explained the imp, cocking his head questionably. "Why do you ask?" He let the question hang in the air as they walked until he understood. "You think that because of my lack of empathy I'm letting the Dark Magic take control of me? You think that it may be making me selfish or remorseless?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Mickey shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know what to think."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin nodded with contemplation before continuing. "Did the Good Fairies put you up to this? Did they tell you that they think I'm giving into the Darkness? Did they want you to find out if it's true?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Now Mickey was speechless. "I…I don't know what to say. I want to know if it's true."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""But you know that they don't trust me," Rumpel took Mickey's silence as confirmation. "You have seen for yourself the good that I've done and they are telling you something different. They, like many people I've noticed here, think in terms of black and white. Whatever is not good to them must be evil and so they oppose it. But you as well as many people including the ones here with us have seen the good that I have done including providing protection for everyone for this battle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We're both outsiders to this world, Mickey. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. And because we're different, we have to stick together. I helped you get out of Maleficent's dungeon and in return you have helped me in bringing back the happily ever afters in this world. You're a good friend to have and I trust you to do the right thing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He smiled at the mouse, and the magician's apprentice smiled and nodded back. But once he dropped his pace back, a troubled look overcame him, and his eyes seemed to go slightly distant. Suddenly, there was a rustling off to their right. Everyone stood still and listened as it happened again. The noise continued to move around them as well as getting closer. Everyone began to draw their weapons, the Good Fairies shrunk down in miniature size, and even the Genie drew several of his different weapons in each hand in readiness./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wait," commanded Rumpelstiltskin and everyone watched in nervous anticipation of what was about to come out. They did not expect a pale, furry form to run out of the bush and hug Taran's leg./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Gurgi is so glad to see young master safe and sound," said the creature. "Gurgi is sorry that he always runs away when Master needs him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Taran?" asked Eric. "What…who is this?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""This is Gurgi," explained the boy. "We met before all of this. Gurgi, I'm sorry but I have to get to the Horned King's castle."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No, no, Gurgi will not let his master die!" cried Gurgi tugging on Taran's hand. "Terrible King's army is coming! Gurgi must hide. Master come hide with Gurgi."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm sorry, Gurgi," apologized Taran. "But I must go to the Horned King's castle. I must put an end to this before all is lost. And I need you to go and find Princess Eilonwey. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What will Gurgi tell young lady?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Tell her…tell her that I love her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Gurgi nodded somberly and scurried away. Eric glanced over to see Rumpelstiltskin taking an interest at the pebbles near his feet. Once Gurgi was gone, Hercules, Peter Pan, and Tinker Bell flew down to the group./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We found them," reported the demigod. "They're coming down the mountain sides and would be here soon."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Never seen anything like it," said Pan, his voice slightly shaken. "And I've seen my fair share of strange stuff in Neverland."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""If you come to my lands, you'll find even more," commented Hercules./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""There's a clearing up ahead where we can meet them," said Taran and he led the way through the woods./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"True to his word, they came upon a dry clearing that was a stark contrast to the lush flora that was the woods behind them. Everything was nearly as barren as the fields that Rumpelstiltskin had traversed what seemed like long ago. The trees were stripped and pale, and whatever grass was left were brown and decayed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What a desolate place this is," commented the imp./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Sure brings the mood," agreed the Genie. "Hey, did someone order the Halloween track to be played?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Everyone kept silent to listen. Sure enough they could hear a noise breaking through the silence. Rumpel recognized it immediately as the rattling footsteps that he had heard in Thebes but times ten. And it was everywhere. It was only when they noticed clouds of the green mist coming down from the mountains that surrounded them on all sides that they knew that the time had come./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So anybody up for a rallying, final battle speech?" asked the Genie. "I've already used the Freedom one and I think the Patton one would be too graphic and vulgar for this audience."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Why don't you use the Henry V speech?" asked Rumpel with a mischievous gleam./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Genie was shocked that he knew it and he pointed at the warlock. "That would be a good one!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Are you two done?" asked Philip./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""The Aragorn speech is a good one too," added Merlin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oh come on, Merlin!" protested Eric./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hey, we're just lightening up the mood here," said Rumpel. "By the way here's my speech: it's time to end this!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He sword appeared in his hand and he charged forward in the direction of the Horned King's castle. Everyone else followed with a battle cry./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Company forward!" shouted Genie in a Teddy Roosevelt Rough Rider's getup riding a horse./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Soon the whole valley came alive with the sounds of battle./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa arrived at King Stefan's castle later that day after riding nonstop on an ice horse that she had conjured. To her disappointment, Minnie and the other princesses and the others that had stayed behind told her that the Army of Heroes had already left with the help of Rumpelstiltskin and that they planned on stopping the Horned King and his army./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Is there something wrong?" asked Minnie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa opened her mouth but didn't say anything. She quickly shut it and immediately felt foolish. There were so many things that she wanted to say. The first was why Rumpelstiltskin had left without a good-bye? The other was that she wanted to ask him about their relationship. There were so many things with that she didn't know where to begin. Another was that she knew that she had the ability to freeze the Cauldron Born, and yet no one seemed to have brought it up during the meeting./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Queen Elsa, are you all right?" asked Aurora./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa took a deep breath and let it out, her head swimming. "Yes, I…I just wanted to ask Rumpelstiltskin some things."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You can wait for him here when he returns," encouraged Minnie. "I'm sure that they would return soon."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm sure that he'll be glad to see you," nodded Ariel with a smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa smiled back but only partly. "No, thank you. I must return to my kingdom. I've been gone long enough as it is. They need their queen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"When Elsa left the castle that afternoon, her head was still full of questions and worry began to creep into her heart. /p 


	61. Checkmate Ch 3

The Horned King stood on the balcony overlooking the moat and drawbridge to the desolate lands beyond. From here he could see the rocky hills and steep mountains that surrounded the valley where his Cauldron Born were fighting against the Army of Heroes. He could see the explosions and flashes of light that indicated the magical individuals were using their abilities in the fight all of which were useless against his army of the dead. They may have the means of slowing down his grand army but certainly not enough to destroy it. There were perhaps only two members of the enemy that had the capabilities of successfully pushing through and he set up measures that would force them to only cross the drawbridge that connected the castle. And if they did reach it they would be faced against the garrison force of five hundred undead warriors between them and the Black Cauldron.

His red glowing eyes glared at the battlefield beyond the hills. He had been preparing for this moment little by little. Unlike his allies, he knew that the heroes would sooner or later join together to better fight against them. He was already ready when they banded together and marched against him.

"Like lambs to the slaughter," he mused aloud.

"What is, m-my king?" asked Creeper beside him.

He pointed out to the distant battle. "All of those who fight for good, all of those who wish to bring hope, all of the Heroes are together to face against me. They don't realize is that I have been preparing for this moment for sometime and my army of the dead will first crush them before turning them into slaves of my vision. The vision for one world ruled under me."

"Yes, master, we did it! I-I mean you did it! You are going to defeat them!" the servant corrected.

The King ignored him. "Only moments away from victory!"

Within moments clouds began to cover the mountains above the battle. Thunder rumbled through them and lightning flashed across the sky before bolts were sent out amongst the horde. Figures could be seen flying amongst the clouds on chariots and meeting the hordes headlong.

"Master, what's going on?" asked Creeper.

"It's the Olympian Gods," sneered the Horned King. "They've decided to join the battle. But they don't realize that gods older and more powerful than them formed the power behind the Black Cauldron. Being closer to the power now than they were in Greece, the Cauldron Born cannot be destroyed. They will fight endlessly and it will only be a matter of time before the heroes grow tired and fall, one by one, while my Cauldron Born will never tire. They will rise back up and continue fighting them."

"But what if the Gods decide to unleash their powers once the heroes fall?" asked the goblin. "They will destroy the army!"

"But they will be weakened, and then my reserves here within the castle will overwhelm them," explained the King. "Thus both Heroes and the Gods will die on this day before the world will be mine for the taking. And I shall become a God among mortal men!"

From their vigil they could see the storm clouds mingle with the green mists, now thicker being so close to the source of their power. Lightning, thunder, sparks, and flashes of light could be seen at random but there was still no sign that the Heroes were pushing through despite the help of the gods. Overtime the sound of yells, cries, metal, and battle horns began to rise over the hills. The Horned King wondered just how long before that noise will be replaced by silence when the Heroes begin to fall. Would it last until noon? Sunset? Midnight? He doubted that the battle would carry on into the next day. Even if the magical users with them would soon begin to tire and whatever spells they used to protect their friends would be battered down.

"Master, look," pointed Creeper, drawing the King's gaze to the back ranks of the Cauldron Born. The green mist was dissipating and the skeletal soldiers were falling to pieces. "They're dying."

"No! It can't be!" he shouted, throwing his fists into the air. He then turned down the trembling Creeper and gripped his neck with a strong hand. "This had better not be your fault."

"It's not! It's not! It-it needs a new body," choked the struggling servant.

"Yes. Yours," said the King, giving a tight squeeze with the last syllable.

They walked down the staircase to the chamber where the Black Cauldron was being kept. To his surprise instead of the green mist being drawn back into the Cauldron it was still being expelled out of the room. The Cauldron itself remained on top of the altar with no sign of any tampering. So what he been seeing?

As if to answer, Rumpelstiltskin walked into view from the other side of the altar.

"I must admit, that was quite impressive," he smirked at the King. "I was thinking that you're magic would've been too strong to see through an illusion."

"How? What are you doing here?" asked the King.

"I wanted to have a little chat, Dearie," replied the imp. "Unless of course, you're having fun choking your… whatever that it is, then by all means continue. I'd hate to ruin your fun."

The Horned King growled before giving one last squeeze and letting Creeper go.

"Leave us before I change my mind," he said and the creature immediately scurried away into hiding. All the while the Horned King kept his glowing eyes on Rumpelstiltskin.

"I'm surprised that you even have the capacity for compassion," remarked Rumpel with a smirk.

"Don't mock me! Now what is it that you want? Are you here to take my power and that of the Black Cauldron while your friends die?"

"To the first question, like I said, I'm here to talk. And have I really become that predictable to have you think that I've come to kill you and take your magic? I'd rather not waste time dealing with the risen dead when I want to discuss something with you."

"So tell me before I decide to unleash my Cauldron Born on you," sneered the King.

Rumpel gave a casual shrug. "The Overtaking."

He grinned at the Horned King's stunned expression, or rather, posture. "What?"

"Well, I've been wondering how this whole thing came about," explained the warlock. "I've wasted opportunities to ask when I killed the other villains. So I've decided to take the time to ask you. Perhaps over drinks?" A bottle of wine appeared in one hand and two glasses appeared in the other. "No? Oh well, more for me later." The objects disappeared.

"That is it?" asked the Horned King. "That's all you want? Knowledge over some event rather than my power or that of the Black Cauldron? And hear I thought you were beginning to see things our way with the amount of Black Magic within you."

"Knowledge is power, Dearie," corrected the imp. "And knowledge over 'some event' can help put a light over some of the mysteries of this world."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'm sure I can persuade you."

"I'd like to see you try."

To the necromancer's surprise, Rumpelstiltskin grinned and made a gesture to the Black Cauldron. At once a broadsword appeared with gold decorating the crossguard and pommel, with more of it reaching up the _forte_ into a point. The blade itself was stainless steel with not any indication of wear and rust. At the sight of the weapon, the Horned King cringed as if the point was pointing straight at him.

"What is that?" he demanded although he knew a possible answer.

The warlock tsked at the King's tone. "Manners, Your Highness. I am a little surprised that you don't know the tale of this particular weapon. After all it's tied with the Black Cauldron."

"What are you going on about?"

"One of the old gods, who were wise enough to realize the dangerous consequences of the Black Cauldron, created a sword and gave it to a king once the Black Cauldron was made. He enchanted the sword to have the power to defeat that of the Cauldron, and granted it to the king, whom, along with his descendants, forever opposed the Black Cauldron. I assumed that you had made this place your lair because you had heard of that part of the tale, and tried in vain to search for the only weapon that could oppose your rule."

"You're very perceptive, Rumpelstiltskin."

"So I've been told. Now that I've said my history lesson, why don't you tell yours?"

"What's there to tell?" the necromancer began to pace away from the warlock. "Nine of us came together to be given power to achieve our goals, and more lesser men joined in our…Overtaking. Each and every one of our enemies were defeated and forced to watch as their homes, people, friends, and family suffered."

"Back up a bit there, Dearie!" interrupted Rumpel. "What do you mean 'came together to be given power to achieve our goals?' Who gave you that power?"

The Horned King remained still, his glowing eyes dimming knowingly.

"Answer me or else I end your rule!" warned Rumpel, pointing the sword toward the Cauldron.

"Someone with more power than you can even imagine," replied the King almost in a whisper before he sent a ball of green fire from his palm toward the warlock. Rumpel blocked it easily with the sword only to see that it was a distraction. Cauldron Born began to spill from the nearby door that the Horned King had opened, and began to march forward.

"Go, my deathless warriors! Destroy him!" he urged them on.

To Rumpel's astonishment, the skeletal soldiers were moved almost as if they were whole. Within seconds the leading Cauldron Born were upon him and he had to bring his sword to bear against that of his enemy. Only one person in the room was amazed when the enchanted sword cut through the metal, and then through the bone of the warrior. The rest of the bones collapsed in a heap, and soon more similar piles began to appear as Rumpelstiltskin cut down each and every one of the warriors. He would teleport away from harm only to appear in a different spot to cut down one of the skeletons, and continued to do so with the growing force coming through the doorway. The blade shattered weapons, armor, and bones while not a single bit of blemish appeared nor did a piece of the blade chip off from the strain.

The Horned King roared in frustration as he saw his warriors fall by the hands of the warlock.

"If you want something done right."

Before he could make a move, lightning shot out from Rumpelstiltskin's hand at the forces still streaming from the door. All of the Cauldron Born was blown through the opening, their parts and equipment smashing against each other. The door slammed shut and an enchantment shimmered across the wood.

"There. No more interruptions," said Rumpel.

"But now you'll deal with me, you little imp!" shouted the King and he sent another ball of green fire only for Rumpelstiltskin to teleport away at the last minute.

He reappeared next to the Black Cauldron. "As much as I would like to fight you, your Horned Kingliness, I think a far better punishment would be the loss of your Black Cauldron."

He swung the sword at the rim, and managed to cut halfway down the sides. It was enough to end the Curse and soon a deep rumble, like a sickly groan, was heard throughout the room. Then a deep whistling replaced it as the green mist began to recede back into the depths. Rumpelstiltskin stepped away from the altar, only for the Horned King to grab him.

"No! I will rule the world! Your corpse shall be the one to resurrect my army once more!"

"Sorry, Dearie, but my time will never come!" Rumpel responded and he stabbed at the Horned King with the sword. The point cut through his chest and he stepped back and off of the blade. At once the wind picked up to the force of nearly that of a hurricane within the room. The Horned King was caught off balance and he began to be carried up the altar.

"No! You will not have me!" he cried but it soon became useless as the current caught him up. Rumpelstiltskin shoved the blade into the ground to ground himself before turning to see the King being almost dragged to the rim.

"My power cannot die!" he heard him shout. "Curse you!"

An invisible hand gripped both of the King's and set them to the rim. Cries of anguish erupted from his mouth as his body began to spasm before the skin and clothing were ripped from his body and sucked into Cauldron. His skeleton remained fixed to the rim as the Cauldron's magic was also ripped from the King's corpse before it too shattered and was swept inside. Unfortunately, there was no golden shockwave this time.

"Okay, that takes the top spot of being the freakiest thing I've ever seen," quipped Rumpel.

Before he could stand properly the whole castle began to tremble. Cracks erupted everywhere and soon pieces of masonry and other architecture began to collapse. Walls crumbled, pillars toppled, the floor began to sink, and pieces of the ceiling dropped down. The Cauldron itself began to sink down through the floor. Rumpelstiltskin struggled to draw the sword from the floor only to find it stuck. Giving a sound of irritation, he waved his hand at the weapon making it appear into his hand. Unfortunately, one of the pieces of the ceiling fell close by making the ground shudder and he lost his balance. A loud crack sounded above and he turned in shock to see a piece fall right at him. He rolled away from it only to have a column collapse behind him. He tried to stand but there was a jerk on his cloak. He looked to see that the column had pinned his cloak in place.

Another piece of the ceiling about the size of brick struck his head, knocking him down in a daze. He tried to shake and blink away the stars that clouded his vision only to look up to see another piece of the ceiling the size of a cart come crashing down toward him.

"Oh, crap."


	62. Checkmate Ch 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Not to say I don't appreciate your magic, Good Fairies, but do you know what would be really good right now?" asked Philip to them as he knocked away the sword of one of the Cauldron Born before beheading it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What?" said Eric for them as the trio was too busy turning the various weapons into flowers, bubbles, or stone. Eric himself had tripped another skeletal soldier before cutting off the limbs at the joints./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""A dragon of our own," answered Philip as he blocked an axe before kicking away the soldier and cutting it in half./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I would prefer if the Horned King's castle would be closer to the ocean," Eric sliced up through the jaw and skull of one skeleton. "We could use King Triton's help."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""For me this makes me wish I was a Beast again," joined in Prince Adam, cutting off one skeletal arm holding an axe before whirling around and beheading the bearer. "I was a lot bigger, faster, and stronger back then. I also had claws and tusks."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That would be helpful," agreed Philip./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Taran, and Mulan were in another corner a little distance away from them, with the four fighters in a circle surrounding Mickey, who casted spells. Florian and the Seven Dwarves surrounded Merlin leaving Peter Pan, Aladdin on Carpet, Hercules on Pegasus, Tinker Bell, the Lost Boys, Genie, and the Gods of Olympus to attack at random amidst the ranks of the undead. The Gods also provided a boost in morale especially whenever Zeus struck the horde with his lightning bolts. Despite the power between the magic users and the Gods, and the efforts by the other heroes and heroines, they still were hard pressed to make a significant dent in the undead throng that stood between them and the Horned King's castle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""This is hopeless!" cried Donald as he cut down one of the skeletons. "We kill or bring down one only for five of them to take its place, and then later that same one comes back. It's like we're trying to fight our way through molasses…that's also covered in green mist and has lethal weapons. We're getting nowhere with this!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We can't stop now, Donald!" encouraged Mickey as he shrunk down the weapons of several of the warriors. "We've got to keep pushing!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We must push for that hill!" commanded Taran, pointing to the one in front of them. "The Horned King's castle lies on the other side and can be only crossed by a moat."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""But we have people who can fly you there," said Mickey and he turned to Hercules. "Hercules! Get Taran to the castle! The rest of us will group together and try to hold out for as long as we can!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Hercules nodded in understanding and urged Pegasus to dive down to pass beside them. He grabbed the boy warrior by the hand and hoisted him up behind him. To the surprise and appreciation of the others, Aladdin and Peter Pan flew up beside them and protected them from the mass of deathless warriors that threatened to strike at Pegasus' exposed flanks. The Lost Boys soon followed their leader, each of them jumping from one skull to the next by pixie dust and striking at them with their unorthodox weaponry./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We'll join you," said Aladdin for the group. "And if we get through this, remind me to help you out in rebuilding your country."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Thanks," replied the demigod. "Also remind me to get you a free pass to visit Olympus."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Can you really guarantee that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Hercules jerked his thumb up to the thundercloud above them. "I'm sure my Dad wouldn't mind." He looked back at Taran. "Last chance to change your mind, kid. No one is stopping you from doing this…. apart from the Horned King and his legions. We can handle this later on better terms. You've got a good life waiting for you with that young girl."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I know but how long would it be before the Horned King sends this army out against us?" replied Taran gravely. "How many lives will be lost when he destroys everything in his path to get to us? There won't be any world where we can't go that he won't reach us. He will destroy everything that we know and love to make us suffer before killing us and turning us into his slaves. I can't allow that to happen to me, to everyone here, to the whole world, and the world's beyond."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wow," said Peter Pan in astonishment. "If you hadn't grown up, you would've been a great Lost Boy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Taran smiled and laughed. "Thanks but if I had been a Lost Boy then I wouldn't be willing to do this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And it's outta here!" came the voice of Genie from below. A glowing baseball came soaring past them before crashing back down into the multitude and throwing dozens into the air and smashing against each other. On the ground he transformed into a bowler and hefted a red ball in his hand. He ran up to the enemy lines before slowing down and rolling it in front of him. The ball grew ten times its original size just before it struck the lines and crushed the skeletal soldiers/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr-rike!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""This battle is not going anywhere," said Prince Adam as he beheaded another skeleton./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What you need is something to boost up your morale," said the Genie and he split himself into the members of the rock band, Queen, and started to play "We Will Rock You."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Although I do appreciate the message and the talent, Genie, there is a time and place for such things," said Apollo as he soared past on his chariot./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""But it's a classic!" he protested./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"At that moment Hermes flew above their heads and stopped right above Mickey's group. "Whoa, watch it! This helmet is an antique! And do you know how much it cost me to get this wings done?" He stopped in front of the mouse. "Mickey, Athena has seen that Hercules, Aladdin, Peter Pan, and the Lost Boys have been grounded by a spell before they could enter the castle. Reserve troops are coming from within the castle and they're soon going to be surrounded."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Genie, we need to get everyone together to push forward," called Mickey./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Right away boss!" he saluted and called over to the god. "By the way, leave the jokes to the professionals, Hermes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Really, Genie? You wouldn't know a joke if it stared at you straight in the face," countered the god before speeding away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yeah, well – hey!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Genie!" urged Mickey./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Done," said Genie snapping his fingers and in a big puff of smoke all of those that were left on the battlefield appeared./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wait, where is Rumpelstiltskin?" asked Flora looking around./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I haven't seen him," said Eric./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And we don't have time to search for him, look!" pointed Philip as the undead legions had recovered from the sudden disappearance and surged forward./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Genie, clear a path to the hill," commanded Mickey./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""This looks like a job for…" he transformed into Superman. "Oh wait, the big man doesn't own this." He transformed into the members of the Avengers. "No, wrong franchise."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Genie!" everyone shouted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hold up! I've got it!" he then created a wooden battle car with a giant propeller and a prow on the front and steam chimneys at the rear. "Say hello to the twenty-first century!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He took the pilot's seat and charged forward. The blades cut the bodies to pieces while the prow pushed whatever was missed underneath where the wheels crushed the bones. The Olympian Gods took advantage of the effort and struck the lines of the soldiers that stood on the sides of the opening. Lightning sent the skeletons flying in pieces, while the gods and goddesses in chariots held off the horde./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Go! We will hold fast while you aid your allies!" ordered Athena./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Without hesitation the company followed the Genie through the deadly mass all the while defending themselves against any warriors that got through. They arrived at the top of the hill and looked out to see the ominous structure completely enclosed by the green mist. A single drawbridge extended over the moat from the gates to the their side. Hercules, Aladdin, Taran, Peter Pan, and the Lost Boys were completely surrounded by the horde and reinforcements were pouring across the bridge to them like water from a drain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The dire situation was enough to give them pause before they charged down the hill with a battle style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Mulan dispensed with one Cauldron Born wielding a battle-axe before throwing its weapon at another that was about to stab at Prince Philip, decapitating the warrior./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You're not like any woman I've ever seen," he complimented./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Is that a good or a bad thing?" she asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He smiled at her. "I guess we'll find out if we survive this battle."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She smiled back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"To the surprise of everyone, the army of the dead began to fall around them. Weapons fell and limbs and bones dislocated as they crumpled down. All the while the green mist began to recede back into the Horned King's castle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Gosh, what's wrong with them?" asked Goofy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It looks like they're dying," said Peter Pan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That must mean…" began Mickey before looking toward the castle. "Oh no."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What?" asked Taran. "Come on, we need to go! This could just be a trick."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Taran, do you notice anything?" questioned Merlin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Taran looked around. "What?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Rumpelstiltskin isn't here," answered Eric, looking around as well and soon everyone began to catch on./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Did he-?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It seems that way."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Should we-?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What's the point? There's no chance he could have survived."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You don't know, maybe he's just too powerful."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No, we're sure only a person's life is enough to stop the Curse."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"A sound like thunder rumbled through the landscape. From their position they could see the many towers, ramparts, and walls sway. Another rumble sounded this time a tremor could be felt through the ground. Cracks began to appear on the many towers, walls, and ramparts and soon pieces began to collapse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Genie?" asked Aladdin but the magical being interrupted him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Sorry, Al, there is nothing I can do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""The Horned King had turned the castle into his own personal fortress with Black Magic," explained Mickey. "With him gone his power and enchantments over this place will be destroyed."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"As if to prove his point, several of the towers went into a domino effect against others as well as the wall. Before long the foundations began to sink down into the moat. Everyone watched in helplessness as they saw what remained of the castle disappear underneath the waters./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So that's it then?" asked Eric dishearteningly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, I am half expecting him to appear within a few minutes," said Genie checking a grandfather clock./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Look!" pointed Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"A short distance away the water began to bubble. To the surprise of all the Black Cauldron burst through the surface and proceeded to float on the waves. The three Good Fairies waved their wands and a current was created that pushed the immense, midnight black kettle to the shore. Everyone gathered in a crescent shape around it all at a loss of what to do./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"To the surprise of everyone, Taran drew his sword and, with a cry, brought it down upon the rim. He did it again and again until the blade broke in two but he continued to hack it with the broken half. Philip knocked the sword away as he and Adam gripped the trembling boy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Taran, stop! Stop!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It should have been me!" cried the young boy. "It should have been me! This was my fault and it should've been me to have ended it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""He knew what he was doing, Taran," consoled Philip./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I guess he did," whispered Mickey./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, what should be done with it now?" asked Peter Pan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It should be destroyed!" said Mulan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""The Black Cauldron cannot be destroyed by any craft that we here possess," said Genie taking the form of a wizened elf before turning back to himself. "Whoa, I just had an out of universe experience."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Then it should be hidden away," said Aladdin. "Somewhere well guarded and hard to find."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I actually agree with you on this," said Hercules. "But maybe not in the Cave of Wonders."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Our thoughts precisely, demigod," a voice cackled above them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Everyone looked up to see a gray cloud descend down to the lake. Within it three forms appeared with wrinkled, bluish faces, wild red hair, and wore dirty gray robes. They cackled again at the puzzled looks on each of the company's faces. In a flash of light they appeared on the other side of the Black Cauldron, their eyes glinted with greed as they pawed at the iron./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What do you think you're doing here Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch?" demanded Flora./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oh, we're just here to collect what's ours," replied the leader, Orddu./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Ladies, this is neither the time nor the place for such accusations!" huffed Merlin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It's not an accusation, gramps," she replied in equal manner./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Enough talk!" said Orgoch, her hands glowing with magic. "Let's turn them all into frogs and take the Cauldron! And maybe a few of them for dinner."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe whole company drew their weapons in response. Mickey and Goofy were trying to restrain Donald, who was ranting unintelligibly. Orwen stepped in front of Orgoch to stop her from casting her spells while Orddu stepped in between the two parties./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Listen here, uh, heroes," she said trying to bring order to both sides. "You said that you needed to hide this object? Well, we have hidden it for hundreds of years before the Horned King took possession of it. No one had ever know where we were and no one ever has."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You're not making any sense," said Taran, who was the only one who lowered his weapon. "If you had kept it secret then how did the Horned King take it from you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Ah, but he didn't, my dear," replied Orwen. "We would've known if he had come to us for the Cauldron."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No, the Cauldron had been stolen from us by a power greater than our own," said Orddu. "And it can only be found by people who have a use for it. I don't suppose that neither one of you have a use for it anymore?" No one answered. "Then I guess we'll take it,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Wait," said Eric./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEveryone turned to look at him and parted away as he made his way to the front next to Taran./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, I like you, handsome," complimented Orwen, batting her eyelashes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I think we can set up a deal," he began./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Whatever for?" questioned Orddu suspiciously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"The Black Cauldron for the life of Rumpelstiltskin," answered the prince./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Your highness, that's against the laws of magic," said Mickey./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"But didn't you say that this Cauldron broke that law?" asked Eric, turning to Merlin. "That it was an abomination because it could raise the dead?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, I, uh, I suppose that I did, yes," answered the wizard./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Then couldn't your magic along with the Cauldron's bring him back?" asked Eric, who now turned back to the three witches./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe three of them stared back at him with surprised looks on their faces. They then stepped away from the company and onto clouds that carried them onto the water and out of earshot from the heroes. They huddled together and discussed urgently amongst themselves and at times threw glances back before resuming. Once they were finished, they traveled back to the edge of the lake./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"As you say, there is a law that no magic can be able to resurrect the dead," began Orddu. "And the Black Cauldron is therefore an abomination to that law. But I'm afraid to say that we can't change what Fate has decreed."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEric nodded solemnly and stepped back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"As you say, the Black Cauldron must be hidden away from the world," she continued./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAll of the heroes mumbled and nodded solemnly in agreement. The three witches then took to the air and circled the Cauldron, forming a tornado. Clouds descended and hidden it from the site of the heroes. Once the witches left, the wind subsided and the clouds moved away to reveal an empty impression of where the Cauldron lay./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"One by one each of the heroes and heroines turned and walked away from the lake. Each of them was silent in their own thoughts, their shoulders slumped, limbs heavy. Some of the company comforted each other, while others stared blankly ahead or at the ground. Genie took Carpet and blew his nose loudly. The downcast procession made its way over the forsaken hill, down into the death-like valley before entering into the forest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Prince Philip joined with Mickey, Goofy, and Donald and spoke, "What are we going to tell the others?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We tell them the truth," responded the mouse. "That Rumpelstiltskin died a hero." /p 


	63. The Gathering Ch 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa laughed as she watched her sister, Anna, and Kristoff skate together on the ice covered courtyard. Despite it being one of the hottest days in summer's end, the ice remained solid for the denizens of Arendelle. Children laughed as they played amongst the parents and adults, at times slipping spectacularly into each other and creating a jumble. Some of the adults joined in the fun, skating in pairs or groups, and holding hands for balance. Of course, there were a couple of times that one amongst them didn't get enough traction on their footwear and they all collapsed like a line of dominoes. It was all in good fun as they would all laugh and talk about it later./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"For Elsa, she couldn't help but enjoy the jubilation that everyone was having. Anna had explained to her that she had planned for an immense celebration that would, in her own words, "overshadow the coronation ceremony like a tree over a branch, of course there are some trees that are really small; or a ship over a fish, but there are some fish that are bigger than ships and some ships smaller than some fish; or a door over a man, oh that wouldn't work either for a really tall man because then he would have to stoop over." She told Elsa that she wanted the celebration to be a surprise for when she and Rumpelstiltskin returned but pointed out that she and Kristoff got captured and the whole city cursed under the Shadow Man. She went into fine detail over a list of things that she counted off of her fingers, and at times had either repeated some of the items or had to backtrack to make sure she got them all./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I really wanted to make a list early on but like I said before, we had gotten captured and the whole city fell under a curse," she went on. "I wonder if there were other kingdoms out there that were as cursed as many times as ours has been? We've had you freezing the whole kingdom, Maleficent freezing the whole kingdom as well as most of the other kingdoms outside of ours, and now a creepy Shadow Man that had taken over with his creepy shadow…things. If it really is only us, then why? It's not we're that important or anything. We don't have endless mines of gold, silver, or gems. We don't have any connections to any underwater kingdoms. We don't have an enchanted forest."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa didn't have an answer but she told her that they could very well make a wonderful celebration without a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSo one of the first things that they did was to make the ice rink in the palace courtyard for everyone. Anna again began to make up a list of things to do to celebrate until finally Elsa interrupted her and told her that they would do all of those things but one at a time./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Let's just enjoy the moment now," she said to her, taking her by the hand and led her across the courtyard to the double doors of the palace gate. After they were opened and the bells began to sing their song, they glided away like a perfect snowflake and a colorful leaf caught in the wind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Now she watched her court, people, and family as they took great delight at the unnatural but not unwanted gift to them. She laughed as she saw how Sven and Olaf moved through the crowd with the reindeer struggling to get traction and the snowman laughing, crying out, and giving polite greetings and warnings. It was warming to see such joy at her work after a lifetime of fear. Although part of her wished for a certain someone to be enjoy this with./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Then something caught her eye through the crowd; a young man wearing a sky blue uniform, and even from the distance she could see his face going this and that as if searching for someone. Everything about him made him stand out like a single blooming flower amidst a hedge. With the gracefulness of a swan through reeds on a lake, she swept through the guests toward him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"When the young man noticed her, he immediately became flustered and Elsa had to fight back a laugh as she saw his face turn the color of a pink rose./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Queen Elsa, I presume?" he stammered, his eyes blinking rapidly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Are you a courier?" she asked eyeing the satchel he was carrying./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I am, Your Highness," he replied and began to search through the bag. "I have…a message from…let's see now….ah, here it is." He pulled out a letter stamped with a red seal and handed it to her. "From Mickey Mouse and his friends."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I have been told that the fighting is over," he said as she took it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What?" she asked, in a voice just above a whisper./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yes," he continued with an encouraging smile. "The Army of Heroes had triumphed over the Horned King. There's going to be a party at Princess Cinderella's castle. Messages have been sent across the kingdoms inviting just about everyone who was involved in the battles against the Overtaking."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Did I just here someone say a party?" asked Anna as she skated over with Kristoff./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Please not here," said the mountain man but more to himself as both of the royals were too distracted opening the letter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wow, quite the party list," commented Anna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How do we get there?" asked Elsa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Look, there's directions enfolded," her sister pointed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa remembered that the courier was with him and that he most likely had other stops to make./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Thank you for bringing this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""When does it start?" interrupted Anna taking the letter into her hands, scanning it rapidly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""When everyone arrives," he replied. "Mickey was quite explicit when he stated that no one should be left out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Smart mouse."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They thanked him again and one of the Royal Guards escorted him back to the pier. Anna called for the Captain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Anna, you're not serious about this?" asked Kristoff. "Are you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oh come on, Kristoff, it'll be fun!" she replied. "This is great because we get to meet everyone!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We already have a party planned here," he pointed out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And we can continue it for the rest of the day," she argued. "We can leave tomorrow to Corona where, hopefully, we can travel with Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene. Oh, I need to tell the coroner that!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa and Kristoff watched her run/slide after the messenger./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It's really hard to stop her once she makes up her mind," he sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Indeed," agreed Elsa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I almost wonder when I could tell her when we're off on another adventure."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa's brow furrowed. "Tell her what?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Kristoff glanced around quickly as if checking for anyone watching or anymore-unexpected surprises. He then led her into the gatehouse. Dust mites flew from the ceiling as he closed the door, and began to settle on the wooden tables and chairs within. Despite the well-kept look Elsa could catch the scent of Winter Ale. She mentally reminded herself to ask the Captain to investigate the soldiers responsible./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What is this about, Kristoff?" she asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He looked as he was struggling. He stuck one of his hands into his pants pocket and took out a small leather satchel. Something fell out onto his palm. Something that glinted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oh, Kristoff, it's beautiful," she exclaimed as she stepped closer. The ring was made up of a plain gold band as thin as a wire with a small gem on the top. It was plain but ornamental at the same time./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She looked back up to him to see a half smile forming on his very nervous face. At once she understood./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You're asking for my approval?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, you are her sister and the queen," he told her. "And I don't want to be the next one to thrust Arendelle into another winter if I asked for your approval in public."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I think the first time it was more of a surprise than being asked for my approval in public," she commented./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He inclined his head. "There is that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""All right."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Kristoff blinked in surprise. "All right what? That you approve, all right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yes," she answered smile that showed just how much she meant her words. "I've seen the way you act around my sister. You love her very much and I know that she feels the same. I do try my hardest to be there for her, to protect her. I understand now that I can't do that all the time. I know that with you by her side she will be loved and safe."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You can count on it, your highness," said Kristoff, grinning broadly as he tucked the ring away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"As he prepared to leave, Elsa spoke again, "Oh, and Kristoff." He turned to face her. "You hurt my sister in any way, and I will do more than freeze your heart." The corners of her mouth twitched to shadow a smirk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Kristoff gulped. "I understand." He turned the knob but before he left the room, he turned back to her. "Rumpelstiltskin seems to have influenced you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Before she could reply, he left and closed the door softly. His observation struck a cord inside of her. Where did that threat come from? Was he right? Did the time that she spent with Rumpelstiltskin and witnessing his mannerisms influence hers? Thinking back she could only recall that he had used threats to motivate the Huntsman to take them to the Evil Queen. In fact, for the most part, he seemed to be only dark when the situation called for it. So where had that sudden warning come from?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She decided to push it from her mind. After all, she didn't want to have a head full of worries if she was going to meet the other persons of royalty as well as heroes and heroines at a celebration. /p 


	64. The Gathering Ch 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Look, Elsa, look!" shouted Anna as she leaned out of the carriage window, pointing at the gleaming castle that came closer and closer into their view./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I am, Anna," replied her sister, leaning out of the other window./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That tower looks like a big icicle touching the sky," pointed out Olaf./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Kristoff could only give a whistle of astonishment as they neared the magnificent castle that belonged to Prince Charming and Princess Cinderella. The morning after the celebration in Arendelle, they had packed and left on the kingdom's fastest ship to Corona, and, with a strong wind, had managed to arrive that very evening. The next day they joined with Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene, whose carriage was now just ahead of them. All around them they could see magnificent decorations from simple banners, to flashing flags, to colorful bouquets, to even trimmed hedges with the likeness of various heroes and heroines. Even the cobbled roads were multicolored with thanks to the Genie. From above they could see a ocean blue blimp in the shape of Genie's face that had a screen along the sides that flashed, "Victory! By a Grilled Cheese! I Don't Know Where That Came From! This Author Can't Think of Anything Good!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"By midafternoon they had reached the entrance where there was a vibrant crowd of guests on each side of a rose colored carpet that ascended up the marble steps into the castle. Even from a distance they could hear the Genie's voice amplified by a microphone that he was holding./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And here is Prince Adam and Princess Belle! This wonderful couple comes from a once enchanted castle where one had to double check for any peeping Toms in the bathroom. Also make sure to treat the make up company with respect otherwise you're going to find a real terror if you ever look in the mirror in the morning."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And here comes the first carriage of Corona. Everyone welcome Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene! That beaming brunette used to have magic hair that would stretch out as far as this rug. I'm telling you the amount of work keeping birds from nesting or any pests in that mane of hers would've lasted all day. I'm kind of tempted to ask just how many brushes she had to go through daily. Also make sure to keep that prince at arm's length or away from anything shiny. Otherwise you're going to find your pockets a whole lot lighter. If there was a thieving competition, he sure would give our Al a hard time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Everyone please give a warm round of applause for the company of our next carriage from Corona: Queen Elsa, her sister, Princess Anna, the mountain man, Kristoff, and…a talking snowman? That's a new one. Oh wait…we've just heard that the snowman's name is Olaf. This company of royals hails from the distant kingdom of Arendelle. Obviously, distance wasn't enough to keep these people from the threat of the Overtaking and their contributions to aid the various kingdoms have been well known. And sorry for any of you single princes out there, but we've heard rumors that the lovely princess Anna is already taken, although we can't say the same for Queen Elsa. Let's ask her. Queen Elsa, is it true that you are still single?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well," began Elsa as she quickly glanced at her sister, who had the same expecting look on her face as the crowd. "No, I'm not anymore."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wow! This is a surprise! Who's the lucky guy?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You'll have to wait later tonight," she replied and proceeded to join her sister up the steps before the flabbergasted reporter could ask any more questions./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Is it who I think it is?" whispered Anna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Sh," hushed her sister, putting a finger to her lips, which were in a cheeky grin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Once they had walked up the final steps and entered inside the palace a servant directed them down the hall to the ballroom where the rest of the guests were waiting. At once they recognized Princess Aurora and Prince Philip for when they had stayed at the castle after they had defeated Maleficent. All through the crowd, Elsa introduced each of the princes, princesses, heroes, and heroines that she had encountered on her quest to her sister, Kristoff, and Olaf./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"When they had finished, and Anna began to chat with the rest of the princesses, Kristoff whispered to Elsa off to the side, "If this is what I'm going to have to deal with, then I'm starting to have second thoughts becoming a prince."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa smiled but soon froze, her eyes staring ahead./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What is it?" asked Kristoff as he followed her gaze./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How is he here?" she trembled in just barely above a whisper./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Kristoff looked to where she was staring and saw Taran and Eilonwy coming into the room, both wearing formal wear for the occasion. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I thought that he was the one who volunteered to sacrifice himself for everyone," she said more to herself than to Kristoff. "But if he's here and Rumpel's…not…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Kristoff immediately felt a drop in the surrounding temperature. "We don't know that, Your Highness. It could be that he just likes to make an entrance. He's done that sort of thing. Perhaps we should ask someone on what happened?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa was still for a while in way that Kristoff recognized that she was deep in thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No," she finally said in a neutral voice. "I'm sure that they will explain later to everyone. There are a few people here that were like us who didn't join in the final attack or weren't part of the meeting there." She forced a smile on her lips. "Let's not worry ourselves just yet."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Kristoff was sure that she was talking more to herself than to him. All the same he glanced at her in the corner of his eye as they made their way back to Anna. With his hands he drew his coat tighter, wishing for something a little thicker just in case if the Queen decided to go all ice crazy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"After Taran and Eilonwy, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell were the last ones to arrive and the celebration began. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA band began to play a slow piece in a corner and so the guests began to pair together in the center of the ballroom. For some there it was like flexing an old muscle, long neglected. As if by instinct the princes and princesses, from Aurora and Philip to Snow White and Florian began to go through the motions. For others it was the first time that they heard of the music and their partners would lead them in the dance. Elsa had to cover her mouth as she giggled at the sight of Anna almost dragging Kristoff onto the ballroom. She looked around to see a few others that hadn't joined in. She approached a small group that was composed of Hercules, Meg, Jasmine, and Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"When asked why they didn't partake in the dance, Jasmine answered for them, "We were raised in very different environments that have radically varying cultures from these people. We were actually just discussing at how divergent these kingdoms are despite being in relatively close proximity."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You travel through one land for a day or two and you come into another that is remarkably…well, different," contemplated Meg./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Interesting," said Elsa. "I hadn't realized that when I was traveling with Rumpelstiltskin." She turned back to the dancing couples on the ballroom. "Speaking of which, where is he?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Behind her, the two couples exchanged glances./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"After a few more songs, the last one which Elsa and Anna danced together, Genie started a karaoke with many of the couples taking turns and even a few doing solo acts. Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Aladdin, and Abu started a highflying act with a variety of tricks including jumps, dives, juggling, and balancing. Even Olaf found himself ten feet off of the ground with his body being tossed about like a melon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Then those with magical abilities began a show of their talents. The Three Good Fairies created a marvelous show of colors and sparks from their wands that made everything from the walls to the floors to the decorations shift colors and even combined other colors. Elsa put on a show of her abilities by making incredibly detailed ice busts and statues of various peoples and animorphs including one such impish wizard that was so life-like that it made her entire face turn beet red from the amount of praise for it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Once that was finished, and the clock stroke eight, everyone entered into the dining room, which had an enormous round table that was big enough to seat each of the guests. Glistening silverware and plates were set at each of the places along with tall wine glasses./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I wonder if the dishes are going to serve us again," murmured Belle to her prince./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""With all of the magic here, I wouldn't be surprised," he chuckled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Genie appeared again in a tuxedo with a fancy moustache. "Ladies and gentlemen, mice and ducks, dinner is served."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"From a side door a dozen more Genies entered in similar tuxedos, twirling around with covered platters that, once opened, revealed a vast assortment of delicacies that made everyone "ooh" and "ah". From various breads and cheeses, to grilled salmon and shrimp, along an assortment of steaming pastas, which were followed by a roast swan, a fruit pyramid, steaming soup bowls, salads, honeyed pastries, and honey-filled rolls. To Anna's delight one of them provided her choice of sandwiches when she asked. For Jasmine and Aladdin, their own regional foods were provided from fattoush to shawarma to shish tawook and even mansaf. For Hercles and Meg, moussaka, pastitsio, youvetsi, and pork souvlaki was provided for them. Soon everyone was sampling the various meals including a few surprise ones that the Genie offered. Anna, Elsa, and those around them couldn't contain their laughter as they watched Kristoff gulped down glass after glass of water after eating what the Genie called a chili pepper. Wines of differing ages and tastes continuously filled glasses alongside cordials, champagne, ales, brandies, and water for those that needed to cool their mouths./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Conversations began in different places of the table. One of the most popular topics was how the couples first met. To Anna's astonishment there were many princesses that had taken the same choice that she had of falling in love with the first man that they had met with the exception of Belle and Esmerelda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Once the main dinner was finished, the genies cleared the table for desert. Puddings, pastries, pies, cookies, and cakes of all shapes, sizes, and fillings appeared including chocolate. Platters with diverse hand foods were passed around, and even ice cream was offered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Once everyone had their fill and belts had been loosened, Mickey stood up from his spot between Minnie and Prince Charming. There was a footrest on his chair that allowed him to stand up high enough to be seen above the table. Everyone quieted as he cleared his throat to speak./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Ladies and gentleman, princes and princesses, boys and girls, friends. I would like to personally thank you all for what we have accomplished over these many months. All of us here had been held prisoner by the evils of this world in some shape or form. Some were lucky to be so for only a few days, while others," his eyes roamed across many of those at the table. "Others not so lucky. I do not wish to reveal such times for I know how painful those memories can be. I only wish to acknowledge them and learn from them so that such things won't arise again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He paused to look down at his feet before looking back up again. "But let us not dwell on such horrors. For now we have been given a chance to rebuild and bring about peace to the world. A chance that was given to us by a friend, one had started it all. For those of you who do not know the sorcerer, Rumpelstiltskin, sacrificed himself during the Final Battle at the Horned King's Castle." Anna and Kristoff heard Elsa give a soft gasp. "He was the only one to successfully get past the legions that surrounded us, and his sacrifice allowed us to survive as well as all the free people's of the world to live. He was a friend to many and a savior to all and we shall remember him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Elsa, what's wrong?" whispered Anna to her sister./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa realized that she had been in a daze for a moment and looked around her to see that there was a fine layer of frost over her spot that was steadily growing around her. Realizing that her emotions had gotten the better of her, she stood up and excused herself, briskly striding out of the room. She quickly found an exit and found a servant passage. Following it, she found herself outside in a large garden. Snowflakes began to fall around her as she strode along a path, her hands hugging her shoulders, before collapsing in a sobbing heap against a stone bench./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Tears streamed freely down her cheeks; her shoulders shook from her sobs, all the while Mickey's words echoed inside of her head. She knew that she should've known from the start but she didn't want to give in to her doubts and fears. She knew what happened if she did. But now with those fears proven to be true…she couldn't keep it in anymore./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Her mind became flooded with the memories of her time spent with Rumpelstiltskin. From the moment he first introduced to himself inside of her castle, to taking herself, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to rescue Prince Philip, to traveling together through the many kingdoms, to saving each other's lives in times of danger. All of the moments that she had spent alone with him came rushing forward like a broken damn, both the joyous ones and the perilous ones. The times where he made her smile and laugh only further increased her inner turmoil, which was starting to reach the rage of a storm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Elsa!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She lifted her head slightly to see Anna coming towards her. All around her everything had a good coating of ice and snow with more flakes swirling down. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Anna, please, I want to be alone for a little while," she croaked, burying her head in her arms./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You've been alone for most of your life, Elsa," consoled Anna, kneeling in the snow beside her. "At least this once, let me be there for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Her hand came up and caressed Elsa's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe had only done for about a minute before Elsa finally leaned into her arms and continued to weep on her shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She finally calmed down enough to speak again, "You were right."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Of course I was…about what?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""If I ha-ad fallen in l-love with him," she explained. "I think I-I did. I think that's why it hu-urts so much. I only w-wonder if…if he felt the same. He-he never told me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I know he did," Anna responded softly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Because I could see it even if you couldn't."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They remained together for another hour, with Elsa resuming her weeping periodically. When she finally had the strength, she gingerly stood up with arm hooked with Anna's. She struggled to get rid of the snow and ice in the garden before turning to her sister./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You can stay here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm going home. You, Kristoff, and Olaf can continue to have fun."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No way. You're my sister and I'm sticking with you. There's no mountain that you can hide in around here." Elsa opened her mouth to argue but Anna held up her hand. "And you know that there's no point in arguing with me when I have my mind made up."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa let out a defeated sigh. "All right. I'll wait in the carriage while you call for Kristoff and Olaf."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You better," Anna warned before turning back to the castle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"As she made her way to the carriages with a trail of ice appearing behind her, Elsa's mind went back to the day where she had learned that Rumpelstiltskin had left with the Army of Heroes. She remembered how confused she was when she hadn't been invited to the council and when no one mentioned how she had defeated the Cauldron Born in Thebes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Why didn't I go?" she whispered to herself. "I could have saved him. Why-why didn't I go after him?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Her eyes became wet as fresh tears flowed down her cheeks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Both sisters hadn't seen the small, black shape that had watched them silently from the trees. It continued to follow the queen, hopping from branch to branch, before taking flight only to land on another tree. It kept her in sight at the same time keeping itself hidden amidst the foliage. Once it saw her enter into the carriage, it immediately took flight and disappeared into the growing darkness./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I don't like this," said Mickey. It was well past midnight and only himself, Minnie, Daisy, Donald, Goofy, Merlin, and the Three Good Fairies were still up and awake. The rest of the guests were fast asleep in their guest rooms; the needs for sleep overwhelming them after a day of traveling, dancing, and feasting./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Agreed, we shouldn't have lied to them," said Flora speaking for the fairies./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It was a necessary evil," muttered Merriweather./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Merriweather!" scolded the other two./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No, she is right," said Merlin. "These people had been under the perception that he was a friend and ally who defeated the many evils that had taken over much of the world."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""With evil," interrupted the fairy leader./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The old sorcerer raised his hand in protest. "We don't have any proof of that, my dear. So we can't tell them otherwise and if any evidence comes to light that says that he did, I don't think that we should. These people want to believe that their savior, who had freed them from this Overtaking, had become a hero by giving up his life to save the whole world from the final attack by the Horned King. If we shatter that image, then we become the villains. I don't like it anymore than any of you but it is necessary./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And you should be thankful too, that he had sacrificed himself. Otherwise if Taran had done the deed and Rumpelstiltskin had taken the Horned King's power we would have had to face him. For some, we may have been perceived as being the villains for doing so."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I just don't like having to keep these secrets," said Minnie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yeah, it feels wrong," said Goofy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Agreed," said Flora. /p 


	65. The Gathering Ch 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa felt something stroke her brow gently. In reflex, she frowned in her sleep. When it happened again, she moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Instantly, she regretted doing so as the morning light blinded her. She heard someone chuckle before the hand brushed against her eyebrow, moving down the side of her face and caressed her cheek. She let it continue, the motion soothing. Suddenly, a blast of air struck her eyes, making her scrunch her face again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She groaned which only made the person laugh even more./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Okay, I'm awake. You can stop now," she said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She opened her eyes to see Rumpelstiltskin lying in the bed next to her. The grin on his face let her know that he was being mischievous this morning. With a smile of her own, she brought her left hand up to press against his that was still massaging her cheek./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Good," he replied. "Otherwise I would've had to take drastic action."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hmm, how drastic?" she asked, her own playful side sparking. It tended to happen whenever she was around him. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He responded by leaning in and kissing her fully on the lips much to her enjoyment. She moaned in appreciation. She couldn't remember the last time that she had done so but she felt that they had done it earlier. His lips were warm and soft, gently brushing hers. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA flurry of emotions swept through her as the kiss deepened with his body moving closer to hers, his hand cupping her face. A heat seemed to boil within her, threatening to consume her entire being./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"All of a sudden, the door to their bedroom opened forcing the two of them to break away. To Elsa's astonishment, two children had ran into the room and jumped onto the bed, grinning and laughing with amusement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What are you two doing?" asked the youngest, a girl who was around three or four years of age. Elsa couldn't remember which. She looked a lot like her with a heart-shaped face, bright blue eyes, platinum blonde hair that fell about her shoulders, and her petite but very delicate frame./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""They're kissing, June," said the boy, who was the spitting image of Rumpelstiltskin without the scaly complexion. His face was more angled, with short dark hair that was combed to the side but with a few tufts that refused to comply with the others, his eyes were a darker shade of blue, and had skinny arms and legs. The grin on his face mirrored his father's in terms of mischief./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And you know what that means?" said Rumpel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What?" asked the boy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We've got ice worms!" he quickly reached over and grabbed the boy, bringing him into a hug and kissing his head. "And now you will get ice worms too, Alex!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No! No, I don't want ice worms!" protested Alex, squirming to get away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa laughed out loud and, out of the corner of her eye, caught sight of the girl, June, attempting to get off the bed in an attempt to not being noticed. Like Rumpel, she reached over and brought her into a hug and began kissing her as well, which only made her struggle to escape even style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter a few moments, the two adults let the children go and both ran out of the room making disgusted noises. Silence entered into the room again as Elsa then moved closer to Rumpel, her arm looping around his, holding his hand, and her head resting on his shoulder. Everything felt so right, so perfect. She wanted this to continue like it was, making her happier than she had ever been./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"However, as if to reflect her fears, the two of them moved away; Rumpel's hand left hers and her head was resting on nothing. She opened her eyes again to see the two of them standing now in a dark room. A million different thoughts and emotions swirled inside her now as to the sudden change./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You could have had this, Elsa," said Rumpelstiltskin his voice going distant despite being only a few feet from her. "You could have had my love. We could have been together just like you wanted. We could've had a family of our own."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Rumpel….?" she asked in a cracked voice, almost trembling./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""All you had to do was come after me, Dearie," he continued, his words knife blades into her heart. "We would've been together, you and I, if you only ran after me. You knew that you had the power to destroy the Horned King's forces and yet you chose to run back to your comfortable home. If you had chosen me I would still be alive!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The wall behind him crumbled to reveal a glowing chasm. He turned away from her and began to slowly walk to the precipice. Elsa had collapsed on her knees, tears furiously raining down her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Rumpel, wait," she whispered, the tears threatening to block her vision. "I was a hero with you. I helped you, I saved you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He turned to look at her, and from their distance she could see anger and disappointment in his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You never helped me or saved me. A real hero would've done that."/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"He turned his back to her once more and stepped off the edge./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""NOOOOOOOOOO!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa jumped awake, her hands outstretched. Her breathing was heavy and her heart felt as if it was going to break out of her chest. To her surprise a layer of sweat had coated her body, making her nightdress stick to her skin. The sheets and blankets on her bed were tangled around her. Her hair was about as messy as Anna's whenever she surprised her in the early mornings./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She jumped again, a blast of ice shooting at the door as it was flung open by Anna, who managed to duck out of the way./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Whoa! Elsa, what's the matter?" she asked. "For once you actually woke me up in the middle of my sleep. Although shooting ice at someone coming in isn't going to help you." Seeing her confused and distraught face, hers became more worried. "Did you have a dream?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa shook her head as she hugged her shoulders. "No, a nightmare."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Anna was silent as she walked over and sat beside her on her bed, her arm wrapped around her sister's shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Memories of the nightmare danced around her head, and fresh tears began to swell up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Not really."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She leaned into the shoulder of her sister, her cries muffled into the soft cloth. After ten minutes she finally calmed down enough to wipe her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Will you do me a favor, Anna?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Of course."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Could you just go to the funeral for…him? I don't think that I can. Not after what happened."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""…All right, Elsa."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Once Anna had left the room, Elsa settled back down. The words that Rumpelstiltskin had spoken to her reverberated in her mind and she feared to go back asleep again. Neither one of them noticed the patch of ice on the wall opposite, and it wasn't until later that morning that Elsa would find a small puddle. /p 


	66. Destructive Habits

"Elsa, you have to come and see this!"

Anna's voice interrupted the somewhat peaceful slumber that the blonde had been having. That was soon followed by the sound of the curtains being drawn away from the window. Elsa only groaned in her sleep, hoping that her sister would leave her in peace. Then she heard a rip and an "oops" before light shone through the thin membrane of her eyelids.

"Come on, sleepyhead! Get that lazy bottom of yours up!"

Elsa felt herself being dragged from the comfort of her bed, which made her wake up, if only halfway. "Anna! Stop it!"

"Get up or else I'm going to call Olaf to help me. Olaf!" she shouted.

Elsa groaned again, knowing that Olaf would be more than happy to help out, and given past experiences, she knew that she would no choice but to comply to Anna's insistence. Holding onto one of the blankets around her shoulders, she used the other to wipe the sleep from her tired eyes as she got up. When she could finally see clearly, she saw Anna almost bouncing with joy right next to the window. Like her sister, she was still in her nightdress implying that she had just woken up.

When she looked out the window, at first the intensity of the light blinded her, and she closed her eyes tightly as she felt a small migraine in her head. Laughing, Anna stepped behind her and pried her sister's eyes open with her hands. Now she could see what had gotten her sibling so excited and why everything was so bright.

"It's the first snowfall!" squeaked Anna but to Elsa it felt like someone had rang a giant bell in her ear. She cringed slightly, shutting her eyes at the added discomfort. She felt Anna's arms wrap her in a hug.

"Anna, not so tight," she protested but she didn't listen.

"Don't you remember?" she asked. "As kids we used to go out and play at every snowfall. We would have so much fun. Well, we did before you…well…you know."

Elsa did know. But she also did know that the two of them had done no such thing. She figured that Anna must have been recalling the false memories that had replaced the times when Elsa would use her magic when they were children. Not wanting to deprive her of those, knowing what those memories meant to her, she decided to keep silent.

"What's the matter?" asked Anna, misinterpreting Elsa's silence as forgetfulness or disinterest.

Elsa turned to her and smiled kindly. "Nothing. I'm just tired still from a rough night."

"That's been happening a lot lately," Anna pointed out. "In fact I once saw you dosing off during a council meeting. Did you need to get checked by a doctor? Or maybe it's something serious and we need to travel again? Like in one of the story books we have," She changed her voice to a deeper monotone. "'Someone close to our hero is slowly dying from an ailment and so the hero must journey across the lands to find the cure.'"

"Anna, it's nothing," laughed Elsa. "I just have a headache right now, that's all."

"Well then, last one outside gets a snowball in the face!" and with that Anna ran out the room, almost slipping on the waxed floor. Within a few seconds, Elsa heard a "whoa" and "oof" from out in the hall, making her laugh some more.

Looking back out the window, she couldn't help but shield her eyes from the glare. Not wanting to hurt her eyes any longer, she covered the window with the curtains, thrusting the room into its former twilight setting. Rubbing her temple, she could still feel the slight migraine that had flared up when she had awoken. Anna had been right about that; this had been happening a lot lately.

Hearing a knock, she turned to see her new friend and confidante, Harold, standing at the entrance carrying a tray that held a cup and saucer. His frame was straight and tall despite his age. Whatever wrinkles were on his face was hidden away by the neatly trimmed, black beard and his graying hair was just as kept with it being swept back. Despite the early hour, he was already dressed in the uniform typical of that of the lords-in-waiting.

"May I come in, Your Majesty?" he asked, his voice rumbling with the accent of one of the mountain men.

"Yes please, Harold, and close the door," she replied and he did so with an expert hand, not spilling any of the contents within the cup. She approached him, still covered with the blanket, and took the cup and saucer from the tray. Holding it to her lips, she could feel the warm liquid enter her mouth and descend down her throat. As expected the effects were immediate, making her alert, and the migraine began to slowly cease.

"This is the fourteenth use of this medication within the last two months, Your Majesty," he said in a passive tone. "Ingredients are running low to make more…. as well as our stock of whiskey."

Elsa's eyes shot up to his face only to see that he wasn't looking at her. Following his gaze, she turned to see that he was looking at the bottle that was poking out between her bed and nightstand.

She took a quick sip, knowing full well that if she downed the full cup hurriedly the treatment wouldn't work properly. However, she began to feel uncomfortable with the servant's presence and his observations.

"How long would it be to get the necessary supplies?" she asked, hoping to steer the conversation away.

"For the medicine or the whiskey?"

She glared at him over the top of the cup as she took another sip.

"Well, the necessities that we have needed to make it would've run out by a week before we get more. As for the whiskey, I'm sure that you could find an ample replacement in the cellars."

She pursed her lips in annoyance at both the joke and the information before finishing the last of the contents.

"Then I suggest you get started on refilling the stock," she said as she set the cup and saucer back on the tray and turned her back on the servant.

"Your Highness, if I may, this treatment isn't designed for prolonged use," said Harold.

Elsa could detect a hint of anxiety in his words. "I don't care. Just get it done."

The silence lengthened between them.

"Your father had the same problems," he said in a way that hinted sorrow.

She whirled to face him. "What?"

"It was right after he was crowned," he explained. "The kingdom was just beginning to grow and his father, your grandfather, had failed to establish the means to trade with other parties. When he died much of the workings of the government was passed to the council until such time when your father was deemed ready for the crown. I admit that no one had thought if he was ever going to be ready. Your grandfather had neglected to teach him properly on how to rule, and instead spent much of his years grieving over the death of your grandmother, who died giving birth to your father."

She gasped.

"He didn't tell you that, did he?" he asked and continued when she shook her head. "Your family has had many troubles over the generations especially when it concerns over the loss of a loved one. But unlike your grandfather, who had gone to the trolls to remove the memories of his grieving time, Agdar went for an extended stay in one of the few allies of Arendelle: the kingdom of Treisdane. It was there that he met your mother, Idun. At the time she was a princess but was allowed to assist in the ruling of the kingdom. I can only guess that your father was impressed by her skill and had asked if she could do the same with Arendelle for I had not gone with him on his journey."

"They fell in love there?" she asked tentatively.

"If not there then perhaps on the journey back or when they were married here," he responded nonchalantly but then took a more serious tone. "She was both a great leader and a friend in helping not only the people of Arendelle but also your father through his troubled time. She helped to make Arendelle the kingdom that it is now."

She stared at the man in front of her. She had never known that there had been someone within her court that had been close to her father for so long. He must have trusted him immensely to keep the many secrets of his past.

She let out the breath that she had been keeping in a sigh. "Well, I've left my kingdom too many times within the past year to afford to leave again and find some prince. But thanks for the suggestion. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to change."

"Of course, Your Majesty," bowed the servant and he left the room.

Elsa let the blanket fall from her shoulders. Using her powers, she created a dress similar to her signature blue and white. It was free flowing with sleeves embroidered with snowflakes, a snowflake-shaped cut just above her breasts revealing her collar bone, and was topped with a short, straight cape down her back. Looking at herself in the mirror, she spun around to see how it looked. As she prepared her hair, her thoughts traveled back to that day when she returned to her kingdom for the second time. She had tried on different styles to impress Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin. The name still stabbed her heart and wrenched her gut with the gentleness of an ice pick. She shut her eyes, trying, hoping that to push away the incoming memories and the cargo of emotions that they carried. No matter what, she couldn't stop herself and that was what hurt even more.

She opened her eyes to see the reflection of the hidden whiskey bottle in the mirror. Turning around, she walked toward it, every movement going in slow motion in her eyes. Picking up the partly filled bottle, she could tell by the weight, there was just enough left from last night to finish it off. Without hesitation, she downed it in one gulp, the liquid searing her throat before hiding it behind the desk, just enough so that the cleaning servants wouldn't notice. She quickly applied perfume to cover the smell of the alcohol and then walked out the door.

Anna awoke suddenly that night. Normally whenever that occurred it was usually the result of a nightmare, but, unlike her sister, she hadn't had one in a long time. At first she tried to get comfortable and go through the motions to get her sleep back. When that failed she attempted to think back on anything boring in her life. She always used to get tired when she got bored or had ran out of ideas to do as a kid. Of course, they were few and far between but she had managed to remember those times for these sorts of problems.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work this time and she groaned in annoyance. Her face perked up when another idea came into her head: what if she let herself stay awake and see how long it would be for her to fall asleep? After fifteen minutes of thinking the day over, she groaned again in frustration. As if in response her stomach rumbled.

Sighing in defeat, knowing that she wouldn't get back to sleep now, she got up from her bed and proceeded to put on a robe and slippers. Opening the door, she peered out to see much of the hallway illuminated by silvery light. The whole castle was silent which further provided an eerie and yet tranquil atmosphere. It had been some time since she had done this sort of thing. In fact the last time she was sure that she had the same idea now.

It didn't take long for her to sneak into the storerooms and it was with little effort despite the cook sleeping in a bunk in the kitchens. In fact it almost seemed to be a lot easier than it was when she was a child.

"Chalk it up to most of us growing up," she mused to herself. "If only for a little while."

In the cool corner was the chocolate pantry where there were all sorts of delectable to choose from. Anna hummed to herself as she tried one, then another, and another, and another. Once one hand became sticky with the sweet treat, she switched to the other all the while licking off the sticky hand between bites. She was just about to reach for last of the frosting-glazed, chocolate-covered, peanut butter sandwich crackers when a noise stopped her. Whirling around, she turned this way and that to listen for any more disturbances her eyes as wide as dinner plates. To her it sounded like something had fallen onto the hard stone floor. There was a particularly loud snort coming from the kitchens but in a few minutes the soft sound of the cook's snoring came through again.

Anna breathed easy before noticing a light coming from an open doorway that she hadn't noticed before. Quickly snatching the treat, she shut the pantry before cautiously approaching the entrance, all the while stuffing the cracker into her mouth. As she finished swallowing, she realized that the light was coming from the wine cellars.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Receiving no answer other than a slight echo of her own voice, she descended down the short stone steps. The amount of times that she had been down here in her years, she could count with both hands. It was a lot cooler than the kitchens and storerooms with room completely made from stone. The huge barrels that were displayed before her could hold a full-grown man with the possible exception of Oaken. There were a variety of brandies, ales, and whiskeys in front of her with champagne behind them and wines further back.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she could immediately see that someone had been tapping the barrels due to the slight pooling on the floor in front of her.

"Who's there?" she called but not too loud for the cook to hear.

"Anna?" answered a familiar, drunken voice. The princess's jaw slacked as she watched her sister stagger around the corner of the barrels. Elsa's once pristine hair was completely disheveled, her blue eyes were unfocused with bags hanging under, the cotton nightdress had several stains most of them around the top, and what was once a regal stance had turned to an unsteady swaying with one hand gripping onto the side of a barrel. She was constantly licking her lips switching her gaze from Anna to her tankard in the other hand to nothing in particular.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" asked Anna once she had found her voice.

"Ah've been shampling…the…our shtock of ale-sh," Elsa answered in a slurred voice. "Ah ought to commend those-sh ale-makersh. They make some great shtuff. We're alsh-o running out of that belder'erry randy. Gotta put thaht one on the list."

Anna couldn't believe at what she was seeing. Her perfect striving sister was an absolute mess!

"Elsa, what's gotten into you?"

Elsa scrunched up her face in thought. "Oh, free or four. Can't remember if it'sh the Octopater ale or iceebarry cordial." She looked down at the drink in her hand. "It could be strong whiskey."

"You think this is funny?" demanded Anna, stepping toward her sister and snatching away the tankard.

"No, but that is," she said pointing at something on Anna's chest. When she looked down, the finger jerked up her nose and a giggle came from the queen. Suddenly, a loud burp sounded through the cellar, which only made Elsa giggle even more. Without warning, her arm slipped off the side of the barrel and she began to fall onto the floor, however, Anna managed to catch her and right her up.

"That's-s-s-s…." Elsa began, her face scrunching up again. "How many times has it bane that you've saved my wife? No, no, I know this let me think." She put a finger to Anna's mouth to silence her. "Let me see. It's in here, I know, it is." She tapped the side of her head. "Four? No, eight? I…I can't do math ath this oar."

"Nobody should be doing anything at this hour," Anna said before correcting herself. "I know how hypocritical that is since I'm up. Why are you doing this, Elsa?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" responded the inebriate queen. "Anna, there are just some things that you just have to let go. Let it go, let it go."

Anna pushed her sister back against the barrel, making the alcohol inside slosh around. "I'm NOT going to let this go, Elsa! You need to tell me why are you such a mess! I'm worried about you!"

"Why don't we talk about it over a drink?" Elsa offered still in a drunken stupor. "There's shampane bottles a few racks back here, somewhere, over there."

"Oh no, I'm making something," replied Anna curtly, dragging Elsa by the hand.

"Really? You know how to mix drinks?"

Just when they exited the cellar they were met with a surprise; Harold was standing almost patiently in his own robe and shoes. His face was contorted in a stern look with his dark brows arched and his lips thin behind the beard.

"If Your Majesties would be so kind as to follow me? I've prepared some tea," he said indicating the kitchen, which was lit with a small fire and a kettle was held above it.

"My, my, Hair-old, I knew you were an 'arly bard but I didn't know it would be this 'arly," commented Elsa, grinning broadly and patting his shoulder. "But I guess the 'arly worm gets the bard."

The two royals sat at the empty table in the center of the room. As Harold prepared the tea, he explained that he had sent the cook out of the room while the three of them had a chat. Anna was surprised that she didn't hear him from the cellar.

"I've lived in this castle since your father was a wee lad, Your Majesty," he explained, pouring the tea into three cups. "It is as much of a home for me as it is for you, and as such I tend to know a few things. Such as when people are up when they shouldn't be."

"Can I have a bigger glass?" asked Elsa, accidently tipping her cup and spilling most of the contents on the table. "Whoops."

"Take it slow, Your Majesty," ordered the servant as he refilled her cup.

After a few minutes of silently drinking, Anna spoke, "Ugh! I can't take it any longer. Elsa, why are you doing this to yourself? How long have you been doing this to yourself? Why didn't you tell me? Is this why you've been having a difficult time getting out of bed in the mornings and staying awake?"

"Anna, Anna, enough!" said Elsa wincing in pain, her voice not as slurred and her drunkenness ebbing away. "You don't understand."

"Elsa, please tell me! I'm worried about you."

Elsa carefully took a sip from her cup before taking a deep breath. "The…reason why I've been doing this…is because I…killed him."

"Him? Him who?" asked Anna hurriedly.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"What? Elsa why would you say such I thing?"

"Do you remember when I left the kingdom the day after…Rumpel and I rescued it from the Shadow Man?"

"Yeah. Both you and him left without saying anything."

"I had arrived at King Stefan's castle to find that they had just finished a meeting on how to defeat the Horned King. The princesses who remained told me that the boy, Taran, had offered to sacrifice his life to put a stop to the Horned King's forces. For some odd reason no one said anything of how I had defeated the Cauldron Born in Thebes with my powers. At the time I thought that perhaps that they had enough help to get through the Horned King's army.

"I was wrong. Rumpelstiltskin is dead because I had failed to act. I had power and I didn't use it. If I had he would still be alive."

"And Taran would be one dead," stated Harold.

"No!" shouted Elsa angrily, standing up. "I had the power to stop the Cauldron Born, I most certainly would've had the power to destroy the accursed thing! I would've saved everyone!"

"You can't blame yourself, Elsa," consoled Anna. The air in the room was dropping rapidly, and their breath was starting to come out as wisps from their mouths.

"And why not?!" snapped the queen, her eyes darkening. "I have this power. I should've done something with it! But I'm not the only one who is to be blamed here. The gods of Olympus were there, and yet they were not powerful enough to put a stop the Horned King and destroy his Cauldron before Rumpelstiltskin or anyone could've given their lives! The all-powerful Genie didn't seem all that powerful by being slowed down by an army! All of those with magic could've just ended it if they had pooled their abilities together! Or better yet could've called upon me to help!"

"Your majesty, you can't blame the living for having faults even for those who are supposedly immortal," said Harold, who was startling still calm despite the Queen's outburst and the cold air. "Everyone has limits, and you may be right; if they had gathered all their abilities together and unleashed them against the Horned King's legions they might have won the day, or they may have still lost. But it didn't happen that way, and we must deal with the consequences of their actions just like we have to deal with the consequences of our actions daily."

His words calmed her down enough so that the air became what it was before.

"You don't understand," she finally said, shaking her head sadly.

"Then help us to understand," said Anna gently, her hand reaching to her sister. "We're your family and friends."

Tears began to fall from Elsa's eyes, as her lips trembled. "I…I can't deal with it. I'm a queen and I can't go on like this." She waved at the doorway to the cellars. "I didn't help…then…and I'm not helping now. Not helping anyone. Not like this. I have to forget about him."

"Elsa…" began Anna but her sister cut her off.

"I have to forget about Rumpelstiltskin," she said as confidently as she could despite her half-drunken state before turning around retching into an empty bucket.

To anyone who first heard of the Marshes of Morva in the mystical kingdom of Prydain, they had imagined that the Marshes were like any other swamp with muddied waters, grey, moss-covered trees, and rising mists. It was only when travelers first arrived at it that they found how wrong they were.

Muddied canals, flanked by banks of razor sharp saw grass, meandered through the landscape like a nest of snakes. If a wanderer became weary of the grasses and mud, and ventured off of the scattered and camouflaged paths that contorted amongst the channels, and went closer to the water's edge, he would find the clouded waters hiding other dangers such as sharp drops and quicksand that would perform a complete vanishing trick on him. Thick, almost creamy mists would further hinder one's trek by masking the trails at their very feet.

Those persistent to have crossed this part of the Marshes would find the canals giving way to deeper, but no less murky waters, that now had grey, contorted trees that trust the landscape underneath their moss-covered branches into eternal twilight. The gnarled, aging trunks were nearly invisible to the vast wall of creepers and vines that constricted their bodies tighter and tighter against the bark. Several of the plant species had red thorns on their stems that carried a variety of narcotics and sedatives if one weren't careful. One puncture with its point and the unlucky wayfarer would find him- or herself fallen into the murky waters where they would either drown or be devoured by the plethora of flora and fauna that hungrily wait.

It is only deeper that the canals become fewer but no less twisted. The trees became even more lifeless with leafless branches that bent into the shapes of a crone's hands. The pale mists continued to remain as if an ever-constant reminder that this was no ordinary swamp and that there were still many strange and supernatural elements that lay hidden if one wasn't careful.

It's in this vast muddled environment, where one could vanish without a trace, where the three witches Orgoch, Orwen, and Orddu lived. In some uncharted corner of the Marshes laid a wooden hut cut into the base of an ancient tree. A muddy path led up to it with skulls of unknown origin sitting atop of posts that lined up to the doorway. Inscriptions of symbols and masks were visible on the doorway. Through the thin wooden frame of the door and the barred holes that acted as windows came the shouts and shrieks of the three witches that could be heard from the variety of creatures outside.

"I'm telling you that a pinch of ginger and oregano would help in the seasoning," said Orgoch.

"And what would you know of seasoning?" questioned Orddu. "We've had the same measly meal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner: frog!"

"And toad, and catfish, and…" added Orwen but was interrupted by Orddu.

"You're not helping! Point is you don't know how to properly cook a decent meal."

"In case you haven't stepped outside, there's not any place where we can get a decent meal!" pointed out Orgoch. "It's not like dinner is going to knock on the door for us."

To the surprise of everyone, a knock did sound from the door. Before anyone else could object or move, Orgoch had rushed to the door with her hands outstretched, shouting, "DINNER!"

With one hand she flung the door open and casted a transformation spell at the intruder. The others watched in stunned silence as they saw the light from the spell envelope the person only to see it dissipate. In the second between the spell disappearing and the individual's own curse being enacted, they saw that the person was cloaked in a large, black, simple robe with the hood pulled low, casting the face into a shadow. When the individual's own curse met with Orgoch, Orwen couldn't help but scream as they saw the body of her sister turn into a statue before exploding into dust.

The intruder closed the door behind it as it stepped inside, preventing any means of escape for the remaining witches. At once the whole house erupted into a show of lights, sparks, and explosions as everyone present shot their spells upon each other. It quickly became apparent to the two sisters that the intruder was far more powerful than them; for every spell that they cast, the figure would quickly block it only to enact two of his own that would cause them to scatter behind cover. Wood began to shower the whole room with splinters varying in sizes, while the pile of cauldrons on the one side would either explode or become distorted enough to be unrecognizable. The makeshift windowpanes dissolved into mulch, the grass on the roof burst into multicolored flames, and any living thing beside the three figures quickly disintegrated amidst the chaos.

All of this happened in just under a minute, with the battle halting once Orddu met with the same fate as her once famished sister. In shock at the sight of her oldest sister breaking down into nothing, she collapsed onto the floor in despair. The figure ignored her sobbing, instead walked over to the pile of cauldrons, which over half had either been melted down or destroyed by other means. With a wave of its hand, the mess had vanished into thin air along with the rest of the pile in a cloud of smoke. What was left was a bare floor of dirt and wooden planks for the floor.

"Wha-what you're looking f-for," wept Orwen. "You w-won't find it here."

The figure gave no indication that it heard her but instead reached out with his hand to the open space. For a few seconds it remained aloft before the floor began to tremble and shake, the ground cracking and convulsing like a miniature volcano rising from the crust. From the ground came the forbidding, dark shape of the Black Cauldron.

Before it could approach its prize, the figure felt something touch the hem of its cloak. Turning, it saw that Orwen had crawled over to his feet and was pawing at his legs and cloak. She looked up to show her running mascara on her tear stricken face.

"Whoever you are, whatever you are, please take me with you," she pleaded. "There is nothing for me here. My sisters are gone and I don't want to be alone in our house. You're a powerful one," her hand began to stroke up and down its arm. "I can serve you, maybe, even…please you?" She gave him a seductive smile despite her ruined visage, and tried to accentuate her impressive cleavage.

In response the cloaked figure bent down, and with the hand that she was caressing, began to wipe away the mascara and tears from her face. She smiled and made an attempt to blush at the sudden affection that it was giving her. The hand then began to stroke down the side of her face, massaging her jawline, before they stretched around her throat. The woman gasped as the fingers began to apply a steel grip on her. Before she could make any efforts of resistance, the skin around the hand began to turn to stone, which soon spread to encompass her whole body including her clothing. Once it was done, the person removed its hand and the statue exploded into powder.

The figure brushed its hands and arms of any of the material that had blown on its cloak before turning back to the Black Cauldron. With its right hand, it gently brushed the metal, feeling the aura of dark magic radiating from within its depths. With a wave, it too vanished in a cloud of smoke before the figure left the hovel. Once it had gone a dozen paces, it gave a leisurely flourish of its wrist and the house burst into flames.


	67. Price of Magic Ch 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"It had been many years since Elsa had gone to the Valley of the Living Rock. Despite the years, she could still remember how the night was the first time she went as if it happened only yesterday. Instead of the luminescence of a full moon and a dazzling array of colors from the Northern Lights, above her was the radiant afternoon sun casting its rays through the forest around her as she rode through. From the increased wind and the loss of leaves from many of the tree limbs as well as the changing temperature, she could tell that winter was coming. She remembered that it had been early spring when she first rode to the rocky glade with her parents and her unconscious sister, and so the mountains still had several feet of snow and ice and the air was just as brisk as it was now although even more so at night./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"While riding to the clearing, she also reflected on the circumstances between now and the event in her childhood. In the first time, she had used her powers to hurt someone she cared about, and now she had neglected to use her powers. Likewise someone had to have their memories removed, although, this time it was now her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"A voice broke through her thoughts, forcing her to turn around to see Anna riding her own horse behind her wearing a thick cloak around her shoulders as well as a riding dress. She quickly hid the small satchel that she carried in the folds of her cloak, careful to not let the sloshing sound to be too loud./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It's kind of hard to keep up with you when you have an enchanted, snow-horse," she called, indicating the glistening steed that the queen was riding./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I would say that I'm surprised to see you but for some odd reason I'm not," commented Elsa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Probably because we know each other too well," explained Anna with an encouraging smile. "We both can be stubborn when it comes to making our minds on things. Well, I've made up my mind to keep an eye on you and be there for you." She quickly added. "Also Harold was worried so he told me that you were leaving."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa smiled at hearing how concerned the servant was for her well being as well as for the ring of truth in what her sister said. She made a mental note to thank him when they returned./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Also I understand what you're going through," her sister continued. "We both lost our parents, remember? But unlike back then we now have each other and friends to support us. I love you, Elsa, and so I'm going to help you through this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Anna."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I also had nothing better to do," she added. "Kristoff went off to work and Olaf decided to go with him. Something about wanting to see how Marshmallow was handling the snowgies."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Both women laughed at how they remembered the miniature snowmen had appeared as they continued their trek through the woods./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They arrived at the valley a few hours later, the hot springs providing a measure of warmth even for Elsa. After tying the horses some paces back to keep the ice horse from melting, they entered to find the round rocks of varying sizes with most being just below the waist. The majority were moss or mushroom covered, and it was only when the two siblings had taken a few steps that all of them began to move and roll down to meet them. Within a few moments after the wondrous sight they revealed themselves to be the troll family of Kristoff./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It's the Queen!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hello, Anna!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We have your wedding gift!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wanna see my fire crystal?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Please tell me there's not another curse coming. We've had one too many."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No, no, I'm here to see Grand Pabbie," said Elsa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"A section of the trolls parted to make way for a particularly dirtied and bumpy rock that rolled up to Elsa. It revealed itself in the old, frail figure of Grand Pabbie whose wizened face and gentle eyes peered at the young queen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What can I help you with, Your Majesty?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I need you to remove all the memories that I have with Rumpelstiltskin," she said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The elderly troll was quite taken aback. "Your Majesty?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I know that you did it once to Anna," she told him. "When I struck her with my powers. Now I need you to do it for me. I haven't been able to rule Arendelle effectively since…since…." Her voice trailed off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Please, Grand Pabbie, will you do it?" said Anna, coming forward./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He took a deep breath and let it out gently. "I will." Both ladies smiled with relief before he added. "It's just a matter of if I can. As you very well know, magic isn't something that can be wielded like some sort of weapon. There are limits…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I know that it comes with a price," said Elsa hurriedly. "Rumple… stiltskin told me many times. I'm willing to pay for it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Very well. I will do what I can," he replied. "Close your eyes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa did as he said. She knelt down on the ground in front of him with her head bowed. He raised his hands to her head, both palms being large enough to fully grasp each side of her head. His grip was gentle but firm and after taking several deep breaths, he spoke again, "I won't lie to you, Elsa, this is going to be difficult. It's going to take the two of us to accomplish this. There is also a chance that it may not work. Now I need you to concentrate on each of the memories that you had with Rumpelstiltskin. Start from the beginning, that will be easier."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"With the troll's suggestion, Elsa traveled back to the first moment that she had met the wizard. She had just received reports of an approaching blizzard the likes of which no one had ever seen since Elsa had first frozen the kingdom. It was in the middle of summer, shortly after the events surrounding her coronation, and thus people including herself thought that this was her doing. She had been in the side parlor of her castle in the port when…he appeared, out of nowhere, casting magic with ease. In fact he seemed quite at ease within her presence and at the circumstances as if he dealt with these every other Friday. It wasn't until later that he told her his adventures of how he had helped with the other kingdoms and became transformed after taking in the magics of others. Now that she thought about it, he hadn't mentioned just how he had heard of her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Focus, Your Majesty." Pabbie's voice rumbled through her mind, reminding her of the task at hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She then went to later that day, where she, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were getting ready to leave the kingdom to save it from Maleficent's curse. As he promised, he enacted an enchantment that would protect the kingdom from the effects of the curse while they were gone. He had acted very gentlemanly when he offered to assist her into the sleigh. On their way out the two of them combined their abilities to ease their passing, with Rumpel giving her compliments on her control over her powers. When they broke through the curse, they had decided to make camp and resume their trek the next day. Through the night, he told them of the first few days of when he had supposedly arrived in the world. She remembered that he told her that he couldn't recall how he had arrived in that place or how he had come up with his name./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She later apologized after dosing off in the middle of the story, although she wasn't the only one with both Anna, Kristoff, and Sven sleeping soundly as well. He waved away her concern and told her of the different rules of magic and even acknowledging the act of true love that Anna performed to save her life. Shortly afterwards they resumed their journey across the mountains with Rumpelstiltskin providing her with her own horse after they ditched the sleigh. Along the way the two of them broke the seriousness of the situation by fooling around with snowballs and races./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The memories of the two of them seemed to rush through her mind in a blur with her finding Rumpelstiltskin alive at Maleficent's castle, then traveling and assisting the various kingdoms in need, and eventually returning back and helping her reclaim her kingdom. She remembered him making her cry, laugh, be annoyed, and then merry, cheering her up, and disappointing her. Both had taken risks to save the other in times of peril. Overtime she had began to love him even when he let her down by not being truthful, and she began to wonder if he loved her back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Then it all came crashing down when she heard the news that he had died at the final battle. She had begun to build a world around him and that had collapsed within minutes after the announcement. At the truth of it all, it was her fault. Her fault for not expressing her love sooner, her fault for not getting to the palace beforehand, her fault for not following them after she learned of their destination, her fault for not using her powers to save him. A flood of emotions surged through her: fear, anger, regret surged through as if a dam had broke./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"All of a sudden, Grand Pabbie gasped in front of her. She opened her eyes to see him collapse and she quickly caught and cradled him. Everyone quickly huddled around the two of them with Anna leaning anxiously over her sister's shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Did it work?" she asked echoing what all the other trolls were thinking./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No, it didn't," replied Elsa slowly and sadly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It appears that due to Elsa's age, the amount of emotion that is connected to those recollections, and her own untapped potential is preventing me from removing her memories," stated the tired troll shaman. "I am sorry, child."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I understand," she replied kindly, her eyes revealing her disappointment. "You did what you could." She assisted along with two other trolls in bringing him upright./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The two of them left the valley and made their way to the horses. As they saddled themselves, Anna opened her mouth but it was Elsa who broke the silence./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm still going through with it, Anna."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""But who else do we know that can have enough magic to do this?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I can think of a few," came the reply, and she brought the satchel up in front of her to take out the flask within./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Elsa!"/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""Anna, you don't understand. I need something to dull the pain especially…especially after having to bring it all back up again," she said, taking a draught of the contents within./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Mickey stretched his arms, feeling a series of relieving cracks from the joints of his elbows and back. He had been sitting on a chair with his magical hat on a stool in front of him for hours. The half-eaten remnants of breakfast lay in a tray beside him, with all of it having gone cold some time ago./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Ever since he, Minnie, and the others had finished repairing the damage to the rest of the kingdoms left in the wake of the Overtaking, he had been poring over the hat for days on end. In that time it had remained silent and with it, his connection to the powerful sorcerer who sent them, Yen Sid. He had performed the spell that would send them to the world to assist the Chosen One, and had told him that the hat would provide a way to communicate to him if needed. Unfortunately, they were ambushed just as they had arrived by Lady Tremaine, Scar and his hyenas, Clayton, the Headless Horseman, and Madam Mim. In the confusion, they were all separated and were quickly captured with the exception of the Chosen One. Since then he had been separated from the hat, but once it had been returned to him, it remained silent despite granting him the necessary powers to assist in the effort of beating back the Overtaking./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I don't understand," he said out loud, sliding from the chair and began to pace around the room for the second time that day./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"A storm of questions swept through his mind again. Why hadn't the hat connected to Yen Sid? Was it because his job here was not yet done? Were there still villains that were hatching sinister plots in revenge? Were there still people and kingdoms who hadn't yet been granted their happily ever afters? Or was it something even more sinister? Was his connection to the sorcerer being blocked? Or even worse, was Yen Sid in trouble and this was all a ploy to get to him?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"His mind was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the first set of knocks on his door. When they increased to banging, only then did he look up from his pacing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hey, Mickey, ya in there?" came Goofy's voice on the other side./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The mouse opened the door to see his friend's worried face looking down at him across his long snout./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What is it, Goofy?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We need you downstairs. Everyone has arrived," said Goofy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Mickey quickly went back and picked up his hat before following his friend out the door and down to the study. Messages had been sent to the various kingdoms calling for the heroes and heroines that had participated in the Overtaking. After what had occurred at Princess Cinderella's and Prince Charming's castle, they had to make sure that no one else had been attacked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was a decent size room with several writing desks in various spots and a door off to the side was connected to the library. A crowd was already gathered in the center of the room with Minnie, Donald, and Daisy, the Three Good Fairies, Prince Philip and Princess Aurora, Princess Cinderella and Prince Charming, Prince Eric and Princess Ariel, who was a few months pregnant, Prince Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, and the Genie, Eugene and Rapunzel, Merlin, Elsa and Anna, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, Taran and princess Eilonwy, Hercules and Meg, as well as Snow White and Belle along with their princes including the Seven Dwarves. Everyone seemed to be catching up after having spent many months apart./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"With a whistle from Mickey, they turned their attention to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Gee, uh, thanks for coming all of you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What's happened?" asked Philip./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Please, not another war," groaned Snow White./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No, no, it's not anything like that. In fact I'll let Cinderella and Charming explain," replied the mouse, indicating the their hosts./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Cinderella was actually the one who discovered what had happened," the prince pointed out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, it occurred a few days ago," began the blonde princess. "I was out in the garden that morning. It's one of the things that I can take care of in the castle. I was about halfway done when I found…when I found…" She began to break down as tears began to moisten in her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Prince Charming nodded at Mickey, who put on the hat and waved his hand at the side door. It opened to reveal four servants wheeling a stand that held an old woman in a single robe, which would've shimmered if it, along with her, hadn't been turned to stone. Her complexion and outstretched arm portrayed a look of shock and protest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We honestly don't know what happened," continued Charming sorrowfully. "Mickey has tried to use his magic with no success. We were hoping that those with magic could help."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Don't fret, your highnesses. We've got this taken care of," proclaimed the Genie as he rolled up his arms, leaving his hands unattached in the air. With an electrifying blast, he struck the base of the statue, scattering the servants, and from the points of impact thick, blue smoke billowed out like a volcano. A divider was erected and he appeared on the other side with only the silhouettes allowing them to see what was happening. Flashings of lightning crackled in the air as the Genie enacted more and more spells before lowering the statue into the floor. With the sound of steam and screeching metal, the statue rose back up inside of a metal frame with gleaming lights. They could see Genie stepping off to the side and pressing a few things on the side before the frame crumbled, with the statue still in place./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He then dispensed with the divider, showing that the Fairy Godmother was still in statue form./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Okay, now you can fret."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I think, Dear, this requires a woman's touch," said Flora as she and her sisters flew toward the statue./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Ladies," bowed the Genie as he joined with the rest of the crowd./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"For the better part of an hour, the three fairies buzzed around their fallen comrade, waving their wands only, to everyone's dismay, have no effect./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""As I've told you before, my powers are used for educational purposes," said Merlin as those around him began to ask for his help. "But I'll try to see what's wrong."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He stepped forward as the Good Fairies stepped aside. He straightened his pointed hat, tapped the Fairy Godmother's head with his staff, and began to speak most oddly, "Of-oozoh-ah-foozah-faught, let's see what we've got. Rakkata, rekkete, rikkiti, rhon, explain why this poor old woman is kept as stone!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"After a light tap on the statue's head from the staff, a cloud of smoke enveloped and everyone quickly took a few steps pack. From within they could hear the old wizard coughing and sputtering. He stepped out of the cloud, his hand waving away the smoke./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, strongcough/strong, that was, strongcough/strong, unexpected," he stated, waving his staff again and the smoke disappeared. "Seems to me that the reason why this poor woman was turned to stone was that someone had cast a curse on her with her own wand. That would explain why our magic didn't work: only someone who cast the curse could remove it, unless she has a true love. Does she?" He looked at Prince Charming and Cinderella, who shook their heads solemnly. "Well, there you go our mystery is solved. Now if you don't mind, I do have a young pupil to teach."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Merlin, wait! We need to talk about this further," protested Prince Philip./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yes, we don't know who is responsible," added Mickey./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, it's just a logical manner of canceling out which villains were defeated and which remain," explained the wizard matter of fact-ly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""There's Jafar," spoke Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Gaston," stated Belle in a low tone that could just barely be heard./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Maleficent," added Aurora./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""The Evil Queen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Judge Frollo."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Prince John."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hades."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""The Horned King."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""The Headless Horseman."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Madam Mim."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Prince Hans."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Doctor Facilier."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Ursula."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Is that everyone?" asked Genie his hands having thirteen fingers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""This could be one of the less powerful villains or minions," offered Adam./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I think we're missing an obvious one: Captain Hook," pointed out Peter Pan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We haven't heard from him since he was in Paris when Judge Frollo was taking over there," said Eric./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""At least that's what Rumpelstiltskin said," pointed Flora./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Actually, that's what was said from the refugees that fled from the city after the Cauldron Born had left and Maleficent's curse was enacted," explained Ariel. "Captain Phoebus and Esmeralda both witnessed the pirate bringing the undead army there, working alongside the judge, and fighting Rumpelstiltskin."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""He could've been killed when the Cauldron Born entered into the city," said Hercules but Peter Pan was quick to respond./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""If I know Hook and his crew it's that they put their own lives at the top of their lists. No, I'm certain Hook is still alive. His crew is still on Neverland-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""But his ship is at the bottom of the sea," interrupted Eric. "That's a good reason on why he could be the one to attack the Fairy Godmother."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So, we have ourselves a suspect with a history, an intent, and he's got the means to enact his plan," counted off Genie in a police uniform. "Now let's go arrest him!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, I for one won't be joining in the search," stated Merlin firmly. "This is only one man, and with entire kingdoms on the lookout for him, I doubt that he's going to be that hard to find. I do have other duties to attend to, so I bid you all farewell and good luck."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Thank you, Merlin," replied Mickey. "And we won't hold it against you if you do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The elderly sorcerer had only taken a few steps out of the room before a voice called after him. He turned around to see Elsa hesitantly stepping toward him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What can I do for you, Queen Elsa?" he asked as soon as she was close. He could feel a sudden drop in temperature surrounding her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I was wondering if I can ask something," she responded, looking down at her hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Of course, my child."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She took a deep breath and let it out, calming herself and bringing the temperature to a more comfortable setting. "You probably don't remember but I had left the celebration after hearing the news how Rumpelstiltskin had died. You see I…grew to love him during our time together. But with him gone…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You want him back?" he asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No, no, I know that's against one of the rules of magic," she responded hurriedly. "I was hoping that you could remove those moments."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She watched his bewildered expression and he even took a step back before regaining his composure./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""May I ask why?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I've been having…dreams," explained the snow queen slowly, now hugging herself. "Of what would've happened if he had lived…and the two of us being together. But in those dreams he brings to light my worst fears and regrets. He accuses me of not using my magic to save him. It's been happening for a while to the point where I'm afraid to even go to sleep and I've…been taking things to help with that but even those have limits." She looked at him directly. "Please, can you help me? I'm running out of options."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"To her surprise, he had answered by offering her to sit with him on a bench outside of the study./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Despite what you see these old bones of mine still need to rest every once and a while. They've gone through many years of both hardship and prosperity, and I remember every part of it. You may think that my life could've been better if I just took the quick and easy path of forgetting my troubles with magic and only retain the good things in life. Instead I have found that there are some good things in experiencing suffering. The lessons that I had learned during those times in my life, I never would have in others that were pleasant. Those lessons defined me in ways that I never thought were possible, and make up the person you see before you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of loud voices coming from the room. They stood up and entered to see the Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather grouped together a few paces away from the crowd, all of which had a various rattled expressions. Mickey had also seemingly given his magical hat to the Genie while they were gone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Are all of you crazy?" demanded Merriweather, who looked as if getting ready for a fight./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Please, Merriweather, try and understand," consoled Philip, who was in between them and the crowd./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Your Highness, I think that you're giving too much of yourself to your fears," reassured Flora, but she also had a slight edge to her voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What's going on?" asked Elsa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We discussed the possibility that if the person who did this wasn't Hook, then he or she could be after magical objects," replied Adam, who joined with Philip. "There's a chance that they may not settle for just the Fairy Godmother's wand and instead could go after other magical people and take the sources of their magic. But if we store all magical objects away in a safe place, one in which no one could get to, then we take away that person's goal."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I, for one, don't think it's a good idea to put all of our eggs in one basket," retorted Flora with her sisters nodding in unison./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Look, the Cave of Wonders is a safe place to keep these items safe," explained Aladdin. "There's only one way in or out and even the entrance is hard to find. On the plus side, almost no one outside of this room has even heard of the place."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm not willing to take the chance to see if you're wrong, young prince," countered Merriweather./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Well, I think it is a good idea," interrupted Merlin, striking the end of his staff and sending sparks along the floor, and silencing the room. "Both of what you say makes sense. But all of you understand this. The dark forces, many of which used magic to enact their chaos, as well as a variety of dangerous magical creatures that spread terror across the field, forest, city, and sea, had ravaged this world only a short time ago. Many of us were subject to the effects of magic that were used by these villains as they ruled over us. Of course, amongst us who use magic, there is a stark difference between Dark Magic and Light Magic, but to those that aren't familiar with it; they don't see such a difference. All of these people really see is people wielding sorcery many of which," he glanced at Elsa. "Have experienced the price of such things. That's another reason why ordinary people are apprehensive about it; magic always comes with a price, some of which they can't always pay or don't wish to due to the price being not always what they want./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""After this year's events, many people have grown to fear magic and its effects. I think that we should ease their worry by allowing them to retain that which makes up our magic. That way we neither set ourselves apart from them nor make ourselves be superior, for that is too close to the mentality of those villains that had ruled over us. As for those of us that are inherently magical and don't need objects of power, I suggest that they remain within their respective kingdoms and only leave in case of emergencies. If this person is going after those with magic then those individuals should send warning immediately if they are in trouble and make their way to a safe house."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What safe house?" questioned Mickey./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Someplace hard to get to but provides an amount of protection to those seeking asylum."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How about Neverland?" offered Peter Pan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""My thoughts exactly, my boy. That way all of us know what's happening and where we can provide the most aid."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"There was a buzz of voices in agreement with the crowd, and hearing this the three fairies reluctantly transformed themselves into the clothing that they had worn when taking care of Aurora before handing over their wands to the Genie. The big blue man opened one of the windows and threw all of the objects toward the general direction of the Cave of Wonders./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"As everyone left the room in either groups or pairs, no one gave any notice to two birds sitting out on the window: one with a purple plumage and the other with a green one. They had been watching the crowd, and had even had a particular interest in the Queen of Arendelle. They had watched her interaction with the wizard, and, in particular, regarded with interest the subtle reactions that he had made and that she had failed to observe as she spoke to him. Once the meeting was adjourned they took flight from their place. /p 


	68. Price of Magic Ch 2

"I'm not really certain about this. No doubt that you know that I don't come here often. I've been busy of late and, since you've been gone, I've had trouble coping. However, Anna has been a big help. I'm not sure if it's stubbornness or confidence or both, but she's never given up on me. Not after the Incident, not during the Overtaking, and not after the loss of another," Elsa laid down a pair of white roses on the graves of her parents. "You would've been as proud of her as I am. I could never ask for a better sister.

"You would also be greatly surprised that I fell in love with someone. He and I helped a lot of good people with my magic during the Overtaking. He knew a lot about me and was quite at ease at telling me about himself, something that you know I lacked for a long time. He seemed to understand so much about me…and yet, I never had the chance to learn a whole lot about him, at least not as much as I would've liked. I mean, sure he was…mostly honest with me but I think he still kept himself restrained…especially on his feelings. I guess we had that in common too. Neither one of us seemed to express what we truly felt for each other until it was too late. It was him that I lost. Everyone says that he died doing something heroic and I agree with them, but I think I had a hand in his passing. I told you that I had used my power in a responsible manner, at least to the best that I can, even saving his life several times. However, when I failed to do so at the end, he went and got himself killed.

"Anna told me that she used to come here every few days after you had passed as well. She told me how soothing it was for her to talk to you about her problems. It mostly involved how she was alone for three years afterwards. And now that I'm here…I can see that she was right once again. Before I came here I had been trying to find a cure for my…broken heart. Now that I'm here and talking about this to you, I hope that I can get over what happened. I'm starting to doubt if there is an easy way to move on but I guess since I've been so used to difficult situations before perhaps this is just one more that I have to push through without the aid of magic. I'll return every few days and talk to you some more. I love you."

As she wiped her eyes and prepared to leave, she noticed something odd at the ground around her foot. The grass around the burials began to die and turn into dust at such a right that she gasped in shock and horror. A dark cloud passed over and casted a shadow upon the area, making her even more anxious. She mentally prepared herself for whatever was about to happen, her hands splayed out, ready to unleash a blast of her powers.

"Quite the cloud hanging over your head," said a voice behind her, making her jump.

She whirled around to see a large man on the headstone for one of the graves wearing a simple gray tunic with its edges curling into smoke. His skin was a lighter shade of gray with blue flames for hair on his head.

He jumped down and landed softly on the ground in front of her. "Veboom. Name is Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how ya doin'?"

Elsa immediately remembered him being the villain Hercules fought to take back Rumpelstiltskin's magic. "What are you doing here? I thought that the gods of Olympus punished you."

"Oh, Zeus-y did. Made my position permanent for the next millennium so I can't leave my lair. Lucky for me, I have powers that he doesn't, such as appearing at graveyards. Not very subtle, I know, but I'm one for sneaking around instead of making an entrance with a thundercloud. As for what I'm doing here, I couldn't help but notice your little prayer to your parents. Very sentimental." The way he said it, Elsa was sure that he didn't mean it. "It was so much so that it got my attention, which is quite a big deal. Honestly, I could count the amount of times when a mortal actually got my attention down in the underworld on one hand."

"I'm flattered," said Elsa through gritted teeth, her hands clenching into fists. The surrounding temperature dropped a good ten degrees.

"Chill out, your highness," said the god. "I've got something that you might be interested in. You see, as Lord of the Underworld, I have the ability to bring back the soul of your dearly, departed beloved. And I know what you're thinking, 'isn't that against my job description?' Yes, but I like freedom more and if you've seen the place I'm at you would understand why I want to get out of that dead town. I give you your guy, and in return for my generosity, my life sentence gets dropped. What do you say, babe?"

"What's the catch?" asked the snow queen, her eyes still narrowed.

"Catch?"

"Don't play games with me! I know that all magic must come with a price."

"Ah, yes, you would be quite right, sweetums. Although I'm sure that you can guess what it is?"

Elsa did know and it was not something that she was comfortable with. She was sure that if she did accept his offer, Rumpelstiltskin would not rest until her soul was returned to her and the price of that could very well be his life. She couldn't bear to lose him a second time and for a lost cause.

"Look, cold stuff, this is a one time offer. You give me your soul, I give you back his, the both of you have a life together, and we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, what do you say? So going once…going twice…"

"No," she responded firmly.

Hades froze in place, his mouth ajar for a minute. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What's the point of bringing someone back, no matter how loved they were before, if their sacrifice was for the greater good? The meaning of the sacrifice would be rendered worthless. It doesn't make any sense. I'm pretty sure that he would've like to remain dead."

"But he probably wouldn't want you to live your life like, well, this," interrupted the god with a knowing grin that revealed his pointed teeth.

"No, he wouldn't," agreed Elsa with barely a whisper.

"And from what I've seen, it seems to me that you're almost all out of options to forget about your man and move on," continued Hades. "But since you seem to value him being dead rather than alive, there's not much else I can do so I'll pack up and head back…" He turned away from her.

"Wait," Elsa protested. Hades turned around to face her with a questioning look.

"You're right, I am almost out of options of trying to find a cure for this…illness. I'm afraid that it will last for a long time and that will effect my family, friends, even the entire kingdom. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, do you have the power to do this? Because I'm beginning to doubt if it's even possible."

"Babe, I can assure you that it is possible," he replied nonchalantly. "As I hate to admit it, Love is the most powerful magic and a most dangerous disease if caught. As God of the Underworld, I can tell you that Love has killed more than any disease, any war that's ever been. I'm not surprised that you have been met with disappointment by all those so-called 'magic users' for the cure for such a thing is quite extreme to the point where not very many would try to attempt it." With a flick of his wrist, that reminded her of Rumpelstiltskin, he procured a small vial with clear liquid. Quicker than she could blink, he had tugged a strain of her hair and dropped it into the potion. The added ingredient made the mixture turn to a shade of blue that reminded Elsa of a frozen lake.

"Is that it?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh yes," confirmed the god. "It won't matter if you drink this with your morning coffee or afternoon tea, the effects would be the same: you would never remember your time with Rumpelstiltskin."

He held it out to her but just enough so that it was out of her reach.

"What do you want? The kingdom? My powers?"

"I'm an immortal Lord of the Underworld, doll, so what have I need of your kingdom when I have one of my own and in due time everyone in your kingdom will enter into mine one way or another? I'm also a god, so what I have need of your powers? No, what I want from you is something a bit more…precious. Something unique to you."

It didn't take long for Elsa to figure it out. "My soul."

"Bingo! And if you're wondering if you're going to continue on living without it the answer is, yes. You still get to have your fun in making popsicles and creating blizzards. So, you still want this?" She was silent for a moment before he continued. "You know this cloud isn't going to shield me forever from Big Brother. So you might want to hurry your thinking along like now!"

As if on cue the cloud began to slowly move away, its shade rolling across the land with the sun's rays right behind it. It would pass over them within a minute.

"Once again this is once in a lifetime opportunity. I can guarantee that you won't find another person willing to use their magic to help you. So what's it going to be?"

"Fine," said Elsa wearily, holding out her hand to it. "Give it to me."

He handed it to her. It was cold to the touch but unlike snow and ice, it was a lifeless type of cold. When her hand grasped around his, a surge of power the likes of which she had never experienced swept through her body. It was as if every single cell in her body was vibrating in place. From within the depths of her chest she could feel something shaken loose and rise up to her throat. She gasped as a sudden chill overtook her, the likes of which she had never experienced. Wisps the color of smoke slipped out of her mouth. More of it emerged before a shape began to form in front of her, and within a minute its features resembled her with her hair in a single braid and wearing her signature dress although it was still grey and a lot more transparent. Her face was smooth and expressionless, which for some odd reason made Elsa feel a pang of sadness.

All of a sudden smoke billowed around him, and soon the grass around her began to grow back again as the sunlight continued to get closer. Just before it came upon her, she thought she heard the god say,

"Drink it in good health."

Night had fallen over the desert, blanketing the desolated landscape in shadow and slumber. Wind stirred the sand on the dunes, biting into the flesh of the creatures that prowled in search of food. Animals that had once hidden away from the savage heat from the sun now emerged to hunt. All the while the grinning moon and shining stars kept a silent vigil. Including a lone figure clad in black with its hood and scarf covering its face.

It strode across the sand purposefully, ignoring the insects that scattered in its path. One scorpion out of instinct had attempted to strike the boot with its stinger only for a dagger to fall swiftly to impale on its head. The traveler continued onward while the corpse of the arachnid shuddered in its death throes. Within a few hours, scavengers would consume it.

The figure stopped atop of a dune and from within the folds of its clothing, produced two small objects. To the untrained eye, they would appear to be cheap trinkets that one would find in a junk pile. If one were to instead look closer they would notice that the pieces would fit into a whole. The person gently pressed the pieces together to form the scarab that immediately glowed before taking flight. It zipped through the air faster than any hawk or sparrow leaving a streak of its fiery glow in its wake. After a few minutes of chase it split in front a selected dune, circled it once, before the pieces embedded themselves into the sand.

The figure watched from a short distance as the ground rumbled and the sand shifted. The sound was more like a growl from a large cat. The dune rose and contorted before morphing into a tiger's head. Its mouth gaped open with fangs that towered over the tallest man. From within its maw a warm glow could be seen, casting the figure's shadow far before its head vanished into the darkness of the night.

It seemed to contemplate over this new development before turning to look over its shoulder. At once the shadow separated itself from its owner and began to move toward the mouth, stopping only at the entrance before gingerly stepping across the teeth. When nothing happened it immediately continued down the mystical throat and into the Cave of Wonders, while the figure waited outside. After several long minutes the shadow returned with a bundle. Upon a closer inspection the bundle appeared to be a blue, pointed hat with stars and a crescent moon. From within the person pulled out three wands that glittered. It then tucked all the objects away into the folds of its cloak and the shadow reattached itself to the heels. Raising its hand, the tiger-faced mound groaned and shifted back into a dune before the pieces were returned to its hand.

The mysterious traveler then disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving only its boot prints in the sand, which eventually disappeared within a few hours and thus blanketing any evidence of having stood there.

"Mickey, awake! Awake now!"

Mickey bolted up, gasping, in his bed, his eyes wide. Heavy breaths wheezed from his mouth and he could feel his heart thumping in his throat. He swallowed and tried to slow down his breathing into more regular intervals. Cold beads of sweat could be felt on his face and he quickly wiped them away from his hand.

"Mickey?" asked Minnie beside him. "What's wrong?"

He glanced at her before turning away to look out the window beside him. The crescent moon could be seen grinning away like the Cheshire cat, it's glow reflected on the sparkling waters of the sea. The constellations seemed to play a game over which one of its parts could shine the brightest with only two stars being the oddities.

"I don't remember," he said finally. "I just know something happened. I heard a voice call out to me, telling me to wake up."

"Voice? What voice?" pressed the mouse.

"I think," he paused, pondering hard on what had awoken him before turning to Minnie. "I think it was Master Yen Sid."

"It went exactly as you had predicted," Hades spoke inside of an immense pitch-black cavern deep inside of his home that he was named after. "She had rejected the offer of resurrecting her lover-boy but had instead wanted to cure her illness. Of course, she accepted the little potion I gave her but in exchange for her soul."

With a flourish of his arm, the ghost of the queen appeared beside him.

"This will certainly provide a strong incentive," said a deep voice that boomed through the darkness. Hades couldn't help but cringe at the sound and even his fiery hair flickered for an instant. "Continue as planned."

"What if this is found out early?" asked the god.

"Don't trouble yourself," came the answer. "I'm counting on it." Two glowing orbs like yellow suns appeared in the darkness. "Soon there will be no heroes or villains. Only power."


	69. Price of Magic Ch 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Captain Hook pulled his leather coat tighter around him as he tried to fight the cold. For longer than he cared to remember, he had spent his years in the tropical paradise of Neverland. Traveling this far north and in this weather was something he was not used to in the slightest. His feet crunched softly in the small layer of snow that had covered the landscape around him with a gentleness of thin, white blanket. Most of the trees around him were already bare with no hint of movement within the crone-like branches. His feet ached in his worn, fur-lined boots, and he tucked his one hand into the pit of his left arm, while the stump of his left arm hung in a makeshift sling./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Blasted heroes," he muttered for the fourth time under his breath, a small cloud appearing in front of him for a brief second before evaporating. He had seen wanted posters of his face with a reward for any information of his whereabouts. A small collection was pressed against his chest from a coat pocket that he would use to make a fire. He had figured that he was the last villain, and that the talking mouse with the pointed hat had convinced everyone to hunt him down to finish the job of bringing the villains to justice what with Rumpelstiltskin out of the picture./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"His unkempt moustache bristled as his face contorted with fury. The little reptile had promised to return his ship to him and also deal with the crocodile but after getting himself killed, he, Captain Hook, was once again left with nothing. He believed that Rumpelstiltskin most likely never intended to keep his end of the bargain, which made him all the more angry over those memories of him. After hearing the news in a tavern in England, he had contemplated on letting the mantle of fearsome pirate go and starting a new life far away from all of the danger in the various kingdoms. England was already in the process of replacing the ships that they lost so he signed himself up as a captain to take colonists across the sea. After a month of waiting for a ship to be made available, he noticed the first signs showing a sketch of his face and his hat. Even though he had regrettably thrown away the hat and coat and cut some of his hair on the back of his head, all one had to do was compare his face to the drawing to see the exact resemblance between the two. After that he had changed clothes again to look like a disabled veteran of the war, and immediately ventured out on his own. He wasn't going to let anyone rat out on him or get a lucky shot especially in the densely populated urban environment. He decided that he had a better chance in seeking asylum in the Southern Isles than stay on the mainland and risk getting caught./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He didn't know why the heroes had suddenly decided to take an interest in him after some months of peace. He for sure wasn't going to turn himself in only for them to throw him in the dungeon like they had with the talking lion prince, the magic-wielding hag, and all the minions that they had managed to round up. That was a fate that he preferred to keep far, far away from himself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"His ruminations were interrupted by the sound of hooves coming from the road next to him. At the noise, he ducked behind a tree. A pair of riders wearing heavy cloaks on top of their glinting armor plates and helms, which decorated with an emblem of a blazing sun. The black and grey coats of their mounts shimmered in the light from sweat and their breath could be seen blowing heavily from their mouths and nostrils. As quickly as they had appeared, they vanished around a bend and Hook had breathed a sigh of relief. Despite growing a beard and bushy moustache, letting his hair fall down to his shoulders in a tangled mass, and putting on warmer clothing, he wasn't taking any chances on getting caught and searched only for someone to compare his face with those of the wanted posters that he held./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Once the sound of hooves had grown silent, he reached into a coat pocket and pulled out a scroll. On it were lines and an "X" at a random spot that would make any reader believed to be a waste of paper and ink with random scribbles. However, Hook wasn't an ordinary reader and one look was enough for him to deduce that it was a map, one that had led him into the kingdom of Corona. What was more mysterious about the parchment other than the vague map was that a raven had delivered it, one that Hook was sure that he had seen with Maleficent earlier that year./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"After studying the map for a moment, he figured that he had to step off of the road and walk fifty-two paces southwest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He arrived at the top of a cliff overlooking a slightly foggy valley. Like the rest of the forest, a thin layer of snow covered everything in sight. He took another check at the map but there wasn't anything apart from the "X." Checking along the edge of the cliff, he could see no sign of any nearby slopes that would ease his descent. He gave an exasperated sigh, took out his stainless steel hook from the back of his belt, set it into his left arm, and began his free-climb descent. Decades onboard a ship and a jungle island had prepped the former captain in finding the sturdiest outcropping and keeping a death grip on even the smallest protrusion./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Within less than an hour he had found the bottom to be less foggy but still as frosted over as the top of the cliff. Breathing hard from the combination of the workout and the cold, he was about to continue in searching for where the "X" led him when he noticed what looked like a wall of yearvines. Taking a closer inspection, he had figured them to be a close relation to the yearlong growing plant on Neverland that was found on rocky outcroppings mostly on the mountain in the center of the island, with this variation having three tips, while the island one had six. He remembered that the one on the island used to cover over caves and have a scent around them that would overpower all others within close proximity. Hence the nickname that he and his crew gave them: "veil vines." There was many times in which he had thanked that scent on those leaves whenever that cursed crocodile chased him. However, his crew couldn't extract the source without destroying it, and the plant would also discontinue the production of the fragrance if it were cut making it near impossible to formulate their own concoction from the plant that would act as a supplement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He brushed aside some of the frost covered vines to reveal what he had suspected: a cave, that lead to a hidden valley that was completed surrounded by a wall of rock. What immediately caught his eye as it loomed above him was a single, decrepit tower. Vines and creepers had grown wild at the base, nearly obscuring the foundation, while several, stray strands had managed to reach all the way up to the single window that faced him. The opening itself was thirty feet above the ground with twenty more feet of roofing above it that ended in a pointed top./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I was beginning to wonder if we were ever going to receive guests," said a voice that startled the former pirate enough for him to cry out. He whirled around to see a man covered in black robes with a hood pulled to cover half of his face and a scarf that covered the lower half./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Who are you?" sneered Hook, his hook extending threateningly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I guess I don't seem all that recognizable in this outfit," the man said as he shook sand off of his boots. He then brought out a black cane with a crystal orb at the top. With a flick of his wrist, a stream of powder fell down at his feet before turning into a pick cloud that enveloped him. When it dissipated, the smirking face of Doctor Facilier appeared before him dressed in his traditional garb complete with a top hat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Doctor Faciler, at your service, my friend," he bowed slightly. "Although, I've sometimes been known as-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""The Shadow Man," finished Hook./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Ah, my reputation precedes me. Excellent. Shall we?" said the witch doctor, indicating the tower. "We're both, after all, not quite used to this sort of weather, and we can talk further in a more comfortable environment."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Not arguing that truth, Hook followed him around the tower to find a small wooden door on the other side with no handle or keyhole. Facilier pressed the orb on the top of his cane against a beam for a brief moment and then again, before stepping through the door and vanishing, which made Hook twitch an eyebrow. Stepping forward, he found himself inside a dark room with a stone wall in front him. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed a narrow staircase on his right that winded around the tower. The steps were quite irregular with some so narrow that he nearly slipped, while others were taller than his knees. Despite being sheltered from the elements, it was still drafty inside the tower./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"This lasted for several minutes before they arrived at a ladder in front of them, and Hook could feel warmth and light from an opening at the top. They climbed up to the top only to enter into the center of a circular room. Candles and a small fire provided light and much needed warmth to the shivering guests, although the pirate was certain that there was no smoke coming from the chimney when he first saw the tower./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"However, that was the least of unusual things that he saw as he gazed around the room. The first of which was a giant, black cauldron that was right next to the entry that nearly made him jump back down the hole as he saw that the cauldron had a horrifying face carved into the side./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Careful, Captain, you don't want to fall into that," warned Facilier and adding with a dry laugh. "Coming out would make you look worse than you're already are."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Trust me, I've had some experience with the power contained within this thing," sneered Hook, tapping it with his signature weapon. He looked around the room to see many more objects of magical qualities. Two broadswords hanged on hooks: one of them was beautiful with gold decorated the crossguard, pommel, and all the way up to the em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"forte/em of the stainless steel blade, while the other was black as moonless night with ugly spikes that seemed to grow out of the crossguard and pommel. A hand mirror rested on a shelf right next to some sort of strange cup with the image of Hercules on the side. A glass jar behind a glass case was filled with glowing dust that he immediately recognized as pixie dust. Beside the jar was a vial that contained a clear drop of a substance that he didn't recognize. Other containers and vessels he recognized from the laboratory in the Evil Queen's dungeon, as well as several volumes of black magic and sorcery that were stacked on several shelves below the glass case. On another shelf was a wooden display where a magical wand was held on hooks with space below it for more. There were many other objects of value on the shelves around the jar that were kept in pristine condition as if they were just made. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTo his surprise there was even a yellow flamingo sleeping in a corner next to the fireplace./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"What astonished him even more than this trove was the large mirror that hung all on its own on the other side of the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Is that?" he asked hesitantly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Indeed," answered the witch doctor. "All of this stuff was here when I first came."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How did you find this place?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""A bird gave me directions. It looked like a crow but slightly bigger."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""A raven," said Hook. "I remember it being with Maleficent."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, it seems to have a new master," said Facilier./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"On cue, the bird entered through the window and perched itself on the sill, staring at the new arrivals./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""But who in all the seven seas would that be?" asked Hook./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"As if to answer a black cloud appeared before the fireplace, dimming the room into shadow. The raven cawed and flapped its wings as if to announce its master, and once the smoke had dissipated Hook couldn't help but give a shout of surprise. A figure dressed in black leather and red velvet stood before him with his shadow dominating the room and even dimming the light of the scattered candles. At a closer look, he realized that the leather was made from crocodile skin with a very familiar pattern. However, what made his jaw drop in astonishment was what the person carried in his right hand: a trident, nearly as tall as him made of pure gold that seemed to cast its own glow apart from the light from the fire and candles./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The wielder spoke in a voice that washed away any doubt from Hook's mind./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""Why, that would be me, Dearie," grinned Rumpelstiltskin. "Now let's get down to business."/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Mickey's breath wafted in thin wisps from his mouth as he pulled his fur coat around his body. Prince Eric could only find child sizes for he, Minnie, and Donald, while Goofy wore an adult one that was a few inches too short. Daisy was back at Eric and Ariel's castle covering for them. They had been waiting off the side of a deserted road for an hour in the cold weather. Snow began to gently fall from the overcast sky, while snow hares frolicked in the bare bushes and tree trunks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He had to admit that it was quite peaceful and beautiful./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So, how much longer are we going to wait?" demanded Donald. "My feet are starting to feel numb and my stomach is growling and my knees are aching and…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Don't forget your cold tail feathers," added Goofy. "And your frost covered bill."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""All right, all right. We'll wait for five more minutes," said Mickey./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That would be unnecessary, dear," said Flora as she, Fauna, and Merriweather came through the trees. They were dressed in the garb of peasants but with traveling cloaks; the same ones that they had worn when they raised Aurora./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I apologize for taking so long," continued the fairy. "We used to travel by magic."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yes, back when we still had our wands," interrupted Merriweather grumpily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So where's the old far-waah!" yelled Donald in surprise as he jumped into the arms of Goofy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Ahem, you shouldn't make fun of your elder and betters," said Merlin as he materialized from being invisible./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Gawsh, how long have you been standing there?" asked Goofy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I was the first one here but I was going to leave if no one else was coming," answered the wizard. "Now that we're all here, what's this all about? I'm still in the middle of mentoring a young king in Camelot."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Mickey told them about how Yen Sid awoke him in the middle of the night. He had believed that Yen Sid was warning him so the next day he had sent a message to Agrabah to ask the Genie to check if the magical items that they had hidden were still there. His fears were proven to be correct as they were found to be gone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So that's why I've called all of you here to this secret meeting," he continued. "Do we still think that this is the doing of Hook? Do we really think that he's capable of this sort of thing in such a short amount of time? If this was his doing then how did he even know that we had hidden the objects in the Cave of Wonders?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, hold on there my lad, if it's not Hook then who else?" asked Merlin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I believe that I have an idea," said a voice. Everyone turned to see something move within one of the pockets on Mickey's coat. A green head with large eyes and a top hat emerged. Mickey held out his hand and the person emerged to reveal himself to be Jiminy Cricket./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Thanks, Mickey. Now a lot of people don't know this but I used to travel with Rumpelstiltskin during the early stages of the Ovetaking before I met Pinocchio. However, we weren't alone. A young man named Samuel was with us, and when I talked to Mickey about him, it became clear that he was the same person chosen by Yen Sid to fight against the Overtaking and bring back the happy endings."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""But it wasn't Samuel who did it," pointed out Fauna. "It turned out to be Rumpelstiltskin."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Exactly. We were attacked by a group of villains and became separated. I met with Rumpelstiltskin again in Prince Eric's castle but he had no recollection of the events. I had hoped that after the fighting was over that we could search for Samuel but…well, you know."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So, what I'm trying to get here is that you're telling us that whoever is stealing people's magical items could be this Samuel?" asked Merriweather./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Precisely," answered the cricket. "I know it's a long shot but he has been missing the entire time. What if he had been captured by villains and turned into one? A villain, I mean. It's possible that they could've been making him into a sort of secret weapon to be used against Rumpelstiltskin."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That is an intriguing idea," spoke Merlin, stroking his long beard. "Ahem, there's only one problem: proof. We don't even know if this Samuel is still alive after all this time, and even if he is the one who is committing these crimes, we don't even know for what purpose. Yes, it's possible that he could be holding a grudge after having been left for dead but that's also under the assumption that he is alive."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I stand with Merlin," said Flora. "There are too many assumptions and not enough…oh, what's the word? Evidence, that's it. Evidence and, well, motive./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Jiminy nodded in understanding./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We'll keep it under consideration," Mickey told him. "I'm sure that we'll look into Samuel's disappearance when it's easier to travel."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I second that," agreed Donald./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""There is one other matter that I think we should discuss," continued the mouse. "I think that people should know about our thoughts on Rumpelstiltskin and what we were planning to do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"A chorus of "what?" erupted from nearly everyone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Just listen. I talked about this with Jiminy, and he convinced me that we're essentially lying to our friends with a lie of omission. It's highly likely that people could find out on their own and cease to trust all of us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""The point of keeping this a secret was to make sure that no one else knew about it and keep the heroic image of Rumpelstiltskin alive," said Merlin sternly. "People are more willing to accept a perfect, or mostly perfect hero, than an imperfect one. In fact I've been hearing stories that he had taken on the Titans all by himself, that he grew the size of a giant to fight the sea witch, and destroyed the Cauldron Born in Thebes with only a rusted sword."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I've heard similar tall tales within the courts of King Stephen," added Fauna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And in Prince Eric's," said Minnie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""This is exactly why we should continue with keeping his reputation," continued the old wizard. "Sure, there could be a few people here and there that are skeptical. It would be only natural for them to be that way, but those that believe and proclaim the great deeds made by Rumpelstiltskin will mute them. And just what exactly are we going to tell all those people that hold him in high regard? That we had suspicions of a probability that the Dark Magic contained within him would emerge and that there was a possibility that it would make him become a villain? I apologize if I sound blunt but there's a lot of 'ifs' in that, and a lot of people prefer to have proof to confirm their beliefs."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Mickey sighed with defeat. "I guess this is a matter of which is the better right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I find it to be like 'don't fix something if it isn't broken.' Or whatever that phrase is," said Merlin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I guess it's a unanimous agreement then," said the sorcerer's apprentice. "If there's nothing else to discuss, I would like to invite all of you to stay for a while at Prince Eric's and Princess Ariel's castle. It'll be my thanks to you for meeting together despite the weather."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We are honored, Mickey, and would gladly join you," spoke Flora for the Good Fairies./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""Thank you, my lad, but I do have a pot of steaming hot stew waiting for me at King Arthur's castle," said Merlin and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Anna, you know I can't understand you with your mouth full," said Kristoff despite that his mouth was also full of sandwich./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Anna gulped down her mouthful and washed it down with the mead in her cup./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I said, I think something is wrong with Elsa."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Again? We've been over this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I know, I know, but hear me out. Firstly, she all of a sudden drops her…addiction and starts to resume her work as queen. At first I thought that she was making up for lost time but she just kept on going. She didn't even join in the festival last week. Secondly, over the past week she seemed to be more tired than usual. I've had to cover for her during the morning meetings because she slept in. I've even seen her yawn while someone was speaking. She's never done that before! That's supposed to be my bad habit. Both of them, actually. Thirdly, and this is probably because she's been sleeping in, she's, well,…cold. Don't laugh! I'm serious. She's cold and distant. She's snapped at a couple of the maids and even one of the ministers the other day. When Olaf and I tried to talk to her about it, she didn't seem to listen to us. Then she tried to write off the incident."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Maybe she's just under a lot of stress," offered Kristoff taking her hands. "It's only a couple of months until the holidays. Heck, you know that this is my last day until I go back up to the mountains. There's been a lot more requests from other kingdoms this year than past years."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Maybe," said Anna, still sounding unconvinced./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hey, I know you," continued the mountain man. "I know how determined you can be when you've made up your mind. Sure, it can make you a bit hard headed at times but you also have a good heart. I just think that you should probably think a bit more about this." He stroked the thin but bright ring on her finger. "And I'll help in any way I can."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Anna smiled. "I know you will."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Suddenly, the door to Anna's room opened and the eyes and nose of Olaf peeked around it with the flurry above his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hey, guys, am I bothering you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No, why?" replied Anna, although Kristoff seemed to fidget in his seat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Because Elsa told me that I was bothering her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"It was a full minute before Kristoff and Anna looked at each and found their voices./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Something's definitely wrong with Elsa," they said together. /p 


	70. Price of Magic Ch 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How are you alive?" shouted Captain Hook and he then looked closely at the weapon Rumpelstiltskin carried in his hand. "And how did you manage to take the merman king's trident?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'll tell one but summarize the other," the young sorcerer told him setting the trident on a set of empty hooks next to the fire place before seating himself in one of the chairs. "The Horned King's castle was already in a state of decay and misuse so the shockwave that occurred after the curse was lifted from the Black Cauldron was enough to collapse it. Now I had known that in order for that curse to be lifted a person's life had to be taken. Contrary to what the populace believes, I wasn't going to be the volunteer nor was I going to let anyone else take his or her own life. Luckily, I had enough time after freeing Arendelle from our esteemed Doctor to consult the Magic Mirror, and he explained to me about the history of the Black Cauldron and of a certain magical sword within the crypts of the King's castle; a sword that had the power to damage the cauldron just enough to stop the curse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""When I met the valiant heroes and heroines in a meeting to discuss on how to put a stop the Horned King, it became a relatively simple matter in persuading someone to take up the mantle of a martyr. The chaos in the battle the next day offered the perfect cover for me to slip away and confront his undead kingliness. What I didn't count on was the magnitude of destruction once he died, and I nearly got buried alive underneath all the rubble. I managed to teleport before one piece was going to turn me into a human-sized pancake. Outside I watched from a distance as everyone gathered to mourn my apparent demise, and when the Witches of Morva arrived and took possession of the Black Cauldron, which had not only survived the destruction but also had also apparently repaired the damage that was done on it by the sword./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I had realized then that with everyone thinking I had died, I would be able to forge a new identity for myself and not be hindered by my earlier reputation of heroics. I could operate in the shadows with the help from an expert in that field." He nodded to Doctor Facilier. "I also had to make sure that everyone continued to believe that I was dead so I took care to collect anything that was mine and any object that could reveal my existence. However, I had to make sure that I kept in touch with the heroes to be sure they continued to believe that I was dead. I disguised myself so that not only would I appear as a fellow hero but also my magical aura was cloaked from those that had magic. That was how I knew about their plans to keep their magical objects safe and where they had kept them. Doctor Facilier was more than happy to go and retrieve those items to help in repaying off his debt to me. As for how I had taken King Triton's trident?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He stood up and walked over to the bookshelves where he kept the other, smaller magical objects behind a glass case set in the middle. Opening it, he pulled out a pull-string bag and from within took out a small object that glittered in the light. Hook and Doctor Facilier stepped closer to see that it was no mineral but rather a scale the color of turquois./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""A mermaid scale," said the pirate, recognizing it immediately./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Precisely," responded the imp putting the scale back and zipping up the bag. "I'm sure that you remember the mermaids in the lagoon on Neverland? I promised to spend some quality time since they were without Peter Pan to keep them company for quite a while. And I always honor my agreements."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How did you manage to collect so much?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpel smirked. "Mermaids, or those in Neverland at least, don't value personal boundaries like the rest of us. A few of us got quite close."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So you used their scales to create a potion," surmised the Shadow Man./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Of a sorts," replied the wizard scratching his neck. "They don't grant a transformation into a mermaid but they do make one breathe underwater. I can still the feel the gills on my neck and the webbing of my hands and feet as if they were ghost limbs."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So now that you have what you need, when are you going to raise my ship that you sunk?" asked Hook in a firm tone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Technically, I didn't sink your ship. Ursula did that, but I guess ramming it into her would probably result in such a thing. However, the reason I called you here not just to grant you your ship but because I need your help." He looked at Facilier. "Do you have them?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The witchdoctor took off his top hat, reached into it and pulled out Mickey's hat and the Good Fairies' wands, and handed them over to the sorcerer along with the pieces of the scarab./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Excellent," he complimented but whether it was to the Shadow Man or to himself or both was unclear. He set the hat on his head, while the wands were kept in his hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What-?" began Hook but Rumpel cut him off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I need your help for a particular curse that I'm going to cast on myself. It requires the participation of two other individuals, so you two get to be the lucky ones since you have debts to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Now before you say anything, this curse will only be affected on me. You don't need to worry about turning into something horrible or get mutations like having six fingers on your right hand or receive facial scarring. I am not from this world, or universe, or whatever you want to call it. This curse will allow me to become part of it at the cost of not able to steal the magic of others. I have learned that was the reason that I am not from this world, why I could do so for all your compatriots that had magic."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How are you going to be part of this world?" asked Hook skeptically./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin pulled out his curved knife from the sheath behind his waist./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""This will be my anchor," he explained. "The curse will enchant the knife to make it retain its current condition so it will never wear. Since I'm tied to it I will also never age. So I get to keep my dashingly good looks." He then set it back into its sheathe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What do you need us to do?" asked Facilier./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Once the curse starts, I would be forced to hold onto the knife with both of my hands. I'm counting on the two of you to continue the steps as I instruct you through the ritual. If anything goes wrong, there's a pretty good chance that we could either all die…or worse."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How do you even know that this will work?" pressed the witchdoctor. "I've never heard of this type of curse before."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That's because it's not in any of the books, Dearie," replied the imp. "The one who provided it to me is right behind you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Both Hook and Facilier turned around to see the Magic Mirror on the wall on the other side of the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Now, if we're all done with the questions, let's get to work," he continued. "The sooner we get this done the sooner your debts get to be relieved."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He stepped toward the Black Cauldron, and with a snap of his fingers, started a fire beneath it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We're using that?" asked Hook with a clear hint of nervousness./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""A lot of magic is required from multiple sources," explained the wizard. "Which was why I had…acquired the various magical objects that you see. The magic within the Cauldron is ancient and bound by very simple rules. However, lucky for us those rules can be bent. We'll be using the fairies' wands as well," the fairy godmother's wand flew from its stand across the room and into his open hand. "Which will act as a conduit to channel the curse to the dagger. The pixie dust," the glass case opened and the jar flew out into his remaining open hand. "Will be used to create a circle around the Cauldron and act as protective barrier that will keep the magic contained." He held the jar to Facilier. "That's what I need you to do. Make sure that it is complete with no interruptions or openings."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"As Facilier began to sprinkle the dust onto the floor, Rumpelstiltskin took several calming breaths. He then cast a spell on the wands, which floated into position at each corner of the massive cauldron. Once Facilier was finished, Rumpel stepped into the circle and unsheathed the dagger./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hyygen ceibr suthi dimanb!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"At once the pixie dust and wands glowed in a surreal green glow. Hook could feel the hairs on his neck rise and the air in the room seemed to have an increased in energy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hook, there's a small vial in that case," Rumpel said to the pirate captain. "I need you to get it and pour the contents into the Cauldron. Now that the ritual has begun I can't leave this circle but you can enter."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Hook did as he said and entered into the circle cautiously. He opened the vial and poured the single drop of the clear substance. He watched as what seemed like forever before the drop had struck the iron bottom. To his surprise the drop didn't evaporate once it struck the heated metal but rested as if it was a drop of dew on a leaf./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You may back away now, Captain," said Rumpelstiltskin holding the knife with both of his hands out over the open maw of the cauldron. "Things are about to get more interesting."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"As soon as he was clear of the circle, Rumpelstiltskin spoke words that neither one of the onlookers had heard of before./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Sethod nupyier rawboem mocmsm. Sethod mionm uashont miorf fweer shignaht ragshiem. Lywiim doblamnd sethar kneand attohp raeth waiwho lewhquahnt. Hanyb mydiast scithercsu. Heott pwaeoni sliedaw thliel bostacnup."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Both Hook and Facilier were taken back by what was occurring around them. A deep humming noise had sounded from the Cauldron that could be felt inside their chests. Suddenly, shadows all around them began to dance with several pouring from within the depths of the enchanted iron. These shadows were similar in appearance to the ones that Facilier had used in that they had no anchor to anyone in the room, but instead of flat forms, theirs were nearly full bodied. Their wraith-like appearance was the color of moonless night, and with their long, thin fingers they clutched the wands, chanting in an unknown language. Other members stood aside and watched the ritual, whispering to each other in words that were unintelligible. Outside storm clouds could be seen forming above the tower and thunder rumbled through the air./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Without warning a bolt of lighting arched through the sky and came through the window, hitting the closest of the fairies' wands and then continuing onto the next, creating a chain around the Cauldron. Once it came to the last wand, the lightning passed underneath Rumpelstiltskin's outstretched arms, thereby creating a circle of green light. Despite the fork of lightning receding back into the sky, the lightning connecting the wands grew with intensity, crackling the air and blinding all present. All at once the lightning from the wands struck the blade of the knife, but whether it was determination, fear, or some other magic at present Rumpel still kept a grip on the weapon although he had to squint his eyes from the glare. One of the shadows that weren't holding onto the wands entered the circle, and flourished its hands at the dagger. Within a few seconds the drop that Hook had set inside the Cauldron rose with the color of the same harlequin green as the aura that surrounded the wands and lightning. It touched the point, continued up the blade, and passed over the handle before resting on the back of Rumpel's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAt once everything apart from the shadows glowed green and the ground began to shake, making all in the tower tremble. A wall of green light erupted from the base of the tower and circulated around the outside of the structure before shooting into the sky./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"People within the kingdom stopped what they were doing and stared at the strange sight to the southwest. To the lands outside of the kingdom, the citizens within them could see flashes of light on the horizon. These flashes could be seen from as close as Arendelle to as far as London and Paris. Even those with magic living in distant lands, from the fairies in Neverland, to Genie in Agrabah, and even Merlin in Camelot, although unable to see the blaze, could feel the power that was being cast in the curse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"For several long minutes, the pillar of light shone only to recede as quickly as it had risen. Once it had disappeared at the base of the tower an explosion within sent everyone and everything flying./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin later awoke to find himself lying on the floor and his back propped against the wall. He could feel a headache from where his head had struck the wall, but what had brought him to full focus was the three golden points of the trident against his neck. He looked up to see Captain Hook holding it in front of him with a look that of hesitation. Taking a quick glance around the room he could see that it was most of it was in shambles with the glass case, the Magic Mirror, and most of the bookcase being the only exception. To his surprise there was no sign of Doctor Facilier or the wraiths that had participated in the ritual./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How long have I been out?" he asked nonplussed despite the weapon pointed at his vulnerable throat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What does it matter?" replied the pirate captain in a more determined tone. "You're going to die for what you've done, and then I'll not only be captain of my ship again but the ruler of all the ocean."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It matters because I cast a spell on all magical objects in here that will burn anyone other than me if they hold onto it for too long," explained the imp, his hand slowing reaching for the handle. "And I can accelerate that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"At once the trident began to glow, and Hook immediately released the weapon with a panicked expression. Rumpelstiltskin caught the weapon and raised his other hand, sending the pirate across the room to slam into the wall. Stone braces wrapped around his arms, legs, and waist and tightened despite his struggling./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Psych!" exclaimed the Dark One with a grin. "Now, mind telling me where our nefarious doctor ran off to?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Hook only glared at him. The sorcerer shrugged, and then snapped his fingers, pointing a finger at the pirate. The stone returned back into the wall but Hook was still frozen in place. The ex-captain looked up anxiously to see a dark look on his captor's face before he pointed at the Black Cauldron./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wait! Wait! Wait!" he protested as he felt his body move toward the enchanted object./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He felt himself stop in midair and turn around to face the dark wizard, who cocked his head as if curious and expecting of what he had to say./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We both woke up at around the same time," explained the pirate rapidly. "One look at you and he rushed to the bookcase where you kept all of your treasures. He began to search the ground and picked up a wooden totem with a skull on the front. As he made his way to the exit, he stopped and picked up one of the fairies' wands. He heard him mutter himself, saying, 'I hope this is the right one' before making his way down the hole. He never said anything to me. I swear."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin looked around the room and noticed that there were indeed only three wands left. He then snapped his fingers and the room began to clean up itself, all of the objects realigning themselves on the shelves and making any repairs to cracks, splinters, or bents. Each of the remaining wands were placed on the spaces on the stand where the previous wand was laid, while Mickey's pointed hat was set on a pedestal next to the fireplace. He then took the hand mirror from the top of the fireplace and pocketed it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Suddenly, the raven entered through the window and cawed at its master. Rumpelstiltskin's brows formed a slight frown./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I see. Well in that case, we can't stay here much longer."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"With one last snap of his fingers, the spell that bound Hook was lifted and he fell to the floor. Rumpel walked over to the window, raised his hand, and Hook heard what sounded like a rockslide. The sorcerer then flicked his wrist, sending several sparks from his fingers. The sparks traveled across the length of the rock wall that surrounded the valley, creating a haze that distorted the landscape beyond it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That aught to keep Corona's forces to go around in circles," he said out loud before turning to Hook. "Now captain, if you want your ship then I suggest you better come with me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Hook looked skeptically at the hand extended before him. When he looked back up at the imp's face, he couldn't read what was going on behind the wide, amber eyes. He tentatively reached out and took the hand in his own. The raven quickly fluttered onto Rumpel's shoulder and the three of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"When they reappeared, Hook couldn't help but stagger a couple of steps away, his hand laid against his stomach./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Don't worry," laughed Rumpelstiltskin. "It'll pass after a few seconds."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"When Hook's senses finally caught up with him, he saw that he was standing on top of a grassy cliff overlooking the sea. The sound of waves could be heard crashing against the rocky outcrops as well as the sound of gulls overhead. The salty air filled his nostrils like a spark igniting long memories and the eastern winds brought some of the spray against his skin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin stepped forward and extended the trident out over the water with the raven on his shoulder traveling down his arm to rest on the back of his hand. The enchanted weapon glowed to rival that of the sun and stars, and Hook noticed part of the water began to boil and churn. Like that of a whale breaching, the prow and hull of the "Jolly Roger" rose above the surface before floating properly on the waves. Water cascaded out of the inner decks and cabin, and when it was properly settled, Rumpelstiltskin lowered the trident and raised his free hand. At once the wood, glass, ropes, and canvas began to dry, barnacles and sea creatures were thrown back into the ocean, and repairs were made on anything that was broken or worn. With a splash, the anchor was launched and the ship rested on the waves almost lazily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"For several seconds, Hook couldn't help but stare at the sight before him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It…it looks like it's fresh out of port," he croaked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I always hold up my end of a bargain," said Rumpel, glancing at the pirate. "She's not flyable so you're going to need a new crew to replace the one you lost. If you'd like I could make some brooms that could help you at least until you get to a port."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Forgive me, if I decline," Hook responded, turning to face the sorcerer. "I still despise magic…although I can't argue that it has results." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Also forgive me for not completely trusting you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You wouldn't be a pirate if you did, Dearie," grinned Rumpel extending his hand out to the pirate. "I have great respect for a man of your caliber. So what do you say we call it even?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Hook smirked and shook it with his own. "What do you plan to do now?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpel smiled and pulled out his hand mirror. "I've got a thief to track and property to collect."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"With a wave of his hand, Hook was teleported to the deck of this ship in a puff of smoke. As the anchor was magically raised, the captain stepped up to the helm, spreading his hands on the wheel as if being reunited with a long lost companion. A cawing made him look up to see the raven perch itself on the prow./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in; margin-left: .5in; margin-right: 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""You better not take a crap on my deck," He called to it as he steered the ship into the wind./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Olaf glanced around the corner before dropping to the floor and crawling toward the curtains, the flurry cloud following his every movement. He slipped behind the curtains and scooted along the window to the end only to peek out again to check to see if the coast was clear. Seeing no sign of any movement, he began to roll across the floor only to bump against a small table with a vase on top that began to tilt precariously. Giving a cry of shock, he managed to right the vase, only to bump the table again, which began a series of back-and-forth between the snowman and the vase. It took several more tries before the vase was properly settled if a little out of place. Olaf squinted at it suspiciously as he began to move slowly away, two of his wooden fingers making the "watching you" movements in front of his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"After some more silent and secretive actions, he stopped in front of Elsa's room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He cupped both of his hands in front of his mouth and called out, "Kaw, kaw, kaw–kaw! Kaw, kaw!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Olaf, who are you signaling?" hissed Anna behind him. "I'm right here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She wore a winter dress with a thick cape on her back, winter boots, and mittens. The hood of the cape was pulled over her head, and a stuffed satchel was slung over her shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oh hi," greeted the snowman but the princess quickly hushed him. He continued in a whisper./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oh, hi. Yeah, Elsa isn't in her room."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I know," interrupted Anna. "I saw her leave through the garden gate. Now, let's go and see what she's been doing every night that makes her so worn out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They further snuck around the castle, careful to avoid any of the guards, and made sure to keep out of the sight on those who patrolled the wall. They entered the garden, which had a coating of frost on all of the surroundings, the pond calm with naught a single ripple on its glassy surface. Anna checked up to see the slumped form of the guards on the wall. As they crept closer to the gate, she could hear one of them give a rather loud snore./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Odd," she whispered to herself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""He sounded like Kristoff," commented the snowman. "Or was it Sven? It's kind of hard to differentiate between the two when they sleep in the same stable."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They found the gate slightly open, and despite the creaking noise that it made when they pushed it, the soldiers kept on sleeping. They traveled down a small path to see an ice bridge made up of the fjord waters, which traveled around the castle and along the second sea wall that extended from the castle to the foot of the mountains. However, when they arrived next to the gate on the wall, they were met with a surprise./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Did you really think that I wouldn't let you go off by yourself, Anna?" asked Kristoff with Sven nuzzling Olaf./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I thought you were leaving tomorrow morning up to the mountains," replied Anna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And I would think that you were smart enough to not give your plan to Olaf," he pointed out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Touché," muttered the princess./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So, Sven, you didn't happen to see Elsa come this way?" asked the friendly snowman to the reindeer, who grunted and nodded its head toward an icy patch that extended toward the north./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The company mounted on Sven and began to make their way through the forested slopes. It wasn't until they had gone several miles when snow lightly fell from the grey sky. Kristoff had brought his lantern but even that only provided a limit amount of light, and very soon Anna could feel the snow-covered forest pressing around her. As she peered at the encroaching shadows, she was reminded of when she had followed her sister into the mountains including one detail./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hey, what happened to the wolves?" she asked out loud./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm not sure," replied Kristoff. "I heard some of the men from the last shift this week say that they hadn't heard of them or seen any sign of their presence. However, they have seen giant tracks that they've never seen before."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I always liked their howls," commented Olaf happily. "It sounded like a dog's."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"At that moment howl broke through the crisp mountain air that made all of them shiver even more./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yeah, like that. Except not as creepy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That…didn't sound like a wolf," said Anna anxiously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yeah, and I think it came from that," said Olaf. Anna, Kristoff, and Sven turned to see him pointing to a ridge a few miles behind them. From a distance they could see a large creature with limbs the height of a carthorse, the head like that of a wolf, and a short mane on its neck. The snow on its back made it glint in the moonlight with a bluish glow. With a quick kick of its hind limbs, it jumped down the ridge and charged at the company./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Run, Sven! Run!" urged Kristoff. The reindeer didn't need to be told twice. He took off as fast he could go with each of the riders gripping the person in front of them tightly. Anna could hear the snarls and gnashing of teeth behind her getting closer, and out of curiosity she turned her head to look back. Almost immediately she wished that she hadn't./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The beast was bigger than Sven and was easily keeping pace with the reindeer; each of its limbs kicked up mounds of snow behind it with every movement. Its mouth was big enough to have a small child rest in it with teeth the size of small daggers, and she guessed that they were just as sharp. Despite this, what frightened her more was that the snow on its back had fallen to reveal that it was completely made up of ice! She caught sight of the lifeless, blue eyes that, like the rest of the beast, had an unearthly glow to them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She felt another shiver down her spine, and turned to bury her face into the shoulder of her fiancé. She felt it move and looked up to see Kristoff throwing the lantern at the beast. Despite it's massive size, the beast couldn't turn fast enough and the lantern glanced off its shoulder. It growled at the strike, and began to slow, only to turn away and run off deep into the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Sven continued to run for a few more miles only to slow down to a quick trot as they made their way out of the pines, his breath making short clouds of steam in front of its nostrils./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Okay, I think we totally lost Puffy back there," said Olaf happily although Anna could detect a tiny hint of anxiety in his tone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What exactly was that thing?" exclaimed Kristoff with a tone of concern./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I…I don't know," replied Anna slowly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Maybe Marshmallow made himself a pet?" said Olaf lightly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, that pet nearly ate us," pointed out the mountain man. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"We have to find Elsa fast and get out of here." He looked at Anna to see her staring at the ground. Fearing that she could be in shock, he gave her a gentle shake./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper, her eyes only looking up at his for less than a second only to stare back at the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Are you okay? I said that we should find Elsa. She's probably in danger with that…thing out there."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Right, right," she nodded distractingly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hey," he said gently, lifting her face up to his. "Is something wrong? You can tell me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Anna swallowed, recalling that the creature was made of ice with incredible detail that even the form of muscles could be seen as it moved. She reminisced on the fact that its eyes were blank, blue, glowing orbs with no indication of life other than its drive to kill them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No, I'm just shaken up," she lied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Suddenly, a growl to the left made them turn to see the beast slowly stalking them, its limbs taught as if getting ready to charge once more. Sven began to panic, stepping backward, and bellow nervously. Kristoff attempted to soothe him but also noticed that the monster had positioned itself to cut them off if them attempted to run forward. He looked back to see the edge of the forest behind them, where they could probably slow it down but in the process they would be restricted too and it could probably ambush them a lot better. He looked to the right to see several snowdrifts that formed a tight corridor that could hinder its movement and probably lose the monster./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Come on, Sven! Yah!" he urged the reindeer, indicating the direction to the snowdrifts. Sven responded with a groan and bolted toward the banks. The creature gave immediate chase, launching itself forward with a throaty growl. Anna joined her fiancé in pressuring the reindeer to go faster, while Olaf tried in his way to discourage the beast from pursuing them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Get back, Puffy. There's a good, uh, wolf…thingy. You wouldn't like us. We're made of maple syrup and blue milk. Why don't you go play with Marshmallow? Hey guys, I think I'm getting through to it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Both Anna and Kristoff turned around to see the beast suddenly stopping. Without warning, Sven also came to a stop, making everyone turn back to the front. In shock and bewilderment, they watched as the snowdrifts rose up to become four, giant snowmen except, unlike Marshmallow, they were far more deformed. One of them had two heads on its body, another had four arms, a third had arms made up of icicles, and the final was like a giant, white pincushion with icicles sticking randomly out of its body./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I think Puffy wanted us to meet his friends," quipped Olaf, who was quite taken aback by the monstrous giants. "Hi, Puffy's friends!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The giant with the icicle arms approached them and spoke in a low, gruff voice, "Follow us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Kristoff checked behind them to see "Puffy" waiting expectantly but still prepared to give chase if they made any sudden moves./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I guess we don't have much of a choice."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The snowmen, whom Olaf had christened, Two-Face, Jett, Icee, and Spike escorted them, and it soon didn't take long for them to realize that they were heading to the North Mountain. As they got closer, more and more snowmen with various mutations appeared and followed them. She began to think that perhaps might be creating an army, however, she quickly dispensed the thought, as the Elsa she knew couldn't possibly have that great of ambition./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They arrived at the ice castle to see that it didn't have that warm, welcoming aura that it used to have. Instead it was a almost forbidding with jagged icicles along the bridge, gate, and all along the slope of the mountain. Instead of precise and smooth architecture, the castle looked more natural in the mountainous setting. Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf followed Icee while Sven remained with Jett and Spike at the bottom. Up close the gate seemed more like the mouth of a cave covered with ice, and they entered to find the inside not that different. However, the hallway was clear with only the double staircase that led up to a balcony. In place of the sculpture that had been there before, Marshmallow stood guard in his fearsome form with icicle claws, fangs, and protruding ice points from his arms and legs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They didn't have to wait long for the arrival of the sovereign of the castle. Everyone's jaw dropped as Elsa came through the double doors and stepped onto the balcony. She was wearing a long, sleeveless, white robe that extended far out behind her with a light blue, high collar. Her dress underneath was near form fitting above the waist while free flowing around her legs that allowed her to move quickly. Her hair wasn't confined in a bun or a braid, but instead was cut short and swept up in the back of her head, while strands fell lose in front of her blank face. On the top of her head she wore a crown made up of ice with jagged peaks, similar to the ones outside, that rose into the air./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"It took a few moments for Anna to finally find her voice, "Elsa…you look…different." /p 


	71. Price of Magic Ch 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Doctor Facilier checked the street behind him to make sure that he wasn't being followed. He knew that stealing from one of the most powerful people in this world wasn't without its consequences. He figured that he only had a short time left to complete his job before Rumpelstiltskin appeared and fried him to a crisp or make his body melt like a snowman in the summer sun. He had seen firsthand just how powerful he could be and he didn't doubt that he had ways of tracking someone across kingdoms. Never mind the fact that the newly christened Dark One could separate his shadow as well, which was why he kept his own close by him and avoid any light that could reveal it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He looked up to see the massive castle almost glowing in the distance with the many towers straight as swords and just as pointed. The tallest among them he had assumed to be well over a hundred feet tall. Another had a clock face that showed him to be only a few hours before the break of dawn. Perhaps, if he lived through all of this, he could get his own castle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"A creaking sound startled him, and he whirled this way and that to find the source, only to look to see that it was a sign on the small shop across the street that was being moved by a small breeze. The feel of the breeze against him was both cold and hard in the winter weather, and it brushed against the hairs on the back of his neck. He shivered at its touch, and continued on his way./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Much of the town that he was passing through was dark and silent due to the fact that everyone was asleep at this late hour. He caught a glimpse of one window having a small light on, but he had figured that it was a child reading late into the night. He recalled that he had done the same in his own youth when he had lived in an orphanage in New Orleans. Or, at least he tried to read, for whenever he was caught by the older kids they would tear the book from his grasp and hid it away. He had resorted to hide books in various locations: loose planks in the floor, cracks in building walls outside, in boxes buried underneath refuse. Unfortunately, he hadn't been as clever as he had thought for one day, in the worst winter that the city had experienced in decades he caught sight of the boys burning his books in a fire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He had run to stop them, but they struck him and called him selfish for not caring about anyone but himself. They told him that they had put a better use for his books that were just filled with scribbles that no one can understand without any pictures either. He attempted again to reclaim the precious volumes only for one of the bigger boys to hold him in place while he watched novel, story, and biography writhe as the flames licked their pages greedily. Tears had streaked down his face which only further amused the boys, and they accused him for not being a true man since "real men don't cry or read." The laughing faces of the older boys burned into his memory just as the fire had quickly burned away the tomes till there was nothing left but a pile of speckled ash./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The sound of footsteps interrupted his ruminations and he turned around to see no one following him. Despite that he could still hear the footsteps; their pace was calm, confidant, and at once he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise. Then, as quickly as they started, the footsteps ceased and silence once again reigned the night. Facilier gulped nervously, his violet eyes going from shadowed alley to building corners. His heart quickened within his chest, his breath appearing in the space in front of him, and, despite the cold, beads of sweat began to trickle from his temples. His right hand reached up to the wooden skull totem that hung around his neck, and then move to pat his inner coat pocket to feel the wand, reassuring himself that they were still with him. They also reminded him that he still had a job to do, and so he hastened his steps to get out of the village./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"As he made his way down the dark dirt road, his eyes peered into the darkness, double-checking around trees and taking quick glances behind him to confirm that he was still alone. The slightest movement forced him to pause and scan his surroundings, while his shadow investigated at the source. At last he finally saw what he was looking for: a lone house that would've been believed to have been owned by a wealthy family some time in the past but was now mostly overgrown with many weeds in the yard, creepers along the fence and walls, flowery bushes and trees untrimmed, and the statues and fountain in the garden beginning to crumble. Looking up, he could see a thin trail of smoke coming from the chimney. He approached the manor and knocked with several splinters cascading down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The hair on the back of his neck began to twitch again, and he turned around only to see that he was still completely alone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"At the sound of the door creaking open, he turned quickly to see a young girl with black curly hair in a green nightgown. It was obvious that she had just awoken with her eyes only half open and her mouth opening in a yawn./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wha….ah….who are you?" she yawned, not caring to cover her mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Doctor Facilier, my dear," answered the Shadow Man. "I'm here to see your mother. I've got something for her that she migh' be interested in."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oh, you know, I think she might be expecting you," she said sleepily, leading him inside./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The state inside the manor was only slightly better than outside, and Facilier was led into a side room where he found a middle-aged woman sitting in an armchair beside the fire. Her face was sharply angular with a large hooked nose and green eyes the color of cats. She wore a red and purple dress with a brooch that had a green gem set in the center. Her dark gray hair was streaked with lighter grey. In her lap was a large black and grey cat that watched him with the same green eyes as its owner./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I assume that you are the person that I am expecting at this late hour," she said in a voice that was surprisingly quite calm and regal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Doctor Facilier, at your service, madam," he bowed before seating himself on a couch across from her, the springs squeaking with protest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I am Lady Tremaine," she introduced herself. "And these are my daughters, Drizella and Anastasia…who was supposed to bring out refreshments."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""There is no need," waved away Facilier. "I won't be long. I had been told to bring you something that should be of interest."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the Fairy Godmother's wand. Lady Tremaine's brows narrowed suspiciously at the sight of the object./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Ooooh, pretty," said Anastasia as she entered into the room carrying a tray with teacups and a pitcher along with sugar and cream and set them down on the table between them. She wore a pink nightgown and her red hair was curled in the same way as her sister./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What is it?" asked Drizella, who was no fully awake at the sight of the magical wand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It is a wand belonging to the Fairy Godmother of Cinderella, or at least that was what I was told," he informed all those present, holding it out to the mistress. "As an expert on such craft, I can tell ya'll that this particular wand holds a great amount of power that can only be used by the uttering of the words, 'Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.'"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Tremaine took the wand, glanced at the fireplace, where the fire was slowly depleting, before pointing the wand at it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Immediately a roaring fire blazed on the logs, scaring Lucifer, and brightening the room with its glow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""May I inquire as to who had told you to provide me with this gift?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Facilier looked a little uncomfortable and shifted in his seat. "His name…is unspeakable as is His home. I gather that He is also the one that had told you to await for me this evening."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Lady Tremaine contemplated on this revelation, the wand passing between her fingers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Anastasia! Drizella! Get dressed. We're going on a trip," she snapped at her daughters./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Aw, mother, it's way too late to go anywhere," complained Drizella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Now!" she commanded, one end of the wand aiming at them. Both rushed up the staircase, complaining bitterly on the lateness of the hour and that they wanted to bring their beds with them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"When they came back down wearing dresses, she led them outside into the garden with Facilier and Lucifer following. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe two siblings complained bitterly about the cold and wanted to return to the chateau where it was warmer, or at the very least retrieve proper clothing for this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHowever, their mother stopped in the open and turned to them with a hard look that silenced the bickering sisters./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She raised the wand, calling out in the chilly night, "I call upon all the power in the universe! Bibbidi-bobbid-boo!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"A green spark shot out from the end of the wand and into the slightly overcast sky before exploding as if it was a firework. Almost immediately the sky grew overcast and lightning illuminated the darkness while thunder sounded across the kingdom./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Not that I have anything to say about it, Dearie," interrupted Rumpelstiltskin at the gate./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Tremaine glared at the arrival of the sorcerer, while both Drizella and Anastasia gasped in unison as they recognized him from the monument built in his honor that was in the town square./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You're a fool to think you can stop me now," she said with an edge in her voice as sharp as steel. "I will make sure that you will never change what Fate had once set in stone!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Go!" ordered Facilier, stepping toward the Dark Wizard. "I'll hold him off for as long as I can."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Tremaine gave a curt nod before turning her back and extending the wand in front of her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Through days and nights of long past, take us through time with this spell I cast!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"In a cloud of green smoke, Tremaine along with her daughters and Lucifer disappeared from the garden leaving only Doctor Facilier and Rumpelstiltskin alone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You really think you're going to hold me off?" questioned Rumpel as he began to circle the witch doctor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Actually, I was hoping that we could come to a mutual understanding," he answered hesitantly, his nervousness becoming quite obvious. He looked down to see that the imp's shadow was with him and not making any sudden movements. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What understanding would that be?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Facilier knew that he had to talk fast and smooth. "Well, I have information that could be worth something to you and, in return, you let me live. In fact, I know that you will have no choice but to listen to me since I have the one thing that you could use against me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"With a flick of his wrist he revealed the wooden skull totem. He took a quick glance at the ground to see that Rumpel's shadow had not moved toward him. His violet eyes traveled back up to Rumpel's face, which still kept its deadpan visage although his yellow eyes matched his. Even from a distance he could tell there was no cheerfulness in those dilated pupils, and instead was replaced by the unfeeling, scheming character that was the Dark One./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You think so?" he asked almost lazily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The question had taken Facilier aback. "W-What?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Try it out," he offered to the Shadow Man. "Test it. Crush it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Now Facilier became alarmed. "I can't. It doesn't work on me. And do you know what happened if I did crush it? It…I…I'm not going back down there again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"A small, knowing smile graced the scaly complexion on the Dark One's face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, Dearie, if you're so sure that that is the real one, I suppose you wouldn't mind if I destroyed this one?" In a move that mirrored the witchdoctor's, he held an identical totem from his fingers. His left hand extended halfway to the totem only for both to glow red./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wait!" Facilier protested. He looked from totem to totem as sweat began to cover his shaking hands and drip down the side of his face. Closing his eyes in a grimace, he let the totem drop to the ground. He opened his eyes to see it between his feet, undamaged in the pebbles. He looked up to see Rumpelstiltskin waiting expectantly, his shadow not having moved from its position. He gulped before lifting his foot and set it against the top of the totem. He could feel it slightly shift under his weight. He watched Rumpel's steely expression as he pressed down, closing his eyes at the sound of the wood cracking and splintering beneath his feet. At its destruction he expected a chorus of dolls and voodoo masks to appear and to be dragged into the Other Side only to be met instead with silence and the sound of crickets./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oh no," he said, his voice cracking./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Now, I believe that you were going to tell me whatever I want to know," said Rumpelstiltskin triumphantly. "Let's begin with who you ordered you to steal from me. And if you lie, well then…" The totem began to glow brighter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Okay, okay. Just take it easy with that thing," said the witchdoctor, his hands up in protest. "I was ordered by the Unspeakable One to take the Fairy Godmother's wand and was given directions on the location of Lady Tremaine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Keep your shadow to yourself," commanded the Dark One, his eyes not leaving the Shadow Man's. Facilier's shadow resumed its stance behind its master. "When did this happen?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Shortly after you…recruited me. I assumed after you had already taken the Black Cauldron."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Is there anything else He said?" Rumpel's hand and the totem glowed a bit brighter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No! No, I swear it!" pleaded the thin, trembling man. "I'm telling you the truth. Please!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Was that the only time that you met with Him?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Facilier opened his mouth to answer but closed it immediately and looked away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Answer me!" yelled Rumpel, red cords now crossing over the totem./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I can't!" answered Facilier, his tone even more desperate. "You have know idea…no idea what He's capable of."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I think you should be more concerned of what I'm capable of, Dearie," snarled Rumpel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Facilier nearly laughed. "You? You would be a little gnat compared to what He can do…to what He has already done!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They stared at each other for a moment, neither moving a single muscle. Thunderclouds still covered the night sky as thunder and lighting resumed begin to resume their partnership./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Finally, Rumpelstiltskin broke the silence, "Thank you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Facilier felt a bit of relief at the two words despite his limbs still sweaty and shaking, but it was the next words that erased that feeling./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""For wasting my time," continued the newly created Dark One, his left hand closing in a fist as the glowing threads that surrounded the totem crushed it into splinters. At once the sound of drums and chanting was heard through the garden. Columns of grass and dirt rose up around the terrified witchdoctor, blocking his exits. Small, stuffed figures appeared on the top and began to pound on drums with needles, while singing voodoo masks were set into the sides of the columns. A large wall erupted behind Facilier that had a mask bigger than all the rest, and when its mouth opened, a green light emanated from within. All the while, Facilier pleaded with them despite not getting an answer besides the repeated chants./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Friends! I didn't mean to leave all of you. It wasn't my fault! We can still work things out! I've got plenty of other plans. In fact I'm sure that I could satisfy you with some of the kingdoms that are here. I just need some more time! Another chance! Please!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"One of the shadow spirits grabbed Facilier's shadow and began to drag it and him to the open mouth. His hands clawed at the ground, but he couldn't get free from the steel grip that the spirit had on him. At the last few inches before he vanished into the Other Side, his eyes met with Rumpelstiltskin's and found that they were still devoid of emotion with only the briefest hints of interest and pity. Then the mouth of the mask closed, sealing Facilier inside, and all of the columns sank back into the dirt with the spirits of the Friends on the Other Side vanishing into smoke./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""It's a pity," said the remaining figure in the garden as he began to make his way back to the gate. "That these villains don't seem to want to share what had happened in the beginning. I suppose that when I see Captain Hook again I'll have to ask him. I hope he can provide me with some answers. Now when did Lady Tremaine go?"/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Okay, I can't stand it. What happened to you, Elsa?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Anna had been brought into an empty room off to the side of the Main Hall in the Ice Castle by her sister, who looked and acted drastically different. There was no hint of the kind, playful, and caring person that she had known her to be. Instead she had acted quite emotionless at the sight of her sister and ex-brother before her, and when she had asked Anna to accompany her to the side room, her voice was devoid of warmth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She smirked at the question. "I was wondering how long it would be for you to break your silence." She giggled in a way that brought goose pimples on Anna's skin. "You should've seen the look on your face."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Elsa, I'm serious. What has gotten into you? Is this what you have been doing every night? Traveling miles and miles to build ice…things? What would everyone think?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I wouldn't care what they would think!" snapped Elsa as snowflakes began to swirl around the room. "I've been feeling more like myself everyday and there is nothing that is going to change that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"This retaliation made Anna even more nervous. "Come on, sis, just take it easy. Have a bit of self-control."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Self-control? Why on earth would I want to do that? I feel free! Free to do anything that I could want." To accentuate her meaning, she created an icy throne with a spiky ornamentation around the head and arm rests. "Why would I want to give all of this up?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Who said anything about you giving this power up? Look, Elsa, I'm just saying that perhaps you should keep a lid on your powers."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""'Keep a lid on my powers?' Elsa repeated as she turned to step toward Anna, who stepped back; all the while the snowflakes whirled faster around them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Now hold on-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Is that what you're here to do? To take me back and lock me up? Force the gloves back on?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I didn't mean that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You're a tactless fool to think that I would give up everything that has made me who I am!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Extending her arms at the ground between them, the snow was directed at the spot and in a flash, the ground began to shake and rumble before a giant snowman rose to a height of twenty feet. Ice protruded from its shoulders and back as if they were bone, while a clawed hand grabbed Anna around the middle and lifted her into the air./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Elsa, please! Don't do this! I know you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You've never known me," replied her sister darkly. "And it's the Snow Queen now. Now take her and her friends to one of the towers. I'm sure that will give her ample time to contemplate on reality." She ordered to the snowman as he exited the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Anna continued to protest but Elsa shut the doors, silencing the sound of her voice. She then turned around and walked over to the ice throne and sat in it with a thin smile on her face. /p 


	72. Price of Magic Ch 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Kristoff examined the cell that he, Anna, and Olaf were thrown unceremoniously into for the third time, while Sven was separated and chained to a post outside of the castle. They had their their supplies and tools taken as well, but he had revealed a spare chisel from his boot that he kept back when he used to sculpt ice. He had used it to find any weak points in the walls and door of the cell, making a few dozen indentations. However, the walls and single door were not designed as a stone dungeon with blocks and mortar, but instead were smooth and natural like an ice cave within a glacier. As if to further convey that the unnaturalness of their situation, the blue hue that once illuminated the castle was replaced with black and red, creating a solemn atmosphere within their small space. Only a barred window at the top of the door allowed them to see out of their prison into the small hallway that led down to the stairs of the tower./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""All right, since there doesn't appear to be any cracks or weak points within our walls, apart from the ones I already made, our only option of finding a way out of here is through the door," stated Kristoff as he examined the door. "I'll see if I can scrape the ice away from the lock."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How long do you think that's going to take?" asked Olaf eagerly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I don't know," he replied as he started to go to work./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How long do you think we're going to be in here?" asked the snowman again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I don't know," came the answer with more knocking./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How long do you think it will be before they remember to feed us?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I don't know." More cutting./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How long do you think Anna is going to stay silent?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I don't-" Kristoff stopped and turned to see Anna still sitting against the wall where she had curled up against it. She had not said a word since her sister had ordered them to be locked in the dungeons. He had guessed that the shock from Elsa's actions was enough to take the fight out her, for she had barely struggled as they were taken away, and had slumped against the side of the cell when they were first brought in. Only the sight of her breath fogging the space in front of her mouth was any indication that she was still alive and had not frozen over./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Kristoff approached her and sat down next to her, while he fiddled with the tool in his mittens. As if sensing the tension in the room, Olaf waddled over to sit beside Kristoff, saying,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'll let you two talk. Just pretend that I'm not here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Kristoff nodded his thanks and turned to speak to his fiancé. However, no sound came from his mouth, and he looked back at the chisel that still fidgeted in his grip. Meanwhile, Olaf patiently waited, his hands moving his feet side-to-side, while looking expectantly between the two humans. He then cast a glance down at the chisel before speaking again,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Can I scrape at the door while you two talk?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Without looking, Kristoff handed him the tool, and the snowman began to resume the labor-intensive work against the door. He then took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm sorry."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Anna turned to look at him confusingly at the corner of her eye, and even Olaf paused before continuing his efforts./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm sorry about what happened to your sister. I know that I had nothing to do with it, at least I hope not, but I'm sorry that it happened whatever it was. Whatever happened between the two must have been pretty… I don't know. Dramatic?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It was as if she was a completely different person," said Anna in a voice barely above a whisper. "And yet, her voice and what she said sounded like her. I just…don't know what to do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm assuming you've never seen her act this way," mused her fiancé before continuing. "Apart from her throwing you out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We were separated when we were kids all through our childhood," she explained. "It's possible that this part of her developed during that time but she gave no indication of that side when she became queen and froze all of Arendelle. At least not to this degree."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What about when she struck you with her magic and made that giant snowman to throw us out?" asked Kristoff./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I think that was more out of fear that she would continue to harm me since I wouldn't leave her despite that she did struck my heart only seconds before," she paused to gather her thoughts. "Whatever this is it's something completely different. It's as if she has forgotten our love."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How is that possible? Just a few days ago she was normal."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I don't know. Like I said, she acted like a completely different person. She didn't seem to care about how concerned I was. I think…she had believed that we had come to keep her powers controlled and contained. She said that she felt free and…" Her bright blue eyes met with the light brown of her true love. "I honestly don't know what to do. For the first time, I'm afraid of her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Kristoff was silent as the gravity of her statement sank into his conscience. Olaf had even paused to look back at Anna before continuing with scraping away the ice at the lock./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What about all the snow-monster-goon-whatevers?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""She didn't say anything about them," answered the princess. "The one that dragged me away from the room, she had made right in front of me like she did with Marshmallow." She looked at him inquisitively. "Why do you ask?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Because there didn't seem to be any sign of the mini-snowmen," he said gravely./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"At once the realization had dawned on Anna as well and she covered her mouth in shock./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You don't think she?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Kristoff shrugged./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You don't think she what?" asked Olaf, his head rotated around while his stick arms continued on the labor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Elsa may have turned the snowgies into snowgoons," explained the mountain man. "It does make some sense, and just the number of them-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""They could take over Arendelle easily," finished Anna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Kristoff nodded. "Or any place. She could invade other kingdoms with the limitless power that she has and with her unpredictable personality, there's no telling what she plans to do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We have to get a message to everyone," exclaimed Anna standing up. "Mickey or the Genie or someone with magic can help us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, Olaf, how far are you through?" asked Kristoff as he stood up as well and peered over the snowman's head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I think we're getting through," he replied cheerfully. "Don't worry. It's going to take us several days. We'll be out before you know it, and then after Elsa's army let's us pass to Arendelle, you'll be able to send that message."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Anna groaned at the news and the realization that they had to find some way to get past the snowgoons and she leaned against the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Do that again," said Kristoff./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Do what again?" asked the princess confusingly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Knock against the door again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Like this?" She leaned forward on her feet and then back again, rattling the ice door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Kristoff stepped forward and struck the door as well, his ears pressed against its cold, hard frame./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It's bolted," he declared. "I completely forgot as they brought us in. It's going to take even longer to scrap away that from this side."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, we'll just have to unlock it from the other side," affirmed Anna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How can we do that? We can't fit through the window."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Anna looked from the window to Olaf, who had followed one to the other in their conversation./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Not all at once. You ready, Olaf?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Are you kidding? I was born ready! Ready for what?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Anna reached down, removed the snowman's head, and started to push it through the barred window./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Whoa, heads-up!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Ready…to…escape," she answered as she and Kristoff shoved the head through. Small bits of snow and his nose came off in their efforts but they managed to shove the whole head through the window./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oof!" he exclaimed as he landed on the floor. "Now how about passing my body and my butt? And my nose too. And my arms. And my buttons."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Coming right up," called Anna, taking the two sticks and throwing them across before helping Kristoff with the middle and lower sections of Olaf's body./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hey, what's that sound?" he asked out-loud as he reassembled himself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Is a guard coming?" asked Anna anxiously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I don't know. I'll go check," he replied before investigating the disturbance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Olaf!" called Anna before groaning in defeat as the sight of the snowman disappeared from her view through the window. She didn't have to wait long before Olaf's voice sounded through the tower./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hello! How are you doing? Everything is okay. We're imprisoned at the moment. Do you want to come and help us escape? Great! Come along!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He reappeared in front of them with a nervous quartet of snowgies around him. After he moved the bolt, the company descended the tower as quietly as they could. Anna couldn't help but cast a sideways glance at the miniature snowmen that hopped about them; their once anxious attitude had turned to overwhelming joy at the sight of the former prisoners. She could only guess the reason why they had managed to hide away for so long was that they were more cautious and better at hiding than their fellows. In fact, she recalled times of when they would play hide-and-seek, and there were always a handful of the little troublemakers that were well hidden for long periods of time./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"By now they had arrived at the tower entrance only to see the back of one of the snowgoons standing guard in front of them. At the sight of it, the snowgies started to get anxious and make small whimpering noises Putting a finger to her lips, Anna slowly moved forward until she were only a few feet away from touching the massive, snow-covered thigh. From what she could see around the guardian, it was the only one in the hallway, and at the other end was the entryway that connected to the great hall./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Suddenly, Olaf mixed his parts up to create a wheel with his two hands propelling him forward. Both Anna and Kristoff silently protested, but the snowman waved them by and continued between the two giant legs only to stop in front of the confused snowgoon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Race you!" he called at it, before beginning to wheel himself down the hallway, giggling out loud./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The giant snowman seemed to take him up on the challenge as it smiled and raced after him, each step making a small tremor on the ground. Once they disappeared around the corner, Kristoff, Anna, and the snowgies ran as quietly as they could to the icy archway from where they could hear Olaf and the snowgoon moving further and further away. At the sight of the deserted entryway and gate, they immediately rushed to it. Kristoff found the tools and supplies hanging on several hooks or on the ground, and immediately retrieved them. However, as they opened the double doors a loud groan sounded from the frame and hinges as the ice slid across each other. The noise made all those present cringe, as they had hoped for a more quieter exit strategy. For several long seconds, they stood still and listened for the approach of more snowgoons, or worse, the newly declared Snow Queen, only to be met with gratifying silence. They exited the grim castle to see that it was past dawn with the sun's rays were piercing through the clouds and lighting up the snow like a million microscopic crystals./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"For a brief moment, Anna couldn't help but remember how the last time her sister had frozen all of Arendelle there were many beautiful sights from the winter spell. The sight before her seemed to reflect that instance as the morning sun shone over the mountains with the sky an explosion of color with lilac purple, rose pink, and daisy orange along with the overwhelming white of the landscape. However, it had lasted just for a few seconds as the present circumstances forced her to follow Kristoff and the miniature snowmen down the staircase to where Sven was chained next to the sled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"All of a sudden Olaf came yelling through the door and quite literally flew down the stairs only to separate into several pieces upon landing. Several seconds later, the snowgoon that he had distracted appeared at the doorway and caught sight of the escapees trying to piece the snowman together. In a rage, it opened its mouth to reveal a maw of teeth like Marshmallow's but with canines the size of sabers. A deep roar emerged from its throat and echoed across the mountains, and all around the company they could see the more of the snowgoons hearing the call and appearing in the distance. They immediately approached the mountain fortress with some answering the guard's calls, filling the mountains with echoes. The roar had also startled Sven, who began to strain against the ice chain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hold on buddy!" reassured Kristoff as he took his ice pick from the satchel and, with a hefty swing, cut the reindeer loose./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Look out!" cried Olaf, only for one of the snowgies to jump in front of the ice blast that was originally aimed at the bigger snowman. More blasts from the Snow Queen who stood at the balconey overlooking the entrance struck the remaining snowgies, who began to groan and slowly grow with ice arms and legs sprouting from their bodies./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Never mind the sled! Hop on!" ordered Kristoff as he jumped onto the reindeer's back along with Anna and Olaf just as the guardian snowgoon came down the staircase./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Don't worry, brothers!" called Olaf as he bounced on Sven's rump. "We'll come back for you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yeah, when Her Majesty cools down some," mumbled Kristoff but Anna managed to hear./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Ice puns? At a time like this?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Sorry, it slipped out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oh hey, Marshmallow!" shouted Olaf at the second oldest snowman, who had appeared on a ridge behind him. "And he brought Puffy!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The other two riders looked behind them to see that the ice beast was indeed pursing them as well as nearly three-dozen of the snowgoons with sound of more coming from the mountains around them. Suddenly, Anna saw another ice blast launched from the castle that was aimed directly at the fleeing company./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Olaf, look out!" she warned but it was too late as the blast struck the snowman./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oh, I don't feel good," he said as his body immediately began to grow with ice covering his stick hands, coal buttons, and carrot nose./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hang on, Olaf," Anna encouraged the snowman but his face mirrored her own worry. He looked to her only to give a kind smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It's going to be all right, Anna," he encouraged her in a kind and gentle voice. "You'll see. Everything will be set right."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"To Anna's shock, he jumped off of Sven's back and into the way of Puffy, tripping the beast and scattering him into pieces. Fortunately for the escapees, the distraction was enough to allow the three of them to escape down the mountain without any more problems. After riding hard for several miles, the echoes of the roars of their pursuers ceased to be heard, but Kristoff encouraged Sven to quickly add more distance just to be on the safe side. It was nearly midday by the time that they slowed down to allow everyone a breather from the rapid shift of altitude. At a stream that still descended down the mountainside, they rested and ate silently from the little amount of food that Anna and Kristoff had saved from the sled. Kristoff sat beside Anna and comforted her as small, cold tears crept down her face, and even Sven gave sad, low groans at the loss of the lovable snowman. At the sight of ominous clouds gathering to the north, they continued on their way to Arendelle at a near gallop. Trees passed by them so fast to Anna that they seemed to be planted as if on a path in a palace garden. As soon as Sven got even the slightest amount of traction on his hooves, he would push off from it no matter how soft the powder was. His legs blurred at the speed, but the experienced reindeer with countless trips imprinted in its muscles did not lose his stride or allow his legs to trip each other. Wind threatened to pull the riders' clothing to reveal the soft, vulnerable flesh to the harshness of the cold. Snow kicked up from Sven or brushed on from passing branches stuck to their clothing, and making white patches that continued to grow or dissolve away from the speed of their movement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Even when they had reached Arendelle by late afternoon, they didn't stop but slowed down just enough to allow the citizens to rush out of the way of the reindeer's path. It was only until they had reached the castle, and the gates were opened at their arrival did they finally stop in the courtyard. All of the head servants were greatly alarmed at the sight of their return; Sven's legs and chest were completely white in stark contrast to his mottled grey fur, while Anna and Kristoff had patches of the frozen water on their shoulders, forearms, and legs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Get a fire going!" ordered Harold at the servants. "Prepare warm blankets and hot food and drink. Take the reindeer into the stables and make sure to give it plenty of water, hay, food, and a blanket as well."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""At once, sir," came the reply and they proceeded to do their duties./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Once the couple were properly settled in front of the fireplace in the side room and had eaten and drank from warm soup and tall pitchers of water and steaming cups of hot chocolate, they told of the events of the past day and how Elsa had forsaken her duties as queen only to rule as a tyrant on the North Mountain with an army of snowgoons that she had created from the snowgies. All of the servants who listened gave covered cries of shock at the radical actions that their beloved queen had taken./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Once they had finished their tale, Anna noticed that Harold was the only one who was silent and had stared intently at them through the whole telling./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What is it?" she asked him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""From what you say, I believe that she had acted this way before," he replied solemnly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What do you mean? I've never seen or heard her going this crazy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That's because this part of her was wiped away, or rather, repressed."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Repressed how?" asked Kristoff./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Harold took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "Years ago, when you and Elsa were teenagers, she began to experience mood swings, much like what she has been doing recently. These mood swings would set off her powers and I, being the only one apart from the physician who knew of her abilities, was sent to clean her room whenever they got out of hand. Your parents became concerned and they've told me that she had begun to lash out at random. She would get angry at being unable to use her powers. 'To be caged' is what she said, and she had longed to be free to use them at will. Your parents attempted to console her, to remind her of the purpose on why she needed to keep her powers hidden, and sometimes it would work…other times it wouldn't./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It grew to the point where they began to fear the outcomes of what could arise if Elsa was given her freedom without some form of control on her powers especially with her state of mind. So, on Midsummer's Day, when Elsa was fifteen years old, and you had turned thirteen, I was asked to stand watch on the side gate that night by your father. It was past midnight when he arrived coming from the mountains, and he had brought with him a troll elder. I waited few hours later when they returned from the castle, and bid their farewells at the gate. The troll reminded the king saying, 'Remember, I had only made Elsa repress those memories of when she lost control. Memories can be changed and forgotten in the sense that they lose use, but they never truly go away. If something triggers Elsa's memory and she remembers these times, I doubt that even I can be able to stop her again. She may even remember what had occurred this very night, and that would only make her resent and distrust everyone around her.' Your father promised that would never happen but I could tell that the troll only partly believed him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""From then on there was a significant decrease of the amount of times Elsa had lost control. They were mostly out of fear but they were nowhere near as powerful as when she had gotten angry." He turned to Anna and Kristoff's astonished faces. "I'm sorry if this shocks you," his solemn stare roamed over all those in the room. "All of you. I hope that you understand that what your parents did was to protect Elsa as much as the kingdom. They knew that if she was to ever use her powers without any form of self-restraint, then all of Arendelle would be effected and there would be no way to stop her in the state of mind that she had."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""But she did lose control," pointed out Kristoff./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""By accident," the old servant corrected. "What Agnarr and Igduna feared what would happen if she used her powers against others maliciously. If she let her powers control her instead of controlling them." He took a deep breath and let it out in a tired sigh. "And now our worst fears have been realized."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""But how?" asked Anna. "What could have possibly triggered her to turn away from caring about her kingdom, about me? It doesn't make any sense."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Harold reached into a pocket in his coat and pulled out a small pull-string bag that jingled. Opening it, he poured out several shards of glass onto his hand and held it out in the light for everyone to see./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I found these under Elsa's wardrobe this morning when she didn't come out of her room. It appears to have been a vial of some sort, and as I examined it while the kingdom was on the search for you and the queen, I found that the shape and design were not like any of our glass makers here in Arendelle nor did it appeared to have come from any of our trade partners."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So, you're saying that whatever was in this, it had brought about that personality in Elsa's past?" Anna asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm almost certain it is, my lady. Why else would it be smashed and hidden under the wardrobe if to get rid of the evidence? Upon my examination there appeared to be very little dust on it despite its surroundings, so it could only have happened recently, and that fits into our timeframe of when our queen first started to act in a, well, less respectable manner. However, the real question is how are we going to stop Elsa before she goes to far and sends her army?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We need to send word of this to the other kingdoms, particularly the ones that still have magic people; the Genie of Agrabah or Merlin in Camelot," answered Anna firmly. "And we'll have to make preparations against any attack from her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Not to rain on your parade, but Arendelle isn't exactly equipped to fight against snowmen in the middle of winter," asserted Kristoff./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I believe I can help with that, Dearie," said a familiar voice from the doorway to the princess and the mountain man./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Everyone turned to see Rumpelstiltskin in the same tightly string black leather that he had worn at Lady Tremaine's estate, and an obvious smirk played on his golden-scaled face as he looked from each identically dumbfounded face in the room. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p 


	73. Price of Magic Ch 7

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Let me go! I'm going to hit this guy so hard his own mother will feel it!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You'd better talk fast, Rumpelstiltskin," warned Kristoff as he struggled to hold back his enraged fiancé. "I have half a mind to let her go."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, if you do I won't stop her but I think that she should let her sister have first dibs," said the sorcerer, eyeing the grip that the mountain man had around Anna's body. "I'm here to help so maybe we can save the beatings and the questions until after the crisis is over?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""If you ever wanted to help us, you would've come a long time ago!" shrieked Anna as she struggled against her lover's grip. "Do you have any idea what we've been through? What Elsa's been through over these past months? She loved you! She loved you, and you left her—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I know!" Rumpel shouted over her. A shadow was cast over the whole room for a few seconds that quieted everyone before shrinking back. He took a deep breath and continued softly, "I know. It was agony to not being able to tell her how I felt, and not being able to see her after all this time. I tell you that despite our separation, she never strayed far from my thoughts, and I knew about her…problems. I even tried to help her, and, for a moment, it looked like she would begin to get over me and continue living her life. Obviously, something drastic happened. Something made a change within her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It was this," Harold stepped forward and presented the glass shards to the Dark One, who took the pieces into his hand. He waved his right hand over them, and they reassembled themselves to form a small, clear vial. With a shake, the glass began to glow purple before shifting to green, and then lastly, white. Rumpel's yellow eyes widened even more at the sight and his jaw went slack./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What is it?" asked Anna, relaxing a little although Kristoff continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He answered in a voice that was close to a whisper, "It's a potion that could make a person lose their memories."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I thought Grand Pabbie said that due to Elsa's age, her powers, and her emotional attachment to those memories of you and her, that couldn't happen," interrupted Anna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""He couldn't be able to do it," corrected Rumpel. "But there were other ways, and in the case of this potion, those ways can be crude but effective in accomplishing what it's meant to do. I can only determine that by the forceful removal of these recollections, and the emotions that Elsa had attached to them, it left a hole in her heart, which triggered these repressed memories and feelings of her youth, and those filled her up with fear and anger. Essentially, her heart is frozen again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well then, we just have to thaw it," said Anna with a hint of optimism as remembering the last time Elsa's heart was frozen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Easier said than done, Dearie," he pointed out. "As I'm sure you know. Especially since she's bringing her army down here right now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""All right, fine then. What exactly are you going to do?" she questioned./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"At that moment a guard entered breathlessly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""My Lady, there's a huge blizzard approaching from the north. It's going to reach Arendelle soon."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That storm is covering the Snow Queen's approach," explained the wizard with a sly smile. "Never occurred to me that she was a strategist." He then turned to Anna. "I suggest, princess, that you order the captain to call for everyone to gather in the castle and make preparations for an attack."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What about sending help to those with magic?" asked Kristoff repeating Anna's suggestion from before./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And just pray tell how we are going to manage that?" Rumpel replied curtly. "We can't send horses because all of the passes are blocked by the storm and Elsa's army. We can't send ships out because we need every available man here to fight back. Furthermore, if we were to send out ships, the amount of time that the couriers would take to reach Agrabah and Camelot and for Genie and Merlin to come to us would be too long. However, since I'm here, such efforts won't be necessary."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""All right, let's get to work," said Anna firmly, which called for an adjournment to the meeting./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSoon after the bells within the castle and the church rang their song, alerting the citizens to the coming danger. Able-bodied men and boys were asked to assist the vastly undermanned Royal Guard in setting up defenses within the city and even a few brave women offered their services as well. Barricades made up of carts, furniture, and loose masonry was set up on the outer edges of the city. Sharpened stakes formed a semi-circle around the barricades, the points directed in the direction of the coming storm. Barrels of pitch and oil were positioned next to windows that overlooked the streets with lighted braziers that kept them warm and unlit torches were at the ready alongside them. Spare braziers were set up in a similar manner, their coals glowing orange within the iron caskets. Trees and poles that were around the city were brought down and used to create more barriers within the streets with just enough space at the bottom for the defenders to flee under./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"At all fall back points and barriers Rumpelstiltskin provided ballistae that shot bolts that were as long as a man's arm as well as two catapults in the city center that could throw rocks beyond the city limits. He further provided protection on the walls and roofs of buildings from fire and set up blazing torches and fire pits at the entrances and along the streets, making them even narrower to travel through. Completing the magical protection of the city, he recreated the same spell that he had used to save it from the Maleficent's Curse but without the need of the invisible chalk and staff./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"For the men, boys, and some women that volunteered to defend the city, whatever spare swords and spears were given to them. Suits of armor that once had collected dust in the castle's armory and hallways were now dispensed amongst them, with some having a mismatch assemblage of helmets and helms, breastplates, pauldrons, vambraces, greaves, gauntlets, and plackharts as well as chainmail. Bundles of javelins were deposited at barricades and other strongpoints around Arendelle. A mishmash of pitchforks, axes, picks, spades, and knives tied to broomsticks were gathered from the houses and stables while some had taken up fishing spears, hooks, and nets from the docks. Rumpel even chuckled at the sight of a couple that wielded frying pans with cleavers tucked into their belts./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I gather your kingdom doesn't do much fighting," Rumpel told Anna, Kristoff, and Sven as they watched the preparations for the catapults. One of the more older and experienced guardsmen was training a score of sailors and peasants on the proper way to crank the basket back, load it with rocks (that were provided by the sorcerer), and launch the contents./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I can't recall the last time that I heard or read about an attack on Arendelle," answered the awestruck princess. "We've got the mountains to protect us from the north, and we're mostly a maritime kingdom so we usually depend on our navy. Such conflicts are usually thought up as happening to others than to us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And you also have your Queen," he pointed out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, that wasn't always the case."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpel chuckled. "Too true, my lady."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How do you know so much about this sort of fighting anyway?" asked Kristoff curiously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe wizard gave him a small smile. "I've read quite a few books on the subject. That tends to happen when you're alone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What exactly did you do this whole time?" inquired Anna, giving him a look./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The smile stayed on his lips. "All in good time, my lady. I'm sure you'll hear all about it when I tell my tale to your sister." His faltered as he gazed at the coming blizzard. "To tell the truth, I'm not looking forward to facing her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Should you? Is there any other way? I mean, the snowmen army that she has used to be little baby snowmen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You and I both know that it takes more than words to get her highness-ness to change her mind once it has been made up."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Anna opened her mouth but no sound came out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""He's got a point," added Kristoff./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin then turned to the veteran soldier that was ordering the recruits on the proper way to work the catapults./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Crank that rope down, double time! You there! Get more rocks into that basket! You're here to fight, not pick daisies! You're all slower than my nana, and she's only seventy-two!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""How goes the drills, lieutenant?" asked the sorcerer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The soldier ordered everyone to stand at attention at the sight of Rumpelstiltskin and the princess before bowing to Anna. "Well, sir, they're mostly sailors and fishermen, so they've got the experience of doing hard work."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Just not this type of work," observed the sorcerer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He nodded in agreement. "Aye, sir, that's true. If we only had more time I could get them to be a well-run machine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Unfortunately, we don't have the luxury of time, soldier. Since aim won't be a necessity in this battle, I only want them to be able to swiftly barrage the city limits with as much shot as you can load on the baskets. Oh, and one more thing: I'm no 'sir' so there's no need to call me that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Begging your pardon, sir, you are a hero. Everyone in this town has heard of your deeds and you've even saved us from two curses. You deserve all the praise that you get."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpel shook his head in defeat, as there was no use arguing with this man. Several of the people either casted glances at him as they whispered to themselves or openly stared at the warlock./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Very well. Carry on."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Sir, yes sir!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The trio left the veteran to continue to drill the recruits as they made their way to the market next to the city center. A score and a half of townspeople were positioning the carts and stands into another defensive position, their weapons off to the side but ready to be picked up once the battle begins./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It's not a matter of whether or not I deserve it, it's whether or not I want it," the sorcerer muttered just loud enough for the couple to hear. "Some of those people were confused on who I was."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Why wouldn't you want it?" asked Anna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And why would they be confused?" asked her fiancé. "You're a hero to them."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yes, but not the one that they had believed or hoped," replied Rumpel turning toward the storm that was now beginning to pass over the mountains that overlooked Arendelle, chuckling to himself. "I'd imagine that when they heard of me they had thought me to have shoulder-length, luscious brown or blonde hair, a smooth, handsome face, maybe with a beard, blue eyes, a gentle, affectionate, confidant voice, and wearing white and gold armor astride a pure-bred horse. They didn't expect an impish, grotesque wizard in black leather./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And therein lies the problem. When people like them hear of heroes and their deeds, they develop a certain picture in mind, although the details may shift from person to person, the overall qualities of the hero are kept the same. They defeat evil, have magical powers, maybe divine maybe not, most of royal birth or something fantastic. However, when reality sets in, that concept or image that they have engineered for themselves is shattered. That's one of the reasons why I didn't wish to return, or at least publicly. I didn't wish to destroy that heroic image that most people have for me, since it makes them happy, or at the very least, content. It gives them hope. I know that many kingdoms, including here, had erected monuments in my honor but several of them don't have a description or image or statue of my physical features, and so when people become ingrained on their version that they've imagined as being the right one, anything that disagrees with that version is…denied, even if I actually appear to them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I don't want to be praised because sometimes it's forced and unnecessary. They applaud me because that is what's expected of admirers of heroes, even if the hero is not a pretty sight to look at. They don't have to commend me if they don't want to." He smiled to himself. "Most of the time, I had help in my battles against the Villains. So others deserve as much praise as I do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"A short silence fell upon them before Anna spoke up again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wow, whatever happened to the witty but coolheaded Rumpelstiltskin that we all know and love?" she asked sarcastically./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He grinned back at her. "He's just wearing his 'serious face' for the day."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""There it is!" pointed Kristoff, smiling but only for a moment as he gazed behind Rumpelstiltskin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The wizard turned around to see that the blizzard was halfway down the slopes and was quickly approaching the magical barrier. A horn blared from the castle, sounding the call to battle. Soldiers and recruits alike rushed to positions and prepared themselves for the coming attack./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Anna-" began Kristoff but she interrupted him before he could continue./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""If you say that I should stay within the castle, I'm going to break your nose," she warned, taking up a pick axe from a pile next to a barricade. "That's my sister out there and I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Kristoff looked to Rumpelstiltskin, who threw up his hands in protest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Don't look at me. You're the one marrying her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He looked at Sven, who also shook his head and gave a series of grunts./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Thanks. Both of you are loads of help," he sighed in defeat before helping Anna put on a helm, greaves, and gauntlets, who did the same for him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Once they were ready, he told Sven to stay behind the barriers before he, Rumpel, and Anna climbed over it and made their way through the narrow streets to the outer defenses. Here most of the castle guards and veterans were stationed as well as the mountain men and hunters. Torches and fires were spaced out as well as buckets of arrows and bolts for the archers and crossbowmen. An eerie silence descended upon all the defenders as they watched the storm approach closer and closer like a wall of white. They could hear the wind as well as see drifts of snow piling at the edge of the spell, but no breeze threatened to flicker away the fires or chill the fighters style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Everyone watched with anticipation as the blizzard struck the spell; flakes of snow changing direction as if they were being yanked by millions of invisible strings off to the side. Soon a small rise of snow began to accumulate at the edge of the spell, rising higher and higher. A minute after the storm had blanketed the city in its embrace, they could hear another sound mixing with the wind: the beat of hundreds of footsteps marching./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Archers at the ready!" came the call from the captain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Archers and crossbowmen knocked their arrows and bolts to their bows, clumps of cloth on the ends dipped in pitch, waiting to be lighted by the torches and fires. Through the swirling flakes, Rumpel could make out massive shapes moving closer and closer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"At that moment, the captain approached them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""My lady, what are your orders?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Anna turned to Rumpelstiltskin with an unsure look./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You're in command here, princess," he told her gently. "I'm simply our weapon against Elsa."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She nodded in understanding and turned back to the captain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Don't fire until they cross over. That goes for the catapults. This could be a show of force, and perhaps they will go back once they see just how ready we are."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The soldier saluted and echoed the order to the ready archers and to the signalmen on the roofs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well said, princess," complimented the wizard./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""This is the first pitched battle that I've ever been in," she said to him, shifting her grip on her pickaxe. "I don't want unnecessary bloodshed."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Everyone watched and waited anxiously as they saw snowman after snowman came within two meters of the magical barrier. Even from a distance and through the snow, everyone could make out the individual features on each of the monsters. Some carried weapons such as spiked maces and clubs, spears, falchions, double-bladed battle axes, and even a couple of great swords, all made up of ice within their clawed hands, while others had ice limbs in the shape of crude weapons as well as claws, spikes, and teeth. Wherever Rumpel glanced out of the corner of his eyes, he could see many of the men falter and tremble at the sight of the monstrous army that stood just within arrow range./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Steady everyone!" he yelled, the gleefulness in his voice again was replaced by a more serious tone. With a wave of his hand, the broadsword that he had used to defeat the Horned King and that he had kept above the fireplace in the tower, appeared, belt and all, at his side. The order was passed amongst the rest of the barricades but it had only brought little relief as the sound of more marching could still be heard behind the growing line of snowgoons. However, the effects of that order were immediately neutralized as the sound stopped, only for it to be replaced by roars and chanting that erupted from the ranks. Weapons and feet stamped on the ground, fist pounded against fist, weapons raised repeatedly into the air, snow flew from both the ground and their bodies as they intimidated the defenders./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Steady!" Rumpel ordered again although it was quickly becoming apparent that no one was going to last for much longer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Do you see Elsa?" Anna asked him over the chanting./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No," he replied. "She could be directing from the rear."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Suddenly, a roar from the rear of the army drowned the chanting and reverberated across Arendelle down to the very bones within the defenders./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Or she could have something else in mind," continued the warlock. "Look out! Here they come!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The line of snowgoons charged through the magical barrier and made their way to the city defenses and the scattered defenders within them like a great tidal wave of white. Rumpel nodded to the captain, who gave the signal to the lookout on the roof. Within seconds, two-dozen rocks bigger than human heads flew over the buildings and the defenders and landed amidst the charging snowmen. Cries of surprise and pain erupted from them with the loss of limbs, heads, and body only to be quickly drowned by the horde./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Archers ignite your arrows and fire!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The pitch-coated cloths on the arrowheads were set alight by the torches and fires and were launched at the front line of charging snowmen. A mixture of growls and roars of pain came from them as each of the arrows hit their marks, with steam emanating from the wet snow bodies. They had managed to fire two more volleys into the horde before the snowgoons reached the stakes surrounding the barricades./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"At once the archers dropped their bows and drew their various weapons that they had armed themselves. Steel and iron met with ice in a clamor that reached all the way to the castle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin had ignited his own fireballs with his hands and shot them at the charging monstrosities, melting limbs straight off, and taking two or three at a time with a well-aimed shot. However, the growing numbers proved to be too great even for him and he was forced to draw his sword. The enchanted blade did equal if not more damage than the fire spells as entire snowmen would disintegrate with one slash or hack./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Stand together!" he called out to defenders who were having a hard time keeping the horde at bay on either side of him. "Don't try and fight them one-on-one! Work in small teams to bring them down quickly!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Another volley of rocks flew over his head and struck a half-dozen of the monsters; removing or wounding their limbs and bodies, and even one losing a head only to continue to walk aimlessly. A fire spell from Rumpelstiltskin melted the rest of it only for more of its comrades taking its place./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We can't keep doing this!" shouted Kristoff as he fell one of the snowgoons only for Anna to behead it with a sword that she had picked up. "We bring down one of these things and two more take its place!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Agreed!" replied Rumpel as he took off one weaponized limb before spinning around to shatter a great sword, both of which disintegrated by his strikes. The snowgoon howled at the loss of its weapon, and reached with a clawed hand at the warlock, only for him to stab at the extended palm and shatter it as well. At that moment a soldier came up through the streets./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Sir, the fjord is freezing up!" he told them, dodging an ice spear that was thrown at him. "Some sort of streak of ice from the air is turning the whole harbor into –"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"However, the same roar that had sounded before the charge interrupted him, booming around the city and nearly drowning out the chaos of the battle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What is that? It sounds bigger than that wolf-thing," said Kristoff, stepping aside from an axe swing before he struck at the wrist of the wielder./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I have an idea, and it's not a good one," replied the wizard, destroying two more snowgoons with his blade. "Call for a retreat into the city. That should even the playing field against this horde and allow us to defend the catapults from whatever Elsa is planning. I'll deal with whatever is freezing the fjord, otherwise we're going to be caught between the hammer and the anvil."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He teleported just before a spiked mace came down on the spot where he stood before, only to reappear behind the snowman to shatter him into pieces with his sword. Ducking below a spear, he rolled forward and destroyed another with a strike to the knee. Igniting a small blue fire in his free hand, he swung it in a long sweep, which sent the fire all across the barricades. Snowgoons, whether in the way of the fire or rushing forward, were instantly melted by the spell and soon the rest came to a halt with a cry of frustration./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That should provide you with enough cover to retreat," the sorcerer told Anna as he helped her and Kristoff kill three of the snowmen that remained on their side of the fire. "It's not going to last for very long, so get the fallen into the city and the castle as fast as you can."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Thank you," said Anna as she and her fiancé rushed to relay the order to the captain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin teleported from the battlefield to the harbor to see that the messenger was right: the fjord was frozen over with ice that reached all the way into the harbor. Ships were anchored further in place with ice covering their hulls. He appeared again at the entrance to see that the ice continued to extend out to sea only to disappear into the storm. A growl rumbled through the air, and small tremors shook the ice, which groaned with a few stray cracks appearing. Through the swirling flurries a massive shape appeared and continued to move closer to the Dark One. As it got closer, he could make out a long, sharp snout, a mouth full of teeth the size of short swords, bright blue eyes that glared at him, a long, sinewy neck covered in ice scales, muscular arms as tall as him that ended in clawed feet with the points as keen as sharpened razors, wings bigger than sails extended from its shoulders and were just as white. From its neck base, he could see Elsa wearing what could be described as a cross between armor and a dress. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSegmented plates covered her body while she wore greaves and gauntlets on her arms and legs with a small, thin cape flapping behind her. Her helmet was fashioned in the shape of her crown with ear and neck coverings and icicles jutting out from the tiara-piece./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""All right, that's a new one," Rumpel said to himself as the dragon growled at him. "Well, Dearie, you've sure made some changes to your traditional garb."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Who are you?" she demanded, the dragon growling with her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wow, that potion really did a thorough job on you," he commented again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Are you just going to stand there and make snide remarks?" she asked coolly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Maybe," he answered pleasantly despite the danger staring right at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa growled with the dragon this time. "Step aside, or else you'll end up like everyone in this kingdom: frozen over."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hate to break it to you, Dearie, but I can't let that happen," he told her. "And you're not the only one with an imagination." His arms extended out with his palms facing to the grey sky. "Drais noghri ebn abtha suka blakka! Etha ava rhaegahn!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Shadowy tendrils suddenly appeared as if made of smoke and began to surround Rumpelstiltskin. Within seconds he had disappeared behind the turbulent mass that twisted and curled at random in front of the Snow Queen. She watched curiously as the black monolith began to grow bigger, soon reaching halfway up the lighthouses on either side of the harbor entrance, and yet it still continued to grow. When it had finished, the column was as taller and wider than the body of Elsa's dragon, and its rounded top had black vapors drifting off, even though there was no wind. All of a sudden it began to shift and waver before it broke into two pieces that extended forty feet outward, nearly touching each side of the harbor entrance. The pieces were conjoined at the middle, where a monstrous dragon, black and thick as chimney smoke with wide jaws that glistened with iron teeth. Rumpelstiltskin himself with his black leather seemed to blend into the fumes that emanated from its body; he was as part of his creation as Elsa was to hers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Anger shone from Elsa's clear blue eyes, and she gave a cry of rage that was echoed by her steed before charging at the newly made beast of Dark Magic. The black dragon gave a roar of its own at the challenge before it met with its adversary. The massive beasts clashed together with enough strength of a half-a-dozen bull rhinos, their riders nearly thrown off from their mounts due to the amount of momentum. Claws raked the magical skin and limbs, while teeth snapped and bit at the necks. Snow, ice, and shadow were thrown into the air from the ferocity of their attacks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa raised her hand to unleash a torrent of sharpened hail at Rumpelstiltskin, but he had created his own spell that shielded him from the attack./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Don't do this, Elsa!" he shouted over the din of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Don't make me hurt you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Ha! Why do you protect these people?" she called back. "You're not one of them! You don't owe them anything!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The two dragons disengaged from each other, and Elsa's mount opened its mouth to unleash a blast that struck the other on the shoulder. Rumpel's dragon was forced back by the impact of the attack, and the cold nearly broke the sorcerer's personal heating spells that he had put on before arriving. Fortunately for the Snow Queen, the strike offered just enough of a break in the fight for her dragon to extend its wings and take off into the blizzard. Its blue and white hide quickly hid it from sight in the midst of the billowing snow. The Dark One's dragon gave a roar before a column of green fire shot out of its jaws into the snowstorm. It whipped its massive head back and forth, the fire sweeping through the air with an intensity of a hundred the hottest forges. Seeing that it had not reached Elsa's dragon, Rumpel repaired the damage to his own dragon and directed it to take flight as well./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"As soon as Rumpel and his dragon flew through the magical barrier, the fury of the storm was equal to that of the Curse that Maleficent had enacted over much of the kingdoms several months before. The wind was strong enough that it nearly threw him off the base of the beast's neck, and even the magical creature had difficulty in keeping steady through the turbulence. The intensity of the falling snow was such that he couldn't even see the castle much less only a few feet around him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I may not owe these people anything but I don't do it just for them," he called out to the storm, his voice magically magnified so that he could be heard. "I am doing it because I owe you everything!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Liar!" Elsa's voice shouted at him from above and he turned to see her dragon diving at them. Rumpel's shadow beast managed to twist around quickly enough for the two of them to collide and grapple with each other in a mass of limbs, wings, claws, and teeth. One of shadow dragon's claws had pinned its opponent's by the shoulder, leaving its neck bare for its iron teeth to clamp down. A great roar of agony sounded from the beast's throat as claws and limbs randomly tried to strike at its adversary in an effort to get free. It saw one of the dark thin wings flapping in front of it, and opened its mouth to let out a blast of ice that froze it still. In a cry of pain that echoed its opponent's, the shadow dragon disengaged from the struggle and plummeted down to the sea./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Before Rumpel's dragon could crash into the frozen fjord, he relieved the magical beast's wing of the ice. With a few mighty beats, they were airborne again but had lost sight of their quarry. At the sound of a roar from behind, Rumpel directed his mount to loop backwards. As he pressed tightly to the shadowy hide, the dragon flapped its wings once before tucking them against its body. The rapid shift of gravity nearly made Rumpel slip out of his grip, but he quickly commanded the shadowy tendrils to grip him in place while they came up behind Elsa's dragon. A chase immediately ensued between the two of them as the ice dragon dived down to break through the magical barrier with the other following close behind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"As they glided over the harbor, Rumpel ordered his mount to fire a stream of flame at Elsa's dragon. The ice dragon had no choice but to swerve away from the green column and the city center. As they passed over Arendelle, Rumpel looked over to see that the defenders had been pushed further through the city with many of them having to use the ballistae in the barricades. Dozens of snowgoons also lay in crumpled pieces with several of them showing signs to having melted from the fires and coals. Many streets were blocked by pitch and oil that were set alight from the flames with some snowy mounds melting and forming puddles within them. Some of the snowmen that still walked looked like pincushions or hedgehogs with arrows, bolts, and javelins sticking out of their white bodies at random. Others had lost their weapons that they had carried only to sprout icicles from their bodies that they began to wield to devastating effect./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Meanwhile, the defenders looked to be pushing to near the breaking point. Groups that would gang up on one snowgoon were growing smaller and smaller with the fallen being carried to mounted volunteers that would take them to the safety of the castle and be treated for their wounds. Rocks were still being launched by the catapults, which continued to wound the inner ranks beyond the city. To the surprise of the warlock, he saw Anna, Kristoff, and the captain fighting against a transformed Olaf, who wielded icicles in the shape of blades on his arms. None of them could get close to the snowman, and even from a distance, Rumpel could see the princess trying to talk to him, to convince him that what he was doing was wrong./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The two dragons broke through the barrier on the other side and reentered the storm, but Rumpel's shadow dragon kept a close pursuit on Elsa and her ice dragon despite the reintroduction of the whirling snow and strong wind that threatened to draw them off course and conceal their quarry. Just as quickly as they had entered, they exited the storm and began to make their way into the mountains. Turn for turn, roll for roll, climb for climb, dive for dive, Rumpel's magical beast mirrored the other's every movement. Up and down snow-covered slopes, around steep, rocky cliffs, through narrow gorges and rock structures, the two of them chased each other in the mountain range./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Finally, Rumpel's shadow dragon got close enough to launch a well-aimed fireball at the ice dragon's right wing. Taking advantage of the distraction on the limb, the black beast gripped the tail of its adversary, sending it onto a large, flat ledge close to the ice castle on the North Mountain. The two dragons faced each other, growling deep in their throats as they began to circle each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We were companions, friends, Elsa!" Rumpelstiltskin told her from the back of his mount. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Then were you the one that I had wanted to forget?" she sneered at him. "Remind me, what's your name again?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""S…Rumpelstiltskin," he answered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Rumpelstiltskin," she echoed, laughing. "I'm beginning to see why I drank that potion."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Please, Elsa, stop this. I know who you are and it is not this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Isn't it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yes! You are loving, kind, and compassionate. I never told you this before, but I love you and I know for a fact that you love me. I told you this once, but if you follow this path of anger and hate, then it will consume you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Is this how you're going to stop me? With words and a dragon that you made? You're going to have to take more drastic action!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The ice dragon opened its mouth to unleash a steady column of ice only for it to be met by the green fire from the other. While the colossal beasts struggled to overpower each other, Elsa repaired the damage to her mount's neck, wing, and tail. She then raised her hand to the mountaintop above them, and immediately an avalanche began to descend down to Rumpel's position on the ledge. Just before the cascading snow and ice could sweep them over the side, the two dragons disengaged from their contest and took flight once more, with Elsa and her dragon making their way back to Arendelle. Rumpelstiltskin on his magical beast quickly recovered from the attack and followed the pair, the thunderous echo of the dragon's wings sounding through the mountain range./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He knew that Elsa was right. He had to be more persistent, to take more drastic action to stop her. She had become so convinced that everyone was out to keep her contained that it's possible to think that she would unleash herself against the world just as she was doing to Arendelle. That was something that he couldn't allow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"But how can one fight against someone that was totally convinced that they were in the right, and ignorant of anything that didn't fit into their belief? Rumpel smiled knowingly as urged his dragon faster. Such challenges were few and far between and he relished in solving them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"They reentered the storm and passed through the barrier that still encircled the city that still continued to smoke. The defenders had been driven to the last remaining barricades before the city center and the marketplace. In an effort to not allow Elsa's dragon to attempt again to destroy the catapults that were still manned, Rumpel directed his beast to fire a stream of its breath underneath the other dragon. The tactic worked as expected as the icy beast turned so that now it faced vertically. The warlock then ignited two fireballs in his palms and unleashed them on the dragon, catching the edges of its wings. Although it only damaged them lightly, it was enough to slow down the magical creature and allow it to be caught in the clutches of shadow dragon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"For the third time, the two beasts of mysticism clashed in the air, their roars deafening all around them. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHind legs scratched at each other's bellies, while their glistening talons struggled for dominance. However, Rumpel's dragon already had the advantage as its iron-toothed maw clamped down on the ice-constructed tendons in the wings of its opponent. A screech of pain from the white beast's lungs nearly made Rumpel let go of his grip on the hide of his dragon to cover his ears, but he gritted his teeth and cringed at the intense throbbing in his eardrums. He had barely enough time to react to the other dragon's attack at his mount's neck, but he quickly unleashed repulse spells to drive it away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Now Elsa's dragon was at the mercy of Rumpel's and it took quick advantage of the fact. Flapping its wings, it brought the two of them higher and higher in altitude. Any struggling from its opponent would result in the wound further crippling it, and in an effort to keep it and its rider off balance, the black dragon continued to strike with its legs, claws, and tail as well as shake its head. Higher and higher they climbed until they had burst through the top of the raging storm into clear skies./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"It was at that moment when Rumpelstiltskin decided that enough was enough. He mentally commanded his dragon to release its grip on Elsa's beast. With a mighty kick, it sent it hurtling down to the ice-covered fjord before diving to follow. Both beasts rolled together, interlocked by their limbs and jaws, as their riders struggled to keep their grip. Hundreds of feet rushed past their sight in a white and grey blur before Rumpel decided to take action. Time seemed to slow as he noticed the distance rapidly close between the two struggling dragons and the frozen waters, and in an instant he teleported off of his mount. He reappeared behind Elsa and embraced her before teleporting again only seconds before the two mystical beasts crashed into the fjord. Chunks of ice from both the monster and the sea exploded outwards from the hole that formed, while shadows from Rumpel's dragon evaporated into nothingness./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin reappeared with Elsa next to the crater within the harbor only for him to push her away as pieces of ice hailed down on them from above and cracks from the hole expanded outwards, threatening to drop the two into the freezing dark waters. Once they had reached a safe distance, Rumpel turned to see if Elsa was all right only to jump out of the way of a block of ice that had icicles facing him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Stop this, Elsa!" he shouted at her, destroying another block with a spell of black fire. "Do you not understand what's going on? Do you not see the destruction and bloodshed that you are causing?" He destroyed a series of icicles that arose in front of him. "All this because you think that they caged you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yes!" she answered unleashing a series of more attacks that Rumpel batted away as if they were an annoyance. "They deserve it!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He shook is head in defiance. "I refuse to believe this is who you're really are, Elsa. I love you-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""But I. Don't. Love. You!" she unleashed all of her power into a blinding ice blast at the wizard. However, her attack was met and blocked halfway by the black fire that Rumpel had ignited from his hands. As they struggled to keep and intensify the pressure of their spells, the two of them began to step toward each other. Energy crackled in the air around them as they neared, with no indication that either was going to give up. They were only a few inches from each other when the pressure from their opposing spells couldn't be contained anymore, and a great wave repulsed the two of them apart and shattered the ice underneath them to pieces./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin was the first to recover from the sudden event at the sensation of ice-cold water filling his lungs. He had only been in the freezing water for a brief moment before he teleported to safety on the ice field that still remained in the harbor. His back and shoulder throbbed from when it had struck a piece of ice before he had fallen into the water. He looked around the harbor to see no sign of Elsa, and he stood up to get a better view only to be met with more ice floating freely on the salty, sea water. Above and around him, the storm had spontaneously ceased with not even a single snowflake drifting freely in the air./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oh no," he said just barely above a whisper and panic began to stab at his heart. Immediately, he began to run carefully along the edge of the hole, shouting desperately, "Elsa! Elsa!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"However, the only movement that he could see was the pieces of ice floating within the harbor. As he came upon the other side of the hole, he noticed a small, white shape lying on the ice. Picking it up he could see that it was Elsa's crown, cracked with a couple of the icicles broken off. Looking at the edge of the hole only a few feet away, he tossed the crown to the side and dived into the water./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Despite the protection from his heating spell, Rumpel could still feel a slight discomfort on his clothing and body but he ignored it as he began pump his arms and legs in a series of strokes. At the sight of the dark, murky water around him, he couldn't help but recollect the time when he killed Ursula and searched for Prince Eric in the ocean. He swam around, his head turning this way and that in his search for the queen, as well as avoiding from being smashed between the floating ice style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis lungs burned for oxygen, and he climbed up along the sides of one of the floes to steady himself as he took gulps of the cold, crisp air. He called out Elsa's name several times more only to receive no answer. He then dived back down into the water, and with a few gestures from his hands, formed several balls of light. With a sweep of his arm, they scattered out into the water, zigzagging between the ice in their search for the queen. Fortunately, their search was incredibly quick, and Rumpel was able to swim over to where they were gathered only a short distance away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"As he came upon the still form of Elsa, he could tell that she was unconscious, but whether it was from her landing on the ice from the repulse or from descending into the water as the ice broke up beneath, he couldn't tell. Her mouth was agape with only a trail of bubbles that continued to grow thinner./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Taking her into his arms, he teleported out of the water and onto one of the docks of the harbor. In the light of day, he could see that despite having spent an unknown amount of time in the freezing water, she didn't have bear any of the signs that normal people tended to have. He pressed his ear against her mouth only to be met with no breeze. Setting his hands on top of each other, he began to press repetitively on her chest, counting and muttering under his breath. At ten, Elsa began to heave and convulse before spitting out several cups of salt water. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpel helped her to sit up against a post as she continued to cough up the water from her lungs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Now what would your captains of your merchant ships think when they see that you gulped down all their water, eh? Not very sporting of you, your highness-ness," he quipped in an attempt to lighten the mood. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Why…did you…. do that?" she sputtered, her body tired, sore, and weak./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I told you that I loved you," he explained gently to her as he dried her clothing with his magic. "And you said that I had to take more drastic action in order to stop you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa gave a sigh of annoyance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumepl chuckled. "It doesn't matter if you had changed into someone different, I will always love you, and I was never going to let you die. Even if it meant my own death."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She looked up confusingly at him to meet his eyes. "You would really risk your life to save me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I believe I just did…twice now," he replied with a smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It's just…no one has ever done anything like that for me before," she said softly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No one you remember," he told her, his smile disappearing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Despite the soreness in her limbs, Elsa reached up with her hand to stroke his face gently. Then she leaned forward and her lips met with his. Rumpel's eyes widened for a moment before his face softened and accepted the gesture. When they parted, it was Elsa's turn for her eyes to widen in recognition./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Rumpel…" she said as a smile began to grow at the corners of her lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hello, Dearie," he answered, smiling happily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Immediately, she threw her arms enthusiastically around his neck and kissed him even harder. Responding to her passion with his own, he reached down and picked her up to spin around on the dock with her. A joyous giggle came through Elsa despite her mouth still locked with his. It was only when they had to breathe did their kiss end./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Wow, that was something," Rumpel finally said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Elsa's face had flushed deeply, and she could have sworn that Rumpel's gold, scaly complexion had gotten a bit darker, but it could have been a trick of the light./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""So have I, but how about we fix this mess you made before spending the rest of our lives in each other's arms," he offered as he gently let her stand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Right," she agreed, her hand holding onto his./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"With their remaining hands, they reached out to the harbor. At once, the ice and snow all around them began to melt into pieces and evaporate. The giant snowmen all transformed into the tiny, joyous snowgies, and even Olaf reverted back to his former state, despite having fought against his "brothers" once Anna had managed to get through to him. He would later reminisce on how he enjoyed being a little bigger./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Once they had finished, and the cloudy sky had given way to sunshine, Elsa changed her clothing to her traditional garb but with some changes. The blue of her dress had become darker and the cape had turned gray./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You look beautiful," complimented Rumpel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She smiled before turning at the sound of her name to see Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven running towards her from the other side of the dock./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Actually, there is one more thing I need to do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What's that?" he asked only to be answered with a hard punch to the nose that sent him over the edge of the dock and into the water. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p 


	74. Confessions Ch 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin stared out of the window of his guest room, watching the sun play upon the waters of the fjord. He was currently waiting for Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristoff, and possibly Olaf, if the snowman wasn't busy being over-energetic, to answer his invitation for a long waited talk. It had been four days since the Battle of Arendelle, and Elsa had been busy in making reparations to the damage that she had done. She had opened up the royal treasury to help pay back for all of the damage that had been done by the snowgoons. A committee made up of all classes had been immediately formed to help in reconstruction from the shops and docks to the fishermen and cottage industries. Even Rumpel had helped by returning and repairing all of the damaged furniture, carts, trees, poles, and any other materials that were used for the city's defense. He had offered to go as far as repairing and replacing all damages but Elsa had declined (with a kiss on the cheek), saying that it was her fault and that she was the one that had to make up for her failures and for all the loss that had been caused by her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The sudden workload as a result of the aftermath of the Battle had also put a slight strain on their blossoming relationship. He couldn't help but smile at the moments when the two of them gave passing glances, smiles, winks, blushes, and there were even several times that she would privately and publicly tease him on punching him. After the battle and knocking him into the water, Elsa had offered the guest room that was usually offered to visiting royalty; the same one that he had used the last time he had stayed in Arendelle. He had accepted and wasn't surprised when he heard a knock later that night to find her standing in a nightgown that accentuated her curves. They had kissed extensively and laid within each other's embrace from that point until a few hours before dawn when she had to return to her own room, saying with a playful giggle, "I've got you now, and I'm not letting you out of my sight."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"At first her sister had been just as furious, adding another punch that knocked him into the water, but, after seeing her sister enjoying his company as he stayed, she grew a bit warmer. Rumpel had magically hid the shiner that she had given him, but his face was still quite sensitive with his still broken nose that he had allowed to remain on his face as a reminder. She had actually been quite persistent in wanting answers for where he had been, the reasons why he never contacted them, or what he had done in the time since his "death", but Elsa calmed her by saying that when everything had settled down a little, and the workload had eased would they have a talk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Enter."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Elsa walked in wearing the teal gown and purple cape of the Queen of Arendelle. Her warm smile stirred his heart, and with every step she made toward him, dozens of butterflies flitted around in his stomach./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Queen Elsa," he bowed slightly, returning her smiled with one of his own./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It's just 'Elsa' between us, Rumpel," she laughed, but for the wizard it was like a chorus of songbirds. "I thought we could spend some time before the others arrive."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Of course," he answered and pulled up a chair for her from the table that was set in the middle of the room. He then took the seat next to her. "How was your trip?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Uneventful, at least until we reached the Ice Castle," she replied. "There was some tension between the escort and…Puffy, who Marshmallow seemed to have taken a liking to. I had to change him to have a more dog-like appearance and personality, but, like its master, it will revert to its beastly nature when threatened. The men were quite relieved when we returned the snowgies and left the North Mountain at the end of the day."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""And what of the reconstruction?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"She pursed her lips. "That has been a bit tougher. The good news is that the majority of the destruction has been repaired and those that have lost property have already been reimbursed for their loss. However, there still remains a food shortage as a result from the destruction of the Overtaking especially of wheat and grain. The agricultural kingdoms within France and out to the west have been hard pressed with not only supplying their own food for this winter, but also selling enough to other kingdoms. I'm told that whatever magic that can still be used is only done sparingly with limited results as people still have an overall distrust of it. England has been having some success with new innovations of growing food, and I've heard a report that the king and queen are in negotiations with the native tribes that their colony is living alongside with to ask for help in providing style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""As for here in Arendelle, we can rely on our fishermen in sustaining us in terms of meat as we've almost always have, but we've started to ration our fruits, vegetables, and grain. With limited food coming in, the price will no doubt increase exceedingly high, putting an enormous burden on our already shaky economic situation." She took a deep breath and let it out in a tired sigh. "So comes the reality of ruling a kingdom after a war and a crazy episode."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin reached over and enveloped her hand in his. "Don't worry. After fighting me on a dragon with one of your own, this should be easy for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Her laughter was sweeter than the sound of any harp, and her smooth, slender fingers gently curled around his. When her eyes met his it was as if he was looking into a clear summer sky. In fact, if he leaned closer, he could count every one of her freckles on her face…. eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one…wait, was that a new one?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"A knock on the door made them both jump, and Rumpel's hand quickly released Elsa's./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Enter."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The door opened to reveal Olaf leading the way before Anna and Kristoff, with the former bringing a tray of glasses and the latter a pitcher of water./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""See? I could totally have balanced the tray with the pitcher on it from the kitchens."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oh really? I must have missed the part where you nearly tripped on the spiral staircase, almost crashed into the bust of Mr.-Serious-Face, and was close to blundering into Olaf when he stopped to pick up a penny."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It was a shiny penny!" protested the snowman. "It would've been a nice badge of honor for helping you guys."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""All right, fine," said Anna irritably. "Ye of little faith." She noticed how close Rumpel and Elsa were sitting next to each other. "Oh, are we interrupting you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No," said the two of them together, which only made Anna raise an eyebrow questionably and smile mischievously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You know, the two of you look like you were about to get a little hanky-panky on…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Immediately, everyone was in an uproar. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""GAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!" shouted Rumpel covering his ears. Elsa covered her face, which had gone deep scarlet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Anna!" said Kristoff warningly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What's hanky-panky?" asked Olaf./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What?" asked the princess innocently as she set the tray down. "It's not like I haven't been noticing my sister visiting your room in the middle of the night and staying there for a few hours."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""We weren't doing anything like that, Anna!" objected Elsa although her face was still in a deep flush./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Doing anything like what?" asked Olaf. "Like hanky-panky?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Please stop talking!" demanded Rumpel, whose hands were still clamped around his ears. "Change the subject! Anything!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Yes, please, Anna," agreed Kristoff as he set the pitcher down next to the tray. "We've got a kid in the room."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""All right, all right, I was only teasing," yielded Anna although she still smiled as she poured water in each of the glasses without a spill. "So, let's begin."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""The hanky-panky?" asked the snowman eagerly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""GAH!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Once everyone had settled down they all turned to the sorcerer whose exuberant outburst had turned solemn as he stared at the glass in front of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""It's only water," encouraged Olaf./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I know. You should have brought something stronger for what I'm about to tell you," he replied gravely./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You could always turn it into wine," offered Anna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The warlock smiled and snorted at the suggestion. "Perhaps if you ask." His smile disappeared just as quickly as it had come. "What I'm about to tell you are things that I have not told to anyone else-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oh, are we part of a special club now-ow!" interrupted Anna but Kristoff silenced her with his elbow./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""Quite so. I can promise that some of the things that I will tell you, you will be surprised, disgusted, and I won't fault you for not believing me as some will be too terrible or too strange for any normal person to believe." He licked his lips nervously. "I guess a good place to start would be at the beginning./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Remember when I told my history before I met you and had traveled between the kingdoms and realms? Well, I left out a more personal detail in them. After I killed Jafar in Agrabah, I not only stole his magic but I also began to experience visions. From these visions I gained information of people and places that I had never been before, but will later. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOne of these visions also didn't seem to fit with any realm that I visited: it was of a small girl, sitting next to me but I couldn't see her face clearly, and she had hair the same color as mine./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"I received more visions after I had killed the sea witch, Ursula, with one of them being of someone telling me that I had to bring back the happily ever afters. I don't know who had said it or whether it really was for me, but I knew that it granted me a purpose. I began to assume that these visions were memories of people and places that I had forgotten before my arrival at the village in the jungle, and I suspected that in order to attain more of these memories, to figure out who I was before this, I had to kill villains. It wasn't a comforting thought, but I didn't really have any other options available. I especially couldn't wait around at Prince Eric's castle either since Maleficent had threatened to unleash her Curse if they didn't turn me over. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"With the deaths of the villains Gaston and Judge Frollo, I gathered more history of people and places. That was how I knew of you, Elsa, as well as what you and your family and friends have done here in Arendelle before I met you. It was also how I knew of the song that I hummed to Prince Philip in Maleficent's dungeon before striking a deal with him. In exchange for escaping out of the dungeon and rescuing his princess, he had to give me a strand of his hair. Using it I took his appearance and left the dungeon with him still in his cell. I then allowed myself to be spotted before hiding and switching back. I confronted Maleficent to make her believe that I was distracting her and allowing "Prince Philip" to escape. When she collapsed part of the ceiling on me, I froze the rubble in place and switched again to Prince Philip and teleported to his horse, Samson, and escaped the castle on him. It was I who you met in front of the forest of thorns, fought, and killed Maleficent. When I entered King Stefan's castle, I magically transported the real Philip from prison and provided the memories of fleeing the castle and fighting Maleficent over what really happened. After that was done, I teleported back to castle at the same time when you began to look for me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Later, when we were in the castle of the Evil Queen, I convinced Captain Hook, who was waiting for me in the secret laboratory, to help cure me of the poison that was slowly ending my life in exchange that I would raise his ship for him and get rid of the Crocodile that had been plaguing him in Neverland for countless years. After I freed the prisoners in the dungeons, I brought about the storm over the castle as you were fighting the Evil Queen, and I was the one who directed the lightning to strike at the cliff edge even though you were there. Her death as well as Maleficent's provided me with more information on the Shadow Man, the Black Cauldron, the Horned King, as well as more glimpses of my past through the visions./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"When we took back Arendelle from the Shadow Man and Prince Hans, I told you that Doctor Facilier wouldn't be bother anyone with his shadow demons. That was a white lie. I had taken the magical talisman that was empowered by his "friends on the other side" and, like any magic, if he didn't meet the price, then he would be taken as payment. With me in possession of it, he complied to release all of the citizens from their trance and I let him go./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Now I also lied when I told you that the price of removing my shadow was small. I had to give up the more benevolent parts of myself such as compassion and caring, and increase my more malevolent traits such as narcissism, psychopathy, and Machiavellianism, all of which had already been influencing me ever since I killed Jafar and had been using Dark Magic. Before the separation, it had been subtle with certain actions and ways of speaking, but that grew as I used Dark Magic more and more, and killed more and more despite having it been for noble purposes. When I split my shadow, and gave into the Darkness that had already taken root, I continued to play the parts of what was expected of me: a flawed hero./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"With only one major villain left to be defeated, I knew that I had one more chance to figure out who I really was and where I came from. I also knew that in order for the Black Cauldron's curse to be ended, a life had to be sacrificed. I was never going to be the one to do the deed, so I consulted the Magic Mirror, which I had taken from the Evil Queen's castle. It provided me with the knowledge and history of a certain sword that could end the Black Cauldron's curse and defeat the Horned King./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"You're probably wondering why I didn't tell anyone about this for surely that would provide a great asset to the heroes and would result in no sacrifice? Yes, there were many that I could have given the information to. Unfortunately, I began to suspect that those whose power was derived from Light Magic would grow wary of my presence and my growing power. Those people as well as others had the naïve belief that there is no grey area and that there is only Good and Evil, and one must take a side. My suspicions were confirmed after the meeting when I overheard, through my shadow, that the Three Good Fairies were conspiring with Merlin, Mickey, and his friends to deprive me of my magic after the battle, even if I didn't kill the Horned King myself and take his magic. I knew immediately that if I presented myself after the battle wielding the sword, they would see it as a threat and would demand me to relinquish both it and my power. Either way you look at it, I would be labeled not as a hero but as a villain. My hope of finding my past, where I came from, and, essentially, having a happily ever after of my own would be null and void as I would be hated, hunted, and/or have my power removed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"I turned the tables on them by faking my death after I ended the Curse and killed the Horned King through the Black Cauldron. I managed to narrowly escape the castle's destruction and witnessed the Witches of Morva acquire the Cauldron from a safe distance. The death of the Horned King also brought visions that confirmed what I had long began to suspect as I pieced all of them together: that I was not from this world, this realm, but from someplace entirely different. From the moment that I began to delve deeper into the knowledge of magic, I knew that only a curse was strong enough to bring me here. That was why I tried to distance myself from you; a true love's kiss can break any curse, and I didn't want to be sent away too early./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"So when I told you that the reason why I killed those villains was to take their powers and thereby be different from everyone else, that was a half-truth. I was still looking for any sign of where I came from and who I really was. Of what I told you, that was what I was comfortable with without revealing things that I wasn't sure about. I was dependent on my power to find out about my past. So, I really was back to square one. /p 


	75. Confessions Ch 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Rumpelstiltskin finished the last of the water in his cup before picking up the pitcher and filling it up again. No one had said a word while he had told his tale; not even Olaf spoke a witty remark. Everyone had listened intently to him, however, when he confessed to outright tricking and lying to them in order to kill the Villains, they would not meet his eyes and would stare at the wood or hands in front of them./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Even now, he knew that while they were still waited for him to continue, if he were to meet their eyes, they would either glance away again or show other signs of being uncomfortable. Mentally, he tried to relax but he knew that this was just the start; there was a lot more to tell and it wouldn't get any easier. But like he had told himself before they arrived, he had owed them the truth that he had so long kept from them ,especially Elsa, whom he had saved her life on more than one occasion, and she his./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The threat of the Good Fairies, Merlin, Mickey, and his friends conspiring to fight me was one reason on why I decided to fake my death and go underground. The other was that if they decided to change their minds and allowed me to live, I would be paraded through the streets, invited to all the celebrations, and become a worldwide hero. However, those things would only distract me from finding out about my past. With everyone thinking that I was dead, my reputation as a hero was set in the hearts and minds of everyone, with some exceptions, I avoided the conspiracy made by the Good Fairies, and I was free from the burden of attending all celebrations that people would be making as well as free to act with secrecy and without much interference. Furthermore, Elsa, I didn't tell you this because I didn't want you involved. At the time, I thought that you wouldn't approve of anything that I would do, and no doubt you would probably look for anyway you could to reach me. I was also counting on your reaction to my death to help convince those in doubt that I had died. It wasn't my intention to break your heart, and I didn't think that you would feel guilty./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"I took over Rapunzel's old tower home and had placed all of the "souvenirs" that I had collected in my travels and battles. However, there was one item missing: the handheld mirror I gave you to use to find Anna. Somehow it had been placed in your room, but, lucky for me, you didn't use it at any point after you returned to Arendelle. You were so hopeful and confidant that I would survive the battle that you didn't check up on me at any time. You, your sister, Kristoff, and Olaf leaving for the celebration provided me an opening to sneak into the castle and retrieve it. I released Maleficent's raven, Diablo, from its petrification and sent it to keep an eye on your return./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Now that I had collected all the objects that could either trace back to me or reveal my location, I could begin to try and figure out my past life now that I knew that it would be nearly impossible for people to look for me. I inquired the Magic Mirror on where I could look for any hint on my past and where I had came from. It gave me instructions to a remote location on the far side of the world, across the ocean. Along the way, I visited the Powhatan tribe that lived alongside the English colony, and they gave me directions to the place that they called the "Painted Walls" deep in the wilderness. After a week of traveling, I found it: a mishmash of paintings of animals that were done by hand. Some animals looked to be in the middle of a stampede with predators chasing, others were grazing, roaming, or mating. Figures of people, mostly armed with spears, were scattered amongst them in the middle of either hunting or fighting dangerous animals. What astonished me even more was the amount of rock walls that were painted. There were a total of four places that had rocks covered with these paintings. Some were in caves that diverged into separate caverns, while others were on rocky outcroppings next to mountains. It took me another week to work through them all, and I finally found the ones that revealed this realm within a cave./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"However, when I found them I was met with paintings that still continued to baffle me due to their incoherency. Events were randomized, both known and unknown. Past, present and future were intertwined like the parts of a bird's nest with some images depicting things that I had never seen before. There was the ocean on fire, Hercules fighting Titans, heroes being attacked on Neverland, I meeting a old wizard who wore Mickey's hat, Mickey Mouse and his friends fighting a group of villains led by the Headless Horseman, and even you, Elsa, and I sharing a future together with kids of our own. However, the further I went into the cave, I began to find scarring on the walls that prevented me from seeing what the pictures were. As I examined them more closely I found that they looked like giant claw marks, but the area around the scarring had blackened as if it had been on fire. I tried to remove it to see what it prevented me to see, but whatever magic I used, I couldn't do so. The magic that the person or thing had wielded it was obviously stronger than my style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhat further puzzled me even more was that the scaring prevented me from seeing only certain images but allowed others relatively unharmed, mostly of the past. I saw myself aiding a young man in fighting the Headless Horseman and the Hun Army, as well as traveling together alongside Jiminy Cricket and someone else who was hidden away by the scarring. Jiminy once said to me that we had traveled together with a Samuel so I assume that this person was Samuel that I was seeing. At first, he wore clothing that didn't seem to come from any kingdom, but that gradually changed. I couldn't quite make out any close details, but his stature was tall and lean like my own. It didn't take me long to find an image of how he had gotten to this world, which was through a portal in a remote kingdom far away from everyone. The portal itself was a well within a castle, but where it led I don't know as since everything else around the image was blackened with the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Now that I knew what and whom to look for, I returned to my hideout to make preparations to find this Samuel. I coerced Doctor Facilier into helping me search through the kingdoms but without any property of Samuel's to aid us, our search was empty within a month. Even the Magic Mirror was useless as it only gave me riddles. I came to the conclusion that perhaps the wall paintings did not reveal everything and that he had been captured and died./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Although I was still dissatisfied with not fully knowing my past and where I had come from, I began to doubt that I had been doing this the wrong way. Perhaps, instead of working on my own I could reveal myself or at least influence others to search for me, after all, I only had Doctor Facilier and the raven to assist me. I knew that if I was ever going to come out then I would fall right back to where I started: with the Good Fairies, Mickey, and Merlin conspiring to take away my magic. I concluded that before I could do that I had to either take away their magic or make sure that they couldn't steal it away from me. When I asked the Magic Mirror if there was any way for me to retain the magic that I had…acquired, it told me of a powerful curse: The Curse of the Dark One. This one could make sure that I would be able to keep my power and my appearance permanently with the cost of being unable to steal the magic of anyone if I killed them. I admit that for a brief moment, there was a glimmer of hope that I could be able to continue my love for you, if I was to ever reveal myself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The Magic Mirror further told me that this curse required vast amounts of magic from a variety of sources. I first started with taking the Black Cauldron from the Witches of Morva, killing every one of them. I was also the one who turned the Fairy Godmother to stone with her own wand, knowing full well that it would prompt a meeting between the heroes. This provided an opportunity for me to see if the heroes still believed that I was dead. I intercepted the call to Merlin and took his place with even my power fooling those with magic into thinking that I really was him by facilitating the aura of Light Magic. I put on a little show of that magic to convince them that "Merlin" couldn't undo the spell either and was only able to determine the cause. So in actuality, it was I, not Merlin that you talked to and confessed to having guilt over my "death." The words that I told you, I had hoped would provide some measure of closure or at least push you in the right direction to get over my death. I settled the issue of taking measures on magic by siding with those heroes and heroines that wanted to keep all items in a safe place, and thus how I had learned the location of where they were going to keep them. If you recall, I was also the one who pushed them to determine which villain could be responsible for what had happened to the Fairy Godmother, knowing full well that they would figure out that Captain Hook would be a likely culprit and that he would be forced to be on the run. I could then ask for his help in completing the Curse and pay back my debt to him, thereby granting him some escape from the heroes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Once I had returned, I tasked Facilier to go to the Cave of Wonders and take the magical items that were hidden there, while I went to the undersea kingdom of Atlantica and steal King Triton's trident. You see, the power of the trident is that the wielder can command all the power of the ocean, and any magic that interferes with it is felt. I couldn't allow myself to be revealed just yet, so my only option was to steal the trident and switch it with a fake. Now, in order to allow myself to breathe underwater, I had to perform some magic on myself, specifically a potion. The main ingredients for this potion were mermaid scales, which the mermaids of Neverland gave me after having spent some time that I had promised with them. I had also taken some pixie dust from Pixie Hollow at the time as well since its magic is also extremely powerful and can be used in rituals and potions. The potion from those scales gave me webbed hands and feet, gills on my neck, protective eye coverings that allowed me to see underwater and at dark depths, as well as other changes that allowed me to be perfectly equipped to live under the sea, although nothing too radical. However, the potion only lasted for three sunsets before I would revert to a "surface-dweller" as the mermaids like to informally name those on style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"At first I couldn't help but be captivated at what life was like in the ocean. It was like visiting an alien world with so many things to see and explore. There were also many dangers as well, but the potion allowed me to keep my power even though I was transformed. A mermaid soon found me, and guided me to Atlantica. Fortune continued to smile upon me as everyone in Atlantica had a very vague hint on who Rumpelstiltskin was or what he looked liked, so I was able to easily convince those that I met that I was a lost traveler from the far side of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe next day I was given a tour throughout the city, and that night I snuck into the throne room and made a duplicate of the trident. I gifted the duplicate with the aura of magic so that it couldn't be differentiated between the real one. As long as King Triton doesn't use it excessively, then he wouldn't be able to tell the difference even right down to the weight and grip. I was nearly out of Atlantica, when I was met by the same mermaid who guided me. I guess she seemed to have taken a liking to me even though we had only just met, but that began to disappear as she noticed the trident in my hand. I had no choice but to stop her from raising an alarm and spreading word that I was still alive. I cursed her to flee at the sight of anyone whether mermaid or "surface-dweller" and be unable to speak if caught./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Once she was gone, I returned to the surface and did some tests with the trident to make sure I knew how to use it properly and practice on raising objects from the seabed. Once the sun had set, I teleported back to the tower to find Doctor Facilier returned with the magical objects and Captain Hook, who had taken up a disguise while on the run. With their help, I enacted the Curse that bound my power with my knife, so that way no one would be able to take it from me. This was a few days ago, and the green flashes that you had seen on the horizon were from that curse. Once it was completed, we were all violently thrown around the room as well as anything that was near the Cauldron. When I had regained consciousness, Hook was threatening me with the trident, but after tricking him to lower his guard, I pinned him to the wall and questioned him on the whereabouts of Facilier. He told me that the Shadowman had taken the Fairy Godmother's wand and the talisman that he had given me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Before I went to deal with Facilier's betrayal, I teleported the two of us as well as Diablo to the shoreline in Prince Eric's kingdom. There I raised Hook's ship, the "Jolly Roger," and the three of us parted ways with Diablo going with the pirate captain. Using the handheld mirror, I tracked Facilier to the kingdom of Prince Charming and Princess Cinderella. He met with Cinderella's stepmother, Lady Tremaine, whom he gave the wand to. I had arrived too late before she was able to use it to enact a spell that would take her and her daughters back in time. Doctor Facilier stayed behind in an attempt to slow me down as well as convince me to keep him alive, but I revealed to him that I had switched the talismans. The one that he held was a fake, while I showed that I had the real one. I questioned him on who had given him the order to steal from me and why give the wand specifically to Lady Tremaine. Despite my threats, he was more afraid of whomever he worked for and when I couldn't get any more information out of him, I destroyed the talisman and watched as he was dragged back into the Other Side./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Remembering that Lady Tremaine had used the wand to travel back in time, I went back to the Magic Mirror and asked it at what time precisely she had traveled to. It told me that she had traveled to the beginning of the Overtaking in order to kill me. Thinking that she may confuse me with this Samuel person and kill him, I had to follow her through time. Using Mickey's hat, I created a portal that would allow me to travel to the point in time that she had gone. /p 


	76. Past Life Ch 1

Rumpelstiltskin stumbled as he exited the swirling blue portal behind him. He hadn't felt this disoriented since the first time that he had teleported, and even then he had to bring Belle and her horse across the ice wall that the Titan had created. In his hand he carried Mickey's hat that had created the portal and belted to his hip was the enchanted sword if he ever needed to deal with Cauldron Born as well as the magical handheld mirror. As he gazed around he saw that he was still in Rapunzel's tower with a thin layer of dust coating the floor and the paintings on the walls starting to come off. He was surprised to find it in the same manner that he had when he first began to set up his refuge with it devoid of any furniture.

He was secretly glad that he had arrived after the events that occurred between Rapunzel and Eugene, who had gone by the name of Flynn Rider at the time. He did not wish to be delayed any longer in tracking down Samuel in order to save him from Lady Tremaine. Despite the villainesses' notion that Samuel was Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark Wizard was still skeptical of such a concept and he would require proof of it. After all, he may have come from one of the other many portals that connected this world to others such as Atlantis, and it was just coincidence that Samuel had arrived through another. Perhaps Samuel was meant to die, while he was meant to take up the fight against the villains? Perhaps Samuel was the one to defeat the villains only to have failed, escaping out of this realm, and for him to take up the fight in his absence?

Whatever the reason, Rumpelstiltskin couldn't let Samuel's life be decided by Fate. Not when he was perhaps the key to figuring why he couldn't remember his past.

Taking out the mirror from his belt, he lifted it up to his face. For a brief moment, he stared at the reflection that looked back at him with the same, wide amber eyes while all the rest was masked in shadow. The moment passed and he spoke to the mirror.

"Show me Samuel."

The rim of the magical object glowed and sparkled, but to his surprise, it revealed nothing.

"Show me Samuel!" he shouted with frustration, but still the image of the man that resembled the paintings on the cave walls did not appear on the glass surface.

In a fit of rage, he nearly smashed it against the wall only to stop himself at the last minute. He did not want to lose this valuable object, and if he did damage it, he could regret that action in the near future. Deciding that the mirror, if fallen to the wrong hands while he was here in the past, could pose a threat to events in the future, he stashed it into the loose floorboard on one of the stairs.

Rumpel remembered from his searching through the painted caves that Samuel had arrived through a portal located in a well in a far away kingdom. He also recalled that he had seen that kingdom on a few of the maps that he had sifted through during his stays at both Corona and King Stefan's castle as well as during his travels on his own. The kingdom, which was named Andalasia, lay far to the south and west close to the kingdoms of Camelot and Prydain and the Enchanted Forest, where only magical creatures and talking animals lived. Due to its distance from the main other kingdoms, its lack of troubles, and its self-sufficiency, it had remained unaffected by the Overtaking. It was the perfect place for someone to arrive into this realm without attention.

Conjuring a black robe that covered much of his features, the dark wizard teleported out of the tower, leaving behind only a pair of footprints in the dust as a sign of his presence.

Lady Tremaine gazed out of the streaked and broken window from the deteriorating castle, while Lucifer sat on her lap. Her daughters had complained bitterly on how the whole place was worse than their own home, but she scolded them that what they were here for was more important than the comforts of the present. Two goblin guards stood on either side of the doorway outside of their chamber, but Tremaine didn't pay them any mind. She knew that she could easily dispatch them with the Fairy Godmother's wand that nestled within her fingers, and they were only here to keep watch on them.

The land that could be seen out from the window was as desolated as the castle with not a sign of vegetation among the crags and cliffs that was the Forbidden Mountains. She could hear the marching and shouting from the rest of the goblin horde that drilled in the squares below. Their weaponry could only be described as a crude assortment of swords, spears, pikes, tridents, mattocks, axes, spiked clubs, and halberds. Their armor was fashioned in a similar manner with sheets of metal strapped with leather across their bodies, with the latter having some cases that looked to be freshly made. There were shields and bows scattered amongst the force, with the former looking as if they had already seen battle and the latter made up of a combination of wood, horn, and metal. The appearance of the goblins and boggarts had further unsettled the girls, as their mismatching body parts that were reminiscent of known animals such as birds of prey, reptiles, with pigs being the most common.

The door to their chamber opened and all three women looked to see Maleficent, their host, enter with her raven on her shoulder along with the Hades, Captain Hook, and Queen Grimhilde, the Evil Queen. Anastasia and Drizella swiftly flanked their mother, although more to keep themselves away from the present company rather than to protect Tremaine. Lucifer had dropped down to the floor and now eyed the people before them.

"We have contemplated on the news that you have brought to us," spoke Maleficent, her voice bringing the room temperature down a few degrees. "And we have agreed to allow you to aid in our Overtaking."

"You will be granted some help," continued Grimhilde. "But in return we will want not only results from what you plan to do, but also we will require your assistance when enacting the Overtaking."

"I understand completely," Tremaine told them, her voice neutral. "And you will not be disappointed, I assure you."

From behind Maleficent, a tall figure approached, and when the sorceress stepped aside, both of Tremaine's daughters gave small squeaks of shock. The man, or at least as far as they could tell it was a man for it had no head, was clothed in black with a red cape. A curved sword was strapped to his belt, its blade shining despite being very little light in the room.

"This is the Headless Horseman," introduced Maleficent. "He along with select few will go with you to Andalasia."

The three of them were about to leave, when the sorceress stopped them.

"Your daughters will stay," she said coldly. "As our…honored guests. Just to make sure that you keep your end of the bargain."

"Mother, please, you can't!" protested Anastasia.

"Don't leave us here!" cried out her sister, Drizella.

"Girls! Girls," Tremaine silenced them sternly. "If we are to succeed, we must make friends. That means that we have to be…cooperative." She turned back to her host. "As you wish. Make sure that they are well taken care of."

Maleficent nodded and turned to the guards to escort them to another room. After they left, Lady Tremaine followed the Headless Horseman out of the room as well. Once they were gone, Captain Hook spoke,

"Do you think that she's telling the truth? That heroes were sent from another world to stop us?"

"The Unspeakable One had warned us as much after he had defeated that old man," answered Maleficent. "For now, it will be up to Lady Tremaine to deal with them. We must start on accomplishing our own happily ever afters now that we have been gifted the power to do so."

"Indeed," agreed the Evil Queen. "It's time for Snow White to finally suffer."

"I've lost count over the years in which I've always wanted to Pan's heart on my hook," added the pirate holding up his signature weapon to emphasize.

"I'm thinking of setting Wonder Boy on a dunk tank overlooking the River Styx," he sidled up to Maleficent. "What do you think, babe? You up for a little sadistic suffering?"

The Mistress of All Evil was silent for a moment before answering, "No."

"Okay, how about the two of us unleashing Hell on-"

"No, we won't accomplish our desires, at least alone," she continued as if the Olympian God hadn't spoken. "If we are going to take over this world, we're going to do it together."

"Ah, about that," said a voice from the doorway. Standing in the entrance dressed in red and black robes with a matching turban and carrying a cobra-headed staff was Jafar. "The Horned King has just left. According to him, he believed that he would have no need for allies when he will become a 'god among mortal men.' "

"Eh, who needs tall, dark, and ugly?" remarked Hades before quickly adding. "Especially with those horns. Are those natural or just part of his getup?"

"He's planning something," Grimhilde asserted.

"Well, we'll have to see what arises from Prydain," stated Maleficent in conclusion.


	77. Past Life Ch 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The white tower at the top of the castle almost glistened in the sunlight from the perspective of Samuel as he gazed awestruck at the sight. Where he had come from, castles were a rarity and the closest thing were the scattered forts that he would visit on occasion. What was even more of a rarity, as well as downright impossible in his world, were giant talking mice, ducks, and dog-like things. The companions that were with him were just that: Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Donald and Daisy Duck, and Goofy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You sure that Yen-Sid sent us to the right place?" he asked, his tall, slim stature towering over all except for Goofy. "Doesn't look like there are any Villains here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I'm sure this is the right place," answered Mickey, who wore his Sorcerer Apprentice robes with the magical hat that Yen-Sid had given him to aid in their quest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I guess we'll find out if something magical happens," offered Donald, who wore his signature sailor uniform./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Good point," said Samuel before adding. "And another thing: how are we going to defeat the combined might of the Villains? We've only got the hat that your master gave us, Mickey."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The mouse pondered the question for a moment but it was Minnie who answered, "Maybe he wants us to figure it out ourselves?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Sam was skeptical as it was the magician's idea to bring him in. Honestly, the last thing that he remembered before finding himself in a strange room was going to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhen Yen-Sid appeared he believed that he was having the clearest dream that he ever had, but a quick flick on his nose by the old man confirmed that it was anything but. He had brought him over to meet with Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy, and had told them that the Villains have gathered together to take over and have threatened the happily ever afters of the Heroes and Heroines. Using a portal, they traveled to this world only to come up out of a well./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Gosh, it sure is quiet," commented Goofy, and everyone grew silent to listen. He was right; it was quiet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Maybe the welcoming committee is inside?" offered Sam, gesturing toward the castle. They had come out of the well and into a beautiful garden with cobblestone paths between various flowering shrubs and fruit trees. He had to keep a hold of his glasses on his face as they traveled through for fear that it may not make it through./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Let's go see," answered Mickey, leading the way through the garden. Despite not being a florist, Sam could make out dozens of different flowers with many variations of a certain type. There were even flowers that had multiple colors combined together as if by a meticulous painter. The many fruit cherries seemed to have finished blooming with some beginning to show signs of their bounty. The main path emerged before them and they followed it to the palace doors./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""I've got a bad feeling about this," commented Samuel after Mickey had knocked on the door. He glanced around but didn't see any one watching them or any indication of a surprise attack./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Why?" inquired Minnie. "There isn't anything here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""That's the problem," he told her. "There should be servants, gardeners, guards, and other staff but there isn't."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""What should we do then?" asked Mickey. "If there is no one here to help us?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Then we ought to help ourselves," countered Sam as he stepped forward and opened the door into the palace. At once an aroma greeted them that wafted from beyond the great hall: the tantalizing, mouth-watering scent of freshly made food./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Mmmmm-mm, something smells good!" announced Donald and he rushed forward with his arms outstretched./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Donald, wait!" protested Sam, Mickey, and Daisy but it was too late as he rounded a corner into a side hall. A second later there was a terrified quack and he bolted back at them with his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Before anyone to ask, the sound of hysterical laughter followed the duck. Sam's eyes also grew wide and his mouth dropped as he saw the approach of three familiar hyenas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Well, well, well, looks like there's more on the menu today than just fresh fowl," laughed Shenzi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Take a look at those mice!" said Benzi. "They look like their going to be a mouthful. What do you think, Ed?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The third hyena laughed insanely, each eye not fixating on anything and his tongue hanging out of its mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Sorry everyone, but this dinner is to go," quipped Sam as he and Mickey began to reach for the doors. Suddenly, a gunshot sounded through the garden and part of the path behind the group splintered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Ambush! Run!" he shouted, running to the side of the entrance and further into the garden. He had caught a brief glimpse at the place where the bullet had struck the path, and instantly calculated that the shot had come from the back and right. His guess was proven correct when he also caught sight of the large, hunter's bullet, compressed, in the dirt as he ran past./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"It had been a long time since he ran like this. His arms pumped back and forth against his sides, his chest expanded as his breaths came in and out rapidly, his eyes glued to what was ahead of him, and his long, jean-covered legs took extended out in strides. He could barely hear the sound of twigs and leaves crunching under his feet as the blood had already begun to pound in his ears. Each step barely lasted for a second before he had taken another in his rush to escape. For escape was the only thought that took over his mind. It was that primitive instinct deep within every human that told them to get away from danger and survive./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He had just come to the edge of the garden only to find a wall in front of him. To the right was a large tree that looked good enough to climb but he knew that it would lead to nowhere and he would be caught in the open. To the left was a thinner grove that seemed to cover a wooden door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Before he could make a decision he heard another familiar voice of a man with a faint British accent./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Running are we? Good. I could use a challenge."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Breathing heavily, Samuel went to the left and into the thick grove. His feet broke fallen twigs and tore leaves, while his arms snapped twigs at that height. He had nearly made it to the door, which he had guessed led to a gardener's room, when another shot rang out. He could almost feel the splinters that had erupted into the air from when the bullet had struck a tree that he had just passed. Quickly, he duck underneath a long, whippy branch, pressing himself against the back of the tree, hoping that it was enough to hide him from his pursuer. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"For Clayton the hunter, this had been an opportunity he couldn't help but relish. It had been so long since he had a challenge within his own element, and the last time he could remember was that he was trying to escape from the tangle of vines that the ape man, Tarzan, had piled on him as they fought in the trees of Africa. He had missed one vine that had tangled around his throat, and one accidental cut with his machete had made him drop down to his death. For he knew that he had to have died, as he had suddenly awoken to find himself in the midst of strange company that included all manner of fairy tale creates and talking animals! Those surely would make him instantly rich back in London as well as the magical wand that the middle-aged, but aristocratic, lady that had led them here had wielded. However, those thoughts at the time were cast aside as a man dressed in long, black and red robes with a turban and carried a golden, snake staff had offered him as much wealth as he desired in return for his services./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He just didn't expect that he would be hunting a boy as he was doing now. The boy had separated from the rest of the group, and, instead of rushing inside, he ran into the garden. However, that had been the only smart move as he had left an easy trail for the hunter to follow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You are making this way too easy, boy," he called out with a small laugh. "As much as I would love to continue this game, I have orders to take you and your friends alive. Make this easy on yourself and come out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"His brow furrowed as he frowned at the silence that greeted him. Seeing that the trail led into a grove, he followed it with his eyes roving around to catch any sign of movement. Recalling the last time he had hunted a fellow human being, he made a quick glance upward, but, to his relief, nothing jumped out at him from the branches. He caught sight of the door ahead and noticed the trail was leading him to it. At once, he grew concerned for he knew that if the boy had given him the slip, there was a good chance that he could escape the castle and their trap. He would have to ask for the assistance of some of the talking animals that was with him to track the boy down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He had only taken a step forward past a tree when a branch came straight into his vision and had struck him between the eyes, the leaves blinding him. As he tried to steady himself, his legs were struck by something and he fell onto his back, his gun falling out of his grasp. Something else struck his stomach and he gasped as all of the air was pushed out of his lungs. He opened his eyes to see the blurry image of the boy above him. However, before he could gather himself together, the boy's arms swung toward him and another hard object struck him before he blacked out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The whole attack had lasted less than ten seconds, but to Sam it seemed to have gone a whole minute. His arms had begun to burn from keeping the branch back, and it was only when he caught sight of the barrel of the gun did he let go. Letting instinct take over, he tackled the hunter around the legs, throwing him to the hard ground. Using his bony elbows, he struck Clayton in the stomach before taking hold of the fallen gun. He swung the end to the side of the hunter's face, once to knock him unconscious, and a second time for good measure. He then collapsed beside the still form to catch his breath./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"He couldn't believe it. That had been the first time that he had ever gotten into a fight, and it wasn't until then he realized just how savage it was. Before he could fully contemplate what had occurred, he shook his head to get his mind back on track. He looked to the gun, which was still loosely gripped in his hands, and threw it away into the brush. He knew that he had no experience with guns, and any ammunition would be limited. Looking down at the still form of the hunter, he saw that there was a machete holstered in his belt. Immediately, an idea formed in his mind and he began to unbuckle the belt./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Despite Mickey's help in throwing the three hyenas back with magic, everyone else had bolted in different directions. Donald and Goofy had run together down one hallway only to find themselves in a narrow passage. The smell of food was much stronger here and they could make out some individual courses. However, before they could catch their breath, Benzi and Ed appeared around the corner behind them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Hey! Get back here, you oversized snacks!" yelled Benzi as he and the other hyena laughed gleefully as they chased their prey./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The two friends fled from the hungry predators, taking a right only to find themselves inside the kitchen. Like the rest of the castle, it was empty, but to further their surprise all of the materials were clean and hanging from the racks. Instead of dirty pots and pans, used knives, cluttered cutting boards, everything was in their proper place and unused. There was no indication of any kitchen activity at all, and yet the mouthwatering aroma still lingered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The unsettling sound of delighted laughter grew closer, and both characters quickly sprung into action. Goofy picked up a frying pan and had managed to swing it just in time to strike Benzi full in the face, stunning him only for Ed to run into him in a pile of limbs and fur. They hadn't rolled very far for Donald had shut and locked the door before they could get into the kitchen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Gawsh, who knew, right?" he asked as he swung the pan in his hand only for it to slip off of his finger and land on his foot. A cry of pain, and before the two even knew what had happened, both were on the floor with a clutter of pots and pans around them. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs they tried to disentangle themselves, a noise made them freeze in place. Turning up, they came face-to-face with a large, rust-colored, male lion on the table behind them, whose sharpened teeth were bared in his grin. Terrified once more, the two companions bolted towards the door only for it to stop them in their tracks due to it being still locked. They cowered in a heap beside the door as they gripped each other tightly in fear at the sight of the lion./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Suddenly, the door came down behind them with a tremendous crash that echoed through the castle. Both Donald and Goofy leaned back with it and only to find themselves surrounded by the hyenas and a pale lady in a black but regal dress./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""You weren't planning on leaving before dinner, were you?" questioned Benzi, which made both him and Ed laugh hysterically./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Mickey Mouse was sure that he was lost in this empty castle. He was also sure that Sam was right. This had been a trap, and they had unknowingly walked right into it. Master Yen Sid would be so disappointed in him now, as he had led him into this, and now was separated from his friends. After all, back in their world, he tried so hard to keep them together when they were trained as musketeers for Queen Minnie, and continued that friendship even after he was brought up as an apprentice to Yen Sid./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"At times he thought he heard them yell or ran by in the castle, but whenever he backtracked there would be no sign of them and he was forced to continue on his own. Try as he might, he couldn't stop wondering what was happening to Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, and Samuel. Before now he had not known about any other worlds until Yen Sid had gathered them together and had brought Samuel from a world that was so incredibly different from their own. He revealed to them what was going on, and was sending them to stop the Villains. He was greatly surprised for his master had never sent him on any task as dangerous as this, and that surprise grew to shock as the magician had given him his hat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"At the time, he promised that he wouldn't fail, but now as he ran around the castle in search of his friends, he wondered if Yen Sid was right to entrust him with this task and the hat. They had barely stepped into the world when they came under attack by Villains and were forced to scatter. There was no telling what could happen now, and he began to think that perhaps Yen Sid was wrong to grant him this burden./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Some leader I turned out to be," he mused under his breath. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter behind him, and he knew that one of the hyenas had picked up his scent and was following him. Ducking into a passageway, he turned to see Minnie and Daisy standing at the far end. From what he could see, they looked to be already captured as they were tied up in thick coils of rope./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Minnie! Daisy! Are you all right?" he called out, hoping that they weren't harmed or worse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"To his horror, the rope began to shift, turning the captives around for Mickey to see that both had wide smiles on their glazed faces and their eyes flashed with multi-colored rings. He realized now that the coils were covered in scales, and a large, flat head rose above the two of them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Oh, they ssseem to be more than all right, moussse," chuckled the enormous snake./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Let them go!" exclaimed Mickey, readying his hands again. "I've already dealt with talking hyenas."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Have you now?" interrupted a shrill voice above him, and he turned up to see that a large, pink and purple vulture had glided down and above him. Its talons caught hold of the hat and carried it back the way that he had come./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Mickey ran after it only to stop suddenly at the sight of a tall, regal woman who carried a magical wand in one hand and the hat in the other. A shorter, obese woman stood beside her with her bony hands on her hips. Green eyes glimmered under her purple hair like a cat's, and she wore a purple shirt and pink style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""You've given us quite a chase, mouse," said Shenzi behind him, who was joined by a large tiger that seemed to sit expectantly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Indeed," agreed Lady Tremaine, waving her wand. The smell of fresh food vanished in the air. "Now, all that is left is to find Rumpelstiltskin."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Mickey was taken aback at the statement. "Who?/p 


End file.
